Confessions autour d'un chaudron
by Mikishine
Summary: Quand deux destins se mêlent, se déchirent, se découvrent au milieu des volutes de fumées cela donne Severus et Hermione.  AU car Severus a survécu à la guerre .
1. Chap 1 La fin et le commencement

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Bon et bien me revoici avec une nouvelle fic, près de 3 ans après la dernière… Waouh ça ne me rajeunie pas tout ça. Le pire c'est que cette fic était déjà en cours à l'époque. La vie a fait que je l'ai régulièrement laissé de côté mais cette fois-ci c'est la bonne et donc je publie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews c'est en grande partie ce qui me fait avancer niveau fic. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même sans cela vous l'aurez en intégralité. Je n'ai jamais laissé une fic inachevée… raison pour laquelle je suis restée plus de deux ans sans rien publier. Bref sur ce bonne lecture et à très vite ! (Je pense mettre environ un ou deux chapitres en ligne par semaine... enfin si je retrouve mes marques dans ffnet, désolée s'il y a certains problèmes de mise en page mais je pense m'en être pas trop mal sortie, on verra bien).

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou qui a corrigé les premiers chapitres voici plusieurs années et qui m'a encouragé à l'époque. Seuls les dix premiers chapitres ont pu bénéficier d'une bêta (et encore entre temps je les ai retouché donc je m'excuse pour toutes fautes que vous pourrez remarquer) et pour les suivants… Je les relis et re relis mais il est plus que possible qu'il subsiste des fautes et je m'en excuse par avance.

Un peu plus et j'oubliais... JKR a créé HP pas moi et blablabla

**Résumé**** :** Quand deux destins se mêlent, se déchirent, se découvrent au milieu des volutes de fumées cela donne Severus et Hermione. (AU car Severus a survécu à la guerre).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>** : La fin et le commencement**

_**J + trois ans, sept mois et quatre jours !**_

Dans les sous sol d'une vieille bâtisse un homme sombre et une femme flamboyante travaillent silencieusement à une potion. Ils connaissent sur le bout des doigts la chorégraphie de ce ballet. Maintes fois ils l'ont répété : couper, brasser, mixer, verser, broyer, mélanger, innover, améliorer, expérimenter. Ils n'échangent pas un mot… Cependant pas un geste ne vient en gêner un autre. Leurs mains se croisent sans jamais se heurter. Non seulement ils connaissent ce rituel mais ils semblent partager une telle complicité dans le labeur qu'ils usent de deux corps pour une seule pensée. Leur amour de la recherche est ce qui les a réuni autour d'un chaudron, voici déjà plus de trois ans.

Pourtant il règne une ambiance tellement pesante dans cette salle que l'on peine à comprendre comment ils peuvent œuvrer avec une telle symbiose à l'accomplissement d'un philtre. Au milieu des volutes de fumées et des senteurs inédites qui se dégagent de l'ultime breuvage qu'ils réaliseront ensemble, perdu dans ses propres ruminations, il ne remarque pas les larmes qui perlent aux yeux ambres qui le contemplent tandis qu'elle plonge dans les brumes du passé.

Elle se revoit toquer à la porte en bois massif délicatement ouvragée, pénétrer, sur son ordre plus que sur son invitation, dans ce lieu magique qui l'émerveilla au premier regard. Elle découvrait un véritable temple de la recherche, parfaitement adapté aux exigences de sa discipline de prédilection. Ses pupilles dilatées par l'incrédulité se posaient sur une impressionnante collection d'ouvrages, des plus anciens aux plus récents, qu'elle apercevait par une porte restée ouverte et sur quelques pans de mur du cabinet en lui-même. Il avait là un trésor inestimable. Un incroyable sentiment d'extase et d'anticipation s'était alors emparé d'elle.

A mesure qu'elle s'immerge dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se sent plus spectatrice de ceux-ci mais paraît les revivre.

Un bureau désordonné trône au milieu de la pièce, sa première réaction est la surprise. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé mener sa vie à l'image de sa tenue et de ses cours : rigide, rigoureux, précis, chaque chose soigneusement classée et rangée. Visiblement son travail personnel révèle un autre aspect de sa personnalité. Elle a tout juste le temps de noter la splendide cheminée en pierre de bourgogne, le vieux tapis, l'antique fauteuil qui, sans être de première jeunesse, paraît inviter à la relaxation tant il a l'air confortable, et les restes de repas succinct que retentit une imprécation suivie de son nom.

Elle s'arrache à son observation et quitte précipitamment la douceur de la pièce pour le laboratoire qu'elle devine derrière la porte entrouverte à droite du bureau. La jeune femme repousse le battant de bois avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Ce qu'elle découvre la laisse coite.

Ce n'est pas la propreté des lieux, le nombre d'ustensiles et d'ingrédients de toutes sortes, les multiples fioles, la taille de cet espace, là aussi clairement adéquat pour mener des recherches, qui la laissent sans voix mais Lui.

Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit avant ce jour qu'il était un homme comme un autre. Bien sûr elle le savait néanmoins il lui était toujours apparu comme un tourbillon de cape noire, un être asexué, un professeur vêtu de manière stricte. A vrai dire elle aurait été incapable auparavant de le visualiser autrement, même pour aller dormir… D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il avait besoin de sommeil et de nourritures.

Cependant il est là, actif derrière une paillasse d'expérience, ses mains volent d'une plante à une autre, il les découpe avec une dextérité sans pareil. Elle l'a toujours su brillant. Même élève elle lui a toujours reconnu ça : une intelligence hors du commun, un esprit fin… sarcastique, sombre, torturé mais définitivement brillant. Ce dernier aspect ne le rendant que plus dangereux d'un point de vue extérieur.

Ce qui retient ici son attention ce n'est donc pas son habilité ou son savoir, non, il s'agit d'une chose bien plus incongrue : ses vêtements. Habillé d'une simple chemise blanche aux manches relevées sur ses avant bras, les cheveux noués sur sa nuque afin qu'ils ne soient pas une gêne, il ne lui est jamais paru aussi humain… Un homme comme un autre.

Elle devine un pantalon noir à ce qui emprisonne le haut de ses hanches, qui sont visibles malgré la table de travail qui les sépare. Il verse dans un récipient ce qu'elle croit reconnaître comme étant des pousses d'Aragora et finalement dirige son attention sur elle.

Un frisson la parcourt, ce regard ténébreux et dur est bien celui qui la foudroyait sur sa chaise lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle comprend qu'il s'interroge sur son propre choix. Il est vrai qu'elle le fixe sans un mot avec un air de parfaite idiote depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle a déjà fait mieux comme première impression. A l'heure actuelle, elle n'envisage qu'une seule chose qui puisse rendre la situation encore plus catastrophique : qu'il ait eu la mauvaise idée de se servir de ses capacités de Legimens sur elle… Si jamais il sait ce à quoi elle songeait il y a encore quelques secondes… Non, impossible, la honte la consumerait sur place.

Elle s'efforce de reprendre contenance tandis qu'il l'insulte tout en finesse avant de lui ordonner de se mettre au travail en lui désignant la paillasse sur laquelle il oeuvrait et à côté de laquelle il la toise. Elle cligne un instant des yeux en réalisant que, malgré son Doctorat en potions et recherches avancées, elle n'est pas prête de toucher ne serait ce qu'à un malheureux chaudron si ce n'est pour le nettoyer. Sa pitoyable entrée la condamne aux tâches les plus basses, celles qui sont d'ordinaire réservées aux jeunes stagiaires, les premières années. Mais peut-être n'en aurait-il pas été autrement de toute manière au vu du caractère sectaire de son nouveau collègue qui, semblerait-il, la considère toujours comme étant une élève stupide.

Résignée, tout du moins pour aujourd'hui, elle prend le parti de ce que sa mère appelle la sagesse et s'exécute en s'efforçant de ne pas envenimer la situation. Si au cours de ses apprentissages elle a bien appris une chose c'est qu'il faut parfois mieux se faire oublier et paraître disciplinée pour parvenir plus rapidement à ses fins. Elle a su appliquer ce précepte à la fin de sa vie scolaire elle peut bien le faire à sa vie professionnelle, le braquer dès le départ ne servirait à rien. Et puis elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir la tâche facile en se proposant à ce poste d'associé minoritaire… Laissé vacant depuis sa création vu que le grincheux personnage avait, jusqu'alors, refusé les rares candidats assez téméraires, ou désespérés, pour vouloir de ce travail.

Elle pose ses affaires en silence et s'approche du labeur ingrat qui l'attend, ce faisant elle passe près de lui et ne parvient à empêcher son regard de dériver sur sa personne jusqu'à se poser sur ses bras, présentement croisés sur son torse. Brusquement il se raidit, une rage sans pareil semble émaner de son être. Elle se sent comme martelée par cette aura et chancelle un instant tandis qu'il rabaisse vivement les manches de sa chemise et les boutonne soigneusement aux poignets. Dissimulant de ce fait la marque des ténèbres encore apparente sur sa chair malgré la défaite du mage noir voici plusieurs années, presque une décennie.

Il semble particulièrement contrarié et sur un dernier conseil, ou plutôt une menace qu'il ne prend pas la peine de voiler, quitte le laboratoire de sa démarche souple bien que soit visible, à la rigidité de ses épaules, la colère qui gronde en lui.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait sans doute été réellement frappée par son courroux suite à une manifestation inconsciente de son pouvoir de Legimens… Dont les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus graves qu'un simple bleu si cet homme n'avait pas eu l'habitude, dès sa plus tendre enfance, de toujours se contrôler et ne rien exprimer de ses sentiments. Cela dit, depuis ce jour, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Severus Snape est un sorcier encore bien plus puissant que la plupart des gens ne le soupçonnent. Les pouvoirs de l'esprit sont les plus délicats, efficaces et difficiles à maîtriser mais ils peuvent également devenir les plus insidieux, douloureux et fatals s'ils sont utilisés en ce sens.

C'est à peu près à la même époque qu'elle saisit la raison de son emportement. Par sa simple présence elle venait de le priver d'une partie de sa liberté. Celle d'oublier ses erreurs, son passé, son présent, son futur qu'il ne pouvait imaginer qu'en noir et gris, qui il fût… Et peut-être même qui il est. Elle n'avait songé qu'à l'incongruité de contempler pour la première fois les avant-bras nus de cet homme, qu'elle a pourtant côtoyé de bien des manières depuis son enfance jusqu'à la face cachée de la guerre. Lui s'était persuadé qu'elle fixait avec dégoût et une curiosité tout autant avide que malsaine le monstrueux tatouage qu'il arborera jusqu'à sa mort. Cette chose qui lui rappelle constamment pourquoi il se hait tout autant que le monde extérieur le craint et le rejette… Sous le couvert d'une fausse hypocrisie car il n'est pas dupe et a pleinement conscience que c'est en apparence seulement qu'il est accepté comme étant des leurs.

En preuve, cette mascarade de cérémonie où lui fût remis l'ordre de Merlin première classe ou encore toutes ces commémorations où il est convié en tête de liste… Mensonge sur leur prétendue amitié. Mais jamais "ils" n'oublient ce que dissimulent les manches de ses robes… Jamais ils ne lui permettent de tirer un trait sur ce passé qui le ronge. Il n'y a que dans la solitude de sa demeure, ou de son laboratoire, qu'il peut un instant être un homme comme un autre et agir comme bon lui semble sans se reprendre constamment sur sa tenue vestimentaire… Entre autre chose. L'intruse vient de le priver de cela, elle n'a pu s'empêcher de regarder son passé, de lui renvoyer ses erreurs en pleine face.

Il ne pourra plus être libre même en ces lieux qui sont pourtant siens. Pour cette raison il a voulu la blesser, lui faire autant de mal qu'elle lui en infligeait par sa simple présence et ses deux yeux posés sur sa peau. Ce n'est qu'à grande peine qu'il pu réfréner sa pulsion destructrice, il serait surpris qu'elle n'en garde pas quelques traces… Il se maudit encore plus pour cela, il n'est qu'un monstre. Depuis l'enfance il abhorre ce pouvoir tout autant qu'il le chérit. C'est tout à la fois son trésor et sa malédiction, maintes fois cela l'a sauvé tout en demeurant son secret. En effet personne n'a survécu au déploiement sans restriction de cet aspect de sa magie, et maintes fois cela faillit tuer des innocents quand la rage prenait le dessus sur sa raison…. A vrai dire, cela a tué des innocents, péchés parmi tant d'autres à mettre à son actif.

Il ne se fait aucune illusion. C'est pour cette unique raison que Dumbledore l'avait choisi, lui, comme espion principal… Comme pion de luxe. Ce grand mage avait vu ce que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué… Il est juste qu'il était présent quand les sorciers du Ministère ont débarqué chez lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, pour constater le décès sanglant de son père. Cependant aucun d'entre eux n'a su comprendre comment un tel acte avait pu se produire sans que n'en subsiste les traces habituelles laissées par un sortilège de mort… Lui n'avait pas eu recourt à une baguette, simplement à la rage qui le consumait de l'intérieur et dirigée entièrement contre cet homme qui malmenait sa mère, déjà trop affaiblie par la maladie pour user de la magie, et qui le réprimandait constamment, le rudoyait pour un rien.

Oui seul Albus avait suspecté l'innommable et perçu l'étendu de son pouvoir, encore incontrôlé à l'époque, mais qui n'avait rien des manifestations communes de magie sans baguette des enfants en bas âge. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il fût recueilli très tôt à Poudlard, y logeant dès ses huit ans. Déjà un pion sans le savoir. Il se méprise, malgré l'étendue de ses connaissances et la puissance qui couve en lui il ne parvient à se débarrasser de cette maudite marque ! Peut-être n'est-il qu'un faible face à son ancien maître, il est certain que Voldemort maîtrisait tout autant, sinon mieux que lui, ce pouvoir particulier.

Néanmoins il est incontestable qu'il ne peut garder une associée sans perdre une part de sa liberté ou reprendre le contrôle parfait qui a toujours été le sien depuis que Dumbledore et sa mère le lui ont inculqués. C'est à cela que le mène ses pensées tandis qu'il s'applique sur la conception de l'ultime breuvage qu'il sera amené à réaliser avec celle qui devint… Tout. Aujourd'hui aussi d'ailleurs ses manches sont relevées, cependant cela n'est plus un problème entre eux. Il ne parvient à croire que leur histoire s'arrête ici, là où elle a commencé… Autour d'un chaudron.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **Voilà pour le premier chapitre, la suite s'attachera plus au développement de leur histoire justement, j'espère que ce côté narratif ne vous a pas révulsé. La prochaine partie diffèrera quelque peu pour nous ramener aux prémices de leur… complicité, ou tout du moins cela montrera comment a débuté leur association. A vos claviers à présent ! Ai-je bien fait de reprendre la plume ?


	2. Chap 2 Mise au point difficile

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai répondu à celles qui étaient loguées quand la review a été postée et pour les autres : un grand Merci même si je ne peux vous répondre individuellement. Si toutefois vous avez une question à poser ou quelque chose qui vous trouble j'y répondrai comme je le fais pour Eileen19.

Merci également à celles qui ont mis la fic en alerte ou en favori, j'en conclue que vous avez aimé.

Ensuite, eh bien voilà retour dans le passé à partir de ce chapitre, les suivants seront également dans le bon ordre chronologique, en gros seul le premier chapitre correspond à la fin de la fic, vous vous retrouverez donc à "son époque" quand viendra le dernier chapitre (jetez un œil ou J + …. En début de chapitre et comparez à celui du chapitre précédent si vous voulez avoir une idée d'où vous êtes). Bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour son temps. Et comme d'habitude JKR a inventé HP ce n'est pas moi blablabla. Et pour la fic qui est dans la catégorie "M" vous n'y arriverez pas avant de nombreux chapitres, je ne vais pas les faire se jeter l'un sur l'autre en deux minutes, de mon point de vue ça ne serait pas très en accord avec l'idée que je me fais des personnages.

**Eileen19** tu as raison de penser que le chapitre commence par les pensées d'Hermione et se finit dans celles de Severus. En relisant une fois de plus mon chapitre après ton commentaire je me suis rendue compte qu'effectivement ce n'était peut-être pas très clair. Désolée et merci de me l'avoir signalé.

**Résumé**** :** Quand deux destins se mêlent, se déchirent, se découvrent au milieu des volutes de fumées cela donne Severus et Hermione. (AU car Severus a survécu à la guerre).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>** : Mise au point difficile**

_**J + cinq mois et deux jours !**_

"Le soleil doit darder haut ses rayons à présent", songe Hermione Granger tandis qu'elle lance un énième récurvite sur un énième chaudron. Décidemment, cette association ne ressemble en rien à l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite. Elle ne voit que peu le jour dans cette partie souterraine du laboratoire et a manqué se perdre plus d'une fois dans le dédale de couloirs qui y mène, et ce à la plus grande hilarité de Snape... Si on considère que pour lui avoir le coin droit de sa lèvre supérieure agité de légers soubresauts est un signe d'hilarité. Bref ! Absolument tout son hale a disparu. Pas qu'elle y attache une grande importance en soi mais, à vrai dire, il lui arrive même de se demander si elle n'a pas également égaré sa pigmentation naturelle. Il lui faut bien l'admettre, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'user de beaucoup d'artifices afin de passer pour un vampire et n'aurait qu'à s'adjoindre un sort de pupilles rouges et de blanchissement capillaire pour que tout un chacun considère qu'ils sont là face à une albinos.

Ceci n'est pas une vie ! Voilà ce que sa fougue spontanée lui martèle. Le soleil lui manque, la pluie lui manque, le vent lui manque, la foule lui manque… Elle donnerait tout pour un quelconque signe de la civilisation extérieure. Elle éprouve la désagréable impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle... Un monde sombre, froid, humide qui s'attaque avec acharnement à sa chevelure déjà difficilement disciplinable. Dans cet espace clos les volutes dégagées par les multiples chaudrons peuvent être assimilées aux cavaliers de l'apocalypse pour toute arborescence capillaire. De plus, elle n'a plus le temps nécessaire pour s'occuper un tant soit peu d'elle-même, autrement dit elle ressemble à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à la jeune femme qu'elle était encore en arrivant le premier jour... Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle risque de trouver une malheureuse victime à présenter à sa mère, qui n'attend qu'une seule chose : que sa fille unique lui ramène un mâle géniteur. Cela dit elle-même ne s'en plaint nullement. Une relation amoureuse est loin d'être sa priorité actuelle. Soupirant, elle jette un nouveau coup d'œil désespéré vers les bocaux d'ailes de chauves-souris, de poudres de crânes de gorgones, de pousses d'Alihosty et autres.

D'ailleurs, réfléchissant à cette fameuse entrée dans l'univers Snapien, elle ne peut empêcher son regard hargneux de dévier de la trentaine de chaudrons immondes qui l'attendent encore pour se poser sur l'abject personnage qui l'utilise comme esclave. C'est toujours à ce moment précis, où elle s'apprête à l'incendier, le pourfendre de quelques sorts et finalement lui donner sa démission avant de quitter ce lieu en claquant la porte comme il se doit, au risque de l'arracher de ses gonds, que son cerveau capte d'une pupille avide les autres chaudrons... Ceux dans lesquels bouillonnent quelques rarissimes potions, ou quelques nouveaux breuvages sortis tout droit de l'esprit génial et subtil de son mentor.

Elle le hait ! Oui elle le hait réellement. En comparaison à ce qu'elle éprouve actuellement on peut considérer sans mal Harry Potter comme follement épris de son ancien professeur. Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps à ce rythme. Seule sa soif de connaissances la retient. Il y a ici une véritable mine d'informations. Dans un premier temps elle serait prête à se passer de celles contenues dans la tête de mule acariâtre qui lui tourne le dos, pour se contenter de celles abritées dans la bibliothèque personnelle du dit sagouin, mais manque de chance elle a interdiction formelle d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil !

Elle a essayé cela va sans dire : résultat rien. Impossible de forcer le sortilège qui protège la porte elle y avait simplement gagné une sorte de tatouage vivant et, Merlin en soit loué, temporaire. Elle faillit d'ailleurs s'étouffer lorsque le matin venu elle s'était regardée d'un oeil hagard dans le miroir. Toute fatigue s'était envolée à la vue, sur son visage, d'un serpent immense pourchassant et écrasant un Gryffondor risible avant de se tourner face à la glace et de lui tirer la langue. Soudainement elle avait bien mieux compris la remarque enjouée de Snape sur son "sublime teint". Outre le fait qu'en revenant au laboratoire après sa tentative infructueuse de dompteuse de porte ensorcelée, elle avait manqué de peu se tuer en chutant sur la dernière marche de l'escalier face au rictus de l'homme qui devait être, selon elle, un sourire... Argh les dents jaunâtres sont une abomination ! Il suffirait pourtant d'une simple potion pour qu'elles reprennent une couleur plus proche de la normale. Bref outre cela, il lui avait fallu admettre que, comme une gourde, passée la surprise elle s'était enorgueillie d'être flattée... Le vil crétin !

Ce jour-là, elle avait découvert un côté plus enfantin de sa personnalité, qu'elle n'aurait jamais deviné existante chez Severus Snape. Toutefois il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour se laisser attendrir. Seulement, deux trois répliques narquoises plus loin et avec en tête la promesse de pouvoir enfin approcher les ingrédients et les chaudrons pour autre chose que les récurer, elle avait rendu les armes. Là encore elle s'était faite avoir d'ailleurs. C'est certain, elle réalise maintenant quelques potions... Celles que l'on apprend à faire en première année à Poudlard.

C'est donc toute ronchonnante qu'elle travaille en fixant avidement les mains aériennes de son comparse dans le vain espoir de glaner quelques informations. Ceci dit, alors qu'elle repousse une mèche de cheveux luisante de transpiration et d'humidité de son front, elle laisse à nouveau son esprit s'égarer jusqu'au maudit jour de son arrivée ici. Elle se souvient comme si c'était hier s'être dit qu'il était un homme surprenant... Ou peut-être qu'il était surprenant qu'il soit un homme.

Elle se rappelle également avoir été frappée par sa fragrance masculine et sensuelle ainsi que par son physique, qui sans être celui d'un Adonis, loin de là, révélait tout de même quelques trésors jusqu'alors cachés à ses yeux par les robes dont elle l'avait toujours vu paré : de longues jambes aux cuisses que l'on devine relativement musclées, des fesses fermes et non pas pendouillantes et flasques comme l'avait toujours suggéré Ron durant leur scolarité, une taille fine, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant vu qu'il n'a jamais été bien épais, un ventre plat sans trace d'embonpoint, un torse et des épaules qui, sans être impressionnantes, restent suffisamment larges pour lui donner une carrure agréable et sans nul doute masculine. Ses mains n'ont pas changées avec les années, toujours fines et élégantes mais néanmoins puissantes, un visage aux traits marqués rendu plus humain par un teint plus sain. Évidemment maintenant qu'il la réduite en esclavage il passe un peu moins de temps enfermé ne peut-elle s'empêcher de songer avec une pointe d'énervement. Pour finir son regard s'attarde sur ses cheveux qu'il noue par praticité... Ce qui lui donne un petit elle ne sait quoi. Cependant elle ne l'a toujours pas revu évoluant librement, bras nus, au milieu de ses potions quand il n'existe pas de risque de projections.

A la pensée qu'elle ait pu le trouver presque agréable au regard elle s'acharne de plus belle sur la crasse qui l'entoure. Soudainement, une exclamation tonitruante la fait sursauter vivement, elle s'en serait presque mise la baguette dans l'oeil.

- DIANTRE ! Par tous les scrouts à pétards et les Nundu j'en verrai la fin ! Foi de Severus Snape ce n'est pas une vulgaire potion, aussi instable soit elle qui aura le dessus sur moi… Alors ce n'est pas l'ajout de Bandimon, ni celui de chrisopes ou de queue de rats... Peut-être que si je mettais de l'armoise lors de la seizième étape en brassant vers la gauche et qu...

Le reste se perdit dans un marmonnement inaudible pour des oreilles humaines. La surprise passée, Hermione ressent une joie indicible de le savoir en difficulté, lui le grand Severus Snape Maître en potions, détenteur d'un Doctorat de la plus prestigieuse des Universités magiques et blablabla. Oui, il est tenu en échec et cela provoque une telle bouffée de bonheur en elle qu'Hermione ne peut réprimer un frisson accompagné d'un sourire monumental... Heureusement que l'objet de sa moquerie lui tourne le dos, sans quoi elle n'a nul doute qu'il lui ferait avaler ses dents à coups de magie.

Des années plus tard, très précisément trois ans deux mois et deux jours après cet évènement, elle se souviendra de ce mardi comme étant le jour où leur relation a basculé lentement mais irréversiblement.

Cinq bonnes heures qu'il s'est exclamé, cinq bonnes heures qu'il s'acharne sur la potion sans parvenir à la stabiliser... Cinq bonnes heures qu'elle guette le moment propice en faisant mine de travailler alors que ses pensées sont concentrées sur un unique but : réussir là où il échoue ! Ou plutôt réussir avant lui, le prendre de vitesse. Pour cela elle s'est efforcée, discrètement, de comprendre le but du breuvage, les ingrédients utilisés, les effets de ceux-ci et la manière dont il les mélange.

Finalement, c'est une convocation de Minerva McGonagall qui lui offre sa chance. Il est en effet obligé de délaisser quelques temps son chaudron pour gagner Poudlard et résoudre ce qui semblerait être un accident de potion dont l'actuel professeur ne parvient à rectifier les néfastes conséquences. Hermione doit bien admettre que Edvilmon Batonmou est un enseignant compétent en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage du programme scolaire officiel à l'ensemble des élèves, qu'ils soient de première ou de septième années, mais qu'il manque, malheureusement, singulièrement d'imagination. Il n'est pas suffisamment habile ou intuitif pour savoir résoudre chaque problème pouvant subvenir dans une classe peuplée d'étudiants. Lesquels ne sont pas toujours très attentifs et dont les mixtures provoquent parfois d'étranges effets jusqu'alors inconnus. En ce cas-là, c'est à Severus que la Directrice fait appel et, par ce qui semble être de l'amitié tout autant que par envie de railler les compétences de son remplaçant, il se rend à chaque fois sur son ancien lieu de travail.

A peine a-t-il disparu qu'Hermione se précipite sur chaudron et ingrédients. Une allégresse ineffable s'empare d'elle tandis que monte son taux d'adrénaline. Si par malheur il revient avant qu'elle n'ait terminée et la surprend en pleine action elle est finie... Si elle échoue elle est également condamnée à la fois aux moqueries et aux bas travaux _ad vitam eternam_... A moins qu'elle ne soit tout bonnement renvoyée ce qui, quelque part, serait peut-être une bonne chose.

Elle s'active en tous sens, ne prêtant guère attention à sa chevelure désordonnée, à la sueur qui inonde ses vêtements ou aux éclaboussures diverses et variées qui s'attaquent à son tablier protecteur de dernière génération... On n'est jamais trop prudent. Après s'être empressée de répartir la potion déjà existante dans différents chaudrons, afin de pouvoir pratiquer plusieurs tests sans avoir à reprendre tout à zéro après chaque tentative infructueuse, la voici qui coupe, malaxe, écrase, brasse dans un sens puis dans l'autre à qui mieux mieux depuis déjà plus de deux heures et est sur le point de fondre en larmes de frustration tandis qu'elle sait que le temps lui est compté. Il est déjà rare qu'il soit retenu aussi longtemps à l'extérieur. Brusquement, oh miracle qu'elle n'espérait plus, dans l'un des petits chaudrons, le treizième, la potion prend une jolie teinte argent, émet un sifflement strident qui lui vrille les tympans et... Se stabilise enfin. Elle a réussi ! Si le choc ne la chevillait pas au sol, elle en entamerait une petite danse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un flot ininterrompu d'informations parvient enfin à passer au travers des brumes de son cerveau ce qui déclenche de sa part tout un tas d'actions précipitées.

Premièrement ranger un peu le désordre qu'elle a mis, deuxièmement tâcher de se rendre plus présentable afin de savourer pleinement sa victoire en constatant le visage défait et humilié de son collègue, troisièmement... Il n'y a plus le temps, des pas approchent, vite prendre une pose détachée. A peine a-t-elle le temps de repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille que la porte du laboratoire s'ouvre sur un Severus Snape qui n'est pas de la meilleure humeur et à qui la scène visible ne semble pas convenir.

- Miss Granger puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous n'êtes pas derrière votre paillasse à nettoyer mon matériel ou préparer quelques potions de réchauffement pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?

Sa voix bien que doucereuse est on ne plus menaçante. Hermione sent nettement un frisson la parcourir mais, songeant à son succès, prend son courage à deux mains avant de lui rétorquer :

- Bien entendu Monsieur.

Le sourire qu'elle arbore ne lui plait absolument pas, de même il lui semble que son chaudron a particulièrement rétréci… Il va sans dire qu'il espère grandement que ce n'est là qu'une vue de son esprit embrumé par la fatigue. Il vient de passer pas loin de trois heures à chercher un antidote après avoir compris comment, avec les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion d'amnésie, un élève avait pu inverser à peu près tout ce qu'il était imaginable sur son corps, allant même jusqu'à parler à l'envers tout en intervertissant syllabes et mots confondus ce qui rendait particulièrement peu aisé toute communication. Pour résumer il n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à se lancer dans une quelconque joute verbale avec cette écervelée butée qui refuse de démissionner... Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer de la pousser à bout.

- J'ai délaissé mes "travaux" afin de me consacrer aux vôtres... Inachevés et...

Elle n'a pas le temps d'ajouter ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe supplémentaire qu'il se précipite mugissant vers SON chaudron et SES travaux !

- Espèce d'idiote ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé, toujours une vulgaire miss je sais tout ! Avez-vous la moindre idée du but de mes recherches, de l'importance de celles-ci, de la délicatesse et du savoir-faire qu'elles requièrent ? Cette fois c'est la porte Miss Granger et croyez-moi avec la réputation que je vais vous faire vous n'êtes pas prête de retrouver un emploi dans les...

Coupant net sa tirade, il fixe incrédule le breuvage frémissant, argenté et... Stable. Jubilant littéralement Hermione décide d'enfoncer le balai, tout en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à se positionner à sa gauche elle regarde son œuvre et reprend d'une voix calme et posée :

- Il s'agit là des préliminaires à la réalisation d'une potion qui serait à même de freiner ou guérir le cancer sorcier. Il s'agit donc en effet d'un travail d'une grande importance qui nécessite... Une grande délicatesse et un grand savoir-faire. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que j'ai réussi là où vous étiez tenu en échec. L'armoise était une bonne idée mais la solution venait de dards de Billywig combinés à six cuillères de goutte du mort-vivant ainsi que trois feuilles broyées d'ellébore de manière à en récolter l'extrait… Je n'ai bien entendu nul besoin de vous en expliquer les raisons car vous en connaissez parfaitement les propriétés… N'est-ce pas ?

Dire que Severus Snape est abasourdi serait en deçà de la réalité cependant rapidement c'est la colère qui prédomine. Il est furieux contre les stupides écoliers de Poudlard, le tout aussi crétin Professeur Batonmou, Minerva qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de le déranger aujourd'hui, miss je sais tout Granger qui, encore une fois, a profité de la moindre occasion pour tenter de l'impressionner… Ou le ridiculiser au choix. Mais surtout il est furieux contre lui-même. Il aurait dû y penser, il aurait dû savoir que l'emploi d'ellébore serait primordial à ce stade. Il est parfaitement conscient que ses propres conclusions l'auraient tôt ou tard menées au résultat obtenu par son impertinente collègue toutefois il ne se pardonne pas de s'être fait aussi bêtement doubler, aussi décide-t-il de la congédier quand son regard est attiré par de minuscules traces et particules sur la paillasse de travail.

- Bien Miss Granger au moins ma demeure n'a pas explosée.

- Quoi ? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi là ! Je ne suis plus l'une de vos élèves, j'ai autant de compétences que vous et je viens d'ailleurs de vous le prouver donc...

- Donc cessez de vous comporter comme si nous étions encore à Poudlard et épargnez-moi votre vulgarité ! Vous venez d'enfreindre toutes les règles de sécurité afin de me démontrer que vous valez quelque chose… En quoi est-ce faire montre d'intelligence ?

- Mais je…

- Mais rien du tout ! Vous avez approximativement rangé le plan de travail avant mon retour certes, néanmoins vous oubliez que je ne suis pas un débutant. Croyez-vous réellement que je n'ai pas remarqué les restes de peau de serpent du cap ou encore le bocal à présent au trois quart vide de vers marins ? Sans parler des restes de cornes de cornelongue roumain. Or au vu de vos "connaissances" vous n'ignorez pas la valeur de cet ingrédient. Et bien évidemment vous avez pleinement conscience que si le moindre fragment de vers marins était entré en contact avec l'armoise que j'ai utilisé juste avant mon départ et dont je note encore des parcelles ICI vous seriez morte bougre d'idiote !

Chaque mot la frappe aussi durement qu'une gifle. Elle pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalise l'ampleur du désastre qui aurait pu se produire si elle n'avait pas eu autant de chance et brusquement sent une rougeur cuisante lui envahir les joues. Elle refuse toutefois de baisser les yeux. Elle n'est plus une enfant et fort heureusement rien de dramatique n'est survenu. De plus, malgré sa précipitation, elle a bel et bien trouvé le moyen de stabiliser le breuvage et s'accroche à cette réalité avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- J'admets ne pas avoir suffisamment réfléchie avant d'agir et cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences… fâcheuses mais…

- Fâcheuses ? Vous faites montre là d'un doux euphémisme miss.

- MAIS, comme je le disais avant votre interruption, malgré mon empressement j'ai solutionné le problème qui vous empêchait d'aller plus avant dans la conception de cette potion ce qui démontre mes compétences !

- On en revient toujours au même point n'est-ce pas ? Vous en êtes encore à vouloir prouver à la communauté que vous avez votre place dans le monde magique.

Hermione vacille un instant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quiconque ait vu aussi loin en elle… Heureusement qu'il ne semble pas avoir compris que c'est avant tout à lui, qui ne l'a jamais complimenté, qu'elle veut démontrer cela.

- Je ne… Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous nous éloignez du réel problème. Je vaux plus que d'astiquer vos chaudrons ! Comme vous l'avez dit nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard !

Faisant fi de sa dernière remarque, il poursuit sur son idée première.

- Donc si je vous suis ce que vous vouliez c'était me prouver, à moi, vos talents ? Vous vouliez m'impressionner ? Avoir mon approbation ? Que je vous donne une tape sur la tête et une image animée peut-être ?

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue et se garde bien de répondre, il est tellement proche de la réalité que… Qu'elle se voit obligée d'admettre le ridicule de son comportement.

- Si nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard alors n'agissez plus comme si j'étais encore votre professeur. Vous n'avez pas à me démontrer quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne vos capacités. Je vous ai engagé en connaissances de cause Miss ! Toutefois au vu de la dangerosité du travail que vous serez éventuellement amené à faire en ma compagnie, je tenais à m'assurer que vous n'étiez plus aussi bornée et fonceuse que lorsque vous étiez enfant… Visiblement c'est raté. Comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse suffisamment confiance pour accepter que vous œuvriez à des potions délicates et expérimentales à moins d'un mètre de ma personne tant que je ne suis pas certain que vous ne vous lancerez pas stupidement dans une course contre la montre pour vous prouver à vous-même que vous êtes ma collègue et non plus mon élève au risque de transgresser les règles de sécurité de bases. Ma vie ne vaut peut-être pas grand-chose à vos yeux mais figurez-vous que j'y tiens !

Hermione en est arrivé à un stade où elle se maudit copieusement en silence. Obnubilée par son désir de briller elle en a oublié toute précaution… En s'attaquant tête baissée à ce breuvage elle a fait montre d'autant de stupidité que de génie. Elle n'est plus une gamine et vient pourtant d'agir comme tel. Tout cela simplement parce que cet homme est le seul qui lui a, jusqu'à présent, refusé tout éloge sur son travail. Il a raison, elle en est encore à quêter son approbation alors qu'aujourd'hui elle devrait se considérer comme son égal ou presque. C'est pathétique, elle a tout intérêt à remédier à cela, et vite, si elle veut pouvoir conserver ce poste.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas pour mon travail. Il est vrai que j'ai manqué de recul, et croyez bien que cela ne se reproduira plus, cependant j'ai adoré chercher une solution au problème posé par la potion. Il s'agit là de ma passion ! Toute petite j'avais une véritable collection de casse-tête dans ma chambre… Et quelle meilleure triture méninge que la recherche ?

- Je n'ai que faire de votre…

- NE M'INTERROMPEZ PAS ! Cela fait cinq mois que je ronge mon frein à l'arrière du laboratoire tandis je vous vois pratiquer diverses expériences. La recherche me manque ! Je n'ai même pas accès à un seul livre de votre bibliothèque qui recèle pourtant d'ouvrages d'une rareté inimaginable. Nous nous ressemblons que vous le vouliez ou non alors remettez-vous également un peu en question ! Cinq mois que je suis là, CINQ MOIS !

Les deux protagonistes restent là, au milieu du laboratoire, le chaudron de la discorde les séparant de son large ventre rebondi, ils se défient du regard. Des vérités ont été dites de chaque côté et à présent ils sont dans une impasse. Ni Hermione ni Severus ne veulent reconnaître à haute voix l'ensemble de leurs torts aussi finalement lorsque, d'une voix glaciale, il la congédie elle ne cherche pas à se battre. Elle est lasse de tout ça. Il ne l'a même pas remercié ou félicité pour sa découverte mais bizarrement elle s'en moque. Elle sait ce qu'elle vaut et maintenant qu'elle a pris conscience de son problème cela lui suffit. C'est pour cette simple raison que c'est, sans rancune, qu'en quittant la salle elle lui donne un dernier conseil.

- Je pense que vous devriez vous pencher sur l'utilisation d'œufs de Doxy.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne lui répond pas, c'est donc sur le silence qu'elle referme la porte. Hermione partie Severus se questionne un moment : reviendra-t-elle demain ou a-t-il enfin réussi à la pousser à la démission ? Souhaite-t-il réellement qu'elle jette le gnome ? Ennuyé de se sentir coupable il secoue la tête, ôte sa cape, noue ses cheveux, s'approche du chaudron toujours frémissant et prend quelques notes. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il se saisit du bocal d'œufs de Doxy et en ajoute onze au breuvage sur lequel il œuvre déjà depuis plusieurs semaines. A sa grande satisfaction la potion réagit exactement de la manière qu'il avait prévu, il est sur la bonne voie… Et bien que sa réflexion ne fût pas poussée à terme elle avait raison.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **Et oui j'ai fait une description de Severus relativement avantageuse mais je ne la pense pas hors caractère. Après tout il est grand… donc ses jambes aussi, je pense que personne ne peut l'imaginer avec de l'embonpoint donc il a un ventre plat et une taille plutôt fine autrement dit sans poignées d'amour, pour ses mains… bon bah elles ont toujours été qualifiées d'élégantes je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait avec ma fic, ensuite son teint… comme l'a dit Hermione la guerre est finie et il vit un peu moins cloitré cela va donc forcément vers l'amélioration (de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas tellement être pire) et les fesses… Severus a été espion pendant très très longtemps, de mon point de vue cela implique qu'il avait une certaine hygiène de vie dans le sens où il était obligé de s'entretenir un minimum. En effet il a beau être un sorcier puissant (il est forcément très puissant pour avoir pu tenir ce rôle aussi longtemps et rester en vie, mentir à Voldemort, faire face à des attaques de mangemorts ou de sorciers côté Ordre du Phénix. Au vue du contexte il s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis et certains ont dû tenter de l'éliminer qu'il y est ou pas des ordres en ce sens) bref même si c'est sorcier puissant une bonne condition physique est forcément un avantage non négligeable dans une bataille, rajoutez à cela qu'il est de demi-sang il a donc pu tout à fait être initié à différents arts du combat moldu (au vue de son enfance et son adolescence je ne pense pas qu'il serait étonnant qu'il ait cherché à devenir plus fort et quoi de mieux qu'un type de combat ou de défense peu connu des sorciers ?) Bref voilà pourquoi je l'ai décrit ainsi d'une manière qui est certes avantageuse mais pas incongrue, enfin je pense. Ceci dit ne vous attendez pas à ce que je transforme Hermione en "bombe" ou Severus en parfait adonis profil surfeur. Après toute personne peut être belle dans le regard de l'autre…

A vos claviers et à très vite pour la suite.


	3. Chap 3 Tea or not tea

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Voilà le chapitre 3, un peu plus tard que je ne le pensais mais un sujet très important occupait et mon esprit et mon temps. Je remercie encore une fois celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. D'ailleurs Khalie j'espère que tu trouveras toujours cette «ambiance » dans ce chapitre et les suivants.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour ses corrections et HP ne m'appartient pas blablabla.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>** : Tea or not Tea ?**

_**J + cinq mois une semaine et deux jours !**_

Une semaine durant Hermione tourna en rond dans son appartement à hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, puis, brusquement et sans raison apparente, un matin elle se saisit de ses clés et prit à nouveau la direction du laboratoire… En appréhendant quelque peu la réaction du propriétaire des lieux mais bien déterminée à agir comme l'adulte qu'elle est.

Le bref coup à la porte de son antre ne surprend pas Severus. Il est avisé de sa présence depuis son entrée sur sa propriété. Finalement elle s'est décidée à revenir et, loin de le chagriner, cela le réjouit… Elle est douée. Il le sait. Et à eux deux, s'ils parviennent à collaborer sans s'entre tuer, il voit là la promesse de futures découvertes stupéfiantes. Bien évidemment, il est hors de question qu'il lui confesse le fond de sa pensée.

Il ne lève pas même le regard à son arrivée, ce qui ne la contrarie pas vraiment. Il rend, volontairement ou non, les choses plus faciles. Elle se dirige vers sa paillasse et s'attelle à la confection des potions dont elle a garantie la prochaine arrivée à Madame Pomfresh. La vie reprend comme si son coup d'éclat et son absence n'avaient jamais existé. Hermione est bien résolue à ce que les choses changent mais elle veut tout d'abord finir ce qu'elle a commencé et promis… Sir Grincheux attendra.

Il est surpris qu'elle aille calmement sur sa misérable paillasse s'occuper de breuvages sans intérêts scientifiques. Lui, qui s'attendait à la voir claquer des poings sur sa table pour exiger de voir ses notes et l'aider à l'élaboration de la potion qui a tout déclenché, est déçu. Elle n'est finalement toujours qu'une gamine nonobstant ses vingt-six ans.

Aussi, persuadé que malgré ses talents elle n'aura pas le caractère nécessaire pour le travail qu'il souhaitait lui confier, se dirige-t-il vers elle dans le but de la renvoyer. Il prend alors soudainement conscience qu'elle se contente d'achever, avec soin, les breuvages qui doivent aller garnir les étagères de l'infirmerie de Poudlard et pour lesquels la gérante du lieu s'impatiente.

Apparemment elle a plus de jugement qu'il ne le pensait. Elle fait finalement passer ce qui est nécessaire, ce à quoi elle s'est engagée, avant ses envies. Cette constatation suffit à le faire changer d'avis, aussi s'oriente-t-il vers son bureau. Il est debout depuis des heures et son dos lui fait souffrir le martyr. Il a besoin d'une pause et de toute manière il doit attendre au moins deux jours avant de tenter l'ajout de quoique ce soit à la potion.

Sur le pas de la porte, il hésite un instant puis se tourne vers Hermione. Il l'observe un moment s'agiter, des mèches folles dansent autour de son visage. Afin qu'ils puissent travailler de manière efficace il est nécessaire qu'ils parviennent à une certaine forme de compréhension, de respect, de mise sur un pied d'égalité et autres joyeusetés de ce type qui le réjouissent autant qu'une entrevue avec Voldemort. Habitué depuis longtemps à cerner les caractères il sait que le meilleur moyen pour une collaboration à long terme est encore de se montrer quelque peu honnête sur sa propre personnalité. Que risque-t-il ? Une déception supplémentaire ? La liste est tellement longue qu'une de plus ni changera pas grand-chose. Après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, il la questionne maladroitement :

- Un thé ?

Incrédule elle laisse tomber le pilon qu'elle avait en main et le regarde de ses grands yeux effarés. Vaguement agacé Severus se fait plus sec.

- Etes-vous devenue anencéphale que vous ne puissiez comprendre deux mots ? L'alcool n'a jamais été une solution, Miss.

La colère qu'elle contient difficilement grimpe d'un cran.

- Vous… Vous osez suggérer que je suis une alcoolique et pire vous voulez que je vous serve un thé ? C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie, j'espère ! Dites vous bien que je ne suis pas votre larbin ! Je ne laverai plus un seul de vos chaudrons et il est hors de question que je vous concocte un thé ! Que j'ai réussi là où vous avez échoué ne vous autorise pas à…

La fureur étrangle sa voix. Il sourit, enfin grimace un sourire… Goguenard il a l'outrecuidance de se moquer d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre sa diatribe, il l'arrête d'une main et précise de son timbre soyeux :

- Je vous invitais à prendre un thé en ma compagnie. Si toutefois vous souhaitez épargner la tâche de le préparer à mon elfe de maison libre à vous… Je sais combien leur cause vous tenait à cœur lorsque vous étiez étudiante.

Littéralement statufiée, la jeune femme met un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits, toujours sous l'œil amusé de son interlocuteur. Finalement, incertaine sur sa capacité présente à aligner deux syllabes cohérentes, elle indique d'un hochement de tête qu'elle est prête à se joindre à sa surprenante personne.

Elle lui emboîte donc le pas, tel un zombie, après avoir éteint, sur un signe de lui, le feu couvant sous un de ses chaudrons. En état de choc face à son incongrue proposition, elle en avait totalement oublié ce à quoi elle s'attelait. Hermione pénètre ainsi à la suite de son collègue dans l'immense bureau au milieu duquel elle semble aussi perdue que si elle y prenait pied pour la première fois. La présence de quelques nouveautés n'arrange en rien cette impression déroutante.

Prenant quelque peu pitié d'elle, Severus lui indique d'un geste élégant de la main l'un des vieux fauteuils confortables où prendre place tandis qu'il se dirige vers l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, duquel il extrait différentes sortes de thé : un bien noir pour sa personne et un autre au goût plus aérien et fruité pour son acolyte, comme il a remarqué au fil des mois qu'elle semble apprécier le déguster. Il esquisse un semblant de sourire en réalisant que, malgré les années, il n'a en rien perdu ses vieux réflexes d'espion et continu perpétuellement à noter inconsciemment dans un repli de son cerveau les goûts, les manières, les tics etc. des individus qu'il croise ou, à plus forte raison, côtoie quotidiennement.

Tandis qu'il s'installe lui-même, il convoque d'un mouvement du poignet un plateau sur lequel il dispose un reste de petits gâteaux, une théière et deux tasses et soucoupes qu'il fait léviter du recoin d'un placard jusque sur une chaise, transfigurée pour l'occasion en une table basse rudimentaire mais fonctionnelle… Il n'a jamais aimé les fanfreluches aussi ne faut-il pas compter sur lui pour métamorphoser un rat en timbale finement ciselée. À vrai dire il n'est pas non plus certain d'en être capable à très haut niveau, la métamorphose n'a jamais été sa matière préférée à Poudlard, ni la plus utile dans ses anciennes fonctions, or il déteste faire les choses s'il ne peut être sûr de les accomplir avec excellence.

Toujours muette, Hermione le regarde s'agiter sans réellement comprendre l'aboutissement de tout ceci. Progressivement elle recouvre la faculté de penser, ses neurones se remettent à fonctionner… Cependant uniquement pour soulever de nouvelles questions : Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Comment connaît-il son thé favori ? Comment diable sait-il qu'elle y joint un filet de lait et un demi-sucre très précisément ? À quoi doit-elle s'attendre ? Est-ce un piège ? Et finalement plus incongrue mais pas des moins intéressantes de son point de vu : où est le pauvre elfe de maison au service de Snape ?

Elle ne saura jamais si son visage était l'exact reflet de ses pensées ou si son vis-à-vis à fait usage de la legimencie néanmoins une chose est sûre, lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche ses premières paroles furent une réponse à sa dernière interrogation silencieuse.

- Mon elfe de maison, car oui j'en ai un Miss Granger… Bien que déjà âgée cette chère Cassandre est réellement une plaisante compagnie. Elle sait être discrète, invisible, à l'affût de toute intrusion non détectée dans mon domaine, fait montre de divers talents culinaires ou ménagers mais surtout affiche un caractère tout feu tout flamme même, pour ne pas dire surtout, en ma présence. Elle est divertissante et maligne. J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle Albus l'a mise à mon service en me la confiant ainsi que ce manoir après sa… Disparition.

A l'évocation du décès de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard un silence aussi pesant que gênant s'installe. Personne n'a oublié de quelle manière ce dernier a perdu la vie. Personne n'a oublié qui en est le responsable bien que les raisons de son acte soient à présent connues de tous et lui aient valu la levée de toutes charges pesant contre lui. Après un court moment d'atermoiement, Severus reprend comme si de rien n'était.

- Bref, malgré ses multiples qualités je ne l'autorise pas à venir œuvrer dans cette partie de la résidence. Je trouve cela bien trop risqué avec les potions toutes proches qui ne sont pas toujours finalisées et je ne désire pas qu'elle vienne mettre son nez dans mes affaires. J'aurai en effet beau lui répéter que je ne souhaite pas qu'elle range mon bureau je suis intimement persuadé qu'elle n'y attachera pas la moindre attention et fera, comme à son habitude, ce qui lui convient… Or il s'avère que je m'y retrouve à merveille dans mon petit bazar personnel.

Il n'obtient qu'un air hébété en retour. Elle n'en revient pas, il lui parle, et mieux, il lui parle avec courtoisie. Brusquement le contenu de ses paroles parvient à se frayer un passage jusqu'à son centre de compréhension aussi se redresse-t-elle vivement, manquant ce faisant renverser les tasses au contenu fumant qui lui font face.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore vous a légué ce manoir ?  
>- En effet, encore une de ses lubies je suppose… Je pense qu'il a fait cela uniquement afin d'être certain que je ne puisse me dérober à sa volonté et échapper à Cassandre. De son vivant, j'ai toujours refusé la présence d'un elfe de maison dans mes appartements n'en voyant pas l'utilité et appréciant ma solitude. De plus, je suis certain qu'il s'en serait servi pour m'espionner, ce que je n'apprécie pas plus que l'idée d'avoir une elfe-sitter. Néanmoins, il savait que je ne pourrai refuser le cadeau qu'il me faisait par ce manoir… Son ultime manipulation je le crains. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix qu'accepter la présence de la créature qu'il avait préalablement liée à la demeure.<br>- J'ignorais qu'un elfe pouvait être fidèle à un lieu, je croyais qu'ils l'étaient seulement à des familles.  
>- Moi aussi auparavant. Il semblerait que nous avions tort, tous les deux, sur ce point.<p>

Le silence s'installe à nouveau mais Hermione, bien décidé à profiter de sa chance, s'efforce de relancer la conversation avec le premier sujet qui lui traverse l'esprit. Un Severus Snape qui dialogue ouvertement, d'autant plus d'un sujet que l'on peut qualifier du domaine du privé, est un évènement suffisamment rare pour ne pas être gaspillé en vaine réflexion.

- Pourquoi avoir prétendu que j'épargnerai la confection du thé à Cassandre si elle ne peut venir ici ?  
>- Vous étiez exaspérante de bêtise et j'ai simplement décidé de me divertir en vous taquinant un peu plus. Votre méprise m'offrait un terrain de jeu intéressant… Et sincèrement l'expression de votre visage valait son pesant de galions… Un Murlap hors de l'eau.<p>

Encore une fois elle n'en revient pas. Cet homme, elle croyait le connaître et s'aperçoit en fin de compte qu'elle ignorait tout de sa personnalité. Elle n'en connaissait jusqu'à ce jour que le côté froid, strict, sévère, peu avenant qu'il arborait en tant que professeur ou encore dans la vie mondaine toutefois… En réalité, en y réfléchissant un peu elle réalise qu'en société il est, certes cynique, mais aussi très souvent ironique ce qui est en soit une forme d'humour… Et une arme efficace pour faire fuir les importuns.

Si Severus est surpris par le sourire soudain qui vient illuminer le visage d'Hermione, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Cependant, garderait-il réellement un air aussi impassible si il savait ce à quoi elle songe ? Elle vient en effet de faire une grande découverte : Severus Snape est un être encore plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait… Il sera un merveilleux et passionnant sujet de recherche, voilà un casse-tête comme elle en raffole.

Sans qu'aucun des deux n'en prennent réellement conscience la discussion s'engage sur divers sujets avant de basculer naturellement sur la fameuse potion. Il s'écoulera alors un long moment durant lequel ils seront tour à tour intarissables et ne verront pas le temps passer. C'est finalement Severus qui, constatant l'heure déjà bien avancée, lui fait remarquer qu'il est nécessaire qu'il s'absente pour un rendez-vous et met ce faisant un terme, à regret, à leur conversation.

Hermione, avisant la théière au contenu froid depuis bien longtemps, entreprend de ranger les restes de leur collation quand il interrompt son geste.

- Vous pouvez laisser cela, je m'en occuperai ultérieurement. En revanche vous devriez retourner au laboratoire finir vos potions sans quoi celles en cours seront perdues et Pompom frisera la syncope si elle ne peut renouveler son stock demain matin.  
>- Oh… Oui bien sûr. Je comptais m'y remettre de toute façon.<br>- Je n'en doute pas. Néanmoins ne vous avisez pas de toucher à ma potion !

Un regard outragé lui répond.

- Je ne vous accuse pas d'une quelconque mauvaise intention mais il est important de la laisser reposer au bas mot encore quarante-huit heures… Je peux compter sur vous ?  
>- Il me semblait que nous avions résolu ce problème ?<br>- En effet, toutefois l'expérience m'a appris que l'on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Elle secoue la tête et laisse échapper un léger soupire entre ses lèvres rosées.

- N'ayez crainte vous pouvez partir l'esprit serein je vous promets de ne pas m'approcher de votre bébé.

Sans prendre la peine de relever la petite moquerie il la salue d'un signe de tête et se dirige à grand pas vers la sortie. C'est donc lui tournant le dos qu'il lui adresse quelques mots supplémentaires.

- Je vous ai concédé un accès à ma bibliothèque… J'ai cru comprendre que vous attendiez cela depuis cinq mois.

Il se retourne et constate sans surprise le sourire incrédule et béat qui barre le visage de la jeune femme. Il lui aurait annoncé l'existence du Père noël ou la résurrection d'Albus Dumbledore que cela eut été pareil. C'est donc avec un infini plaisir que, tournant la poignée de la porte, il ajoute :

- Un accès limité bien entendu.

Brusquement sortie de sa transe elle retombe sur terre avec un bégaiement exprimant l'ampleur de son désarroi.

- Hein… Qu… Quoi ?

- Vous n'aurez pas accès à l'ensemble des rayonnages mais vous ne risquez plus rien en tentant de pénétrer dans ma bibliothèque… Nonobstant je ne garantis rien si vous insistez auprès des rayons qui vous sont encore interdits, complète-t-il une pointe de défi et d'amusement nettement perceptible dans la voix.

Elle hésite un instant entre joie et déception alors qu'il quitte la pièce. C'est finalement souriante et abasourdie qu'il l'aurait vu s'il avait pris la peine de se retourner une ultime fois. Telle une enfant un soir de noël, elle se jette sur ses chaudrons avec la ferme intention d'en finir rapidement afin de se précipiter dans l'antre aux milles merveilles qui n'attend qu'elle… Peut-être même va-t-elle y élire domicile, si tant est qu'il ne se soit pas moqué d'elle en lui laissant l'accès d'un unique ouvrage tellement courant qu'il en est totalement inintéressant. Sachant combien elle rêve de cette bibliothèque il n'aurait pas osé… Si ?

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **Bon et bien on se retrouve d'ici le week-end prochain normalement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait passer un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review positive et/ou critique cela permet dans le premier cas d'être encourager, rassurer, de persévérer et dans le second d'avancer, de progresser. J'ai bien remarqué le peu de reviews, je sais bien que ma fic est loin d'être parfaite, mais j'en conclue aussi qu'elle manque visiblement de quelque chose, ou que mon style pose problème, que les personnages sont trop éloignés de ce qu'ils devraient ou je ne sais quoi. Bref éclairez moi s'il vous plait.


	4. C4 De découverte en échange Apprendre

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Allez hop c'est parti pour le chapitre du week-end ! Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour ses corrections il y a longtemps déjà. HP ne m'appartient pas etc. etc…

MarynS : Merci déjà et ensuite hum le délai d'une semaine est pour l'instant stable mais il est possible que cela passe à deux par semaines dans quelques temps… si j'ai le temps justement ainsi que ma toute nouvelle bêta. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible mais j'essaierai un peu plus tard.

Clecleme : Ravie que tu aimes, merci. Et comme je l'ai répondu à MarynS, oui pour l'instant je suis au rythme de un chapitre par semaine mais cela évoluera peut-être vers deux dans quelques temps.

Noumea : Hum les dialogues… je vais tacher d'y prêter un peu plus attention, voir si j'arrive à quelque chose dans certains chapitres, j'espère que celui-ci te satisfera à ce niveau. Pour Severus tu as tout compris, la guerre est finie depuis presque dix ans, il fait ce qu'il aime, il ne risque plus sa vie à chaque minute, il a retrouvé le respect et l'affection de certains proches comme Minerva, il est donc plus agréable oui. Ensuite ne t'inquiète pas je ne laisse jamais de fic inachevée, reviews ou pas review. Je sais combien c'est déplaisant et frustrant. Donc cette fic aura bien un dernier chapitre pas de panique.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>** : De découverte en échange... Apprendre**

_**J + huit mois et six jours !**_

Une forme se faufile discrètement entre les ombres projetées par l'aube naissante sur les pierres du manoir. Un ultime coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il sera bientôt trop tard. La créature vieillissante a l'expérience de son côté mais regrette fortement son agilité d'antan. Elle y est presque, encore un petit peu et… Dans un feulement agacé Pattenrond voit filer sa proie à toute allure. L'animal se dégage de la colonne derrière laquelle il était tapi et se tourne vers la source du bruissement qui a effrayé la souris qu'il pistait depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'il pourra rejoindre, triomphant, sa maîtresse où qu'elle soit et lui offrir son présent. Mécontent il plisse ses yeux et observe approcher le propriétaire des lieux qui, comme à son habitude, semble glisser sur le sol plutôt qu'y marcher. Certes l'humain est discret, c'est à peine si l'oreille sensible du demi-fléreur perçoit l'impact de ses pas… Nonobstant il a permis à son cadeau de lui échapper, quelle idée aussi de se lever à pareille heure du matin !

- OUCH !

Severus Snape porte vivement une main à sa jambe droite tandis que de l'autre il extrait prestement sa baguette de sa manche et se tourne, dans un même mouvement fluide, en direction du léger bruit de course qu'il distingue… Et ce juste à temps pour voir Pattenrond disparaître au détour du couloir sud-est.

- Saleté d'animal sénile ! Tsss un pantalon presque neuf ruiné par sa faute. Humph à peine neuf ans que je l'ai acquit et maintenant il arbore un trou gros comme un galion… Et je saigne en plus !

Un mouvement de baguette plus tard la petite plaie est refermée mais le bas du vêtement, lui, reste en l'état. Fabriqué magiquement et sur mesure seul un professionnel peut se charger de le repriser en lui conservant toutes ses qualités, le sorcier a parfaitement conscience qu'il ne ferait que rendre la chose plus difficile en tentant une hasardeuse réparation et s'en abstient donc. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche le maître en potions reprend sa marche rapidement et parvient sous peu à son bureau… Leur bureau.

La pièce est dans le même désordre que la veille, lumière allumée, cheminée éteinte, une bouilloire trainant sur la table basse et une tasse égarée sur le bras d'un fauteuil tandis qu'un morceau de sandwich durcit sur un plateau posé à même le tapis. Il lui avait pourtant demandé d'éteindre en partant, de mettre des bûches pour entretenir le feu et de ranger ses restes de repas !

Cinq minutes plus tard le mal est réparé tandis qu'infusent, dans deux tasses, des thés distincts. Une bouilloire prête à l'emploi est disposée non loin de ces dernières sur la table basse débarrassée de toutes miettes. Le tout est bientôt rejoint par une assiette de toasts préparés, comme à l'accoutumée, par Cassandre qui laisse le tout à l'entrée de la salle… Non sans jeter à chaque fois un regard désespéré vers les monceaux de parchemins qui encombrent dans un fouillis innommable les deux bureaux qui occupent à présent les lieux.

Le pas sûr Severus se dirige vers sa bibliothèque où il découvre, sans surprise, Hermione, en partie recouverte par un plaid écru, endormie dans le rocking-chair, un livre ouvert en travers des genoux. C'est pour ainsi dire ainsi qu'il la retrouve chaque matin depuis qu'il lui a permis d'accéder au contenu de certains de ses précieux manuscrits et ouvrages.

Parfois il se dit même qu'il devrait l'autoriser à transformer son fauteuil à bascule en lit ou tout du moins en divan, ou encore à emporter ce qu'elle désire lire jusque sa demeure… Bien évidement cela est hors de question. Lui-même ne sort que peu sa collection de la bibliothèque et pour le reste… Autant lui permettre d'élire domicile et transformer ce temple de la connaissance en dortoir pour Gryffondor de première année. Du rouge et or dans ce lieu serait en tout point un sacrilège !

L'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres il observe les boucles couleur d'automne tomber en courbes soyeuses le long de son visage. Il ne l'admettra jamais néanmoins généralement, lorsqu'il la découvre gisant ainsi, il ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver adorable… Bien loin de l'énervante jeune femme qui partage son espace de travail, sa demeure lorsqu'elle omet de rentrer préférant assouvir sa soif de connaissances, ses recherches, et ne pouvant se retenir de l'interrompre dans ses raisonnements chaque fois qu'il lui vient une idée… Qui s'avère bien souvent juste, oh malheur !

En toute objectivité l'homme sait qu'il s'agit d'une des raisons qui l'ont poussée à l'engager, elle est brillante. Nonobstant ce que cela peut-être horripilant de se fourvoyer ou de se faire doubler dans une thèse par… Elle, qui ne se prive jamais de lui faire remarquer qu'elle lui a évité une perte de temps considérable ou encore de sourire d'un air entendu qui signifie à peu de chose près "Je le savais, vous avez tort mon cher et moi raison ! Que dites-vous de ça ?". Vraiment exaspérante… Il a horreur de faire erreur, surtout dans son domaine !

Songeant à cela, à la récente attaque de Pattenrond et au désordre qu'il a dû ranger en arrivant, le visage de Severus se modifie jusqu'à arborer une mimique typiquement Serpentarde. Il s'approche d'Hermione pour se positionner juste à côté d'elle, se baisse afin que son visage soit à quelques millimètres du sien, prend une profonde inspiration… Notant au passage combien son parfum est agréable, il est un instant pris au dépourvu et décide bien vite d'effacer ce fait de son cerveau qui n'est en aucune façon prêt à penser d'une quelconque manière qui s'apparente à de l'affection ou, pire encore, à la prendre en compte comme femme dans le sens sexuelle du terme. D'ailleurs il ne la trouvait pas adorable il y a un instant, elle est asexuée, il est asexué, son corps n'a aucun manque et son cœur encore moins.

Soupirant légèrement Severus concède qu'il éprouve quelques besoins physiques… Mais rien qu'il ne puisse soulager lui-même Merlin en soit loué. Elle est son associée, une personne brillante dont il est capable d'admettre, à lui-même, les qualités de travail et de raisonnement pour le reste… Cela n'existe pas.

En paix avec lui-même il reprend là où il s'était arrêté et de sa voix la plus puissante, celle qu'il utilisait envers ses stupides élèves maladroits tels Longdubas, s'exclame :

- MISS GRANGER ! Encore à traîner après le couvre-feu ! Vous vous croyez donc toujours tout permis avec vos deux acolytes ! Quel bel exemple vous donnez ! De part votre statut de Préfète en chef je me serais attendu à plus de rigueur !

La jeune femme s'éveille en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés elle le regarde, une lueur de panique brillant au fond de ses prunelles, et semble se recroqueviller dans le rocking-chair.

- Pro… Professeur je suis désolée je… Je…

Réalisant qu'elle n'est pas encore pleinement réveillée, Severus jubile et décide de pousser son avantage. Sa voix se fait murmure soyeux, suave et dangereux.

- Tsss tss tsss toujours une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Vous ne grandirez donc jamais ? Je m'attends à vous voir nettoyer l'ensemble des chaudrons, sans magie, et ce durant une semaine ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
>- O… Oui… J'ai… J'ai dû m'endormir je suis…<br>- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses ! Rassemblez vos affaires et disparaissez !

Se penchant encore un peu plus en avant, la forçant à reculer autant que possible dans la chaise à bascule il ajoute :

- Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus, petite impudente !

Sur ce, la tête d'Hermione rentre en contact avec l'un des pans de la bibliothèque alors que son siège s'incline largement en arrière. Elle se passe nerveusement une main endormie sur son cuir chevelu et, sous le regard noir de celui qu'elle croit encore être son professeur, entreprend de ranger ses effets.

Brusquement, elle réalise qu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard, qu'aucun rocking-chair n'était disponible là-bas et, posant les yeux sur le titre du livre qui gît à terre, fronce les sourcils pour enfin redresser la tête et observer son "enseignant" qui paraît bien fier de lui, voire même amusé. Tout lui revient alors en mémoire.

A présent totalement réveillée elle le dévisage d'un regard froid et colérique.

- Vous… Vous…. Vous avez osé !  
>- Visiblement.<br>- Argh ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue ! Mais quel âge avez-vous pour vous divertir ainsi ?  
>- La quarantaine, vous y viendrez vous aussi… Regardez Albus lorsqu'il avait une petite centaine d'années.<p>

Depuis quelques mois elle s'est habituée à ses réparties parfois acerbes ou sarcastiques qui ne sont pas à prendre au premier degré car il s'agit plus souvent d'un bouclier ou d'une habitude que de pure méchanceté mais ce ton laconique, l'esquisse de sourire et l'humour taquin qui y sont associés… Décidemment elle ne s'y fait pas, elle est toujours prise au dépourvu. Cependant, bien qu'elle trouve cela plutôt charmant, elle refuse de s'adoucir aussi facilement

- Ma question était purement rhétorique. Je suis obligée de constater que vous n'êtes pas plus mâture que Ron ou Harry.  
>- Ne m'insultez pas je vous prie.<br>- Vous mériteriez bien pire ! Insupportable personnage.  
>- Gamine… Vous auriez dû voir votre tête, irrésistible.<p>

Une question lui vient alors brusquement aux lèvres et elle ne prend pas la peine de la retenir.

- Poudlard vous manque ?  
>- Non. Pourquoi cette question ?<br>- Votre rôle de Professeur alors ?  
>- Non plus. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'enseigner beaucoup à tous ces cornichons sans cervelle, la recherche est bien plus gratifiante.<p>

Il la dévisage un court instant puis reprend d'un air que l'on pourrait qualifier de rêveur si ce n'était lui qui l'arborait.

- Toutefois leurs regards apeurés, leurs couinements terrifiés lorsque je les croisais… Oui peut-être que cela me manque. C'était fortement divertissant… Surtout retirer des points à votre Maison et affronter Minerva.

Un hoquet de surprise échappe à Hermione. De deux choses l'une pense-t-elle, soit elle affabule soit il vient de lui faire un clin d'œil ou quelque chose d'approchant… Sans doute une poussière se raisonne-t-elle, sans grande conviction, alors qu'il se détourne précipitamment d'elle comme pris en faute. A présent plus amusée qu'en colère elle finit de ranger le livre tandis que Severus remet à sa place le rocking-chair.

- Un gamin…  
>- Tout le monde a droit à sa part d'espièglerie Miss, ajoute-t-il en quittant la pièce.<p>

Elle le rejoint sous peu et prend place sur le fauteuil voisin du sien tout en se saisissant de la tasse fumante qu'il lui tend.

- Merci.  
>- Avez-vous fait des découvertes intéressantes avant vos rêveries ?<br>- Cet ouvrage est une pure merveille et les hypothèses émises sont, pour l'époque, absolument révolutionnaires. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il est possible d'en explorer certaines plus avant afin de tester s'il en résulte quelques choses à l'heure actuelle où nous disposons de plus grandes connaissances et matériaux. Peut-être voir si l'association de poudres de pierres d'Amaglys et d'extraits de Berguine bleue permettrait une meilleure incorporation de la potion aux globules sanguins.  
>- Il est vrai qu'il devrait nous être possible de broyer la pierre. Néanmoins je persiste à dire qu'il serait plus judicieux de chercher un moyen d'administration moins invasif que l'injection que vous suggérez.<p>

Suspicieux Severus l'observe s'adosser lentement à son dossier et siroter, tout aussi paisiblement, une gorgée de thé en le fixant avec un air qui le met étrangement mal à l'aise. Cela lui rappelle l'expression des jumeaux Weasley à l'époque où ils étaient encore étudiants et venaient de mettre au point leur prochain tour. Inconsciemment il se redresse et crispe légèrement sa main autour de son toast qui s'émiette, saupoudrant copieusement son pantalon de fragments couleur caramel.

- Faisiez-vous partie de ces bambins qui ont peur des piqûres… Monsieur, ajoute-elle rapidement tandis qu'elle voit ses lèvres se pincer, signe indubitable d'agacement.

C'est plus fort qu'elle. Plus elle le côtoie et le connaît plus elle a envie de le taquiner, oubliant parfois au passage quel type d'homme il est… Et _a fortiori_ qu'il est également son employeur.

- Insolente !

Le ton n'est pas vraiment chaleureux cependant ce n'est pas non plus l'ère glacière. Il n'est peut-être pas réellement en colère se dit-elle en l'observant attentivement, aussi décide-t-elle de pousser un peu plus sa chance… Elle n'est pas Gryffondor pour rien.

- Merci, je m'efforce en effet de maintenir le niveau.

Ils s'échangent un sourire et un rictus amusé, tous deux appréciant à leur manière et pour différentes raisons ces joutes verbales qui font à présent pleinement parties de leur mode de communication.

- Pour votre information les vaccins ne m'ont jamais fait fuir ou couiner lors de mon enfance moldue. Contrairement à votre ami Potter qui, si mes souvenirs sont bons, a été retrouvé une fois agrippé au lustre jusqu'auquel il s'était fait léviter afin d'échapper à son médecin… Cela a mobilisé une équipe du ministère afin d'amnésier les témoins.  
>- Vraiment ? Il faudra que je pense à le lui rappeler la prochaine fois qu'il ose me parler de l'effet du polynectar que j'ai ingurgité en deuxième année.<br>- Résultat intéressant ma foi. Vous aviez le poil soyeux, chose curieuse quand on voit la masse broussailleuse qui vous sert d'appendice capillaire.  
>- Vous n'allez pas vous abaisser à son niveau ?<br>- Non… Bien sûr que non.

Pour être honnête le contraire aurait plutôt tendance à le tenter justement. Toutefois il n'est pas assez fou pour l'admettre à haute voix et, franchement, être comparé à Potter & co ne le ravit pas outre mesure.

- Bref pour en revenir à ce dont nous conversions précédemment je ne suis tout simplement pas convaincu que le monde sorcier soit prêt à accepter un traitement, quelqu'il soit, ayant un mode d'administration purement moldue. Du point de vue général une potion s'avale ou s'applique sous forme d'onguent, elle ne s'injecte pas. Je vous rappelle que nous devrons impérativement obtenir une autorisation d'essai sur sorcier puis une autre de commercialisation, toutes deux délivrées par le Magenmot.

Agitant sa main comme pour chasser un importun la jeune femme reprend sans se laisser abattre pour si peu.

- Le Magenmot est tenu par une bande de vieux chnoques rivalisant de sénilité, ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.  
>- Ils sont conservateurs et peu ouverts aux nouveautés… Surtout si elles sortent des sentiers battus.<br>- Justement un peu de modernité ne leur fera pas de mal ! Au pire ils n'y résisteront pas et, avec un peu de chance, leurs successeurs seront moins barbants… Peut-être même y siègera-t-il enfin des sorciers élevés côté moldu et pas uniquement des Sang-purs ou des Sang-mêlés n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans une autre rue commerçante que le Chemin de Traverse.

Severus hausse un sourcil en percevant la hargne de son associé.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas si machiavélique… Dois-je m'inquiéter du sort de ces infortunés et prévenir les aurors que bientôt s'élèvera l'équivalant féminin et anti Sang-purs de Voldemort ?  
>- Non évidemment ! Mais avouez qu'il serait temps qu'un peu de jeunesse rentre au Magenmot. Il serait bon que leurs membres ne soient plus élus à vie… Merlin sait que la vie d'un sorcier est longue !<br>- Je ne peux malheureusement qu'acquiescer. Cependant il vous serait plus aisé de parvenir à faire libérer les elfes de maisons chers à votre cœur que de réussir à changer les institutions… Et ne songez pas à mon aide, ils me soupçonneraient de préparer un coup d'état.

- Vous exagérez, vous avez été officiellement réhabilité à la fin de la guerre voici bientôt dix ans.  
>- Permettez-moi de rester prudent, cela m'a maintenu en vie jusqu'à présent. Il faudra convaincre les masses pour les faire plier et donner leur accord pour des tests… Puis persuader les médicomages des avantages de cette méthode moldue, les former à l'appliquer si cela s'avérait concluant et enfin faire accepter les injections aux patients… Ce qui nous ramène au premier problème : convaincre les foules.<p>

- Prouvons l'efficacité du traitement et le Magenmot sera obligé de donner son accord. Par la suite une campagne d'information et l'aide de quelques célébrités, je pense à Harry notamment, acceptant une prise de sang ou l'injection d'un placebo devraient persuader les malades du caractère inoffensif des seringues. Et enfin les Médicomages ne sont pas tous obtus, il suffira pour commencer d'en former certains, ce qui sera rapide, et une fois les premiers résultats positifs obtenus nous ne rencontrerons plus de difficultés.

- Bien, néanmoins miss j'ai-réponse-à-tout puis-je savoir comment vous prouvez l'efficacité du traitement sans l'accord du Magenmot pour la phase de test sur sorciers ?  
>- Nous trouverons bien un moyen… Et nous avons toujours la possibilité de faire pression sur eux. Rien de trop extrême bien sûr, cependant nous avons tous deux un large réseau de connaissances et une certaine cote de popularité suite à nos rôles respectifs durant la guerre. Il me semble que vous avez déjà utilisé ce genre de méthodes, je ne pensais donc pas que cela vous poserez un quelconque problème d'éthique.<p>

- L'éthique n'a rien à y voir… A vrai dire j'avais déjà songé à tout cela mais je pensais rencontrer des objections de **votre** part. J'ignorais que vous aviez un tel côté manipulateur en vous. Vous auriez fait fureur chez les Serpentards. Toutefois il est exact que vous n'hésitiez pas à briser les règles étant enfant.  
>- J'estime qu'il n'y a aucun mal à contourner une règle si elle est stupide et nuit au changement, à l'apport de la modernité… C'est au contraire faire montre d'intelligence et de libre arbitre.<br>- Je ne vois pas où était le modernisme dans le cambriolage de ma réserve, commente-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil évocateur.

D'humeur joueuse il s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Cependant Voldemort aussi pensait que les lois étaient là pour être modifiées, de même qu'il voyait le Magenmot comme une nuisance…

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

- Par Circé, vous n'allez pas me comparer à ce monstre ! Il voulait détruire tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de Sang-pur… Ce qui est aberrant si l'on considère qu'il était lui-même à demi Moldu…Et pour votre réserve je me suis déjà excusée, c'était nécessaire à l'époque et cela n'a blessé personne.  
>- Je serai charitable, passons sur ce dernier fait. De son point de vue Voldemort prônait une amélioration de la soiété sorcière… Tout en s'assurant la domination de ce "nouveau monde" libéré de "l'engeance moldue".<br>- Il vous a bien accepté dans ses rangs ! D'ailleurs pour adhérer à ses idées… Vous désiriez mourir ?  
>- Evitons ce sujet si vous le voulez bien… Nonobstant, le fait qu'il acceptait des sang-mêlés parmis ses serviteurs est la preuve qu'il pensait que contourner les règles dans certains cas est bénéfique… Exactement ce que vous venez de me dire en somme.<br>- Vous…

Levant une main qui se veut apaisante il l'interrompt.

- Du calme. Il est évident que Voldemort était un psychopathe mégalomaniaque, une des nombreuses raisons qui font que je… À première vue vous n'en êtes pas une, peut-être juste parfois un peu trop… Fougueuse. Vous devriez prendre garde aux propos que vous tenez. Je voulais simplement vous faire remarquer qu'ils pourraient être mal interprétés. Votre air indigné est divertissant néanmoins nous nous éloignons un peu trop du sujet principal. Il est certes nécessaire d'ajuster les lois à l'évolution de notre société, je ne prétends pas le contraire, loin de là, je ne vous pensais simplement pas aussi radicale dans la manière de procéder.  
>- Je ne suis pas radicale je suis…<br>- Têtue. Oui je m'en suis aperçu. Commençons d'abord par reprendre nos recherches et ensuite, lorsque nous obtiendrons des résultats probants sur les cellules, nous aviserons… Ce sera plus aisé maintenant que je sais que vous ne vous opposerez pas à l'emploi de méthodes… Peu conventionnelles, si nécessaire.

- Vous êtes insupportable.  
>- Et vous sentez le gnome putréfié.<p>

Hermione se redresse vivement, renversant ce faisant son restant de thé depuis longtemps refroidi. Imperturbable, le sorcier efface les dégâts d'un geste élégant et reprend sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot.

- Revenez rapidement vous acquitter des tâches qui vous incombent. J'ai promis un lot de potions antipyrétiques à un apothicaire, je vais donc m'y atteler en attendant.

Le corps raidi par la colère la jeune femme s'adresse aussi sèchement qu'elle le peut à celui qu'elle considère à cette seconde comme le plus odieux des employeurs, le plus horripilant des sorciers et le plus exécrable des hommes.

- Je reprendrai mon étude sur les différentes possibilités de broyer les pierres d'Amaglys dès mon retour.

Sans un mot Severus se lève, époussette sa chemise et son pantalon, débarrasse prestement sa tasse et pose le plateau, vide de tout aliment, à l'attention de Cassandre devant la porte. Alors que la sorcière passe devant lui pour sortir il ajoute :

- Je doute que cela soit possible. Votre théorie sur l'emploi et le broyage des pierres d'Amaglys devra attendre. Je ne plaisantais pas lorsque je vous ai mise de corvée de chaudrons.

Elle fait aussitôt volte-face.

- Comment ?

- En arrivant j'ai trouvé, à la place de mon bureau, un vrai capharnaüm que je vous avais expressément demandé de ranger hier soir avant que vous ne partiez. Comme d'habitude vous n'en avez rien fait. Je ne suis pas votre larbin, et ceci reste ma demeure, j'apprécierai qu'elle ne se transforme pas en porcherie.

La jeune femme le fixe alors droit dans les yeux et s'exprime sans ciller, mais avide de la réaction de son interlocuteur vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle compte lui dire.

- Techniquement je ne suis jamais partie.

Dans un premier temps surpris, il incline finalement légèrement sa tête comme pour saluer sa répartie et lui adresse une dernière phrase avant de clore la porte du laboratoire sur sa personne.

- Je serai donc magnanime… Vous pouvez recourir à la magie.

Hermione n'a pas le temps de lui répondre mais, bonne joueuse, bien que sachant qu'il s'en est sorti par une pirouette car il n'a jamais eu l'intention de lui demander de récurer les chaudrons à l'aide d'une simple éponge, acquiesce silencieusement avant de partir en quête de Pattenrond et rentrer se doucher et se changer.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **Pour info à partir du chapitre suivant ou de celui qui suit il y a aura probablement une bêta vue que Khalie c'est très gentiment proposée. Bonne semaine et à vos claviers pour une éventuelle petite review.


	5. Chap 5 Une revue, un prénom

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Me revoici après une petite coupure internet avec le nouveau chapitre, corrigé par Khalie que je remercie énormément encore une fois. Toutes les fautes restantes sont de mon fait.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci également à Bidibibaboudibou pour les toutes premières corrections, HP ne m'appartient tjs pas, JKR ne veut pas vendre…

M : Merci pour ta review, même brève cela fait toujours plaisir.

Kyrua : Merci pour ton avis, j'espère que la suite te séduira tout autant. Pour nonobstant j'avoue que j'aime bien ce mot, j'en ai compté trois dans le chapitre précédent… ce n'est pas si énorme ? Si ? J'ai regardé dans celui-ci et à première vue il n'y en a pas… pour les prochains je ne sais pas ^^ J'essaierai toutefois de faire attention, je suppose que les répétitions se voient davantage sur des mots moins utilisés que les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>** : Une revue, un prénom**

_**J + huit mois, six jours et quelques heures !**_

En arrivant, elle se saisit du courrier qui l'attend sagement dans la boîte aux lettres pour une partie, et sur le bord de sa fenêtre pour une autre. Elle a pris l'habitude de laisser un peu de nourriture à l'intention des chouettes qui lui livrent lettres et magazines du monde sorcier. En effet, elle n'est plus que rarement à son domicile et ne peut se résoudre à faire ainsi perdre du temps à ces animaux. De plus, grâce à un sort, seul Severus Snape peut recevoir des missives dans sa demeure.

Lasse, Hermione ne prend la peine de jeter plus qu'un coup d'œil à la pile qui l'attend et se dévêt rapidement tout en prenant le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle se prélasse un long moment sous le jet d'eau brûlante, apaisant les courbatures dues à ses nuits studieuses et laissant son esprit dériver librement au gré de ses pensées. Elle se rend compte qu'elle apprécie de plus en plus sa vie, son travail… Et le sorcier qui est tout à la fois son employeur et son associé. D'ailleurs, au fil du temps, ce dernier rôle semble prendre le pas sur le premier. En effet, même s'il reste intransigeant et autoritaire, cela tient plus de son caractère qu'à un quelconque rappel de son statut de supérieur. Il paraît apprécier leurs échanges et reconnaître la qualité de leur travail commun.

C'est un homme étrange, sombre et secret… Sans aucun doute torturé par les réminiscences de son passé houleux mais, bizarrement, il a l'air bien plus serein, humain, qu'auparavant. Probablement car la guerre est loin maintenant et qu'il n'a plus besoin de tenir un rôle éprouvant. Et cet homme-là, qu'elle découvre au fur et à mesure de leur partenariat, l'intrigue fortement. Elle se surprend à se demander quel homme il serait si son passé n'était pas ce qu'il est, s'il n'avait jamais choisi de prendre la marque des ténèbres. Comment aurait-il évolué ? Qui serait-il devenu ?

C'est un sorcier cultivé et parfois même amusant, voire charmant, qui se révèle à elle à mesure que le temps passe. Peut-être en la côtoyant quotidiennement se sent-il progressivement plus libre d'être lui-même. Ou peut-être est-ce elle la cause de leurs échanges et de ces changements… Toutefois, elle se fait peut-être des idées. Peut-être a-t-il toujours été ainsi, simplement, son regard d'enfant ne le voyait pas ! Elle ne sait que penser à ce sujet mais est persuadée qu'elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur et de lui. Cette idée lui plait, et quand bien même le sorcier se révèle régulièrement être rustre et goujat, il n'en est pas moins intéressant et ça, à ses yeux, c'est bien le plus important. Elle n'est jamais autant stimulée que par un défi, et il en est un de taille. À elle de se montrer à la hauteur du challenge.

Ce poste elle y tient. Elle se fera un nom et sera reconnue comme une Maîtresse en Potions de premier plan, l'un des plus grands cerveaux de cette époque et non plus seulement l'amie du Survivant, du Sauveur ou l'une des "guerrières" de la bataille. Elle n'a jamais eu aucun goût pour la violence et le combat physique, et s'est bien souvent jointe à Harry et Ron par amitié et non pas pour le frisson du danger. Bien sûr elle est une femme de principe qui a fait le choix de lutter contre Voldemort et ses sbires, néanmoins ce qu'elle a toujours aimé c'est les études, la recherche, le savoir… Elle veut être reconnue pour ces qualités-ci, qui sont celles qu'elle cultive et chérit, et aucune autre. Si dans le même temps elle peut devenir l'amie d'un homme insaisissable tel Severus Snape alors…

Un miaulement plaintif la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle a oublié de nourrir Pattenrond. Celui-ci est indépendant et pourvoit à une partie de ses besoins alimentaires. Cependant, en vieillissant, ses chasses ne sont plus aussi prolifiques qu'avant et désormais elle lui met régulièrement des croquettes à disposition … Chose qu'il a très mal vécue au départ. À présent qu'il les réclame, cela remémore douloureusement à Hermione que son animal, son ami, son confident ne sera pas là éternellement.

Elle s'enroule dans sa serviette chaude et se faufile hors de la salle de bain en laissant des traces humides dans son sillage. Elle se saisit au passage de son courrier, abandonné préalablement dans son petit salon, et, parvenue dans la cuisine, remplit la gamelle de Pattenrond avant de prendre place sur une chaise. Elle trie rapidement sa correspondance, jetant sans ménagement les nombreuses publicités à même le sol. Au final la pile est bien réduite. Elle se rend vite compte qu'elle n'a rien reçu de bien intéressant et porte donc son dévolu sur la revue scientifique à laquelle elle est abonnée.

Son regard est immédiatement attiré par un article, mis en valeur sur la couverture, qui porte sur les propriétés nouvellement découvertes du sang de scrout à pétard. Cela la ferait sourire si elle n'avait pas elle-même prêté main forte à Severus sur ce domaine. C'est absolument révolutionnaire. De quoi combler les pénuries de poudre d'Ascortis, qui de plus sont vendues à des prix prohibitifs. Cela simplifiera la vie de bien des apothicaires et chercheurs. Il s'est effectivement avéré que le sang de scrout à pétard, correctement extrait et préparé, présente les mêmes propriétés que la poudre d'Ascortis… Réellement une trouvaille sensationnelle ! Elle est donc dûment mise en avant par la revue scientifique, une référence en la matière.

Hermione décide alors de lire le sujet afin de voir de quelle manière Severus a retranscrit leurs recherches et découvertes… Quelle n'est pas sa stupeur de constater, accolé au patronyme de son employeur, le sien. Qui plus est, régulièrement tout au long du papier, il se trouve que le sorcier a mis en avant la participation et les trouvailles d'Hermione. Celle-ci en est plus que surprise. Aussi injuste que cela puisse paraître, il n'est pas coutume dans le monde sorcier d'associer le nom du plus jeune chercheur à celui de son aîné. En général, il faut pour cela que le premier ait déjà publié à quelques reprises des articles mineurs à son seul nom… Ce qui n'est pas son cas.

Pour différentes raisons elle n'a jamais pu parvenir à procéder à ses propres recherches et les faire imprimer… En effet, le monde sorcier est toujours extrêmement misogyne et de ce fait, malgré sa réputation, aucune revue n'a encore accepté de présenter son travail, arguant différents prétextes tous plus fallacieux les uns que les autres. Tout en rompant avec le système habituel, et elle ne doute pas qu'il ait dû lutter pour que l'article soit édité sous leurs deux noms, Severus lui ouvre les portes afin qu'elle puisse enfin voler de ses propres ailes et faire partager les résultats de son travail.

Le choc passé, tout sourire, la sorcière se précipite dans sa chambre, s'habille rapidement, saisit Pattenrond d'une main, la revue de l'autre et se rend au manoir. Après avoir libéré son demi-fléreur elle se dirige d'un pas sûr vers le laboratoire où elle est certaine de trouver l'objet de ses pensées. La porte est déjà ouverte, laissant s'échapper des volutes humides et odorantes. Elle pénètre silencieusement dans la pièce et observe un long moment le sorcier s'activer au-dessus des chaudrons. Complètement à son travail, sa passion, il ne la remarque pas immédiatement. Quand enfin il lève la tête en sa direction il est un instant pris au dépourvu par le sourire rayonnant qu'elle affiche… Et par le fait qu'elle ne le quitte pas du regard et qu'il ne s'en était, jusqu'à présent, pas aperçu.

Il sait d'expérience que cela n'est possible que parce qu'il s'est habitué à sa présence et qu'il était plongé dans la confection de quelques potions. Il n'est pas coutumier de cette sensation, être en paix avec quelqu'un. Le fait qu'elle ne dise mot le met mal à l'aise et l'irrite… Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la revue dans sa main et réalise le pourquoi de son attitude. Il est à présent quelque peu anxieux. Il ne souhaite ni qu'elle pense qu'il a outrepassé ses droits en signant en son nom un article qu'elle n'avait pas même lu, ni qu'elle pense à l'inverse qu'il est adorable ou une quelconque autre aberration de ce genre.

Il note alors la chevelure humide et le corsage au décolleté profond… Bien que très seyante - trop ? - ce n'est définitivement pas une tenue convenable pour œuvrer dans un laboratoire. Sa peau est largement exposée et même si le port de sa robe de protection devrait résoudre le problème, Severus n'est absolument pas à l'aise en compagnie de son associée qui lui parait par trop féminine. Hermione choisit cet instant précis pour le tirer de son trouble en ouvrant la revue à la double page concernée et en lisant les premiers mots.

- Propriétés cachées du sang de scrout à pétard ou comment compenser le manque de poudre d'Ascortis, par Severus Snape et Hermione Granger.

Seul le silence lui répond. Il la fixe de son regard sombre et indéchiffrable. Aucun des deux ne semble décidé à prendre la parole. Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il reste de marbre, immobile, rigide… Excepté son index droit tressautant discrètement sur la jambe de son pantalon. Au bout de ce qui peut paraître une éternité Severus se décide enfin.

- Ne vous méprenez pas Miss Granger. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une faiblesse de ma part ou d'un acte de gentillesse. Cela ne changera en rien ma manière de vous traiter ou de me comporter avec vous. Il se trouve que vous êtes une chercheuse de qualité et il est dommage que vous n'obteniez pas le mérite qui vous revient simplement parce que… Et bien…Parce que vous êtes… Une femme !

Pour peu il cracherait le mot, paraissant presque gêné de la nommer comme telle et, comme pour oublier ce fait on ne peut plus perturbant, il s'empresse d'ajouter.

- Sans oublier le fait que vous êtes d'origine purement moldue. Je pense que vous pouvez apporter beaucoup dans le domaine des potions, je ne fais donc qu'enrichir la science qui est la mienne. De plus, cette recherche étant autant la votre que la mienne, il est normal, selon moi, que vous soyez citée. Je refuse de m'attribuer le travail d'une autre. Théoriquement je suis votre supérieur mais je vous ai également engagée comme mon associée. Par conséquent, j'agis en fonction… Bien qu'il soit évident que je reste aux commandes de cet engagement.

Elle ne relève pas qu'il l'a plus que citée et décide de lui répondre avec prudence et réserve, sentant combien il est stressé par la situation… Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître.

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé autre chose Monsieur.  
>- Parfait Miss Granger. Alors maintenant, veuillez enfiler votre robe et venez-vous mettre au travail. Qui plus est vous me ferez le plaisir, à l'avenir, d'arriver dans une tenue décente.<p>

Elle aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir. À ce dernier commentaire, la sorcière baisse les yeux sur ses vêtements auxquels elle n'avait guère prêté attention jusque-là, se saisissant des premiers qui étaient tombés sous sa main et, voyant son bustier, sourit. Celui-ci lui sied à merveille. Elle s'en est souvent vêtue lors de certains rendez-vous galants… Ainsi donc Severus Snape est un homme comme les autres qui peut être sensible à la féminité. Elle ne sait encore vraiment pourquoi, et ne désire pousser plus loin son introspection, mais étrangement cette découverte lui plait.

- Si nous devons agir réellement comme des associés… Bien que je respecte toujours votre autorité, cela va de soi, ajoute-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils.  
>- Je vous écoute Miss Granger, répond-t-il aussi froidement que possible.<p>

Elle hésite un instant puis se lance.

- Appelez-moi Hermione.

Il reste totalement muet de stupeur, l'étonnement lisible sur son visage, et ce pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis il la dévisage longuement et finalement, comme satisfait de ce qu'il a vu, reprend la parole.

- N'escomptez pas que je vous accorde la même liberté… Miss Gr… Her… Hermione.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Sa voix a buté sur son prénom mais elle lui semble chaude, caressante… Il a une manière réellement plaisante de prononcer son nom, bien plus douce que la plupart des anglophones ne le font. Elle s'en trouve ravie.

- Cela m'est toujours apparu évident… Monsieur.

C'est en silence qu'ils reprennent tous deux leur travail… Chacun de leur côté pour le moment. La sorcière est sereine mais ne peut s'empêcher de jeter quelques furtifs coups d'œil à son acolyte, se demandant de quelle façon leur relation va se dérouler, à présent… Elle note les gestes, un peu plus brusques que d'ordinaire du sorcier ainsi que la promptitude dont il fait preuve pour, de sa main gauche, se saisir de la droite avec, lui semble-t-il, un profond agacement.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>**: **à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 si tout va bien…et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues (oui je quémande je sais, que voulez-vous c'est un puissant carburant). Bon week-end à tous !


	6. Chap 6 : Premiers fantasmes

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Allez hop voici le chapitre promis. Encore merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews grandement appréciées, croyez-moi.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou anciennement et Khalie bien plus récemment pour leur aide précieuse. HP n'est toujours pas à moi, j'en ai un peu marre de me répéter mais bon…

M : Merci ^^

Nononyme : Bienvenue dans le merveilleux monde des Sevmiones ! Flattée que tu commences avec ma fic et que tu apprécies. Il aurait été dommage que je te dégoute de ce couple que j'adore. Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit commentaire et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que je ne perdrai pas les personnages en route.

3lpis : Déjà merci pour la review et les compliments. Voici donc la suite et… juste une question : il est si nian-nian que ça mon titre ? A vrai dire toute cette fic a commencé à cause de ce titre qui me tournait dans la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>** : Premiers fantasmes**

_**J + un an, une semaine et trois jours !**_

Leurs habitudes prises, les quatre derniers mois se sont écoulés dans une douce routine. Voici un an qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Malgré leurs caractères respectifs et leurs affrontements réguliers, ils ont fini par trouver une certaine forme d'harmonie et sont des collaborateurs des plus efficaces, si l'on en croit les éloges de la communauté scientifique sur leurs recherches.

Quelques fois, lorsqu'Hermione rejoint Severus au petit matin pour les besoins de leurs travaux, qu'ils sont tous deux vêtus simplement, elle d'un jean et d'un haut quelconque, lui de son sempiternel pantalon noir associé à une chemise blanche soigneusement boutonnée aux poignets, qu'il lui tend exactement ce qu'elle désire pour son petit déjeuner, qu'ils conversent avec aisance ou gardent le silence sans la moindre gêne, qu'il lui fait glisser sur la table basse un journal sur lequel il a entouré une information qui pourrait l'intéresser… Alors, elle se prend à penser qu'ils ressemblent à un vieux couple.

Elle y songe également à l'occasion, lorsqu'ils œuvrent tous deux sur un même chaudron dans l'espace confiné d'une seule et unique paillasse, que les volutes humides les encerclent dans un cocon à la chaleur moite et qu'ils vaquent à leurs occupations sans un mot, dans un ballet de mains où aucun mouvement ne vient en entraver un autre. Ils partagent, dans leur recherche, une forme de complicité qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée pouvoir vivre avec quiconque, et encore moins avec lui.

Elle admire le sorcier à la fine intelligence, au langage ciselé, à la langue tantôt acérée, tantôt caressante, aux gestes élégants, à la science précise et… Parfois… Ou peut-être souvent à présent, elle se surprend à observer l'homme qui se dérobe derrière le Maître en Potions. Celui qu'elle est la seule à côtoyer. Celui qui attache ses cheveux d'un lacet de cuir et revêt sa robe de recherche en pénétrant dans le laboratoire, enfilant à chaque fois le bras gauche en premier, et en arrangeant soigneusement le col avant de s'approcher d'une desserte de travail. Celui qui, le crépuscule venu, ôte la protection de tissu enchanté, dénoue ses mèches corbeau… Et éventuellement, lorsque la journée a été particulièrement longue et harassante, ouvre le premier bouton de sa chemise, révélant à sa vue la base d'une gorge indéniablement masculine.

Ce simple geste, anodin en apparence, la trouble plus que de mesure. Ce petit bouton la hante et taquine son imaginaire chaque soir lorsque leur journée s'achève et qu'ils quittent tous deux leur antre du savoir. Déboutonnera-t-il ou ne déboutonnera-t-il point l'objet de ses pensées ? Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce petit rien puisse être aussi sensuel chez un homme. Ses doigts agiles et élégants qui libèrent habilement une minuscule parcelle de peau du carcan de textile dans lequel il aime à s'emprisonner, l'ombre d'une barbe naissante exposée, de bout en bout, aux dernières lueurs du jour.

Et ce mercredi soir en question ne fait pas exception à la règle. Tel un papillon attiré par la lumière, elle l'observe en silence - et parfois au mépris de la discrétion - ôter sa parure de sorcier, la suspendre à un porte-robe obsidien, ne laissant que l'homme face à elle. Machinalement elle fait de même, mais lui, inconscient du trouble qu'il provoque, chemine déjà vers leur bureau.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoint, elle retient son souffle alors qu'il dénoue ses cheveux et, comble de bonheur, porte à son cou une main qui, d'un geste rapide et précis, défait le tout premier bouton de sa chemise tandis qu'il se laisse choir avec un soupire de bien-être dans son fauteuil.

Hermione se sermonne en silence sur son manque de retenue tout en accusant sa fatigue et ses hormones de tous les maux. Bientôt vingt-sept ans et une dernière aventure qui remonte à presque deux ans, normal qu'elle éprouve quelques envies… Après tout, il est le seul mâle qu'elle côtoie ces derniers temps, il est naturel qu'elle fantasme dessus… Oui, parfaitement naturel se rassure-t-elle, tout en s'effondrant dans le fauteuil mitoyen, et notant mentalement de contacter Ginny et Luna de toute urgence pour une soirée entre filles… Soirée où habituellement il est question de lui trouver un homme, vu qu'elle est la seule à ne pas être mariée. Etant donné qu'à l'heure actuelle elle se sent prête à sauter sur le premier venu du moment que cela lui ôte toutes rêveries inconvenantes vis-à-vis de son associé, ses deux amies seront sans aucun doute ravies.

Il est deux heures du matin passées, elle est fourbue, et rapidement ses pensées s'égarent à nouveau. Le regard posé au creux de la gorge du sorcier, obnubilée par les mouvements de sa pomme d'Adam, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement au son de sa voix.

- Hermione.

...

- Hermione !

...

- HERMIONE !

Rougissante, elle sursaute et s'arrache à sa contemplation.

- P… Pardon ?  
>- Il faudrait que l'on consigne les nouveaux résultats… Enfin si vous déniez revenir parmi les vivants.<br>- Bien-sûr… Peut-être pourrions-nous diner auparavant. Ces dernières heures ne nous ont laissées aucun répit et…

Sa voix se meure dans sa bouche soudainement asséchée. Elle le voit porter une main à son nez, dont il pince les arrêtes, signe certain de sa lassitude et de son agacement, puis, le bras relevé sur l'accoudoir, appuyer nonchalamment sa tête au creux de sa paume, un doigt caressant machinalement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle est littéralement hypnotisée par le simple geste - selon toute vraisemblance, involontaire - de ce sorcier qu'elle ne peut qualifier à proprement parler de bel homme, mais qui dégage un charme indéniable… Bien qu'elle doute fortement qu'il en ait conscience.

- Hermione !

...

- Par Circé, Miss Granger !

Une nouvelle fois prise en faute, elle sursaute.

- Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs.  
>- Je m'en suis rendu compte, merci !<br>- Je suis sincèrement désolée Monsieur.

Il l'observe un moment, la mettant dans un profond embarras à l'idée qu'il ait pu percevoir la raison de ses absences répétées. Finalement, il s'adresse à elle d'une voix plus douce que dans les secondes précédentes, son ire semblant s'être évanouie.

- Rentrez chez vous, nous reprendrons demain. Visiblement vous tombez de sommeil et n'êtes plus attentive à rien. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de consigner des erreurs ou émettre de fausses hypothèses sous prétexte que nous sommes fatigués.  
>- Je suis navrée, je vous assure que je peux travailler. Il faut juste que je mange un morceau et…-<br>- Hermione, allez dormir, le reste peut attendre quelques heures. Qui plus est un peu de repos me fera également le plus grand bien.  
>- Je… Merci Monsieur.<p>

Etrangement, pour la première fois, Severus est gêné par ce « Monsieur » qu'elle lui donne si souvent. Il y trouve quelque chose d'indécent, comme un déséquilibre qui ne lui plait guère. La fatigue sans doute...

- Soyez présente à sept heures tapantes. Nous ne pouvons laisser la potion sans surveillance plus de cinq heures en l'état actuel.  
>- J'en ai parfaitement conscience et je ne souhaite en aucun cas manquer une partie du développement de ce philtre.<br>- Et je ne compte pas faire votre travail. Si j'ai engagé quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour bayer aux Sombrals.

Sur ce, il s'extrait de son fauteuil et prend le chemin du couloir, signe du départ. Hermione lui emboite le pas et marche silencieusement à ses côtés jusqu'au hall d'entrée. La main posée sur la poignée, elle est arrêtée par Severus.

- N'escomptez pas que je fasse le baby-sitter pour votre animal sénile.  
>- Oh par Mnémosyne ! Pattenrond ! J'allais partir sans lui.<br>- Cassandre !  
>- Oh non, ne la dérangez pas pour si peu. Je vais le chercher, il est tard et…<br>- Cassandre !

_"POP !"_

- Oui Monsieur.  
>- As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ?<br>- Bien sûr ! Cassandre s'exécute toujours à la perfection… Contrairement à Monsieur qui a encore oublié de diner… De même que Mademoiselle.  
>- Merci pour ta sollicitude Cassandre. Néanmoins nous nous passerons fort bien de tes reproches !<p>

Le sarcasme est clairement distinct dans le ton qu'il emploie aussi, sur un "_Humph_" bien senti, l'elfe de maison se détourne avec dédain de son « maître » et tend un panier à Hermione.

- Voici votre chat, Mademoiselle.  
>- Oh… Euh merci Cassandre. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est enfermé ?<br>- Non, Cassandre l'a capturé dès lors que vous avez quitté votre bureau… Une alarme en a averti Cassandre à la demande de Monsieur.  
>- Ah… Je vois. Merci à vous deux alors.<br>- Cassandre remercierait Mademoiselle de ne pas mettre Cassandre au même niveau que Monsieur… Qui est une tête d'hypogriffe qui devrait se nourrir davantage ! Bonne nuit.

Et dans un pop sonore, elle disparait à leur vue. Hermione note l'index droit du sorcier qui est agité de soubresauts, de même que la manière dont il se pince, une nouvelle fois, l'arrête du nez.

- Cette elfe est une véritable calamité ! Albus devait jubiler en me préparant cette fumisterie !  
>- Elle a du caractère, c'est certain.<br>- Et cela est loin de vous déplaire n'est-ce-pas ? Miss je-défends-la-liberté-des-elfes-de-maison.  
>- En effet.<br>- Bien, puisque vous avez votre boule de poils, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit Hermione.  
>- Merci Monsieur. Bonne nuit à vous aussi.<p>

Il attend qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle pour prendre l'escalier et monter jusque sa chambre. Il se dévêt rapidement, jette sans plus de considération ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce et, las, se love sur son matelas. Le sommeil le cueille dans ses bras quasi instantanément… Tout juste le temps nécessaire pour qu'une petite voix lui remémore la sensation désagréable qu'il a ressentie quand la sorcière l'a remercié d'un "Monsieur" respectueux, impersonnel et froid malgré la chaleur qu'elle s'efforce d'y insuffler. Alors qu'il est si doux à sa bouche de prononcer un délicieux "Hermione"…

Cette dernière, contrairement à Severus, ne parvient à rejoindre Morphée. Elle se tourne et se retourne, s'emmêle dans ses draps et fait fulminer un Pattenrond déjà de bien mauvaise humeur d'avoir été ainsi enfermé et transbahuté d'un lieu à un autre, tel un vulgaire bagage.

Finalement elle s'assoit sur son lit et, une fois adossée aux oreillers, allume d'un geste les bougeoirs. Sa demeure peut être considérée comme mixte. Un étrange mélange de technologies moldues et de sortilèges la compose et en assure le confort. Néanmoins, cette nuit, bien qu'elle possède l'électricité, elle préfère utiliser les bougies éternelles qui procurent un éclairage plus doux que la lumière vive fournie par les ampoules. Ce faisant, elle malmène sa couette tout en prenant le félin mécontent à témoin.

- Je deviens folle ! C'est la seule explication rationnelle. C'est pathétique mais il me faut un homme. Je n'ai jamais été de celles attirées par les histoires d'un soir, néanmoins Ginny a raison : aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu te rends compte que je ne parviens même plus à travailler correctement ?

Ce qu'il est exagéré de dire si l'on considère que, lorsqu'elle est prise par la confection d'une potion ou attelée à des recherches, elle est tant absorbée qu'elle ne remarquerait probablement pas Voldemort lui-même s'il venait à ressusciter devant sa personne. Bien évidemment, Pattenrond ne pouvant lui en faire la juste remarque, elle poursuit ses élucubrations tandis qu'il enfonce avec volupté ses griffes dans un amas d'édredons.

- C'est une catastrophe, pire qu'une… qu'une… Par Aphrodite ! Je donne l'impression d'être en chaleur ! Bien sûr il est… Il dégage quelque chose. Ne te méprends pas Pattenrond, il n'est pas beau d'une façon classique, cependant il a ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui, contrairement à l'attrait physique, ne fane pas avec les années… Je dirais même qu'il se bonifie. Il tient plus de Darcy que de Willoughby… Quoique j'ai toujours imaginé Darcy bel homme… Rochester peut-être ?

Hermione fixe un moment une flamme vacillante puis, comme tirée d'un rêve, reprend plus vivement à l'attention de son animal de compagnie qui fait son possible pour l'ignorer, une patte rabattue sur ses oreilles.

- Bref, il a ce regard sombre qui peut, j'en suis persuadée, enflammer quelqu'un dans les tourments de la passion… Et sa voix…

Au grand plaisir du demi-flaireur, sa maîtresse emprunte à nouveau le chemin de la rêverie, ce qui engendre un son bien plus doux et confortable, une véritable aide au sommeil.

- Tu entends comme elle peut être mélodieuse parfois ? Caressante, légère comme une plume mais aussi profonde et vibrante et… Oh Circé, les frissons qu'elle peut provoquer !

Après ce qui semble être un court instant de réflexion, elle ajoute :

- Note bien que je ne parle pas des tremblements de terreur qu'il inspire chez certains de ses élèves.

Là encore, Pattenrond n'en a cure et enfonce aussi loin que possible sa tête dans un repli de la couette. La sorcière n'y prête guère attention, déjà perdue qu'elle est dans une nouvelle pensée.

- Et ses mains ! Fines, élégantes, précises, gracieuses… Imagine les plaisirs qu'elles doivent pouvoir procurer… De même que…

Les mots meurent avant de naître tandis qu'elle réalise quelque chose qui aurait pu être insignifiant chez un autre mais qui, chez lui, nécessite plus ample investigation.

- Tiens, maintenant que j'y songe, il a cet étrange tic nerveux de l'index droit. Il s'agite dès que Sev… dès qu'il est énervé ou mal à l'aise… Le reste de son corps ne dévoile rien de ses pensées et pourtant son trouble est trahi par ce simple doigt. Tout du moins je suppose qu'il s'agit de cela et je ne pense pas me tromper. Curieux, lui dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, dépendait de son impassibilité, lui qui a été si longtemps espion… Peut-être pas en fait. Durant de longues années il a été soumis à un stress et une pression considérables. Cela peut être un symptôme post-traumatique. Tu ne penses pas ?

La question est purement rhétorique car bien évidemment, là encore, personne ne peut lui répondre, ni ne le souhaite, à vrai dire. Aussi continue-t-elle à sa propre attention.

- Ce cauchemar s'est achevé voilà plus d'une décennie. Il a eu plus que le temps nécessaire pour se relâcher et développer quelques séquelles dues au rôle délicat et essentiel qu'il jouait. Un syndrome post-traumatique peut-être ? Sans parler du constant et extrême contrôle de lui-même auquel il s'astreignait et de sa bien pauvre hygiène de vie. Je me demande s'il en est conscient ? S'il lui serait possible de réduire ce tic au néant en cas de crise ? Après tout, ces soubresauts sont minimes, presque imperceptibles. Je les ai uniquement remarqués car je l'observe attentivement et… AAARGH ! Ça suffit !

Pattenrond, qui avait fini par s'endormir au son de sa voix tantôt rêveuse tantôt pensive, est vivement extrait de sa torpeur par l'intonation brusquement rageuse et haute en décibels de la jeune femme. Simultanément, Hermione se précipite voracement sur la poudre de cheminette et, de fait, se retrouve quelques instants plus tard la tête dans le salon des Potter à hurler comme une démente.

- GINNY ! GINNY ! Par Merlin GINERVA WEASLEY POTTER vas-tu enfin dénier me répondre !

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **Et voilà ! Alors ? Verdict ? La suite le week-end prochain si tout va bien, en espérant vous voir toujours au rendez-vous et que je ne crise pas trop sur ce grrrr de site qui fait m'oblige à refaire une partie de la mise en page... et encore pas exactement comme je le souhaiterai. Bonne semaine tout le monde.

**Pour info :** Dans la mythologie grecque, entre autres d'après Hésiode, **Mnémosyne** est la déesse de la Mémoire, fille d'Ouranos (le Ciel) et de Gaïa (la Terre). Mais Hygin, la rajeunissant de deux générations, voit plutôt en elle une fille de Zeus et de la Néréide Clymène. Aimée de Zeus, de qui elle conçut les neuf Muses (assimilées parfois aux Piérides), elle est représentée par une femme qui soutient son menton, attitude de la méditation. (source wikipedia, oui j'ai la flemme de faire un petit texte moi-même quand on trouve ce qu'il faut tout fait sur le net, j'avoue)


	7. Chap 7 : Une invitation inespérée

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Désolée pour le retard de mise en ligne, j'ai quelques petits soucis actuellement et ne peux rester très longtemps sur mon pc. Bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour la toute première correction et un grand merci à Khalie pour le boulot formidable qu'elle fait. C'est grâce à elle si vous pouvez lire quelque chose d'à peu près convenable, d'autant plus en ce moment.

Eilenn19 : Navrée que tu sois déçue mais je préfère te prévenir il y aura bien rapprochement mais ils vont prendre leur temps. Severus n'est pas Hermione. Il n'a pas le même âge, pas le même passé, pas les même envies, pas le même caractère. Surtout il y a déjà une femme qui occupe sa vie depuis bien longtemps, Lily. Il lui faut donc plus de temps. Il n'a pas forcément l'esprit à la romance et il a appris depuis des années à réprimer ce type d'envie et à soulager les autres autrement, je n'en fais pas pour autant un eunuque je te rassure. J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire cette fic.

3lpis : Ah oui c'est sûr que Severus en transe au pied d'un chaudron digne d'un Roméo faisant les yeux doux à Hermione… je n'aurai pas survécu.

Nouméa : Merci à toi pour la review. Oui comme je le disais à Eilenn19 Severus n'est pas pressé. Pour les fautes… vive Khalie !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>** : Une invitation inespérée**

_**J + un an, une semaine et quatre jours !**_

À l'étage supérieur une main hagarde se saisit d'une paire de lunettes tandis que l'autre empoigne avec expérience une baguette. Presque aussitôt, une autre paire de mains se partage les tâches entre repousser une mèche rousse rebelle d'un regard endormi ainsi que, là encore, se saisir d'une seconde baguette.

- Aie ma tête… Il faut vraiment qu'on change cette applique de place.  
>- Humph il faudrait surtout qu'on insonorise la chambre.<br>- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait un troupeau d'hyppogriffes, ça me rend dingue.  
>- Comment veux-tu que je le sache Harry ? Tu réfléchis parfois ?<br>- Hey, j'étais entrain de dormir figure toi !  
>- Ah oui, et moi je faisais quoi ? De la poterie ?<br>- Tsss idiote….

La bouche pâteuse, le Survivant ne prend pas la peine de réprimer son bâillement tout en constatant :

- Je reconnais ce timbre de gorgone… C'est pour toi visiblement.  
>- Merci du cadeau Harry… Il me semble que c'est aussi ton amie, non ?<br>- À… bientôt quatre heures du matin ? Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'est apparemment pas une question de vie ou de mort et c'est toi qu'elle réclame de sa si douce voix… Par conséquent… C'est **ton** amie !  
>- Charmant. Et je fais quoi moi ?<br>- Tu descends et la fais taire, histoire que je puisse finir ma nuit… Je dois être en forme d'ici deux heures, moi !

Secouant la tête, Ginny observe haineusement son tendre époux se défaire de ses lunettes et ranger sa baguette sous son oreiller avant de se pelotonner à nouveau sous les draps.

- Vous me le paierez tous les deux ! Ça crois-moi !

Elle s'enroule frileusement dans sa robe de chambre et, le pas lourd, se dirige vers la porte menant à un couloir d'où il l'entend murmurer quelque chose comme "_Et elle, elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, comme une maladie incurable, sans quoi elle n'est pas prête de revoir la lumière du jour !_". Harry se sent presque coupable de laisser Hermione affronter seule la fureur de son épouse… Presque.

C'est une chance que l'époque soit calme depuis non loin d'une décennie et que par conséquent, leurs reflexes de combattants se soient quelque peu amoindris. Sans cela, l'odieuse intruse nocturne aurait eu tôt fait de voir débarquer deux sorciers armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts à en découdre… Peut-être même se serait-elle pris un ou deux sorts entre les deux yeux. Or, même par voie de cheminette, un stupefix bien senti reste douloureux.

Cela Hermione n'y songe qu'en voyant son amie, bien connue pour son redoutable chauve-furie, descendre les escaliers, regard rageur et baguette en main. Poings sur les hanches, cette dernière s'arrête à quelques centimètres du feu magique et, glaciale, la questionne.

- Tu es sur le point de mourir ?

Prise au dépourvu, l'intéressée balbutie une vague réponse.

- Hein… Euh… Non, pas vraiment.  
>- Ton appartement est ravagé par une inondation ou les flammes ?<br>- N… Non… Sans quoi j'éprouverais sans doute quelques difficultés à te parler de mon salon.  
>- Merci Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais je me passerais de ce genre de remarque à une heure aussi avancée !<p>

Glissant un œil à sa montre, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rougir : prise dans ses pensées elle n'avait réellement pas réalisé que l'heure était aussi indue pour une visite impromptue.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était aussi…  
>- On est beau milieu de la nuit par Diane ! Tu pensais que les étoiles au ciel étaient là pour décorer ?<br>- Non… Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'ai un problème… Enfin non, pas vraiment, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir et…  
>- Et tu t'es dit « Tiens une insomnie ! Et si j'empêchais également mes amis, futurs ex-amis devrais-je préciser, de dormir » !<br>- Non, sérieusement… C'est à cause de Snape… Severus… Lui, enfin je ne sais même pas comment m'y référer.

Brusquement bien plus intéressée, Ginny s'assoit à même le tapis et l'encourage d'un signe de tête à continuer son histoire. Quelque peu soulagée, Hermione s'empresse de poursuivre.

- Oui, tu vois, on travaille ensemble plus de douze heures par jour, et si tu rajoutes les fois où je reste dans sa bibliothèque ou les petits déjeuners que l'on prend tous deux et les diners et… Bref, on est ensemble quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et mon cerveau commence à me jouer des tours. Je ne peux décemment pas l'appeler Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Severus non plus. C'est bien trop… Enfin tu vois quoi, ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai autorisé à m'appeler Hermione, question de praticité, que je peux en faire de même. Et, honnêtement, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ces derniers temps… Pas penser comme tu le crois, mais…  
>- Stop Hermione, respire !<p>

Désespérée, la sorcière regarde son amie en quête d'un soutien quelconque tandis que celle-ci vient de passer en mode "commère" et, tout sourire, se rapproche encore un peu plus des flammes.

- Donc il t'appelle Hermione, hein ? Et vous prenez le petit déjeuner ensemble ?  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On travaille vraiment bien tous les deux et c'est un homme réellement intéressant. Il est intelligent et vif d'esprit, c'est un vrai bonheur de comparer nos théories. Il y a comme une émulation. On se stimule mutuellement. Tu n'imagines pas les progrès que l'on a pu faire ! Et sa bibliothèque… Par Thot, j'ai rêvé toute ma vie d'avoir accès à une telle collection de merveilles.<br>- Donc tu t'installes chez lui ?  
>- NON ! Grands dieux non. J'essaie juste de t'expliquer pourquoi j'y passe autant d'heures. Je n'ai pas de vie privée, comme tu le sais… Et lui non plus. Ce qui nous laisse tout le temps du monde pour faire avancer nos recherches… Et qui se traduit par le fait que nous prenons nos repas ensemble. Cela nous laisse une opportunité supplémentaire pour progresser dans nos travaux.<p>

La moue boudeuse, la rouquine ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçue, elle qui s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus croustillant au vue de l'attitude d'Hermione… Elle se retrouve avec sa meilleure amie, pareille à elle-même, qui lui parle non pas de romance ou de sexe mais de travail, de recherche… Réellement une cause perdue d'avance.

- Moui je vois… Et tu me réveilles pour me dire ça ?  
>- Je constate que ce que je dis ne t'enthousiasme pas.<br>- Franchement, c'est soporifique ! Je comprends que tu aimes ton emploi, et c'est merveilleux, mais franchement en quoi le fait que tu t'entendes à merveille avec Snape côté boulot est intéressant ? Quand tu m'as parlé de petits déjeuners, j'espérais un récit plus… Stimulant.

Hermione ne peut réfréner un sourire. Décidemment Ginny ne changera jamais. Avide d'histoires amoureuses depuis qu'elle-même est mariée et, par conséquent, ne prend plus activement part à tout ce qui concerne l'art de la séduction.

- Je souhaitais juste t'exposer le cadre dans lequel je vis.  
>- Hum hum.<br>- Comme tu peux le déduire, je ne sors pour ainsi dire pas du manoir ou de mon appartement. Je ne rencontre personne, encore moins des hommes, et donc… On en arrive à mon problème.

A nouveau sur le qui-vive la sorcière se redresse, prête pour la suite.

- Des hommes, tu dis ?  
>- Oui, des hommes.<br>- Tu es en manque de compagnie masculine ?  
>- C'est ce que je crois… Je… Je…<br>- Tu ?

Un peu honteuse, Hermione hésite à poursuivre. Elle se sent telle une adolescente prise en faute… Mais elle est adulte, aussi prend-t-elle une grande respiration et reprend :

- Je commence même à le regarder autrement.  
>- Qui ? Snape ?<br>- Oui. Je remarque tout… Enfin, peut-être pas tout. Néanmoins, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui ces derniers temps. Combien ses mains sont élégantes, ses yeux profonds, sa voix… Sa voix est une invitation au plaisir et la manière dont il déboutonne le premier bouton de sa chemise… Je ne vis plus que pour ça ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver d'un érotisme à tomber. Cela nuit même à mon travail, c'est une catastrophe ! Je crois que je suis… En manque, pour parler crûment.

L'expression de Ginny est partagée entre l'horreur, le rire et l'excitation.

- Snape, érotique ?  
>- Hum hum.<br>- Ma pauvre, je compatis… Quoiqu'il a un certain charme. J'ai pu remarquer au fil des ans une amélioration de son teint et de son allure en général… Et il a toujours eu un charisme impressionnant, bien que trop sombre à mon goût. Il était assez effrayant je trouve… d'ailleurs je le pense toujours. Enfin, à défaut de te comprendre, je peux concevoir qu'il t'attire ! Il est brillant et tu as toujours été séduite par les hommes capables de te stimuler intellectuellement… Si on excepte Krum et mon frère, bien sûr !

Hermione s'agite, cette conversation ne se déroule pas du tout comme elle l'espérait.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas fantasmer sur lui voyons ! C'est… C'est… C'est impossible ! Il faut faire quelque chose tu m'entends !  
>- D'accord, d'accord du calme. Que veux-tu ?<br>- Une soirée entre filles avec Luna et toi… Une soirée "à la recherche d'un mâle pour Hermione" ajoute-t-elle en baissant la tête et la voix.

À cette dernière phrase Ginny ressent un pur moment d'extase. Enfin Hermione accepte de se prêter au jeu de la séduction.

- Sans problème ma chère ! Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça… Samedi soir qui vient, ça te va ?  
>- Dé… Déjà ?<br>- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi attendre davantage pour te trouver l'homme de ta vie ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es la seule qui ne soit pas encore mariée ?

La brunette grimace une réponse des plus éloquentes sur son envie de mariage avant de reprendre :

- Je ne cherche pas un mari, Ginny… Ni même un amant au long-cours, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… Je suis plutôt pour un… Pour… Merlin je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour. Je suis plutôt intéressée pour essayer ce que vous appelez, avec Luna, un "P.C.U".

Un bref instant Son interlocutrice en reste interdite.

- Par Thésée c'est vraiment grave alors.  
>- Hum hum.<br>- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir tenter ça Hermione ? Je veux dire, je comprends que tu sois perturbée et tout et tout mais tu nous as toujours dis que ce n'était pas quelque chose pour toi.  
>- Je sais… Cependant on ne peut pas critiquer quelque chose que l'on ne connait pas, n'est-ce-pas ?<br>- Oui… Je suppose… Néanmoins c'est… C'est assez radical comme décision et venant de ta part cela me surprend. Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton style.  
>- Pourtant vous essayez de me persuader du contraire depuis belle lurette toutes les deux !<br>- Bien sûr, mais nous n'avons jamais cru que tu serais d'accord ! On pensait juste que cela serait l'occasion pour toi de te détendre au cours d'une soirée et peut-être rencontrer réellement quelqu'un.  
>- Je te le répète, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Une relation amoureuse sérieuse n'est absolument pas ma priorité. J'ai simplement besoin de calmer mes hormones.<p>

Toujours dubitative, Ginny hésite.

- Je vois.  
>- Allez va, de toute façon je peux toujours changer d'avis, et ce sera au moins l'occasion de passer une agréable soirée entre filles… Tu pourras à loisir te repaitre du postérieur de ces messieurs, finit-elle sur un clin d'œil taquin.<br>- Oui, tu as raison ! Après tout, rien ne nous empêche d'en profiter. Pour une fois que nous n'avons pas besoin de te supplier pour que tu lâches tes sacro-saints bouquins !  
>- N'insulte pas mes livres tu veux.<br>- Pardon, oh grande prêtresse de la connaissance… Bref, si tel est ton souhait, nous ne t'empêcherons pas de jeter ton dévolu sur le premier mâle venu, de partir avec lui, ou de l'emmener chez toi pour une nuit unique de débauche sexuelle… A condition d'avoir tous les détails croustillants bien-sûr ! Et enfin nous ne t'obligerons pas non plus à offrir ton plus beau sourire et ton corsage à cette bande d'animaux en rut. Ça te va ?

Enchantée, Hermione acquiesce d'un "_marché conclu_" avant de prendre congé et laisser enfin son amie retrouver son lit. Si la première, apaisée, trouve rapidement le sommeil, la seconde ne peut s'empêcher, en croisant son mari dans les escaliers, de l'informer sur la soirée à venir intitulée "_un P.C.U pour Hermione_" ce qui se traduit par un "_Hum hum… Quoi ?_" et un brouhaha laissant penser à une chute au bas des marches… Ce dont elle n'a cure. Après tout, lui, il a pu dormir. Que la vengeance est douce.

Quelques heures plus tard, Pattenrond peut assister au spectacle de sa maitresse qui, bien que joyeuse et sereine, est affreusement en retard et court en tous sens dans l'appartement. En moins de vingt minutes celle-ci est aussi prête que possible. Elle attrape son compagnon à quatre pattes par la peau du cou et transplane pour le manoir. Manoir où l'attend un Severus Snape d'assez mauvaise humeur - ce dont elle ne tarde guère à s'apercevoir - bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un autre type d'accueil.

Tapotant rythmiquement du bout des doigts la surface du bureau, le sorcier la foudroie de son regard charbonneux avant de prendre la parole d'une voix bien trop mielleuse pour être honnête.

- Alors Miss ? Une panne de réveil peut-être ? Une attaque de gnomes ?

Elle frémit sous le sarcasme mais conserve cependant la tête droite, tout en luttant contre son envie irrépressible d'observer sa gorge et le premier bouton de sa chemise.

- Je suis navrée, j'ai eu une nuit difficile et… Je suppose que vous n'avez que faire de mes excuses, je vais donc reprendre mon travail si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.  
>- Non seulement je n'y vois pas d'objection mais en plus je vous y encourage fortement, Miss.<p>

La jeune femme se réfugie au sein du laboratoire où elle s'empresse d'œuvrer à quelques potions en cours, en espérant que d'ici la fin de la journée son acolyte aura décoléré et qu'elle ne pensera plus à ce fichu bouton. L'homme en question rumine de son côté un long moment. Pestant contre l'irresponsabilité de son associée il lit, sans le comprendre, le même parchemin depuis un temps infini. Lui qui qui s'est enfin résolu à lui demander si elle souhaite l'accompagner à un colloque de renom auquel il est convié avec l'invité de son choix, est bien ennuyé. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse précisément ce jour pour le décevoir !

Il doit impérativement donner une réponse d'ici le lendemain matin aux organisateurs. Bien sûr, il est informé de la chose depuis plusieurs semaines mais n'est jamais parvenu à se décider. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment, il se sentait ridicule et… Et maintenant il est coincé. S'il veut qu'elle vienne, il n'a d'autre choix que de formuler sa demande aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui qu'elle l'a déçu, aujourd'hui qu'il est en colère. Malheureusement, ne pas la convier est également inconcevable à ses yeux. Ils font de tels progrès tous deux sur leurs recherches qu'il serait idiot et injuste qu'elle ne prenne part à cette conférence et entende d'elle-même les théories de leurs confrères… Ainsi que l'exposition de celles qui leurs sont propres.

Soupirant, il se lève et daigne la rejoindre derrières les chaudrons. Ils travaillent sans un mot durant de longues heures et comme à l'accoutumé aucun geste ne vient en entraver un autre, ils s'accordent parfaitement. Severus la détaille à plusieurs reprises et finalement tranche.

- Miss ?

Habituée au silence, Hermione est surprise par l'interpellation, et note assez tristement qu'il ne s'est toujours pas ré adressé à elle par son prénom. Elle manque de laisser tomber l'extrait de mandragore qu'elle tient en main, mais parvient néanmoins à se reprendre suffisamment rapidement pour éviter toute catastrophe.

- Oui Monsieur ?  
>- Hum… Avez-vous entendu parler du colloque Wildsmith ?<br>- Bien évidemment. Il a lieu la semaine prochaine et l'on dit même que Maître Lufkin y fera une apparition.  
>- J'y suis convié afin de présenter mes… Nos travaux, enfin certains d'entre eux.<br>- Oh.

La sorcière est prise au dépourvue, ne s'y attendant vraiment pas… Cependant elle est également dépitée qu'il l'informe aussi tardivement de ce fait… Et qu'elle-même n'ait pas reçu de carton d'invitation. Décidemment, le fait qu'elle soit une femme, qui plus est d'origine purement moldue, lui bloque bien des entrées… Elle se force à sourire et prodigue quelques mots de félicitations.

- Je suis ravie pour vous. Il s'agit d'une merveilleuse opportunité.

Le ton forcé de sa voix ne le trompe guère. Tandis qu'elle adjoint deux gouttes de mandragore au breuvage, il s'applique à le tourner cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il m'est également parvenu une invitation pour la personne de mon choix…

De peur de se fourvoyer Hermione n'ose trop y croire, aussi garde-t-elle la bouche close tout en maudissant le sorcier qui fait durer le suspense. Il la fixe sans un mot durant une bonne minute, la jauge, et finalement reprend sans détacher son regard du sien :

- Désirez-vous m'y accompagner ?

Elle retient difficilement un hurlement hystérique. Elle meure d'envie de sautiller partout telle une enfant. À vrai dire, là, tout de suite, elle lui sauterait volontiers au cou pour l'embrasser, mais parvient à contenir son explosion de joie et à articuler à peu près calmement une réponse convenable bien qu'un peu informel.

- Je me joins à vous avec le plus grand plaisir et vous remercie mille fois de l'honneur que vous me faites.

La réaction de la jeune femme est aussitôt saluée par le tressautement d'un index droit indiscipliné. En effet, bien qu'enchanté par celle-ci, cela le met également mal à l'aise. Il n'a jamais été habitué aux effusions de bonheur, surtout lorsqu'elles sont provoquées par sa personne, aussi se dirige-t-il vers le bureau tout en ajoutant :

- Vous êtes mon associée et vous avez pris grande part à nos découvertes. Ceci est par conséquent normal… Cependant ne pensez pas que cela vous autorise d'une quelconque manière à arriver en retard chaque matin !  
>- Bien évidemment Monsieur.<p>

Un pied dans la pièce adjacente, il est persuadé de l'avoir vue, du coin de l'œil, esquisser un pas de danse. Néanmoins lorsqu'il fait volte-face elle est l'apparence de la discipline… Si ce n'est son regard brillant, ses mains tremblantes et le sourire de plus en plus énorme qui naît sur son visage.

Dire qu'elle vient enfin de trouver une solution à son problème ! Voilà qu'il lui offre ce dont elle rêve depuis son entrée dans le monde magique : un accès au colloque de Wildsmith ! À ses yeux, il est à cet instant l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'il puisse être de rencontrer… Elle va assister et peut-être même participer au colloque de Wildsmith ! Merlin ce qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir cette soirée avec les filles dans moins de deux jours. Elle pourra rencontrer du monde et passer à autre chose que cette folie, cette toquade… Toutefois le colloque de Wildsmith combiné à son regard, ses mains, sa voix, son intelligence, son… Soirée entre filles "_un P.C.U pour Hermione_" urgence, se sermonne-t-elle immédiatement tout en reprenant frénétiquement le broyage de Crataegus laevigata!

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin : <strong>Je ne suis pas très en forme actuellement mais je vais essayer un maximum de continuer les mises en ligne régulières. Bonne semaine et à très vite.


	8. Chap 8 : Soirée un PCU pour Hermione

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Ecrit en quelques heures, dans la foulée de la deuxième partie du chapitre sept, celui-ci est venu étonnamment naturellement. J'en avais tout de même préalablement écrit les deux dernières pages qui devaient initialement conclure le chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou et la formidable Khalie qui fait un super travail de bêta.

3lpis : Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione comme une coureuse d'homme mais de là à dire qu'elle est coincée je ne sais pas. Merci en tout cas pour ta review et ton compliment. Je maltraite tant que ça les persos ? Je pense être assez gentille avec eux pourtant. J'espère ce chapitre sera à ton goût. A bientôt

Eileen19 : Déjà merci et ensuite pour le PCU… hum le P c'est plan le U pour unique et je te laisse deviner le C en trois lettres, sachant que tu as tout à fait compris le principe. Après PCU c'est un peu moins vulgaire que de détailler la chose. Une de mes connaissances a été assez adepte de la chose il y a quelques années donc quand c'était sans suite elle me disait juste que c'était « rien d'intéressant, juste un PCU » et l'expression m'est restée. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose qui s'emploie couramment ou pas en revanche. Voilà tu sais tout. A très vite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>** : Soirée "un PCU pour Hermione" **

_**J + un an, une semaine et six jours !**_

Le rendez-vous d'Hermione avec les filles est prévu pour vingt-et-une heures aussi, vers dix-neuf heures, décide-t-elle de prendre congé de Severus à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier.

- Comment ? Vous partez déjà ?  
>- En effet, j'ai une soirée de prévue ce soir et il me reste environ deux heures pour me préparer. Il est grand temps que je parte.<br>- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en plein milieu d'un test visant l'amélioration de cette potion ? Sans doute votre sortie peut-elle attendre.  
>- Je me permets de vous faire remarquer qu'il n'est nulle part mentionné dans mon contrat le fait que je doive travailler le samedi. Officiellement je suis en repos du vendredi soir au lundi matin. De plus, vous pouvez fort bien continuer cet essai sans moi.<p>

Le sorcier est désappointé. Il doit admettre qu'elle a raison. Cependant il est tant habitué à sa présence continuelle qu'il en a oublié qu'elle a le droit à une vie privée, une vie autre qu'avec lui-même. Ainsi, quelque peu à contrecœur, il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et la salue.

- Bien… Profitez de votre week-end, Miss.

La jeune femme est quelque peu déçue par sa réaction. Elle a pour ainsi dire l'impression de l'avoir trahi, aussi ne peut-elle s'empêcher de lui demander en partant :

- Ce n'est plus Hermione ?

Il hésite un court instant. Son index droit reprend une vie propre et, finalement, il ajoute de sa voix basse et soyeuse :

- Bonne soirée, Hermione. Nous reprendrons tout ceci lundi et mettrons au point les derniers préparatifs pour le colloque de mercredi. Je compte donc sur vous à la première heure en début de semaine.  
>- Bien sûr. Bon week-end, Monsieur.<p>

Et sur un sourire elle quitte le laboratoire, le bureau et le manoir… Toute sa vie en somme. Severus reste un temps auprès du chaudron mais, lorsqu'il devient évident qu'il ne peut continuer plus avant la préparation du breuvage sans le laisser reposer pour le reste de la nuit, il se retrouve démuni. Etrangement, il n'a pas le cœur à lire un grimoire ou rédiger quelques nouvelles théories. C'est ainsi que Cassandre le voit assis dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans les flammes, lorsqu'elle vient ramasser les restes du repas de son "maître "… Diner qu'il n'a pas dénié toucher.

- Monsieur n'a pas mangé ! Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de Monsieur. Monsieur n'est pas raisonnable !  
>- Es-tu donc toujours obligée de te répéter Cassandre ? Ne peux-tu pas garder le silence pour une fois.<p>

Vexée, l'elfe de maison réplique avant de disparaitre dans un pop sonore :

- Si Monsieur n'était pas une telle tête d'Hippogriffe, Cassandre ne se répéterait pas !

"POP"

Agacé et las, Severus Snape contemple un moment le vide puis, jetant un œil à l'horloge qui indique vingt-trois heures onze, se décide à sortir. Après tout, il ne peut œuvrer sur la potion et ne parvient à concentrer son esprit sur quelque chose de productif. En ces circonstances une beuverie parait être une bonne idée. Il n'est pourtant pas homme à penser qu'un jour la solitude puisse lui peser. A présent, il doit admettre qu'il préfère être seul… à deux, le silence troublé uniquement par la respiration de la sorcière qui a envahi, petit à petit, le calme de sa demeure… Et ce, même ses jours de congé… Habituellement.

Ses pas le mènent tout naturellement à un pub moldu où il a pour habitude de se réfugier, depuis son adolescence en compagnie de Lily Evans... _Potter_ devrait-il penser… Tous deux s'y donnaient rendez-vous régulièrement durant leur scolarité, ou allaient y boire un verre lors des vacances d'été… C'était avant qu'il ne la blesse bien évidemment. Après cela il s'y est souvent rendu en espérant la voir et s'excuser… Seulement, l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, et ensuite il a fait un choix qui… qui lui a fermé toute possibilité de réconciliation.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui encore, il garde une affection particulière pour ce pub et s'y rend de temps en temps. Bien que le Pendragon, situé à proximité du Chemin de Traverse, soit connu de certains mages en quête de dépaysement, ils y sont en général peu nombreux et, par conséquent, Severus y est rarement reconnu. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il continue de le visiter… Le calme relatif.

Lorsque le sorcier arrive devant le pub il note, intéressé, les quelques moldus fumant à l'extérieur puis, voyant le panneau informatif sur la porte de l'établissement, se souvient avoir entendu parler d'une loi visant à protéger la santé des non-sorciers des méfaits du tabac. En entrant, il ne peut s'empêcher de regretter les effluves de fumées qui le dissimulaient bien plus que maintenant.

Severus Snape se fraye un passage jusqu'au comptoir où il commande un double scotch et prend place sur un tabouret de bar. Dégustant son verre, il observe les lieux, remarquant combien ce pub a peu changé au fil des ans. Il peut presque y voir Lily riant à gorge déployée. Soudainement, son index droit commence à s'agiter tandis que son cerveau prend note d'un autre rire qui lui rappelle étrangement quelqu'un.

Priant pour se tromper, le sorcier se tourne lentement en direction du son irritant et, ce faisant, pose inexorablement les yeux sur la dernière personne qu'il comptait voir ce soir : Hermione. Pour être plus précis, Hermione souriant à un étranger, une main sur son avant-bras, dans une posture visant au rapprochement. Hermione vêtue d'une courte robe d'été. Hermione, les cheveux relevés négligemment sur sa nuque qui appelle aux baisers. Hermione dont il peut contempler les jambes légèrement hâlées… Un onguent auto-bronzant à n'en pas douter ! Elle n'a pas pu avoir le temps de bronzer naturellement, mais elle a fait l'effort de se mettre en valeur d'une manière toute simple et pourtant très efficace, de son point de vue tout du moins. Hermione qui arbore un décolleté plus profond que d'ordinaire, pas vulgaire mais ô combien attractif. Hermione dont les lèvres carmin dévoilent un sourire lumineux… heureux. Hypnotisé, il remarque à peine ses deux autres anciennes élèves qui semblent littéralement baver sur le mâle en question.

Ce dernier est, à n'en pas douter, un écossais pure souche, probablement moldu. Les cheveux bruns et courts, le sourire charmeur, l'homme est sans conteste extrêmement à l'aise dans l'art de la séduction… Et sa cible semble des plus consentantes ! Il porte bien la trentaine, cultive un côté jeune, voire un peu rebelle avec son t-shirt noir et près du corps, griffé de quelques écritures se voulant rock. Un ensemble de babioles à un poignet répondant à un bracelet de force sur l'autre, ainsi qu'un jean indécemment étroit complètent sa tenue. Objectivement, Severus doit admettre que l'individu est séduisant… Ridicule mais séduisant… Et drôle si on en croit les éclats de rire des trois jeunes femmes.

Plus ennuyé qu'il ne le souhaiterait, le sorcier avale d'une gorgé son verre, laisse un pourboire, et se dirige vers la sortie en prenant soin de ne pas passer dans l'angle de vue des trois amies. Severus rit de lui-même en constatant combien les possibilités que l'une d'entre elles le remarque sont proches du néant, vu la manière dont elles semblent absorbées par le mâle cajoleur.

Passant non loin du petit groupe, il capte une bribe de conversation qui finit par le rendre amer. Bien évidemment le moldu joue de la guitare et il faut, en plus, qu'il se prénomme Duncan… Le guerrier sombre. C'est d'un tel cliché, ne peut-il s'empêcher de se moquer avec fiel en transplanant pour le manoir. Décidemment, cette soirée est en tout point une catastrophe.

Ne pouvant se saouler en paix à l'extérieur, il préfère encore le faire dans la quiétude de son bureau… Et tant pis pour les sermons de Cassandre qui ne manquera pas de l'accabler au petit matin. Dire qu'il est même incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il ressent un tel besoin d'alcool… Finalement, c'est peut-être lui qui est pathétique. L'homme triste et seul dans sa grande demeure avec pour seule compagnie une elfe de maison caractérielle.

A l'inverse, du côté des jeunes femmes, la soirée est une véritable réussite. A leurs yeux, Duncan est la huitième merveille du monde. Aussi lorsque leur amie qui a totalement oublié Severus, ses mains, sa voix, sa chemise et la base de sa gorge, se voit proposer de rentrer avec le dit mâle, Ginny et Luna sont des plus enthousiastes… Et ne peuvent s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elles soient mariées, amoureuses et fidèles ?

Le dimanche voit émerger une Hermione heureuse et détendue dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle connait à peine. Entre deux sourires et une conversation agréable, ils prennent un petit déjeuner tardif et finalement se séparent sur un dernier baiser amical. La jeune femme a décidé de prendre son numéro de téléphone et, éventuellement, de venir le voir jouer de temps en temps au Pendragon. Néanmoins, elle a mis les choses au point dès le départ : elle ne souhaite pas d'une histoire amoureuse, quand bien même Duncan est un amour, presque trop parfait pour être vrai.

Cela n'est pas un problème, lui non plus ne cherche rien de sérieux, une simple nuit lui convient parfaitement. Il a passé un bon moment et c'est là le principal. Il prend congé sans regret et convaincu qu'il ne la reverra probablement jamais… Ou alors de manière purement platonique. Il n'a eu aucun mal à la cataloguer comme faisant partie de celles qui ne peuvent se satisfaire d'une simple aventure sexuelle. Elle a juste eu besoin d'un moment de tendresse, mais décidemment elle n'est pas du genre à renouveler l'expérience. Quelque part, il trouve ça dommage. Toutefois c'est la vie.

Comme promis, elle a contacté ses deux amies sitôt Duncan parti et sa douche prise, puis a convenu de passer prendre le thé en leur compagnie chez Luna. Là, elle leur a raconté en substance le reste de la soirée et, à leur plus grande déception, les a informées qu'elles auront peu de chance de revoir l'individu, aussi sexy soit-il. Malgré l'agréable moment qu'elle a passé, ce type d'entreprise n'est réellement pas son style ! Cela ne fait que confirmer ce qu'elle sait déjà. Cependant, bien que ceci ne lui corresponde pas, elle est plutôt satisfaite d'avoir tenté l'expérience… Et bien plus sereine à l'idée de retourner travailler avec Severus, convaincue de ne plus être distraite par sa personne.

Ce dernier fait l'a amenée à conter aux deux jeunes femmes l'invitation qu'elle a reçue du sombre personnage pour le colloque de Wildsmith. Bien qu'absolument pas attirées par ce type de domaine scientifique - les convictions de Luna étant bien trop excentriques pour le milieu conservateur de la recherche pure, et Ginny… étant tout simplement Ginny - elles sont toutes deux enthousiasmées par la nouvelle. Ce colloque ce n'est pas rien, et y participer est une reconnaissance en soi.

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement pour Hermione qui se couche tôt afin d'être opérationnelle le lendemain pour reprendre le travail.

Pour Severus Snape le dimanche s'écoule entre gueule de bois, ambiance sinistre, sermons sans fin de Cassandre sur son irresponsabilité et enfin douche et recherche. De repas : nulle trace, si ce n'est dans la cuvette des toilettes, son estomac n'étant pas en état d'assimiler quoi que ce soit de consistant.

Ainsi, le lundi matin, une Hermione en grande forme rejoint un Severus en piteux état et, pour couronner le tout, de bien mauvaise humeur. A dire vrai, on peut même considérer que celle-ci devient encore plus noire à mesure qu'il constate combien la jeune femme à l'air d'être apaisée et rayonnante.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **Voilà j'ai tenu le rythme malgré quelques difficultés. La suite dans une semaine comme d'habitude ! En attendant, un petit mot pour m'encourager ? Bonne semaine à toutes.


	9. Chap 9 : Le choix de l'homme

**Mon p'tit blabla :**Voici donc la suite !Chapitre écrit en même temps que le précédent, à vrai dire initialement il s'agissait d'un seul et unique chapitre ayant pour titre commun "Le choix de l'homme" que j'ai conservé pour celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou et à Khalie, qui a repris la délicate et ennuyeuse tâche des corrections à n'en plus finir.

Eileen19 : Je pense surtout que Severus s'est toujours gardé d'associer Hermione et sexe dans une même pensée, et quand bien même cela a eu lieu il a très vite oublié. Pour moi il ne ressent pas de frustration sexuelle, il sait très bien s'occuper de ce détail d'une manière ou d'une autre. La jalousie qu'il ressent (car oui il s'agit d'une forme de jalousie) est plus platonique que ça. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

3lpis : Hermione face à Drago… Hum non, dans cette fic cela ne met jamais venue à l'esprit, peut-être parce qu'à une époque j'ai écrit sur ce couple. Tu trouves aussi que Duncan est la perfection incarnée ? lol je me suis beaucoup amusée à créer ce personnage totalement cliché. J'attends maintenant de savoir si ce chapitre est à ton goût !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>** : Le choix de l'homme **

_**J + un an, deux semaines et deux jours !**_

Ils œuvrent dans une ambiance un peu froide et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale pour la jeune femme. Elle ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi il semble lui en vouloir. Ce n'est tout de même pas parce qu'elle n'est pas restée travailler durant le week-end ? Il ne peut pas être aussi puéril ! Observant son air renfrogné, elle décrète que si, il peut. Severus Snape peut être aussi puéril et rancunier qu'un enfant mécontent de ne pas avoir eu le droit à une part supplémentaire de tarte à la myrtille.

Elle sourit à cette pensée et décide de ne pas s'occuper des reproches silencieux de son ainé. Après tout, cela finira bien par lui passer, ils ont plus important à faire… Comme mettre au point le programme de la conférence. Par exemple, vont-ils assister à celle de Cameron ou bien à celle de Gerish qui ont toutes deux lieu au même moment ?

Le sujet sera abordé durant le diner - léger pour le sorcier - et finalement l'atmosphère générale tendra vers l'amélioration au fil des heures… Dès lors que Severus, ayant habilement mené la conversation sur le domaine du week-end, apprendra qu'Hermione n'a pas pour projet de s'absenter à nouveau. Il en conclut donc naturellement que, quoiqu'il se soit produit avec le « mâle parfait », elle ne compte pas renouveler la chose… mais est bien incapable d'expliquer en quoi cela peut bien éclaircir son humeur.

Quant à la jeune femme elle est ravie de constater que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'est pas obsédée par le déboutonnage, ou non, du fameux bouton. Son plan semble avoir parfaitement fonctionné, ce qui est un soulagement… Soulagement grandissant encore lorsque son associé lui souhaite la bonne nuit en ponctuant sa phrase d'un "Hermione" signifiant officiellement la fin de ses griefs, quels qu'ils soient.

Le mardi semble passer trop lentement au goût de la sorcière. Bien qu'elle n'ait pour ainsi dire pas dormi durant la nuit du mardi au mercredi, elle s'est parfaitement éveillée et c'est plus que ponctuelle qu'elle se présente au manoir le matin venu.

Tous deux saisissent d'une main le carton d'invitation faisant office de portoloin et parviennent à bon port sur les lieux du colloque. La sécurité ainsi que leurs collègues la dévisagent étrangement, mais Hermione est trop heureuse d'être là pour s'en offusquer… Et les regards noirs de Severus suffisent en général à éloigner les importuns.

La matinée s'écoule studieusement même si le sorcier est contraint, à plusieurs reprises, de calmer sa compagne avant qu'elle ne proteste vivement contre une théorie qui lui semble farfelue. Bien évidemment, il tait le fait que lui aussi est persuadé que la conférence de Maître Frederish est un tissu d'âneries. Il ne désire pas donner à la jeune femme davantage matière à contestation.

En revanche, l'heure de la pause déjeuner venue, il décide de profiter du repas pour comparer ses critiques avec celles d'Hermione. Pour ce faire il désire un peu de calme et de tranquillité. Il la connait suffisamment bien pour savoir que, lorsqu'elle s'enflamme sur une théorie, sa voix atteint rapidement des sommets. Or, ils n'ont réellement pas besoin d'un public avide de rumeurs et prêt à fondre à la première occasion, toutes griffes dehors, sur l'impertinente sorcière qui bouleverse l'ordre établi de leur cercle fermé.

Aussi, dès lors qu'il constate le regard brillant que la jeune femme porte sur une colline au dehors et avisant le panier repas fournit par Cassandre, il opte pour un pique-nique à l'ombre d'un arbre. Bien sûr, il rejette entièrement l'idée selon laquelle il fait ce choix pour plaire à la dite personne.

- Hermione, que diriez-vous d'un pique-nique au pied du chêne que l'on peut apercevoir sur notre droite ?  
>- Oh, c'est une merveilleuse idée !<p>

Severus ignore la chaleur qui monte dans sa poitrine et réfrène un frisson tandis qu'Hermione se saisit brusquement de son bras alors qu'ils cheminent vers le lieu désigné, et le questionne :

- Nous ne risquons pas d'être en retard pour la suite, n'est-ce-pas ?  
>- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas… Mais j'ignorais que vous étiez si pressée de retrouver ces pompeux personnages qui vous jaugent sans scrupules.<p>

- Comme vous le dites, ils sont barbants. Et je dirais que si certains furent brillants par le passé, aujourd'hui leurs cerveaux semblent avoir fondu dans un ramassis de préjugés ! Si la communauté scientifique n'évolue pas à ce niveau ce sera bientôt la mort de la science ! Par Thot, comment peuvent-ils écouter sans broncher le semblant de théorie proposé par Frederish ? Je sais qu'il a permis de remarquables progrès autrefois, mais aujourd'hui ce qu'il nous a proposé est tout simplement… Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier cette chose. Apparemment il n'est plus à même d'effectuer des recherches dignes de ce nom. Je ne comprends pas que personne ne lui dise qu'il n'est plus en état de travailler sur ce sujet.

Severus réfléchit un court instant avant de lui donner sa réponse.

- Beaucoup de sorciers l'ont pris pour exemple dans leur jeunesse, beaucoup ont appris de lui. Il leur est délicat de lui interdire l'accès à ce colloque… Lui qui fût l'un des premiers à y prendre part et à lui conférer sa renommée. D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas conscience de son déclin.  
>- Cela est grotesque ! Le pauvre homme ne fait que se rendre ridicule aux yeux de tous alors qu'il était un grand chercheur. Ce n'est pas lui rendre honneur !<p>

Il ne peut réprimer un sourire face à la fougue habituelle de sa comparse.

- Je ne peux que vous approuver, mais vouloir les convaincre de cela revient à se battre contre des… Quelle est l'expression moldue déjà ? Se battre contre des… moulins à vent ! Voilà, cela revient à se battre contre des moulins à vent. Savez-vous que ses stagiaires ne font, pour ainsi dire, que l'empêcher de se tuer durant ses expérimentations ? Ils n'apprennent rien de lui et pourtant son prestige est tel que les candidatures fleurissent toujours sur son bureau.  
>- Pfff, c'est risible ! Et avez-vous remarqué combien nous étions à la conférence de Tatiana Saprova ? A peine une poignée et pourtant son exposé est purement brillant ! Ils auraient applaudi si c'était un homme qui l'avait présenté… Cependant ce n'est qu'une femme alors ils préfèrent l'ignorer. Ce comportement est abject !<p>

Il acquiesce d'un signe de la tête et déglutit péniblement en l'observant croquer à pleines dents le brugnon qu'elle déguste, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Croyez bien pourtant qu'ils s'empresseront tous de lire ses publications quand elles sortiront et qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en inspirer pour leurs propres travaux… Seulement, pas un ne l'admettra. Les mœurs évoluent très lentement, c'est un fait regrettable. Pourtant, dites-vous bien qu'il y a encore dix ans jamais elle n'aurait reçu d'invitation !

C'est ainsi que tous deux discutent agréablement entre deux bouchées, assis dans l'herbe, dans la plus parfaite complicité et inconvenance… Merlin, un homme et une femme non mariés qui travaillent ensemble à longueur de temps, déjeunent à même le sol… Et elle qui a pour ainsi dire vingt ans de moins que lui… Quel scandale à ce colloque où, par tradition, les mœurs sont plus rétrogrades que dans le reste de la société magique qui, soit dit en passant, a fait sa révolution sexuelle il y a bien longtemps de ça ! D'ailleurs quel sorcier prendrait une femme, moldue par ses deux parents qui plus est, pour associée !

Hermione est heureuse. Elle apprécie réellement ce moment avec Severus et ne peut réprimer un rire à certaines de ses remarques. Son sarcasme est un délice, une bouffée d'oxygène au milieu de ces vieux râleurs conservateurs. Au fur et à mesure, tous deux se sont rapprochés. Leurs mains ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres et aucun d'entre eux ne cherche à s'éloigner… Peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas noté ce fait, bien trop absorbés dans le plaisir de l'autre.

La jeune femme n'est plus chagrinée de prêter attention à la tenue du sorcier. A vrai dire, elle apprécie ouvertement qu'il se soit défait de sa robe stricte et sombre pour l'étendre à même le tapis herbeux et, laissant percevoir la cicatrice laissée par Naguini, ait ouvert, non pas un, mais deux boutons de sa chemise blanche… Encore une entorse au règlement, encore une manière de choquer leurs collègues masculins, misogynes et traditionnalistes pour la plupart, et qui leur jettent de loin des regards réprobateurs. Elle se sent libre et légère, et lui… Lui se sent jeune à nouveau. Pas qu'il soit bien âgé comparativement à la longévité d'un sorcier, néanmoins bien souvent, avec le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il s'est senti vieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il est simplement heureux d'être.

Soudainement, la pluie se met à tomber et, comme toujours lorsque l'été est chaud, Hermione accueille cela avec joie. Elle adore l'odeur de la nature après une bonne ondée. C'est empli d'un bonheur enfantin qu'elle se lève et, riant aux éclats, tourbillonne sur elle-même. Les bras écartés, la tête rejetée en arrière, elle boit la douche céleste avec délectation. Elle en a oublié le pique-nique qu'il serait bon d'abriter et le sorcier avec qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, elle conversait tout en déjeunant… Lui ne regarde qu'elle. Qu'importe le reste de leur repas face à cette image qui s'imprime sur ses rétines, sa mémoire et, bien involontairement, son cœur.

Il n'y a jamais réellement réfléchi mais là, c'est une évidence qui lui saute aux yeux : _elle est belle_ ! Depuis quelques mois déjà, lorsqu'il la voit ou entend parler d'elle, il ne pense plus à l'enfant qu'il a eue pour élève, et à cet instant précis, il sait que pour lui, il n'y aura plus de réminiscences de l'insupportable gamine lorsqu'il s'agira d'Hermione. Il ne verra plus que la femme, ne se souviendra que d'elle tournoyant sous la pluie, aveugle au monde qui l'entoure, des convenances et des ennuyeux rabat-joie du colloque. Affranchie de la bienséance, parfois insouciante, un peu tête brûlée malgré son côté raisonnable, elle est une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie.

Il est alors frappé par une certitude qu'il n'aurait jamais songé avoir : il ne veut vraiment plus qu'elle l'appelle Monsieur lorsqu'elle aura cessé de valser avec les cieux. Aussi le mot lui échappe-t-il sans qu'il ne veuille ni vraiment le dire, ni vraiment le retenir.

- Severus.

Ce n'est pour ainsi dire qu'un murmure, seulement il a quelque chose qui retient toute l'attention de la sorcière. Elle s'arrête immédiatement, balaye une mèche de cheveux collée à son visage par la pluie et plante son regard dans le sien.

- Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

Bien sûr qu'elle a compris, il en est persuadé, néanmoins elle a le droit d'être surprise étant donné qu'il l'est lui-même. Il se demande un court instant si c'est une bonne idée. Veut-il réellement de cette forme d'intimité ? Est-ce qu'elle-même le désire ? Peut-être va-t-elle le rejeter… Il aurait l'air ridicule… Et il serait blessé, encore une fois, comme toujours en fait. Cependant, il passe déjà pour un idiot à la fixer sans avoir énoncé autre chose que son propre prénom.

Après tout que risque-t-il ? Sinon le pire, le rejet, la moquerie. Oui, il lui arrive de rire de lui, néanmoins ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, juste de la taquinerie. Elle se moque de ses travers tout comme lui se gausse parfois… souvent, des siens, tous Gryffondoriens. Elle fait ce qu'il se permet lui-même vis-à-vis d'elle, rien de plus, rien de moins… Pourtant, c'est déjà bien plus que la plupart des gens. Et puis surtout elle rit avec lui. Elle est la seule à rire avec lui depuis Lily… Depuis la douleur, le rejet, la solitude, les erreurs… Elle parle avec lui, travaille avec lui, échange des idées avec lui, mange avec lui… Rit _avec_ lui.

Les battements de son cœur raisonnant à ses oreilles, les pensées confuses, Severus se fait plus explicite et de sa voix de velours, celle qui caresse les mots plus qu'elle ne les prononce, celle qu'il emploie, sans réellement en avoir conscience, de plus en plus souvent avec elle, précise :

- Appelez-moi Severus.

Elle est interdite, stupéfaite, et se repasse la phrase en boucle dans la tête comme pour être certaine d'en avoir bien saisi le sens, tandis que lui attend. A mesure que le temps passe, il sent comme une boule en son ventre qui prend de l'ampleur, sa gorge qui se sert, la panique et la souffrance qui enflent… Son visage reste de marbre, son index est agité de légers soubresauts, son regard est insondable si ce n'est…

Hermione plonge une nouvelle fois l'ambre de ses yeux dans l'encre des siens à la recherche d'un indice, d'une confirmation, et brusquement elle réalise qu'il lui rappelle celui de ce renardeau affamé qu'elle avait recueilli un court moment lorsqu'elle était enfant. La comparaison lui parait absurde, incongrue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que, tout comme le renardeau, il cherche une forme de relation, mais est terrifié… Il a peur qu'elle le repousse et elle a mal pour lui. Comment peut-il penser qu'elle ne sera pas capable d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le cadeau qu'il lui fait ? Elle vient d'apprivoiser le plus sauvage et craintif des animaux… Et celui-ci est sur le point de prendre la fuite.

Severus se sent terriblement sot, pire qu'un adolescent sous l'emprise d'une flopée d'hormones sauvages et incontrôlables. Il est stupide ! Il partage une relation agréable et viable avec son associée et maintenant, voilà qu'il vient de tout gâcher… Et il a mal. Merlin ce qu'il a mal. Il s'est pourtant juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus… Il pensait qu'elle souhaitait cela. Après tout elle lui a demandé de l'appeler Hermione voici plus de trois mois et semble apprécier sa compagnie, leur travail, leur échange, leur… Décidemment il n'a jamais été fait pour les relations humaines.

En tant qu'espion il lisait, et lit encore, très bien les intentions des personnes qui croisent son chemin, et à plus forte raison qui le côtoient quotidiennement. Malgré cela, il faut croire que pour le domaine privé ses capacités sont dramatiquement inexistantes. Et le voilà qui se prend à regretter la guerre. Tout était simple, il ne pouvait se fier à personne, il ne baissait jamais sa garde… Ceci ne serait jamais arrivé… Il est devenu mou.

Au moment où il s'apprête à partir sous un prétexte fallacieux, il est totalement désarmé par le plus exquis des sourires qu'il lui ait été donné de voir… Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce sourire lui est adressé… à lui… Une douce chaleur prend possession de son être, apaisant ses craintes et soulageant ses blessures.

- J'accepte avec plaisir, Severus… Et croyez bien que j'en suis très honorée.

Il ne lui répond pas, il en est incapable. Depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-on pas appelé Severus ? Depuis Albus… Non, Minerva et les autres enseignants de Poudlard l'interpellaient également par son prénom. Néanmoins, seul Albus y mettait une forme de tendresse, d'affection, de bienveillance, et peut-être Minerva aussi… Toutefois jamais, ô grand jamais, on ne l'a prononcé avec tant de… Il ne parvient pas même à trouver le juste qualificatif. Cela fait bien longtemps pourtant qu'il n'a plus été à court de mots. Elle continue de lui sourire et à présent cela le met mal à l'aise… Il se sent idiot… De nouveau.

Pour se donner contenance, il se relève et d'un mouvement de baguette efface les restes détrempés de leur pique-nique. Hermione se délecte de ses gestes un peu brusques, de sa tenue un peu raide… De sa gêne qu'elle trouve adorable. Bien évidemment, si quelqu'un lui demande un jour si elle a déjà songé cela elle niera farouchement. Severus Snape et adorable ne sont pas des termes faits pour aller ensemble. Pourtant à cet instant, il lui rappelle tellement un bambin que…

Il est plus que temps de retourner à l'intérieur. Les conférences de l'après-midi ne vont pas nous attendre ! Et trempés comme nous sommes, nous ne pouvons, décemment, nous présenter à l'amphithéâtre. Si vous n'aviez pas fait l'imbécile sous la pluie nous n'aurions pas besoin de nous presser autant afin d'avoir le temps d'appliquer un sort de séchage sur nos personnes une fois passées les portes. Epouvantable gamine !

Dans l'immédiat, c'est lui qui agit tel un enfant. Elle le sait, il le sait… Amusée, elle sourit de plus belle et, sans la moindre hésitation… Ni la moindre réflexion se morigènera-t-elle plus tard, se saisit de son bras afin de redescendre la colline. Bien évidemment, il ne s'y attendait pas. Affreusement troublé, il meurt d'envie de la remettre à sa place. Mais, baissant les yeux sur son visage rayonnant, il n'en trouve pas le courage.

Après tout il n'est qu'un homme - ou plutôt un sorcier - qui s'administre quelques claques mentales bien senties, se traite de lâche, de faible, de… Longdubat avant que la guerre ne fasse de lui un homme. Et qui pourtant ne parvient à enrayer cette petite parcelle de bonheur, de bien-être, qui chemine en lui et va se loger bien au chaud, à l'abri au plus profond de son cœur. Là où nul ne pourra l'atteindre, la lui voler… Ou ne serait-ce que la distinguer. Quiconque oserait observer ce drôle de couple verrait une femme souriante au bras d'un homme au visage totalement impénétrable... L'index droit étrangement agité de discrets soubresauts.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **Et voilà qui conclut ce chapitre ! Un petit commentaire sur ce que vous en avez pensé ? (oui je quémande c'est mal, je sais, je plaide coupable). Bon week-end et bonne semaine à toutes… sans oublier bonnes vacances à celles qui sont concernées.


	10. Chap 10 : Un lapsus

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Rapidement car je n'ai pas la grande forme, désolée. Comme toujours j'espère que ce chapitre vous divertira, bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou et à Khalie qui me sauve avec ses corrections.

3lpis : Merci pour ta longue review, désolée d'y répondre très brièvement. Duncan contre Severus… je pense que les jeux sont truqués dès le départ dans ce duel ^^ Et oui je décide et m'amuse à ses dépens, un peu.

Kyrua : La suite est là ! J'espère que l'attente vaut le coup. Merci pour ton message.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>** : Un lapsus… **

_**J + un an, deux mois et trois jours !**_

Le soleil de midi darde ses rayons sur l'Angleterre. Hermione, une main protégeant ses yeux, le contemple un instant. Elle n'a plus guère le temps d'exposer sa peau claire à sa chaleur et c'est devenu pour la jeune femme une joie simple de l'admirer. Les douze coups du clocher tout proche la ramènent brusquement à la réalité. Il est plus que temps qu'elle se rende au manoir pour reprendre le travail.

A son grand étonnement, Severus, puisque c'est ainsi que désormais elle le nomme avec plaisir, lui a donné sa matinée afin qu'elle profite un peu plus du bonheur familial. En effet, ses parents et amis lui ont organisé un petit quelque chose pour ses vingt-sept ans et, lorsqu'elle en a touché un mot à Severus, sa réaction a été pour le moins surprenante.

Comme elle s'y attendait malheureusement, le sorcier a décliné son invitation, mais lui a, sans difficulté aucune, accordé sa fin d'après-midi en plus de sa soirée. Et surtout, une semaine plus tard, soit le jour même de son anniversaire, s'il a à nouveau refusé sa proposition en prétextant, certainement à juste titre, qu'il n'y serait pas à sa place et que certains de ses amis ne seraient pas enclins à partager sa compagnie, il lui a fait la surprise de lui donner sa matinée.

Alors qu'elle se dirige vers l'aire de transplanage, elle le revoit encore lui adresser la parole d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumée, son regard fixé sur le contenu du chaudron autour duquel ils s'affairent, ajoutant tous deux de l'essence de _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_.

- Revenez pour midi sonnante et ne soyez pas en retard, bougre d'écervelée !

Interloquée, elle l'observe un instant sans vraiment être convaincue d'avoir bien saisi le sens de ses propos.

- Severus ?

Elle note le tressaillement de ses épaules et l'agitation de plus en plus visible de son index droit… Ce qu'il semble avoir également remarqué, de par la façon dont il rabat brusquement la main coupable derrière son dos et continue, l'air de rien, son brassage tout en bénissant son ambidextrie.

- Un problème Miss Granger ?

Un froncement de sourcils plus tard, elle le reprend :

- Si vous me redonnez du "Miss Granger", je crains bien que oui !

Sans un mot, il se détourne de la paillasse et contemple un moment les bocaux soigneusement rangés et étiquetés, alignés sur les rayonnages qui habillent les murs du laboratoire. La sorcière, mécontente d'être ainsi éconduite, cesse toute activité, attendant de plus amples éclaircissements. Finalement, saisissant un pot d'ailes de chauves-souris qui semble le passionner, il précise d'un ton toujours aussi sec qui témoigne de son sentiment d'insécurité :

- Demain, soyez de retour pour midi.

Le silence est la seule réponse qu'il obtient. N'ayant pas le courage de se retourner, il poursuit en s'adoucissant, de peur que le ton de sa voix n'ait poussé la jeune femme à mal interpréter ses dires :

- Votre soirée risque d'être longue… et épuisante. Il vous faudra supporter la présence de vos imbé… De vos amis…

Il s'est repris au dernier moment, mais doute qu'Hermione soit dupe. Aussi, encore plus angoissé, il reprend ses explications bancales.

- Vous n'avez pas pris de repos depuis que je vous ai engagée. Cela ne pourra que vous être bénéfique… Ainsi qu'à votre travail. Vous serez plus productive.

Il se sermonne intérieurement et, s'il n'était pas certain que le regard réprobateur de sa collègue est braqué sur sa personne, il se frapperait volontiers la tête contre l'étagère qui lui fait face. Il est incapable de lui donner la cause réelle de son geste sans ajouter une idiotie de plus en guise de protection. Protection contre quoi ? Contre qui ? Tsss, il est ridicule et le sait. Quelque part, c'est encore pire ! Son acte est purement désintéressé. Il fait cela pour elle seule et non pour une question de rendement ou il ne sait quoi, cependant, il ne parvient à l'admettre.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il se préoccupe autant de ce qu'elle pense ou pourquoi il ressent le besoin d'être agréable avec elle, surtout le jour de son anniversaire… Comme s'il lui faisait un cadeau. Impensable ! Il n'a pas offert de présent à quelqu'un depuis ses quinze ans et le bracelet qu'il avait acheté pour Lily… Bracelet que Sirius s'était empressé d'arracher du gracile poignet et jeter dans le lac de Poudlard. Les cris de l'adolescente n'y avaient rien changé… Et lui s'était retrouvé humilié, une fois de plus.

Sa main se crispe sur le bocal, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant sous la pression excessive. Respirant lentement pour se calmer, il chasse ses sombres souvenirs, repose les ailes de chauves-souris dont il n'a nullement besoin si ce n'est pour se dérober au regard de son associée, et se dirige vers la sortie en avouant, presque honteusement, la raison de son offre.

- Vous ne sortez guère. Vous êtes là à longueur de journées, de nuits, de semaines… Vous ne profitez pas de vos week-ends, et préférez venir travailler ici encore et toujours. Par Merlin, j'ai plus de couleurs que vous ! Je… Je suppose que vous n'avez pas rendu visite à vos parents depuis fort longtemps… Ils seront sans aucun doute heureux de voir leur fille unique et… la réciproque est vraie j'imagine… Il y aura vos amis, vous ne verrez pas vraiment votre famille et vous coucherez tard… Vous allez être fatiguée demain, une grâce matinée vous fera le plus grand bien et… Et vous pourrez être en tête à tête avec vos parents… C'est… Ce… Je pense que… Soyez simplement de retour à douze heures et profitez de votre anniversaire… Hermione.

Elle n'a pas dit un mot. Il parle depuis il ne sait combien de temps et elle n'a rien dit. Aucune indication de ce qu'elle pense. Il attend encore dix secondes avant de craquer et se réfugie dans sa bibliothèque, hors du laboratoire, loin d'elle… Elle qui le rend faible… Elle qui va se moquer de lui et ses incertitudes… Elle qui vient de lui saisir la main.

Il se fige, incapable de bouger, de voir, de penser, de respirer. Il ne sent plus rien si ce n'est cette main douce et chaude au creux de la sienne. Cette main féminine qui s'accroche désespérément à sa paume… Sa main. Lentement, il prend conscience du souffle court de la sorcière. Elle a dû courir pour le rattraper… Alors pourquoi est-ce son cœur, à lui, qui semble s'emballer ?

Il se raisonne, tente de rassembler son self-control tandis que, les joues rougies, elle vient doucement se placer face à lui… Sans jamais lui lâcher sa main, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Peut-être a-t-elle raison, ne peut-il s'empêcher de songer avec un brin d'amertume. L'homme parvient à prendre suffisamment sur lui pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Incertain, il a posé un masque sur son visage… Masque qui se fissure, s'effrite, s'étiole irrémédiablement quand il perçoit la tendresse, l'affection, la reconnaissance qui transparaissent dans l'ambre des yeux qui l'observent. Il réalise qu'elle a parfaitement compris ses intentions et que, si elle n'a pas répondu à ses paroles, ce n'est pas par méchanceté, désintérêt ou moquerie… Elle est simplement émue et il l'aurait su immédiatement s'il ne lui avait pas lâchement tourné le dos.

Finalement, les lèvres rosées s'entrouvrent et, sa main pressant plus fortement la sienne, elle articule enfin avec chaleur et émotion les quelques mots qui lui faisaient défauts :

- Merci Severus.

Alors qu'il pense qu'elle en a fini, elle reprend et l'ébranle d'une simple phrase :

- Vous allez me manquer ce soir.

Puis l'achève impitoyablement :

- J'aime nos soirées et votre présence tranquille. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner ?

Il ne sait trop comment réagir. Les sentiments qui l'agitent le troublent plus que de raison. Il n'est pas habitué à cette forme de relation, ce qu'il a connu de plus proche de l'amitié depuis son adolescence… Aussi, se réfugie-t-il derrière quelques banalités acides.

- Ne soyez donc pas sotte. Nous nous verrons demain soir pour converser autour d'un thé, comme à l'accoutumée, et vous pourrez me saouler de paroles ineptes, futiles et inutiles, tel c'est le cas pour ainsi dire à chaque fois.

En d'autres temps, Hermione se serait sentie offensée. Néanmoins à présent, comprenant son mal-être, elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds afin d'approcher son visage du sien et, aussi mortifiée que rougissante, stoppe son mouvement en s'adressant à lui avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressent, avant de retourner au laboratoire :

- J'y compte bien ! J'ai une partie d'échecs à gagner, mon cher rustre !

Elle ne lui a pas laissé le temps de répondre mais, perplexe, il n'aurait sans doute pas saisi l'occasion si elle s'était présentée. Il lui semble qu'elle s'est trouvée sur le point d'apposer un baiser sur sa joue à la barbe naissante. Cette idée est si saugrenue qu'il préfère la chasser. Il ne paraitra plus devant elle jusqu'à son départ où il lui souhaitera seulement une bonne soirée, avant de passer la sienne un whisky pur feu de grand âge à la main.

C'est à ce "bonne soirée" impersonnel qu'Hermione songe ce midi, après avoir transplané, et qu'enfin elle pénètre dans le bureau, ses yeux survolant la table basse où reposent un verre plein et une revue scientifique. Elle n'a pas le temps de se questionner plus avant que, déjà, Severus apparait dans son champ de vision.

Elle rayonne, à nouveau. Il la trouve belle. Ce n'est pas tolérable. Il jette un œil à l'horloge et commente simplement :

- Vous êtes en retard.  
>- J'en suis navrée, la soirée fût…<br>- Je n'ai que faire de votre soirée ! Du travail vous attend.

Elle préfère s'abstenir de répondre de peur d'être cinglante sur son manque de politesse. Le bonjour n'est pas fait pour les goules ! Elle passe à sa droite, le bousculant légèrement au passage, et s'enferme dans le laboratoire.

Lui, fixe un instant le liquide ambre qui le nargue depuis la veille. Il n'a pu se résoudre à le boire, seulement penser à elle, à l'iris de ses yeux, et contempler le vide, furieux de se sentir jaloux de cette partie de vie qu'il ne connait pas. Furieux de cette sensation de manque qui lui noue l'estomac. Furieux qu'elle ne soit assise face à lui à bavasser et pester tandis qu'il la fait échec et mat… Ce soir là, c'est lui qui s'est senti échec et mat… Et c'est encore le cas en ce moment.

A cette pensée, il brise d'un geste rageur le verre dans les flammes ardentes et, renouant ses cheveux, va prendre place à sa paillasse. Il note qu'elle n'a pas levé le regard à son arrivée… Elle est furieuse, il est furieux, c'est une merveilleuse après-midi qui s'annonce.

Les heures s'écoulent lentement dans un silence tendu. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, ils ruminent leurs pensées chacun dans leur coin. Fort heureusement, la qualité de leurs potions ne sent ressent pas. Mûs par l'habitude, ils s'exécutent avec la même harmonie.

Hermione n'est pas sûre de comprendre… Pas plus qu'elle ne sait si elle souhaite réellement analyser la situation dans son ensemble. Ce qu'elle sait en revanche, c'est qu'il lui a vraiment manqué la veille au soir. Elle s'est surprise à le chercher du regard à plusieurs reprises. Etrangement, ce sont ses silences qui lui ont le plus fait défaut. Elle était heureuse de venir au manoir pour leurs recherches… et pour le voir. A présent elle est agacée.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si difficile à vivre, à comprendre ? Actuellement, elle en est là de ses réflexions.

"Severus, foutu crétin, pourquoi dois-tu être tellement… exaspérant ! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te botter les fesses ! J'ai bien une trentaine de sortilèges en tête. Et encore, tu trouverais sans doute le moyen de retourner la situation à ton avantage. Arrogant imbécile ! Asocial ! Tu n'es qu'un asocial et moi… Peut-être que tu as raison : je suis sotte de vouloir te connaitre, devenir ton… Argh je te hais !"

En effet elle a pris l'habitude de le tutoyer lorsqu'elle se parle à elle-même. Elle trouve cela bien plus naturel et commode quand elle fulmine contre lui et son fichu caractère… Ce qui survient très régulièrement. De son côté, le sorcier - moins enclin à cette forme de familiarité - conserve le vouvoiement même lorsqu'il la maudit intérieurement… Ce qui est tout aussi fréquent.

"Petite impudente qui se complait à se jouer de moi ! Si vous croyez m'avoir aussi facilement, me faire plier à votre volonté capricieuse… Vous auriez meilleure chance de réussite en tentant de discipliner votre ignoble parure capillaire qu'en essayant de m'amadouer ! Maudite vipère ! Insupportable gamine ! Non, pire, insupportable femme ! Pourquoi faut-il donc que vous soyez une femme ? Par Circé, vous le faites exprès pour me… Me corrompre ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Foi de Snape ! Et cessez de mordiller votre lèvre inférieure… Ou mangez la, qu'on en soit débarrassé ! Je ne suis pas un de vos… de vos… Je ne suis pas votre Duncan !"

Encore plus ennuyé d'avoir songé, tel un mari jaloux, à cet homme en compagnie de qui il l'a surprise voici quelques mois, il choisit de s'absorber dans la confection du breuvage auquel il œuvre, se récitant la liste d'ingrédients qu'il reste à ajouter au mélange. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas, à son corps défendant, de jeter quelques coups d'œil à cette lèvre tentatrice qui rosit et enfle sous l'action implacable des dents blanches.

Finalement, le son irritant d'une clochette qui s'affole les informe que la journée est plus qu'avancée et qu'il est par conséquent grand temps de se restaurer, voire de laisser en l'état leurs travaux jusqu'au lendemain, si cela est possible. Une rapide inspection de leurs chaudrons suffit à les rassurer… Ils n'auront pas, ce soir, à subir les reproches de Cassandre. Ni la répétition, horripilante, du "_ding ding_" de la sonnette que l'elfe a tenu à installer pour s'assurer qu'ils dinent à des heures restant relativement décentes.

Ils ont encore en tête le souvenir cauchemardesque d'une nuit où le carillon infernal leur a résonné aux oreilles durant plus de cinq heures. Ils avaient eu beau tenter d'insonoriser la pièce à l'aide de divers sortilèges puis, en désespoir de cause, expliquer à Cassandre qu'il leur était impossible de laisser leurs recherches en état, elle n'avait rien voulu savoir. Parfois, elle est réellement effrayante.

Quelques sorts de stases plus tard, ils ôtent dans un même mouvement leurs robes de protection, Hermione tournant ostensiblement le dos à son acolyte. Il est hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller à l'observer se dévêtir. Et c'est avec une pointe de regret qu'elle constate, en pénétrant dans le bureau l'instant suivant, qu'il a défait le premier bouton de sa chemise et qu'elle ne l'a pas vu agir. Pas que cela exerce encore le moindre effet sur elle, bien entendu mais…

L'ambiance est toujours glaciale tandis qu'ils finissent leur dessert, cependant, ce n'est pas cela qui les empêche de s'installer face à face autour de l'échiquier. Peut-être est-ce par habitude… Ou peut-être ce moment leur a-t-il, à tous deux, manqué la veille. Peu importe, c'est dans un bel ensemble qu'ils ont pris leur place. Cela leur a simplement paru naturel.

Et c'est pour cette raison que, malgré leur discorde - ou peut-être à cause de celle-ci justement - se produit l'impensable, après une heure d'un jeu serré. En effet, lorsqu'elle joue, Hermione parle énormément, que ce soit pour le distraire, râler après un beau coup de son adversaire… ou jubiler lorsqu'elle s'empare d'une de ses pièces maitresses.

Malheureusement, elle a également passé toute l'après-midi, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la soirée, à ruminer intérieurement contre l'orgueilleux personnage, et tout cela en le tutoyant… Ainsi, lorsque brisant le silence qu'elle a réussi à maintenir pendant tout le début de la partie, elle s'exclame, l'irréparable survient.

- Argh ! Tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves ! Tu es pire qu'insupportable ! Espèce de… de… Il n'y a même pas de nom pour te qualifier ! Tu boudes comme un enfant depuis mon arrivée, et ce sans même une explication qui tienne la route ! Et en plus, tu veux te targuer de m'avoir encore vaincue ce soir ? Ah non ! Tu n'as pas encore gagné mon cher… Et crois moi Severus, la victoire sera mienne !

Elle redresse résolument la tête, attendant qu'il réagisse. Néanmoins, rien ne vient. Il la fixe, bouche légèrement entrouverte, regard écarquillé… En bref, le choc est clairement lisible sur son visage. Un court et magnifique instant, elle se sent fière. Enfin elle est parvenue à le moucher, le laisser sans voix. Cependant, quelque chose la trouble. Ce n'est pas normal… Elle repense à ce qu'elle lui a dit qui pourrait avoir eu un tel impact et, brusquement, pousse un petit cri en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains.

Ce faisant, elle bouscule le plateau de jeu, éparpillant les pièces en tous sens. Aucun n'en a cure. Ils s'observent en silence, aussi effrayés l'un que l'autre. Elle n'a pas pu exprimer cela à voix haute n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que semble dire chacun de leurs regards, et pourtant… Hermione s'attend à présent à une explosion de colère, voire même qu'il la renvoie sur le champ, sans préavis et sans retour possible. Mais rien ne vient.

Lui est perdu. Elle l'a insulté, traité d'enfant… Tutoyé ! Comment a-t-elle pu oser cela ? Il connait suffisamment la nature humaine pour comprendre qu'elle doit avoir pris l'habitude d'agir ainsi, dans son esprit, depuis un long moment. Il est choqué, en colère et, paradoxalement, heureux. C'est étrange, personne ne s'est permis cette familiarité depuis qu'il est adulte, mis à part Albus et Minerva, deux de ses anciens professeurs en somme. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il trouve cela rafraichissant et libérateur.

Il est enfin un homme libre, un homme comme un autre. Elle le traite comme n'importe qui et non pas avec déférence, crainte ou avec un respect hypocrite… Il est enfin libre. Son passé n'influence plus ses interactions avec le monde… Ou tout du moins avec elle. Elle est folle… Unique… Précieuse. Elle n'était pas son employée ou sa collègue lorsqu'elle s'est exclamée… Non, elle était son amie. Elle a agi comme elle l'aurait fait avec un de ses imbéciles de condisciples de Gryffondor… Elle le considère de la même façon… Elle l'apprécie… Elle est son amie. Il a une amie.

Il sent une forme d'ivresse envahir ses sens. La tête lui tourne. Il a besoin d'air, de faire le point. Est-il prêt à cela ? Est-il assez fort pour cela ? Ne risque-t-il pas de se brûler à l'amitié ? D'être abusé, blessé… Rejeté ? Ou pire, de la décevoir elle ? A-t-il vraiment bien interprété cet événement majeur dans sa vie ? La désire t-il comme amie ? Sans un mot, il se lève vivement, renverse son siège au passage, se dirige à grands pas vers la sortie et disparait dans le froid nocturne avec, pour seuls vêtements, un pantalon et une chemise légère.

Il faut quelques secondes à Hermione pour réagir. Dans un premier temps, figée, elle contemple l'espace vide laissé par son départ soudain. Quand enfin les données nécessaires parviennent à son cerveau, elle se dresse et se lance dans une course effrénée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire… Peut-être s'excuser tout simplement… Elle est néanmoins convaincue qu'elle ne peut le laisser disparaitre comme ça, sans un mot. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle parvient à destination, elle n'a d'autre choix que se résigner à voir la nuit l'absorber dans ses ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<span> : **Je suis par terre, vais me coucher mais j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment. Une petite review pour la route ? Bon week-end tout le monde.


	11. Chap 11 : Un pas en avant

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Je suis désolée pour le retard de mise en ligne, ma grossesse est un peu difficile et la dernière semaine a été… compliquée. Je n'abandonne pas cette fic mais il y aura peut-être de temps en temps des retards de publication. Pour ce chapitre, n'étant pas en grande forme c'est soit la mise en ligne soit répondre individuellement à vos reviews. Je me suis dis que vous préféreriez le chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Vos reviews me touchent toujours autant et je vous en remercie.

**Une dernière chose** : Pour info le **J + … an, … mois et … jours** est basé par rapport au premier jour d'Hermione en tant qu'associée de Severus (associée et non pas apprentie ou simple salariée, elle a déjà son doctorat en potions, elle n'est en aucun cas son élève). Donc dans ce chapitre cela fait un an, deux mois et sept jours qu'Hermione travaille en compagnie de Severus… oui ils prennent leur temps.

Merci à Khalie pour son fantastique travail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>** : Un pas en avant **

_**J + un an, deux mois et sept jours !**_

Anxieuse, la culpabilité la rongeant, la jeune femme passe les quatre jours suivant à guetter son retour. Sans Cassandre, il est probable qu'elle n'eut rien ingéré, mis à part un peu de thé. Fort heureusement, l'elfe de maison est suffisamment têtue pour s'être assurée que sa protégée ne tombe pas d'inanition. Pattenrond s'est quant à lui chargé de lui tenir compagnie. Sentant le désarroi de sa maîtresse, il ne l'a pas quitté plus de quelques minutes durant tout ce temps.

A peine si elle fût capable de sauver les potions basiques qui étaient placées en stase. Elle n'a pas vérifié, mais est certaine que le contenu de l'ensemble des chaudrons de recherche est perdu. Installée sur le fauteuil à bascule qu'elle s'est accaparée voici plusieurs mois, elle regarde au dehors par la fenêtre du bureau depuis ce qui semble être des siècles. D'une main absente, elle caresse, sans y penser, son animal domestique tandis que l'autre repose sur un livre depuis longtemps oublié. Elle sait qu'elle inquiète Cassandre… Et qu'elle angoisserait sans aucun doute bien plus ses amis ou ses parents s'ils pouvaient la voir.

Elle doit avoir une mine affreuse et dégager un parfum loin de la mettre à son avantage. Voici quatre jours qu'elle attend qu'il rentre, quatre jours qu'elle n'est pas retournée chez elle, quatre jours qu'elle ne s'est pas changée, quatre jours qu'elle ne s'est pas coiffée, quatre jours qu'elle ne s'est pas lavée… Bref, elle n'est plus qu'une loque fétide et en a parfaitement cure. Le manque de sommeil la travaille également. De peur de le manquer, elle n'a pas dû dormir plus d'une poignée d'heures depuis le départ précipité du sorcier. Les regards désapprobateurs de l'elfe de maison n'ont rien pu changer à son actuelle déplorable hygiène corporelle.

De ce fait Hermione commence à croire qu'il ne reviendra jamais… Ou tout du moins, pas tant qu'elle s'obstine à rester. Peut-être a-t-il moyen de savoir qu'elle est toujours dans sa demeure et dans ce cas, peut-être refuse t-il de revenir tant qu'elle envahit son espace personnel. C'est en tout cas la conclusion à laquelle elle est parvenue quand une voix grave, qu'elle désespérait d'entendre à nouveau, résonne dans son dos.

- Les douches sont en option, maintenant ?

Incrédule, elle le fixe stupidement. Stoppée dans son élan, la main qui jusque là caressait la fourrure de Pattenrond, s'immobilise dans les airs. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il existait d'autres entrées au manoir.

- Ce bureau est une véritable puanteur !

Sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, il se déplace de fenêtre en fenêtre pour les ouvrir et aérer la pièce… Cassandre sera fière de lui, un reproche de moins à subir. Parvenu à sa hauteur, il l'observe un moment puis, constatant qu'elle ne réagit pas, reprend à son attention :

- Si tu déniais te pousser, peut-être que je pourrai finir ce que j'ai entrepris.

Il a réussi. Elle a l'air encore plus idiote. A présent, sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans que n'en sorte le moindre son.

- Encore un petit effort et je suis certain que tu parviendras à t'exprimer, mais en attendant… Déplace ta personne et ton sac à puces !

Perdant patience, il empoigne la dite boule de poils d'une main et Hermione de l'autre, les enjoignant à bouger. Si le premier, pas mécontent de recouvrer sa liberté, s'empresse de gagner le couloir, la jeune femme est un peu plus difficile à convaincre. Telle une poupée de chiffons, elle semble incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'enfin elle se retrouve debout face à lui, il n'a d'autres choix que la retenir tandis qu'elle s'effondre en larmes dans ses bras.

Bien évidemment, si jusque là il se trouve ravi de son petit tour mis au point sur le chemin du retour, il doit aussi s'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Après tout, il a simplement décidé de lui rendre les Mornilles de son Gallion et de faire comme si de rien n'était en la revoyant… Et la tutoyer tel qu'elle-même l'avait fait, sans préavis. Dire qu'il se trouve grandement surpris de la voir ainsi, pareille à une épouse guettant le retour de son mari parti au front ou à la vigie qui jamais ne faillit à guider les bateaux à bon port, est un euphémisme ! Même s'il met ses actions insensées sur le compte de la culpabilité et du stress, la voir littéralement s'échouer contre lui le laisse désemparé.

Il n'est pas préparé à une telle avalanche d'émotions. A vrai dire il pensait plutôt la retrouver affairée dans le laboratoire, dans une colère noire et prête à en découdre. Quelque part, c'est une agréable surprise… Et il doit bien avouer que c'est ce qui l'a poussé à mettre son plan en application et à la tutoyer directement. En effet, dès lors que son regard s'est posé sur elle, il a reçu la confirmation que les sentiments d'amitiés qu'elle parait nourrir à son égard sont réels, et non pas sortis de son imaginaire décrépi.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à présent, à tenter maladroitement d'apaiser les sanglots de soulagement de la sorcière. Hésitant, il l'enserre de ses bras et lui frotte le dos d'une main quelque peu tremblante… En tout cas, son index droit est, lui, terriblement agité. Sentant qu'elle s'accroche de plus en plus fermement à sa personne et qu'elle ne le repousse pas, il resserre lentement son étreinte. Finalement, lorsqu'elle a repris son calme, elle redresse la tête afin de plonger son regard dans le sien et, reniflant, esquisse un sourire en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis son retour.

- Je ne suis pas la seule qui semble avoir un problème d'hygiène, Severus.

Interloqué, il hausse un sourcil, l'enjoignant à poursuivre par là même, et repousse une mèche de cheveux châtain qui lui chatouille les narines.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui arbore une… excroissance capillaire broussailleuse et agressive… Ainsi qu'une odeur d'ogre !

Etrangement, elle sourit de plus belle et, se décontractant, pose ses deux mains à plat sur son torse où elles lissent légèrement le vêtement.

- Tiens, où ai-je bien pu voir cette chemise ? Ah oui, je sais… C'est la même qu'il y a quatre jours ! Tu… Vous avez du geler à sortir ainsi, sans un manteau pour vous couvrir.

A présent extrêmement gênée, elle cherche à se dégager de son étreinte… Qui se resserre pour la retenir. Il lui redresse le visage en glissant un doigt sous son menton. Lorsqu'il est certain qu'elle ne se détournera pas - sa main droite toujours posée au creux de ses reins - il chasse de son pouce gauche quelques larmes encore égarées sur les joues de la jeune femme, et reprend d'une voix où l'émotion contenue est perceptible :

- Tu, simplement tu… Petite sotte.

En constatant que l'ambre de ses yeux menace d'être noyé à nouveau, il ne peut que sourire tendrement… Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il sent son corps faire. Même si, jusque-là, il ignorait en être capable.

- Allons, plus de pleurs. Tu as passé l'âge. Ça frise le ridicule. Et pour ton information je n'ai pas eu froid.

Il voit bien qu'elle est dubitative, aussi s'empresse-t-il de préciser sa pensée en préférant une forme d'ironie qui, il l'espère, détendra l'atmosphère.

- Je suis un sorcier… Tu te rappelles ? Les sortilèges, la magie tout ça… Et puis je n'ai pas dormi sous les ponts comme tu sembles le croire. Je suis un homme adulte qui possède quelques relations et… un compte en banque. Les hôtels, ça ne te dis vraiment rien ? D'ailleurs en parlant d'hôtel, ils possèdent des douches tu sais. Ne prends pas cet air là ! Il s'agit bien de la chemise avec laquelle je suis parti. Le reste aussi si tu veux savoir.

Diverti par sa réaction, il hausse un sourcil et ajoute :

- Ce rougissement intense me prête à penser que tu n'es qu'une gourgandine, jeune femme !

Son amusement s'amplifie à mesure qu'il la voit. Prenant pitié, il reprend enfin, après de longues secondes de mortification pour la sorcière :

- Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je ne supporte pas d'autres vêtements que les miens, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de les laver… Toujours la magie. Un petit coup de baguette et…

Finalement lui aussi commence à se sentir en manque d'espace vital. Il se dégage très lentement de leur étreinte commune et s'efforce de regagner une certaine contenance en prenant de nouveau la parole.

- Bref, maintenant que l'on en parle, je ferai bien d'aller me changer avant que Cassandre ne m'accuse de tous les maux… Quant à toi, je ne saurais que trop te recommander de rentrer chez toi tenter de reprendre apparence humaine. Reviens quand tu seras prête, du travail nous attend.

Il ouvre la dernière fenêtre, puis s'éloigne de son pas souple. Parvenu à la porte il ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Ne lésine pas sur le savon… Conseil d'ami.

Hermione le rattrape au pied de l'escalier de l'entrée.

- Severus, vous…

Regard réprobateur. Hésitante, elle reprend :

- Tu…

Mouvement d'encouragement.

- Tu m'as dis… Avant de sortir du bureau, tu m'as conseillé…

- D'insister sur le savon, le shampoing, le parfum et tout ce que tu voudras susceptible d'ôter cette odeur pestilentielle. Tu devrais peut-être aussi songer à la tondeuse pour tes cheveux. A ce stade, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit récupérable.

Tout autant agacée qu'amusée, elle secoue la tête.

- Non… Enfin si… Mais je faisais allusion à… la suite. Nous…Sommes-nous amis ?

Il semble peser un instant ses mots, réfléchir avant de parler. C'est finalement d'une voix ferme qu'il s'exprime, bien qu'intérieurement il soit tremblant et que son index droit parait être pris de frénésie.

- Oui, nous sommes amis… Si tu le souhaites aussi, bien évidemment.

Elle n'hésite pas même trois secondes : la réponse lui est totalement naturelle.

- Oui, je le souhaite aussi. Cela fait quelques temps déjà que je te considère comme un ami, mon ami… Enfin, mon employeur également mais…  
>- Nous trouverons un moyen d'agir en fonction de ces deux éléments. Disons que pour ce qui est du travail, je dirige. Ce qui ne t'as jamais empêché d'exprimer tes idées. Si ce n'est au tout début, pour le reste nous sommes parfaitement à égalité. Et pour le tutoiement, je préfère qu'il reste du domaine privé.<br>- Marché conclu. Je reviens vite.

Elle a déjà un pied au dehors quand il ajoute :

- Je… Je viens de réaliser que si nous sommes amis, je dois t'accorder un minimum ma confiance, donc… A partir d'aujourd'hui, considère que tu as un libre accès à la totalité de ma bibliothèque.

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillent littéralement de plaisir. Elle rayonne. Il la trouve belle, à nouveau. Elle ne ressemble à rien et pourtant il la trouve belle… Il se sent terriblement pathétique.

- Merci, Severus.  
>- Attention, rien ne quitte la bibliothèque !<br>- C'est naturel, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.  
>- Et, Hermione, si ma confiance est difficile à acquérir il est extrêmement aisé de la perdre.<p>

C'est très sérieusement qu'elle lui répond :

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, Severus… Et rassure-toi, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance d'être une amie fidèle.  
>- Tsss, encore une tare gryffondorienne. Allez, disparais.<p>

Sur un dernier sourire, elle prend la direction de son appartement, laissant pour une heure ou deux Pattenrond aux bons soins de Cassandre. Elle est enfin paisible, bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a été depuis longtemps. Tout semble prendre place dans sa vie. Finalement, son lapsus était une bonne chose… Ils sont officiellement amis… Et elle a accès à l'ensemble de la bibliothèque ! Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle n'est pas prête à quitter le manoir.

De son côté, Severus est également serein. Il a eu raison de l'engager, raison de penser qu'elle recherchait son amitié et, jusque là, raison de lui accorder sa confiance. Seul l'avenir leur dira si cette amitié est une réussite ou un lamentable échec… Il s'empresse de bannir cette pensée, et il ignore s'il pourrait se relever d'une nouvelle trahison. Quelques minutes plus tard, une tenue propre et repassée sur le dos, il est déjà à l'œuvre dans le laboratoire qu'il remet en état, lançant _evanesco_ sur _evanesco_ sur les chaudrons abandonnés. C'est là beaucoup de gâchis. Toutefois, quelque part, cela en valait la peine. Il jette un œil à l'horloge, espérant qu'elle ne tardera pas trop. Ils ont devant eux une importante masse de travail qui les attend.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin : <strong>Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre avant dimanche pour rattraper le retard et ensuite reprendre un rythme plus normal. Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues et de grandes sources d'encouragements, encore une fois navrée de ne pas y avoir répondu individuellement. A très vite tout le monde.


	12. Chap 12 : Parfum de Noël

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Un jour plus tard qu'annoncé mais le chapitre est là ! Enfin il faut remercier mon geek perso, mon cher et tendre dont c'est la passion et le métier car j'ai failli tout perdre. 40 minutes pour récupérer mon pc et ce screugneugneu de chapitre au complet, apparemment j'ai innové mon homme n'avait jamais rencontré le plantage en question, bref sans lui j'étais bonne pour espérer que mon pc redémarre au complet… et reprendre le chapitre, ce qui aurait été un moindre mal. Merci encore pour tous vos petits mots. Bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Une ola pour Khalie qui a accompli un gros travail sur ce chapitre en remettant le début au présent.

MarynS : Merci j'espère que celui-ci tiendra ses promesses malgré sa journée de retard.

Maroussa : Merci pour la review et les compliments. Leurs sentiments vont continuer à évoluer… lentement. Je ne veux rien précipiter avec ces deux là.

Kyrua : Bon si l'attente crée l'envie… non je vais quand même essayer de garder un rythme de publication correct, mais effectivement pas au dépend du bon déroulement de ma grossesse, et je l'espère pas au dépend de l'attention que j'essaye d'apporter à chaque chapitre mais sur ce sujet il y a super Khalie ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>** : Parfum de Noël **

_**J + un an, cinq mois et cinq jours !**_

Trois mois déjà qu'ils sont officiellement amis, se tutoient et, parfois, sortent ensemble boire un verre à la fin d'une semaine difficile. Bien sûr, la situation est un peu plus délicate pour Hermione, devant faire face à ses proches qui ne comprennent pas tous sa décision et, pour certains, y sont fortement hostiles.

Le problème ne se pose pas pour Severus, ses relations étant bien minces, pour ne pas dire inexistantes dans ce domaine. Pour le moment, toutefois, leur amitié ne souffre d'aucun dommage. A vrai dire, leur seule dispute, si l'on peut la qualifier ainsi, remonte à leur première sortie. Un conflit portant sur la destination que prendraient leurs pas deux mois et demi plus tôt.

Elle s'en souvient parfaitement bien. En effet à l'époque, en suggérant le Pendragon, la jeune femme ne comprend pas la réaction, extrêmement vive, de son comparse. Il se trouve si fermement opposé à sa proposition qu'elle s'entête, d'autant qu'il refuse de lui donner une explication. C'est une véritable guerre de volonté qui se met en place et, à sa grande surprise, Severus cède le premier.

Il a cependant marmonné quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas vraiment saisi à propos de "son homme sombre", qu'elle désire, soit disant, tant revoir… Il est réellement hargneux et le trajet n'est pas des plus agréable. Sur place, il inspecte la scène avant de se décontracter quelque peu… Ce qui est une bonne chose, sans quoi elle aurait pu envisager la possibilité d'écourter cette soirée.

Ils sont entrain de bavarder agréablement lorsque Duncan surgit de nulle part pour venir la saluer. Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis leur fameuse nuit, aussi est-elle heureuse de prendre de ses nouvelles. Après tout, ils ont tous deux partagé un bon moment, étrange certes, mais loin d'être déplaisant.

Quant au sorcier, il se montre aussi froid et menaçant que possible, refusant de lui serrer la main ou lui adresser la parole mais le fusillant du regard… Et Merlin sait que l'homme peut être impressionnant quand il agit ainsi !

A ce moment Hermione lui en veut, bien sûr. Néanmoins, refusant d'être aussi impolie que lui, elle termine sa conversation avec Duncan, lui dit au revoir, et demeure attablée en compagnie du mufle avec qui elle est venue. Il ne le mérite vraiment pas, toutefois, quelque chose la retient de partir avec son amant d'un soir, pour la seule raison de le punir.

Cela n'aurait été juste pour personne et aurait sans doute mis à mal l'amitié naissante qu'elle partage avec Severus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il pose sa main sur la sienne, à même la table, en saluant d'un sourire moqueur et amplement satisfait Duncan qui prend congé pour rejoindre son groupe, qu'elle réalisa qu'il agit comme un homme jaloux… Et décide d'ignorer les battements, quelque peu précipités, de son cœur.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Severus Snape puisse être si possessif. Cela la rend aussi furieuse qu'attendrie. Après ce petit évènement, elle n'est plus d'humeur à rester et ils rentrent chacun dans leur demeure respective. Elle note avec contentement que le sorcier ne parait plus aussi fier de lui quand elle répond à peine à son "bonne nuit".

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle passe une grande partie de ces heures nocturnes à réfléchir puis, pensant avoir compris la cause du comportement puéril de son associé, décide de lui parler clairement au lever du jour. Ainsi, à peine parvenue au manoir, elle lui explique qu'il ne peut agir tel un goujat avec ses amis s'il désire continuer à en faire partie, mais que le fait qu'elle fréquente d'autres hommes ne signifie en rien qu'il puisse la perdre.

Bien entendu sur l'instant il se défend d'avoir eu de telles pensées, bien que sa seule autre amie, Lily, l'ait "abandonné" sans se retourner pour la bande de Potter. Néanmoins, Hermione n'aura plus jamais à se plaindre de son impolitesse envers ses fréquentations.

Depuis cet incident il se contente juste d'être froid et peu sociable… Lui-même en soit. Il persiste également à faire montre d'une légère animosité envers la gente masculine, mais rien de trop extrême. Elle a donc décidé, tant que cela reste à un stade raisonnable, de prendre cela comme quelque chose de flatteur.

Leur amitié n'ayant connu d'autres tempêtes, et noël approchant à grand pas, la jeune femme se trouve donc actuellement à la recherche d'un cadeau pour l'ardu personnage. Tous ses achats sont effectués, mis à part celui-ci. Ils n'ont jamais décidé de s'offrir un présent pour les fêtes, néanmoins Hermione en a envie, et ce quand bien même il n'aurait pas une attention identique à son égard.

D'ailleurs, elle ne lui en voudrait pas si tel s'avérait être le cas. Elle soupçonne qu'il n'a pas dû recevoir beaucoup de cadeaux au cours de sa vie et passer, en revanche, de nombreuses fêtes seul, ce qui n'a pas dû contribuer à lui faire connaître la magie de noël.

La voici donc, emmitouflée des pieds à la tête, qui affronte les bourrasques de neige en quête d'un présent digne de ce nom. Elle en est à son quatorzième magasin et n'a toujours pas la moindre idée. Ses pas la mènent naturellement chez l'apothicaire… Elle n'a besoin de rien, les stocks du laboratoire sont pleins et il ne vend rien que Severus ne possède déjà. Sans parler du fait que ce ne serait pas d'une grande originalité. Aussi, n'y pénètre-t-elle pas.

Elle tourne à droite et croise la _Ménagerie Magique_. Elle songe un instant qu'il pourrait être amusant de voir son expression en découvrant une petite chose vivante, comme un boursoufs, sous l'emballage. Cependant, ce n'est là qu'une farce qu'elle délaisse vite… Sans compter qu'un crapaud finirait son existence comme ingrédient pour potions, dûment étiqueté dans un bocal de verre. Un rat raviverait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Un chat, bien qu'idéal de part son mode de vie, serait presque une offense. Une chouette aurait l'avantage d'être utile mais… Il est aussi avare en correspondance qu'en compliment. Quant au reste… Bref, à oublier rapidement.

Un peu plus loin, elle se laisse attirer par les effluves d'un bon chocolat chaud et, revigorée, reprend son périple.

Le magasin des frères Weasley : autant mettre fin immédiatement à leur amitié, et à leur collaboration par la même occasion. De plus, elle ne désire pas vraiment voir Ron qui ne manquera pas de lui rappeler ce qu'il pense de sa relation avec Severus, bien qu'il se montre moins virulent au fil du temps.

La boutique de _Madame Guipure_ : trop intime, et l'homme, difficile. Elle est persuadée que ses costumes sont du sur mesure et le tissu de la meilleure qualité. Vraiment, elle ne s'imagine définitivement pas lui offrir un vêtement neuf. Qui plus est, il serait fichu d'être vexé.

Son regard est par la suite attiré par la devanture de _Boiferme_, le menuisier : peut-être une de ses boîtes magiques si prisées, et hors de prix, qui ont le mérite d'être esthétiques et quasi inviolables. Voilà une idée à conserver ! Bien qu'elle risque de réduire à néant les économies faites ces derniers mois.

Un peu plus loin, voici que son chemin croise celui du _Fourtoutatous_ : une perte de temps, elle ne s'y arrête pas. On n'y trouve rien d'intéressant à part un amoncellement de bric-à-brac sans grande valeur.

_Fleury et Bott_ : lui offrir un livre rare ou une plume, à la papeterie voisine _Scribbulus_, aussi élégante et précieuse soit-elle, est vain quand on connait, comme elle, ce dont il dispose déjà. Toutefois, peut-être par nostalgie ou pour trouver un ouvrage qui pourrait l'intéresser elle-même, Hermione se dirige à l'intérieur et navigue, au gré de ses envies, entre les rayons.

Finalement, elle ne peut résister à la réédition des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. La couverture de cuir, tout comme les illustrations que l'on peut y voir, sont tout simplement magnifiques. La dernière petite Potter, Lily, sera ravie que sa mère le lui lise en attendant qu'elle grandisse et puisse, d'elle-même, profiter de l'ouvrage. Et il faut bien admettre que pour leur famille, ce livre possède toute une histoire.

C'est ainsi qu'en attendant de pouvoir régler son achat, elle se retrouve par hasard à attendre derrière une jeune fille. Cette dernière, élève à Poudlard à en croire la cravate arborée aux couleurs de Poufsoufle, s'enquiert auprès du libraire de la possibilité d'acquérir, en cours d'année scolaire, le MAPP. A savoir le Manuel Avancé de Préparation en Potions de Libatius Borage qui fait à présent défaut à l'adolescente, celle-ci expliquant que son exemplaire a pris feu peu de temps avant les vacances scolaires.

Cela rappelle à Hermione le volume, bien particulier, qui avait échoué entre les mains d'Harry durant leur sixième année. En y repensant, elle revoit parfaitement la petite écriture que l'on retrouve sur la quasi-totalité du manuel, ainsi que le pseudonyme du premier propriétaire : le Prince de sang-mêlé. Prince, le nom de famille de sa mère. Une femme qui visiblement comptait énormément pour son fils mais qui était également une sang-pur. Or, la jeune femme sait que toute famille de sang-pur, riche ou pauvre, possède un emblème qui lui est propre.

Les Weasley, bien que très peu portés sur la "pureté du sang", sont fiers du leur. Cela reste important à leurs yeux, quand bien même ils n'en font pas étalage. Il s'agit de quelque chose de très identitaire, ce qui lui donne une idée. Elle se dirige donc d'un pas sûr vers la bibliothèque nationale sorcière, dès lors qu'elle a réglé l'achat de son livre.

Une fois sur place, elle se met en quête de la liste des armoiries sorcières afin de retrouver celle de la famille Prince, dont la lignée est à présent éteinte. Severus en est le dernier descendant et n'en porte déjà plus le nom, ainsi destiné à disparaitre des registres récents et appartenir à l'Histoire.

Tout en cherchant, elle hésite entre plusieurs options. Ne rien faire de sa découverte ou faire graver l'emblème sur… un objet encore indéterminé. Ainsi son cadeau serait personnel et original… Cependant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de douter. Peut-être cela lui remémorera-t-il de mauvais souvenirs. Il peut également prendre ceci comme une violation de son intimité… Et de biens d'autres manières encore.

Finalement, il est là, juste sous ses yeux, dessiné sur la page écornée d'un ancien registre. Elle en trace les contours du bout des doigts et décide brusquement qu'elle en fera usage. Elle ne saurait trop expliquer pourquoi, mais elle l'aime énormément. Il représente un écu caressé par les flammes et surmonté d'une couronne d'aspect simple. A l'intérieur du blason, est figurée une épée, pointe vers le bas, autour de laquelle s'enroule une salamandre.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin : <strong>Chapitre peut-être un peu court désolée, mais le prochain est plus…. Vous verrez bien ^^ Allez à vendredi.


	13. Chap 13 : Un cadeau inattendu

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Voici comme promis le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Khalie la superwoman des bêtas !

HBP : Merci ^^ Voici donc la réaction de Severus, mais je ne sais pas si c'est proche de celle que tu attends. Quant à la jalousie, je pense que Severus est un homme assez possessif, pas un psychopathe non plus je te rassure, juste que je le vois comme quelqu'un d'assez peu sûr de lui dans le domaine affectif et qui en a été beaucoup privé, donc il réagit peut-être un peu plus que certains.

MarynS : Non pas de livre pour Severus ! Hermione peut tout de même faire mieux que ça quand elle veut. Et… pitié Severus Snape pas Severus Rogue… je déteste Severus Rogue j'adore Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>** : Un cadeau inattendu **

_**J + un an, cinq mois et seize jours !**_

Après sa découverte, Hermione, pressée par le temps, s'est rapidement décidée quant au choix du cadeau proprement dit. Elle s'est alors empressée de passer commande, même si pour cela elle a été obligée de piocher dans ses quelques économies. En effet, sans même parler du prix du présent en lui-même, un supplément lui a été demandé au vu du peu de jours restants avant la date limite de livraison, à savoir le vingt-quatre décembre au matin.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouve à présent, anxieuse, dans le bureau qu'elle partage avec Severus, le cadeau précieusement dissimulé dans sa poche. Ils conversent depuis un bon moment déjà et dans peu de temps il lui faudra partir afin de rejoindre sa famille en ce jour de fête. Elle a toutefois tenu à dîner au manoir et Cassandre s'est faite une joie de leur concocter un vrai repas de noël. Ce dernier était succulent et, bien que le sorcier se soit plaint, arguant de l'inutilité et la niaiserie d'une telle chose, il n'en a pas laissé une miette. De plus, il paraît de fort bonne humeur depuis qu'elle lui a fait savoir son intention de demeurer avec lui pour le repas et le début de soirée.

Bien sûr, toute bonne chose a une fin et elle va devoir partir, ce qu'il lui fait remarquer d'assez mauvaise grâce. Il ne souhaite pas qu'elle parte, il voudrait rester en sa compagnie ce soir. Il ne veut pas être seul encore une fois. Néanmoins, il sait qu'il doit en être ainsi et est déjà ravi qu'elle ait pris du temps pour lui. De son côté, Hermione est terrifiée. Si elle doit lui offrir son présent, c'est maintenant ou il sera trop tard. Elle a beau être une Gryffondor, depuis le début de la soirée, son courage semble l'avoir délaissée.

Finalement, elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance :

- Severus, je… C'est-à-dire que j'espère que tu ne te méprendras pas et… Enfin non c'est plutôt que…

Un sourcil haussé, il la dévisage depuis qu'elle a commencé sa tirade nerveuse, maladroite et confuse.

- Oui ?  
>- Avant de partir je souhaite te donner… Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal… Ça part d'un bon sentiment mais je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être été présomptueuse… Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée, néanmoins, je voulais t'offrir un cadeau et… J'ai été tellement heureuse le jour de mon anniversaire que…<p>

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien offert Hermione et je ne te demande aucun présent.  
>- Je sais bien que tu ne demandes rien… Cependant, je dois te reprendre, tu m'as en quelque sorte offert ton amitié le jour de mon anniversaire, les prémices de celle-ci, ton respect, ton… Et tu as pensé à ma famille et… Bref tu m'as offert un merveilleux anniversaire que tu le crois ou non. Même sans cela je t'aurais cherché un cadeau comme pour tous mes amis, car tu es mon ami… Et un ami qui m'est cher.<p>

Son index droit commence à vouloir danser la samba, aussi appose-t-il son autre main par-dessus. Surpris, touché par les mots et l'attention, il est un peu gêné et préfère arborer un visage réservé tout en l'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre.

- Je voulais quelque chose d'unique et précieux… Comme notre amitié. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver une idée digne de ce nom et soudain, en allant acheter les Contes de Beedle le Barde pour la petite Lily, elle est venue à moi. J'ignore totalement si cela va te plaire. Je veux dire que je n'y ai jamais songé, mais c'est peut-être inconvenant dans le monde sorcier.

A cela il hausse à nouveau son sourcil et esquisse un sourire qui, oh malheur, la fait rougir. Elle est réellement très nerveuse et lui… Est réellement très curieux.

- Si tel s'avère être le cas, je m'en excuse par avance. Si tu ne l'aimes pas ou si cela est trop… Bref je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu… Si tu le refuses.

Il sent bien à son intonation qu'elle ne serait probablement pas offensée s'il lui retournait son cadeau, en revanche elle serait sans aucun doute fortement attristée… Et cela il ne le souhaite guère. On ne lui a pas offert de présent depuis… Le décès de sa mère, une éternité. En effet ceux qu'il a reçus de la part d'Albus et Minerva au fil des ans ne comptent pas vraiment de la même manière. Pour lui, le simple fait qu'elle partage son repas de noël est déjà un cadeau en soit. Aussi décide-t-il que, quelque soit le fameux présent, il l'acceptera sans mot dire, et ce même s'il s'agit de la chose la plus horrible au monde. A sa grande honte, il n'a rien prévu pour elle…Il ne lui causera pas le chagrin de refuser ce qu'elle a pris le temps de choisir pour lui.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour la liberté que j'ai prise de…

Elle tient à présent, entre ses mains tremblantes, un paquet vert entouré d'un ruban argenté qu'elle ne quitte plus du regard.

- Hermione… Hermione regarde moi s'il te plait.

Figée par l'appréhension, elle ne réagit pas.

- Hermione j'ignore ce qui te pousse à croire que je pourrais être offensé par ton cadeau. Je suis certain que ton choix est avisé. Cesse d'avoir peur et donne le moi… Il est trop tard à présent pour reculer, tu ne penses pas ?

Soupirant, elle se redresse et lui tend délicatement l'objet de ses craintes.

- Si, tu as raison.  
>- Comme toujours.<p>

Toute à son stress, elle ne le reprend pas comme à son habitude et tend brusquement un peu plus le présent vers lui.

- Je… Voilà… Ouvre-le.

Toutefois, maintenant c'est lui qui est inquiet. Il contemple le papier cadeau comme s'il s'agissait d'un dangereux maléfice. Elle lui a offert un cadeau de noël… Il a actuellement entre les mains un présent qui lui est destiné et qui provient d'une amie… Un cadeau… Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Que je meure d'angoisse ?  
>- C'est une idée qui mérite d'être considérée…<br>- Severus !  
>- Bien bien, ne t'énerve pas.<p>

Avec une lenteur calculée, il défait lentement le ruban puis l'emballage, imprégnant le moment dans sa mémoire. Lorsque finalement il découvre le contenu, il ne peut réprimer un sursaut. Il ne s'attendait réellement pas à ça, ce morceau de passé surgi hors du temps.

Il contemple, sans un mot, le dessus de la cassette en bois qui repose entre ses mains chancelantes. Au bout d'un long moment d'inaction, il entreprend de suivre, du bout des doigts, avec hésitation, les contours du motif. Il ose à peine le toucher, comme s'il était effrayé qu'il s'évanouisse et disparaisse… Comme un rêve qui ne demande qu'à s'évaporer, aux premières lueurs du jour, dans la froide réalité.

Du point de vue d'Hermione, cela s'apparente plutôt à un cauchemar. Il ne parle ni la regarde. A vrai dire, il lui semble même qu'il est horrifié et craint de, ne serait-ce que frôler le coffret. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, il est offensé.

- Sever… Severus… Je… Je suis désolée. Je pensais que ce serait un cadeau approprié… Utile et personnel… Peut-être trop personnel. C'est… C'est un coffret de chez _Boiferme_. Ils sont réputés pour leur quasi-inviolabilité. Ils sont protégés par de multiples sorts et, une fois ceux-ci levés, il faut encore découvrir le mécanisme, d'inspiration moldue, permettant de l'ouvrir. Bien évidemment, le propriétaire peut y adjoindre les sortilèges de protections de son choix, à commencer par un mot de passe et une reconnaissance magique. Je… Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose.

Au son misérable de sa supplique, il relève un bref instant son visage, mais ne parvient à trouver sa voix. De plus, son regard est rapidement attiré à nouveau par l'emblème de sa famille maternelle. Il en trace plus fermement le dessin. Notant ceci, la sorcière recouvre un brin d'espoir et poursuit, la gorge serrée :

- J'ai… Je me suis souvenue du "Prince de sang-mêlé", que ta mère était d'une famille ancienne de sang pur et que c'est quelque chose d'important dans le monde sorcier… Je veux dire les armoiries ! Pas la pureté de sang…

Lasse, elle se passe une main sur le visage, cherchant désespérément les mots justes.

- Gin… J'espère que tu ne le prends pas comme un rappel de ton… erreur de jeunesse. Ginny arbore à son bracelet ceux des familles Weasley et Potter, j'ai donc pensé qu'il s'agit de… quelque chose de naturel qui n'a aucun rapport avec des idéaux tordus sur la pureté du sang… Je… J'espère que mon présent ne t'a pas blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre… Parle-moi.

Il ne répond pas mais extrait complètement le coffret de son écrin de papier, avant de l'observer attentivement, sous tous les angles. Il est sobre, élégant, le bois est de première qualité, il est superbe, délicatement ouvragé… Il se pare de l'emblème des Prince… Pendant une seconde il lui semble revoir le sourire de sa mère.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ? Par Merlin, tu es… exaspérant parfois.

Il lui fait l'honneur d'un haussement de sourcil, mais rien de plus.

- Je… J'ignore si tu… comptes le conserver. Cependant, si tel est le cas, je te transmettrai l'accès aux données nécessaires à son ouverture le neuf janvier prochain.

Cette fois-ci elle parvient à gagner pleinement son attention.

- Je… Le coffret renferme ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu… Tu as jusqu'à cette date pour tenter de… Pour tester ses protections, qui comme je te l'ai expliqué ne sont pas toutes en place. Je te rassure, j'ignore moi-même la procédure à suivre pour le desceller. J'ai en ma possession une enveloppe qui te permettra d'accéder au "mode d'emploi". Il est enchanté afin de ne se révéler qu'à toi seul. Bref, je suppose que tu es au courant des protocoles de sécurité qui ont fait la renommée du travail de _Boiferme_.

Il semble à la jeune femme qu'il a acquiescé de la tête, néanmoins elle n'est sûre de rien, seulement paniquée.

- Je… Ce n'était visiblement pas un choix judicieux. Ne crains rien, rends moi le tout, je trouverai une autre idée d'ici ton anniversaire. Je ne le prendrai pas mal. Je te le promets. Ça ne changera rien à notre am…

Interrompue par Severus qui se lève, elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se redresse à son tour. Elle est persuadée que s'en est terminé, il va lui rendre le coffret et elle ne le reverra plus. Il refusera de la fréquenter. Pensées qui paraissent se confirmer tandis qu'il avance jusqu'à elle.

A présent, ils se tiennent tous deux immobiles, debout face à face, leurs corps uniquement séparés par le fameux cadeau. Si Hermione n'était pas aussi troublée par sa proximité et l'intensité de son regard, elle aurait probablement réalisé qu'il est beaucoup trop proche pour vouloir, simplement, lui restituer le délicat ouvrage.

Totalement égarée, noyée dans l'obsidienne profonde de ses yeux, elle note à peine le mouvement de l'épaule gauche indiquant qu'il déplace son bras. Elle est incapable de réagir et perd toute capacité d'analyse lorsqu'elle sent une main aventureuse se glisser à la base de sa nuque.

Elle n'est plus que merveilleux chaos tandis que son corps entier semble se tendre vers les longs doigts, fins et puissants, qui caressent délicatement l'arrière de son cou. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi chaud. Des décharges en technicolor paraissent fuser dans l'ensemble de son organisme. Elle se fond, se dissout, s'oublie dans cette sensation.

Severus remarque l'ambre dilaté par la surprise, obscurci par le désir, les joues rougies et les lèvres rosées qui s'entrouvrent légèrement avant d'être frôlées par une langue taquine. Un frisson le traverse, toutefois il n'est pas prêt à octroyer plus que cela à ce moment pourtant intense. Trop de choses, d'émotions, se bousculent déjà en lui. N'accordant pas la moindre confiance à sa voix, il incline lentement son visage vers celui de la sorcière.

En réponse à la caresse exquise du souffle brulant de Severus contre sa peau, le cœur d'Hermione manque un battement et son estomac se prend à jouer les grands huit. Elle cesse totalement de respirer dès lors que les lèvres de cet homme qui la hante, cet homme qui la possède, apposent un tendre baiser sur sa joue écarlate. Elle tremble de la tête aux pieds, ses genoux menacent à tout moment de s'effondrer… Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il la rattrape au vol et, sur le point de suffoquer, reprend une brusque respiration… Qui se bloque à nouveau tandis qu'une atroce sensation de manque, de froid, se saisit d'elle à l'instant où Severus s'écarte progressivement.

Il fait glisser sa main de sa nuque jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts, qu'il laisse filer en quittant la pièce sur un dernier frôlement, le coffret étroitement serré contre son torse.

Comme stupéfiée, Hermione reste immobile un long moment, réalisant difficilement que l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour le sorcier, voici quelques mois, n'a jamais disparue… Tapie dans les tréfonds de son cœur menteur, elle a enflé, pris de l'ampleur et à présent la submerge, explosant en une révélation qui ravage tout sur son passage.

S'il avait regardé par la fenêtre, Severus aurait vu la jeune femme s'éloigner en courant du manoir, fuyant aussi vite qu'il lui est humainement possible la cause de son émoi dévastateur. Pressée de noyer ses pensées dans le cocon familial, d'ignorer les palpitations de son être au milieu de son cercle d'amis… Pressée d'échapper à la petite phrase qui ne cesse de passer en boucle dans son esprit.

Mais Severus ne voit rien, n'entend rien de ce qui se produit au dehors. Prostré sur le coffret, il retrace, pour la centième fois peut-être, les contours du motif et revoit sa mère… Sa mère qui ne possédait rien de l'héritage des Prince, dilapidé au fil des siècles. Sa mère aimante qui ne possédait rien mis à part un médaillon qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Un médaillon dont l'existence, la présence, faisait entrer dans une rage folle son père et que, pourtant, elle conservait envers et contre tout.

Protégée par la nuit bienfaitrice, elle promettait, tout en contant des histoires de sorcellerie au bambin avide de tendresse qu'il était, qu'un jour il lui appartiendrait. Sa mère qu'il adorait. Sa mère décédée lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Sa mère dont il n'a jamais retrouvé le médaillon, le dernier vestige de ce que fût la famille Prince, vraisemblablement jeté, détruit, par son père. Sa mère dont il ne subsiste rien. Sa mère, sa famille qu'il retrouve à travers cette épée, cette salamandre, cette discrète couronne et ce lit de flammes.

C'est un passé qu'il chérit que ce coffret lui ramène. Passé qu'il a, poussé par la douleur, enfoui dans les méandres de sa mémoire il y a bien des années. Il sait déjà qu'il dormira peu cette nuit. Ses songes seront probablement hantés par une femme au regard sombre qui lui chantait des berceuses, une enfant aux iris verdoyant qui l'enserrait de ses bras alors qu'il pleurait, pour la seule et unique fois, la perte de la première et… Peut-être que des yeux ambre, habités de tendresse et de désir, viendront terminer de troubler ce qu'il lui reste de paix et parachever l'éveil de son cœur sciemment négligé, omis, il y a bien longtemps.

En attendant, à quelques lieues du manoir, inconsciente aux tourments qui agitent l'homme de ses pensées, Hermione participe, sans vraiment y être, à des fêtes de noël à la saveur unique. Regard perdu dans les flammes, elle songe, encore et toujours, aux mêmes mots qui résonnent avec toujours plus de force en elle. Avant d'enfin admettre la vérité avec une étonnante sérénité et que la sentence ne tombe, sans retour en arrière possible.

- Je suis amoureuse de Severus. Par Turan ! Absolument, désespérément, totalement éprise de lui. Merlin… Je l'aime !

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin : <strong>Si certaines se posent la question pour moi, bien qu'Hermione se soit rapprochée de Severus, ait repris son habitude de le scruter quand il ouvre les boutons de sa chemise, bien qu'elle le trouve toujours attirant physiquement parlant, comme on a pu le constater au congrès, elle n'avait pas réalisé jusque ce jour la profondeur de ses sentiments, pas même lorsqu'elle guettait son retour après son lapsus et le tutoiement. Elle avait si bien enfermé tout ceci, et la douleur, la crainte de le perdre alors, ne lui avaient pas permis d'analyser la raison de cette panique, cette souffrance. Ce n'est que là, qu'elle comprend enfin qu'elle s'était menti durant tout ce temps. A mes yeux ce chapitre fait partie des plus importants en un sens.

Voilà à la semaine prochaine tout le monde… si mon pc cesse de planter, je crains que mon homme soit obligé de le réinstaller en partie.

Petit cours de mythologie accélérée ^^ (Pour faire celui-ci j'ai principalement eu recours au tout petit article qui lui est consacrée dans wikipedia, mais si ça vous intéresse vous pourrez tout à fait retrouver d'autres infos sur le net)

Dans la mythologie étrusque Turan (représentée comme une divinité ailée dans le Guidizio di Pardide) est la déesse de l'amour, de la beauté, de la fécondité et de la santé, à l'égale d'Aphrodite chez les Grecs et de Vénus chez les Romains. Elle était l'une des divinités féminines les plus importantes d'Étrurie et donnait son nom à un mois calendaire, correspondant au mois de juillet, au cours duquel se déroulaient les principales fêtes. Les étrusques lui consacraient un des lieux de culte les plus importants dans le sanctuaire de Gravisca, l'ancien port de la cité Tarquinia. Elle est l'une des déesses étrusques qui parait avoir survécu dans le folklore toscan, appelée Turanna elle est un esprit ou une fée de la beauté et de la joie, aidant les amants et ceux qui s'aiment d'une manière générale.


	14. Chap 14 : Un cadeau attendu

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Bonjour tout le monde tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, j'ai eu une semaine très difficile, mon mari a travaillé de la maison hier car je n'étais pas en état de rester seule et ça a failli se finir aux urgences… Bref je mets ce chapitre en ligne (en espérant avoir bien pris en compte toutes les corrections de Khalie, navrée s'il subsiste des erreurs je suis dans mon lit avec mon pc portable, pas vraiment en top forme) pour respecter les habitudes de publication et car je ne sais pas ce que les jours prochains me réservent. Bonne lecture et encore une fois désolée de ne pas vous répondre individuellement comme je le fais en général.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me remontent le moral un peu bas cette semaine. Merci également à Khalie pour le travail qu'elle accomplie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>** : Un cadeau attendu **

_**J + un an, six mois et deux jours !**_

La sonnerie stridente du réveil tire Pattenrond de son sommeil. Il cherche un moment à se rendormir, enfouissant plus profondément sa tête sous un repli de couette, mais rien à faire, son humaine ne semble pas vouloir réagir. Inquiet et curieux, il se lève et chemine sur le matelas jusqu'au visage de sa maitresse… dont les yeux sont parfaitement ouverts. L'animal la bouscule et miaule à plusieurs reprises avant, qu'enfin, elle se décide à éteindre l'irritant appareil.

Ceci dit, elle ne daigne pas s'extraire du lit. Elle contemple le plafond depuis des heures et n'a pas dormi de la nuit. En effet, aujourd'hui, neuf janvier, elle se sent acculée. Il est vrai que Severus semble avoir apprécié son cadeau de noël, même s'ils n'en ont pas reparlé, et ont depuis passé d'agréables journées de travail et autres soirées de détente ensemble. Elle a réussi à ne pas se rendre trop ridicule et à garder pour elle ce qui est maintenant son secret le plus précieux. Elle est amoureuse… De lui. Vraiment, elle n'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il déteste ce qu'elle a prévu pour son anniversaire, mais… Au fil des jours, Hermione s'est de plus en plus prise à regretter d'avoir mis son présent dans le coffret auquel elle n'a plus accès.

Elle n'est plus certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Pour le coup c'est peut-être franchement trop. Et puis elle est constamment nerveuse quand il l'approche, cela devient insupportable. Le jour de l'an qu'elle a fêté avec Harry et compagnie, elle n'a cessé de se demander si Severus se montrerait ou s'il lui laisserait un mot, ou quelque chose, pour marquer l'événement, tout en se sermonnant pour ses pensées. Car bien évidemment, rien n'indiquait, et encore moins ne l'obligeait à faire ou dire… ou… Bref, il n'a montré aucun signe d'attachement depuis le réveillon et ce baiser sur la joue. Baiser qui la hante.

Alors voilà, elle a passé le huit janvier et la nuit entière tantôt à se questionner, tantôt à rêvasser qu'il l'embrasse encore. C'est un calvaire. Elle ne veut pas aller travailler, elle veut juste disparaitre au fond de son lit pour ne plus jamais en ressortir et, surtout, elle ne veut plus être amoureuse. Dire qu'elle se surprend à regretter l'époque Ron… Finalement, n'étant plus une enfant, la sorcière prend le chemin du manoir, plus anxieuse que jamais.

Sur place, Cassandre l'accueille en lui indiquant qu'elle est attendue dans le laboratoire. Légèrement tremblante, Hermione revêt en silence sa robe de travail avant de rejoindre de l'autre côté d'un chaudron l'homme qui la bouleverse.

- Hermione.  
>- Severus.<p>

Ce sont les seules paroles qu'ils échangent dans un premier temps. Elle n'ose le regarder de peur qu'il ne remarque son trouble ou pire, ne la questionne sur le fameux cadeau qui l'attend à l'intérieur du coffret. N'étant pas au fait de l'expérience qu'il réalise, elle ne sait trop comment agir. Ceci dit, elle ne souhaite pas non plus lui parler, de crainte que ne s'engage une discussion qui dévierait vers… le sujet qu'elle désire éviter. Le sorcier la sort de son embarras et met fin à ses hésitations d'une remarque quelque peu… assassine.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu restes plantée là ? Si j'avais voulu engager Longdubat, je l'aurais fait.  
>- Je… Je ne sais sur quoi tu travailles actuellement, avoue-t-elle piteusement.<br>- Je m'en suis douté, merci. Contrairement à certaine, je fais usage de mon cerveau, chose censée se trouver également dans ta boite crânienne. J'ai eu une nouvelle idée cette nuit pour renforcer la potion antipolyphage. Tu sais, celle destinée aux créatures qui ne contrôlent plus leurs besoins. Néanmoins, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas questionné ? Qu'attendais-tu ? La prochaine pleine lune ?  
>- Euh… Je… C'est-à-dire que… Je suis désolée. Peux-tu simplement m'expliquer ta théorie et comment t'aider, que je puisse me rendre utile.<p>

Severus observe un long moment la jeune femme qui persiste à éviter son regard en fixant stupidement le breuvage qui bouillonne. Il remarque la raideur des épaules, la rougeur du visage, la tension du corps, l'agitation des membres, et estime qu'elle est trop nerveuse pour œuvrer à cette potion en sa compagnie. Décidemment, la journée s'annonce intéressante.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard. Je préférerais que tu ailles remettre un peu d'ordre dans les stocks. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger le nouvel arrivage. Ensuite, il faudrait que tu te rendes dans la bibliothèque exécuter quelques recherches pour moi. J'aimerais affiner ma théorie et pour cela, j'aurais besoin de tout ce que tu pourras trouver sur les Achillées Sternutatoires.

Humiliée, elle redresse la tête… Mais, de peur de s'y perdre, la rabaisse dès lors qu'elle croise l'obsidienne de ses yeux. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigne et entreprend de lister les ingrédients attendant d'être classés. Un élève de première année à Poudlard serait à même de se charger de cette tâche fastidieuse, et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer que, peut-être, est-ce une bonne chose. En effet, trop axée sur le cadeau d'anniversaire, sur ses sentiments et sur Severus tout simplement, elle doute d'être capable de se focaliser sur un travail plus exigeant.

Une heure et demi plus tard, elle en termine avec le laborieux rangement et, repoussant une mèche de cheveux, prend la direction de la bibliothèque où elle espère trouver un brin de fraicheur. La chaleur moite du laboratoire est étouffante. Elle jette un œil à Severus et constate que son visage est baigné de sueur. Visiblement, il souffre tout autant qu'elle des effluves dégagées par les différents chaudrons.

La jeune femme se perd un instant dans la contemplation du sorcier. Elle note les quelques mèches noires qui s'échappent du ruban qui les cheveux retient en arrière, les lèvres pincées par la concentration, le regard qui dévie régulièrement de la préparation vers un parchemin couvert de note, les mains qui volent d'un bocal à un autre. Elle fixe un long moment la nuque quelque peu découverte, se surprenant à vouloir la toucher, la gouter… Sa peau est-elle douce ? Chaude ? Glaciale ? Frissonnerait-il sous sa langue taquine comme elle le fait sous le poids de son regard ?

Gênée par ses propres pensées, elle secoue vivement sa tête de gauche à droite et s'apprête à reprendre son chemin, lorsque son attention est attirée par les longs doigts fins qui viennent masser la fameuse nuque, encore sujet de ses fantasmes il y quelques minutes à peine.

Alors que, captivée, elle regarde les allées et venues de la main droite de Severus à la base de son cou, elle note soudainement un petit objet qui reflète un rayon de lumière. Elle ne peut retenir un cri étranglé en portant sa main à sa bouche.

- Ah !

Pas vraiment surpris, le sorcier se détourne des restes grumeleux d'une plante inutilisable, et reporte sa concentration sur Hermione dont il sent l'observation depuis cinq bonnes minutes. A dire vrai, le massage de sa nuque n'était pas franchement indispensable, physiquement parlant. En revanche, pour aider sa collègue et amie à remarquer quelque chose…

Enfin, l'ambre et l'obsidienne s'accrochent, s'arriment l'un à l'autre pour ne plus se lâcher. Les yeux embués, un sourire incrédule mais heureux aux lèvres, elle fait un pas en avant sans toutefois oser aller plus loin. Il a trouvé son cadeau d'anniversaire et elle se rend compte qu'elle a eu tort de s'inquiéter. S'il la porte, c'est qu'il doit l'aimer, non ? En fin de compte, ce présent était donc une bonne idée.

Etant plus à l'aise avec les gestes qu'avec les mots, dès lors que l'on en vient aux sentiments, Severus s'avance jusqu'à elle. Ils s'observent, tous deux hésitants. Puis, il s'écarte d'un pas et vient se positionner à sa gauche. Maintenant qu'ils sont chacun face à un mur opposé, maintenant que ses yeux ne sont plus vrillés aux siens, il se sent capable de lui prendre la main.

Un frisson la parcourt toute entière tandis qu'elle ressent la légère caresse de ses doigts. Sa respiration se fait saccadée et son cœur menace de sortir de sa poitrine. Les pupilles dilatées, elle s'efforce de ne pas bouger de peur de briser cet instant, mais reste persuadée qu'il entend, lui aussi, les battements sourds qui résonnent à ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

Bien qu'il refusera toujours de l'admettre, Severus lui-même ne peut retenir un spasme alors que sa main se referme autour de celle, douce et fine, de son amie. Il la lui étreint longuement, espérant qu'elle comprenne ainsi combien il lui est reconnaissant et également combien elle lui importe.

Lorsqu'enfin il se détache d'Hermione, c'est pour rejoindre une étagère à laquelle il peut faire face, tout en se recomposant un visage aussi neutre que possible. Il n'a jamais aimé se dévoiler, et à cet instant précis il se sent affreusement vulnérable et préfère donc se dérober à tout regard.

Quant à elle, la jeune femme, ne sait plus trop comment elle s'appelle ou ce qu'elle fait ici. Une main tremblante sur son cœur affolé, elle se dirige vers une paillasse où prendre appui. Malheureusement, agitée comme elle est… Une fiole n'y résiste pas et se brise au sol.

- Oh, je… Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas…

A nouveau maître de lui-même, tout du moins en apparence, Severus regagne le plan de travail où se trouve la sorcière.

- Ailes de chauve-souris… Rien d'important ou de très onéreux. Je passerai dessus. Si tu reprenais plutôt ce que tu as entrepris précédemment.  
>- Hum, oui, bien sûr.<p>

Néanmoins, ne se souvenant plus vraiment de ce qu'elle doit faire, Hermione s'approche de la paillasse sur laquelle repose les chaudrons contenant les potions de soins à destination de Poudlard. Les dix minutes suivantes, elle ruine le contenu de deux d'entre eux et manque de peu de faire exploser le laboratoire.

Tout en l'empêchant, d'une main ferme, d'ajouter une goutte d'asphodèle en plus au mélange, Severus la plaque involontairement contre le mur voisin. La sorcière le maudit, se maudit et maudit le fichu mur. Elle ne résistera pas à cette journée s'il persiste à rester aussi proche d'elle. L'instant se prolonge un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, le sorcier n'éprouvant pas l'envie de se détacher du corps souple de sa comparse, bien que n'en comprenant pas la raison. Sauf peut-être si l'on considère qu'il est un homme et qu'il serait prêt à jurer qu'elle s'arque quelque peu contre lui…. Image surprenante, impossible.

De même que ces pupilles dilatées, ce souffle court, ces lèvres gonflées, cette chevelure à moitié défaite, éparse… Comme si elle venait de faire l'amour. Par Aphrodite, c'est là une des visions les plus érotiques qu'il lui ait été données de voir et pourtant… Son cœur manque un battement, sa gorge se dessèche, il s'écarte imperceptiblement en reprenant d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire :

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable de laisser les potions là où elles sont et d'aller à la bibliothèque rechercher des informations sur les Achillées Sternutatoires, comme je te l'ai initialement demandé.  
>- Tu as sans doute raison, murmure-t-elle.<p>

Sans plus discuter, elle prend la fuite vers la dite pièce… Pour s'interrompre au niveau de la porte et faire marche arrière. Elle se morigène fortement sur sa conduite. Si elle persiste ainsi, si elle ne reprend pas le contrôle de son esprit et de ses gestes, elle peut dire adieu à son travail. Elle devient un danger pour elle-même et pour les autres.

Aussi, n'étant pas Gryffondor pour rien, elle décide qu'elle ferait tout aussi bien de commencer à se reprendre maintenant et, tant qu'à faire, donner les détails de son cadeau à Severus. Agir en adulte responsable, pour une fois. Et admettre qu'elle lui a fait un présent pour son anniversaire, ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué d'en parler !

- Severus…

Ne s'attendant pas à la revoir si rapidement, il ne cache pas sa surprise en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Oui ? Un problème ?  
>- Non, absolument pas. Je voulais juste… Je vois que tu as réussi à ouvrir le coffret. J'imagine que tu l'as déjà sécurisé, néanmoins j'estime normal de te donner l'enveloppe contenant les informations liées à celui-ci. Je te laisse le soin de la détruire toi-même.<p>

Aussitôt, elle sort cette dernière de sa poche et la lui remet… Sans trembler, note-t-elle avec satisfaction.

- Merci.  
>- Je… Tu apprécies ton cadeau ou… Tu te montre simplement gentil en…<br>- Ne m'insulte pas, veux-tu ! Insolente !  
>- Hein ? Mais…<br>- Je ne suis pas "gentil", ajoute-t-il avec un pseudo sourire visant à la détendre.

- Oh… Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi, ô grand maitre de la noirceur !  
>- Voilà qui me sied davantage.<br>- Hum…  
>- Rassure-toi, je… Cette chevalière est magnifique, je te remercie.<br>- Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. J'avais peur que tu…

Un silence quelque peu gêné s'installe. Severus, se sentant niais au possible, est de moins en moins enclin à s'exprimer, aussi se mure-t-il dans un silence obstiné. Hermione n'a alors d'autre choix que d'être celle qui y met un terme.

- Il s'agit d'une chevalière réalisée sur mesure par un artisan moldu. L'anneau est en platine et pour la pierre octogonale, il s'agit de nicolo bleu onyx. Comme tu peux le voir la roche est bleu foncé en surface et noire en dessous. C'est pour cela que son pourtour reste bleu gris tandis que la partie creusée par l'armoirie des Prince est noire. A la base, il s'agit d'un minerai plutôt fragile mais je l'ai par la suite moi-même enchanté et… Le professeur Flitwick a accepté de m'aider. Il m'a promis la plus grande discrétion, tranquillise toi ! Bref, à présent la chevalière est extrêmement résistante. Tu ne risques rien durant la confection de la plupart des potions. Elle ne craindra pas les projections… J'imagine que tu l'avais toi-même testé auparavant, sans quoi tu ne l'aurais pas au doigt.

- En effet… Toutefois, afin d'éviter tout risque de contamination d'ingrédients, je l'ôterai probablement dans bien des cas.  
>- Bien entendu, cela me paraît normal. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu la portes constamment. Ou même tout court, au vu de ton expression.<br>- J'avoue que je craignais que tu trouves cela trop… pas…  
>- J'ai compris. Tu n'avais pas à m'offrir quoique ce soit, néanmoins je te remercie du geste, et… La chevalière est vraiment… Elle me… Je te remercie.<br>- Ce n'est rien...

Et les voici de nouveau dans une position délicate. Tous deux embarrassés, sans trop savoir que dire ou que faire. Deux adolescents.

- Je dois poursuivre cette expérience, sans quoi le travail réalisé jusqu'à présent sera perdu.  
>- Oui, je comprends. Je… Je vais aller dans la bibliothèque, alors…<p>

Jetant un œil au désastre dans le coin droit du laboratoire, le sorcier la reprend :

- Je crains que ton… petit exploit… n'ait endommagé quelques uns des ingrédients se trouvant à proximité. Pourrais-tu vérifier leur état et, si besoin, te rendre chez l'apothicaire racheter ce que nous avons perdus ?  
>- Oh… Euh… Je m'en occupe… Encore une fois je suis désolée.<br>- Cesse de t'excuser sans cesse ! Je te le répète, je n'ai pas engagé Longdubat !

Un regard noir et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ôte sa robe de protection, revêt son manteau et prend la direction du chemin de traverse. Non sans faire un détour par les cuisines de Cassandre s'informer auprès d'elle de l'avancé d'un éventuel gâteau. Elle découvre ainsi que Severus n'en a jamais accepté un seul, déclarant à l'elfe de maison que si elle n'en prenait pas une part elle-même cela ne rimait à rien.

La créature avait alors bien compris que le propriétaire des lieux n'accordait aucune importance à son anniversaire et ne voyait aucune raison de le fêter. Sa vie était loin d'être agréable, une année de plus se faisant synonyme de cauchemars sans fin. Alors, si en prime il lui fallait célébrer seul un tel non-événement… Une bouteille de whisky pur feu s'avérait amplement suffisante. Toutefois, l'elfe de maison n'a jamais pu se résoudre à partager ses repas avec lui. Bien que très libre d'esprit, Cassandre conserve tout de même quelques traits de caractère propre à l'éducation stricte qu'elle a reçue… Comme tous ceux de son espèce.

Hermione, ayant appris ceci, se permet un petit détour sur la route la ramenant de l'apothicaire au manoir. Une fois rentrée, elle rejoint à nouveau les cuisines afin, cette fois-ci, de déposer à Cassandre de quoi réaliser une bonne pâtisserie à déguster à l'heure du thé. Elle ne compte pas laisser Severus se morfondre en solitaire… Il aura donc son gâteau et… Non, peut-être pas les bougies.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **J'espère retrouver bientôt une meilleure forme, ou tout du moins que la semaine prochaine sera moins difficile que celle que je viens de passer. Je vais tout faire pour maintenir la publication de cette fic régulière et répondre à vos reviews au maximum, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur si je ne peux toujours le faire. Bon week-end tout le monde.

**Pour info** : Je ne suis pas du tout une experte pour ce qui concerne les pierres et les chevalières, j'ai donc pris des infos sur le net et voici un lien (il faut retirer les espaces) vers un site où vous pouvez voir à quoi ressemblent des chevalières avec cette pierre si cela vous intéresse http: / www . heraldiste . org / indexF . htm

J'ai vu sur un autre site dont je n'ai plus le lien (là où la pierre était qualifiée de bleu onyx d'ailleurs), que la pierre en question était relativement fragile mais n'en ai pas vu trace sur le second site, je ne sais donc pas avec exactitude si c'est le cas mais au vu du traitement que peut subir un bijou en laboratoire il ne me semble pas ridicule de renforcer l'objet... et de l'ôter dans certaines circonstances. Voilà vous savez tout.


	15. Chap 15 : Prémices d'un adieu

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Allez c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Khalie pour son énorme boulot de bêta.

Eileen19 : Merci pour ta review… et effectivement il est temps que l'on en sache un peu plus sur ce que ressent Severus, ça arrive bientôt, promis.

HBP : Merci de t'enquérir de mon état de santé, là je suis repartie pour un mois d'arrêt je pense que je ne pourrai reprendre le travail avant mon accouchement, enfin c'est la vie, tant que mon bébé va bien je vais bien. Pour la fic, j'espère que les réactions prochaines de Severus vont toujours te paraitre coller au personnage…

MarynS : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas avec ce chapitre.

3lpis : En effet ma santé n'est pas tip top mais tant que mon bébé n'en souffre pas je vais bien. J'attends ma 2ème écho dans un mois pour savoir si son développement est toujours ok, qu'il n'y a pas de retard de croissance. Pour Severus, pas mal de choses l'attendent, reste à savoir comment émotionnellement il va gérer tout ça…

Nana-del : Merci pour les compliments. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Pour info il n'est pas possible de te répondre en privé même si tu te connectes pour poster ta review car tu as du configurer ton profil de manière à refuser les messages privés, ce qui refuse aussi les réponses aux reviews. Pour ma santé, je commence à me faire une raison, je pense que je n'en verrai le bout que fin janvier… donc je vais prendre le « bon courage » ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>** : Prémices d'un adieu **

_**J + un an, six mois, deux jours et quelques heures !**_

Satisfaite, la sorcière gagne directement la bibliothèque où l'attend un monceau de grimoires. Elle rangera ultérieurement les ingrédients nouvellement acquis. Affairé dans le laboratoire, Severus a bien remarqué son retour. Néanmoins, à ce moment délicat pour la potion en cours, il n'a ni le temps ni l'envie de s'enquérir de ses actions. Il note cependant dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il lui faudra demander la facture de l'apothicaire.

Tous deux occupés, ils ne remarquent pas les heures qui défilent. Cassandre met un terme au calme ambiant en toquant fortement à la porte du bureau, comme le lui avait demandé la jeune femme. Hermione délaisse alors un livre poussiéreux et s'empresse de rejoindre l'elfe de maison, afin que cette dernière puisse avoir accès à cette pièce où elle a interdiction de pénétrer. En effet, pour une raison encore inconnue d'Hermione, Cassandre a insisté pour apporter elle-même le met qu'elle a cuisiné.

Angoissée et bougonnante, la créature dépose sur la table basse une magnifique charlotte à la poire et au chocolat. Finalement, au milieu de celle-ci, trône une bougie unique accompagnée d'un petit rectangle de pâte d'amande où est inscrit "Bon Anniversaire". Etonnée, Hermione constate que l'elfe ne quitte pas le bureau à toute allure comme elle semble le vouloir, mais une main dans le dos, se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Un problème Cassandre ?  
>- Non… Aucun… C'est juste que… Mademoiselle peut-elle remettre ceci à Monsieur ? De la part de Cassandre.<p>

Un instant prise de court, la sorcière ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle met quelques secondes à se saisir du petit paquet tendu en sa direction.

- Bien… Bien entendu Cassandre.  
>- Merci Mademoiselle.<p>

Sur ce, l'elfe de maison sort de la pièce en ajoutant une dernière précision avant de disparaitre :

- Cassandre a toujours trouvé triste que Monsieur n'ait rien pour son anniversaire depuis… Maître Albus. Maître Albus serait heureux de voir que Mademoiselle est autant attachée à Monsieur, et… que Monsieur est autant attaché à Mademoiselle. Merci.

En un "POP" sonore la créature s'évapore, laissant derrière elle une Hermione stupéfaite et rougissante. Finalement, celle-ci se remet de ses émotions et parfait la présentation en disposant le cadeau inattendu, les deux tasses et les petites assiettes. Pour finir, elle réchauffe d'un coup de baguette les deux bouilloires où infusent leurs thés respectifs.

Un ultime regard à la table basse, et elle part en quête de Severus. Elle le retrouve, débarrassé de sa robe de protection, assis à même le sol, au milieu d'un nombre incalculable de feuilles de papier couvertes de symboles divers et variés. La vue prête à sourire, aussi se repait-elle un moment du spectacle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour son formel professeur de potion, cheveux noués par un lacet de cuir, premier bouton de chemise défait, en tailleur sur les dalles froides d'une salle, une trace d'encre sur la joue droite… Fait expliqué par la manière dont il semble promener, machinalement, sa plume sur son visage concentré.

- Severus… Severus… Severus !

La troisième s'avère être la bonne. Il redresse vivement la tête, une expression de totale surprise inscrite sur ses traits habituellement impassibles. Ceci ne fait qu'ajouter davantage de comique à la scène.

- Charmant ce maquillage.  
>- P… Pardon ?<br>- Oui, ce petit trait noir… Juste là. Indique-t-elle en désignant d'un doigt un endroit de son visage.

Incrédule, le sorcier fait apparaître un miroir d'un sort rapide puis, jetant un regard acide à la plume coupable, efface d'un nouveau sortilège la marque outrageante. Tandis que la glace s'évapore, il semble prendre pleinement conscience de sa posture, pour le moins décontractée. Il se relève alors rapidement, époussette son pantalon, et tente de reprendre une attitude digne de sa réputation… C'est peine perdue. Quoiqu'il fasse, Hermione persiste à sourire.

- Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur face à sa virulence, elle lui indique, d'un geste, la direction du bureau.

- L'heure du thé !  
>- Mon ouïe, pourtant sensible, n'a pas éprouvé l'intense bonheur d'être sauvagement agressée par l'insupportable carillon de Cassandre.<br>- Tu étais sans doute trop absorbé par tes… Gribouillages.  
>- Des é-qua-tions ! Nous en parlerons plus tard, peut-être… Je suis certain que cette satanée elfe ne s'est pas manifestée et…<p>

Les mots meurent dans sa bouche tandis que son regard se pose sur la table basse, où siège un gâteau surmonté d'une bougie.

- S'il s'agit d'une blague, elle est de fort mauvais goût.  
>- Pardon ? Mais non voyons ! Tu ne sais donc reconnaitre un simple gâteau d'anniversaire ? Rien de plus, rien de moins… Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir un…<br>- Cassandre est parfaitement au courant de la nature de mon opinion sur ces âneries !

Quelque peu agacée, la sorcière prend aussitôt la défense de la petite elfe de maison.

- Elle n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui aie insisté. De plus, je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir partager une part de charlotte aux poires avec un ami le jour de son anniversaire.

Constatant que la pâtisserie est de taille raisonnable pour deux personnes et qu'il n'y a aucune trace de raillerie dans le comportement d'Hermione, il se détend quelque peu et prend place sur un fauteuil.

- Hors de question que je souffle cette bougie sur l'air de la crétine chanson rituelle !

Soulagée, la jeune femme acquiesce sans mal.

- Alors fais juste un vœu… Tu… Tu n'es pas obligé bien sûr ! Rajoute-t-elle précipitamment sous son regard noir.

Regard qui reste à la scruter un moment assez long pour que la première goutte de cire vienne tâcher de blanc le nappage chocolat. Elle tressaille mais ne baisse pas les yeux. Finalement, il daigne éteindre, d'un souffle, l'unique bougie… Sans toutefois perdre de vue Hermione. Il parait hautement satisfait de contempler le rouge monter à ses joues.

Nerveuse, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure tout en cherchant un moyen de détourner son attention, reprendre le contrôle. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer qu'il est envoûtant… Et pourtant.

- Tu… Je vais couper le gâteau. Tu devrais ouvrir ton cadeau.

Remarquant le petit objet qu'elle désigne du doigt, il se fait sec. Décidemment, il n'est pas coutumier de toutes ces marques d'affection. Cela le met furieusement mal à l'aise : pour preuve son index droit refait des siennes.

- Tu m'as déjà suffisamment offert.  
>- Il n'est pas de moi mais de Cassandre.<p>

Choqué, Severus ne sait que dire. Cassandre, l'elfe du manoir, Cassandre qui passe son temps à le rabrouer, Cassandre qui le traite tel un enfant, Cassandre…

- La sotte ! Murmure-t-il avec une tendresse qui dément son propos.

Comme intimidé, il se saisit délicatement du léger paquet, fermé d'un simple fil de raphia. Oubliant totalement Hermione, perdu dans son monde, il ouvre le précieux présent et en extrait avec révérence un ruban de velours noir brodé, maladroitement, d'un liserait vert sombre. A cette vue, il ne peut réprimer une grimace faisant office de sourire.

Cette elfe, peu commune, s'avère être aussi douée que ses congénères pour les tâches ménagères, la cuisine et bien d'autres choses encore. Cependant, pour tout ce qui a trait à la couture, au tissage ou à la broderie, elle est une véritable calamité. Il ne fait pourtant aucun doute qu'elle a mis, dans ces quelques points, tout son cœur, sa patience, son entêtement… Qu'elle s'y est appliquée de son mieux. Le résultat est certes plutôt horrible, toutefois, aux yeux du sorcier, il s'agit probablement là d'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il ait pu recevoir durant sa vie. Certes, il n'en a pas reçu énormément mais tout de même.

Subjuguée par les émotions qu'elle voit se succéder rapidement et librement sur son visage, Hermione n'ose intervenir. Elle ne peut retenir un sursaut lorsque, aussi brusquement qu'il était disparu, réapparait le masque de froideur qu'il arbore régulièrement.

- Et bien, où est-elle cette part de gâteau ?  
>- Hum ?<p>

La jeune femme réalise alors que, depuis cinq bonnes minutes, son couteau est apposé à la surface chocolatée sans jamais avoir entamé l'épaisseur de la charlotte. Se ressaisissant rapidement, elle leur sert à tous deux des tranches généreuses et appétissantes tandis que Severus leur verse le thé.

Le gâteau est savoureux, le moment agréable, aussi le prolonge-t-il volontiers. Finalement, lorsque sonne dix-huit heures, le sorcier met un terme à leur conversation.

- Il est plus que temps de reprendre le travail. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu es loin d'avoir rassemblé toutes les informations que je t'ai demandées…  
>- En effet, je compte m'y remettre dès que j'aurai rangé les quelques ingrédients que j'ai mis de côté après leur achat.<br>- Parfait. Si tu as besoin de moi, je vais tout d'abord m'occuper des quatre chaudrons en attente, appliquer un sortilège de stase sur les autres, puis reprendre mes équations d'arithmancie… E-QUA-TIONS et non pas gribouillages !  
>- Bien, je mets devant la porte à disposition de Cassandre un plateau contenant nos théières, assiettes et autres, puis je te rejoins au laboratoire.<p>

Il l'observe agir un moment sans pour autant quitter la pièce.

- Laisses ça, elle va s'en occuper elle-même.  
>- P… Pardon ? Mais tu lui as interdit l'accès au bureau et…<br>- Vraisemblablement mon interdiction ne l'a pas empêchée d'entrer déposer cette pâtisserie.  
>- Oui mais… Cela aurait pu être moi. Comment sais-tu qu'elle est entrée elle-même ?<p>

Avec un sourire moqueur, il la toise avant de reprendre :

- Tu viens de me le confirmer.  
>- Hmph !<p>

Boudeuse, elle repose sans ménagement le fameux plateau, tandis que retentit la puissante voix du sorcier.

- CASSANDRE !

Aussitôt, l'elfe de maison apparaît dans un "POP" tonitruant à la porte de la pièce, anxieuse de la réaction de son colocataire, puisqu'il n'est pas son maître dans la plus pure signification du mot. Aussi, s'est-elle téléportée avec empressement, d'où l'inhabituelle force de son transplanage.

- Monsieur a demandé Cassandre ?  
>- Il me semblait qu'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.<br>- O… Oui.  
>- Nous en avons terminé, tu peux remporter le plateau et ce qu'il contient.<br>- Bien, Monsieur.

Il la jauge un instant avant de la convier à les rejoindre autour de la table basse sur laquelle il se saisit lentement du fameux ruban. Il remarque le sursaut de la créature et les nombreux coups d'œil, se voulant discrets, qu'elle jette en direction de la main tenant son présent.

Bien qu'elle y ait été invitée, inquiète d'être présente en ces lieux, Cassandre exécute rapidement la tâche demandée. A l'instant où elle s'apprête à passer le seuil de la porte Severus l'interpelle à nouveau.

- Ceci est exceptionnel. J'espère qu'il est clair que tu n'as aucunement le droit de pénétrer dans le bureau en dehors de ma présence, mais seulement après en avoir reçu mon autorisation. La mienne ! Précise-t-il avec un regard vers Hermione. Evènement qui ne surviendra nullement !

Se retournant afin de lui répondre de la seule manière qu'elle estime possible, l'elfe de maison ravale sa remarque assassine lorsqu'elle constate que le sorcier porte, à ses cheveux lâches, le ruban qu'elle lui a offert. Bien qu'il fasse mine de ne s'être aperçu de rien, Severus est satisfait de son petit stratagème qui lui a permis d'exprimer sa gratitude à la fidèle créature sans avoir à l'oraliser.

Les longues oreilles de Cassandre frémissent de bonheur alors qu'elle reprend brièvement la parole avant de transplaner :

- Cela est évident pour Cassandre… Monsieur.

"POP" ! Severus et Hermione sont à nouveau seuls. Cette dernière le couve littéralement du regard, ce qu'il ne peut ignorer. Il ne parvient malgré tout à qualifier le sentiment qui transparait derrière les prunelles ambre. Un frisson inattendu le parcourt. Il se détourne aussitôt de la sorcière et gagne le laboratoire où il enfile sa robe de protection, et se met à l'ouvrage en tentant d'effacer de sa mémoire l'étrange sensation.

La jeune femme exécute efficacement ce qu'elle s'est engagée à faire avant de retourner, avec plaisir, aux grimoires de la bibliothèque. A l'abri des étagères, elle est libre de laisser son esprit divaguer, libre de rêver à des mains aériennes, des prunelles obsidiennes qui vous attirent dans leur profondeur, un monde de douceur, de promesses, de volupté… Une source inépuisable de fantasme, en somme.

Et, bien qu'elle se secoue régulièrement pour se plonger dans l'étude de divers écrits, elle ne peut que constater que ce n'est pas ce soir là qu'elle reprendra son ancien rythme de travail. Elle a vraiment trop de choses, d'instants, qui viennent troubler sa concentration. Comme la manière dont Severus lui a saisi la main, les émotions qu'elle a pu lire sur son visage, l'attachement qu'il porte à Cassandre, sa façon de montrer l'affection qu'il éprouve, tout en retenue… A mesure que le temps passe, l'amour qu'elle lui porte enfle sans jamais faiblir. Quelque temps plus tard, épuisée d'avoir feuilletée plus d'une vingtaine d'ouvrages, elle s'endort sur cette pensée.

La nuque nouée, Severus redresse la tête de la pile de parchemins qu'il persiste à couvrir de sa petite écriture pressée. Il n'y voit plus très bien et a besoin de repos, aussi délaisse-t-il enfin l'arithmancie pour rejoindre son bureau. Se faisant, son dos lui remémore son "grand âge" et il se traite d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir profité du confort de la pièce adjacente, préférant travailler dans des conditions déplorables au laboratoire.

Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il sait pertinemment que, s'il est resté ici, c'est uniquement pour être davantage éloigné de la bibliothèque où se trouve une jeune femme dérangeante. Elle le trouble et il déteste ça, ce pouvoir qu'elle a sur lui… Pathétique. Inspirant un grand coup, il passe la porte et, surpris de ne pas la voir, s'immobilise.

Il jette un œil, par acquis de conscience, à l'horloge et constate que l'heure est plus que tardive. Elle devrait être ici, ou chez elle. Non, elle l'aurait prévenu de son départ, n'est-ce-pas ? L'idée qu'elle puisse partir sans lui dire au revoir lui déplait fortement, aussi la chasse-t-il rapidement. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle se dit son amie, elle ne le trahira pas, elle… Tourmenté par le doute, il s'approche de la bibliothèque, mais n'ose y entrer de crainte d'être déçu.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénètre les lieux, et, apercevant la jeune femme, il respire à nouveau. Sans bruit, il s'approche d'elle pour mieux l'observer. Pourquoi éprouve-t-il le besoin de la regarder ? Quelle est cette pulsion qui le pousse à porter une mèche broussailleuse à sa bouche, à son nez ? Pourquoi ne peut-il retenir un sourire alors qu'elle est endormie sur un précieux et rarissime grimoire ? Il devrait être en colère, elle risque de l'abimer… Et un filet de bave s'écoule de ses lèvres carmin : c'est ridicule et cela va tâcher la page ! Pourtant, il la trouve charmante. Comment cela se peut-il ? Devient-il fou ?

Il ne se reconnait plus. Certes, il a changé depuis la fin de la guerre, mais depuis qu'elle est là… C'est son monde qui a changé, qu'elle a changé. Il respire à plein poumons son parfum sucré et s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour avoir le visage face au sien. Quel est ce sentiment qui le possède ? Que lui a-t-elle donc fait ?

Sa peau l'attire. Il brûle de la toucher. Cela le prend aux tripes. Elle est en lui. Il la hait… Il l'ai… NON ! Vivement, il s'écarte de ce corps qui l'envoute progressivement. Les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court, il est horrifié. C'est impossible ! Il ne peut la trahir encore ! Il le lui a promis ! Il ne peut l'abandonner… Pas encore… Jamais… Lily… Les mains tremblantes, il jette un sortilège d'imperméabilisation au livre qui sert d'oreiller à Hermione et quitte précipitamment la pièce.

Il court au dehors, claquant les portes sur son passage, ne prenant pas la peine de les refermer derrière lui. Il a besoin d'air, il faut qu'il s'éloigne, loin, très loin... _d'elle_. Parvenu à une extrémité du parc qui constitue sa propriété, il lève vers le ciel un regard voilé par la tristesse, la douleur. Il fait froid, il fait nuit, il pleut… Peu lui importe. Il élève sa baguette et s'écrie d'une voix brisée : "SPERO PATRONUM !"

A nouveau il respire. L'emprise sur son cœur se desserre. Elle est toujours là, en lui, avec lui… Lily… Pourtant, quelque chose le dérange. Elle lui paraît moins solide, floue… Que se passe-t-il ? Non, cela ne se peut, il se trompe sûrement. Terrassé par un immense sentiment de solitude, il s'effondre à genoux sur le sol boueux. Elle n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner, il ne l'a pas trahie, non… D'une main chancelante, il trace les contours de la biche vaporeuse et brillante qui forme son patronus, son amour, sa vie… Lily…

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **Tadam ! Alors ? Est-ce que vous me détestez ? En même temps vous pensiez bien qu'un jour ou l'autre la question de Lily se poserait non ? A vrai dire j'ai été surprise que personne ne me parle d'elle dans les reviews, c'est pourtant le grand amour de Severus selon JKR. Bref maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre vos réactions, est-ce que vous pensez que je vais être très méchante ou pas trop ? Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine.


	16. Chap 16 : D'une femme à une autre

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Tout d'abord je tiens, une nouvelle fois, à m'excuser pour les mises en ligne chaotiques des chapitres et de ne pas toujours répondre individuellement à vos reviews. Ma grossesse est partie pour être difficile jusqu'au bout, mon état de santé n'est pas glorieux et le développement du bébé peut s'en ressentir même si j'en saurai plus dans quinze jours. Je suis donc fatiguée, pas en grande forme et inquiète pour mon bout de chou, dans ces conditions il m'est difficile de me concentrer sur la fic et les mises en lignes régulières. Sachez que même si je doute de pouvoir souvent répondre individuellement à vos reviews vu la tournure des évènements je les apprécie énormément et elles m'encouragent à persévérer. Je les lis souvent d'un coup car je vais peu sur le net en ce moment, parfois c'est mon mari qui me les lit, dans tous les cas elles sont toujours très appréciées et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas y répondre comme je le faisais sur mes précédentes fics. Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre, je vais essayer de vous mettre le suivant plus rapidement.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Khalie sans qui cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>** : D'une femme à une autre**

_**J + un an, sept mois et quatorze jours !**_

Un peu plus de deux mois se sont écoulés. Les choses ont, petit à petit, repris leur cours. Hermione, bien que toujours éprise et quelque fois troublée plus que de raison, parvient enfin à maintenir un semblant de sérénité. Ils ont retrouvé l'harmonie qui caractérise leur collaboration, et ce même si de temps à autre Severus lui parait étrangement distant. Globalement, elle est satisfaite de la situation. Bien évidemment, elle ne peut s'empêcher, parfois, à l'occasion de leur soirée de détente où leur amitié s'exprime librement, de faire montre d'un rien de coquetterie et de rêver à une vie où ils partageraient plus que cela.

Pour le sorcier, ces dernières semaines furent plus éprouvantes. Son esprit ne trouve pas le repos et, la nuit tombée, il n'est pas rare que les étoiles le surprennent prostré dans sa chambre ou un coin du parc, à observer un patronus de plus en plus évanescent. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne parvient à le retenir. Bientôt il n'en restera rien, et il ne peut se résoudre à l'accepter. Les changements l'ont toujours horrifié et celui-ci plus qu'aucun autre : Lily est une constante de sa vie. Ses choix, et donc son existence, tournent autour d'elle depuis son enfance. Comment peut-il la laisser s'enfuir, lui échapper ? D'autant plus si cela est au profit d'une autre… Enfin, dans son cas on ne peut le qualifier de profit. Il n'est pas à proprement parler un don du ciel, plutôt une malédiction.

Toutefois, ceux sont ces moments de doute, de désespoir, combinés à l'évolution de sa relation avec Hermione, qui le mènent aujourd'hui à deux pas d'une nécropole qu'il a, jusqu'alors, tout fait pour éviter. Pour être tout à fait franc, Cassandre y est également pour quelque chose. La veille au soir, lors d'une de leur sempiternelle querelle, elle s'est permis une remarque qui lui a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

En le toisant littéralement du regard, l'elfe de maison a quitté le couloir, dans un "POP" à faire trembler les murs, sur cette simple petite phrase : "Monsieur devrait commencer à vivre dans le présent et non le passé ! Cela ferait le plus grand bien à tout le monde… Vieille tête de Griffon acariâtre !" L'insulte de fin de tirade étant loin d'être indispensable. En revanche, pour le reste… Il doit bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Et le voici d'humeur maussade, sous un soleil resplendissant pour le mois de mars, entrain de contempler fixement le portail abritant la dernière demeure des Potter, l'ancien petit cimetière. Rassemblant son courage, il reprend sa marche et chemine tel un vieillard entre les tombes. Il tressaille un instant à l'approche de la stèle immaculée sous laquelle repose celle qu'il a tant aimé… Ainsi que l'homme qui a nourri ses envies de vengeance.

C'est avec surprise qu'il constate que lire les deux noms accolés ne le dérange pas autant qu'il aurait pu le penser. Finalement, il est peut-être vrai qu'il est temps de tourner la page… Apparemment, il s'agit d'un travail qu'il a déjà entrepris.

Au bout de longues minutes, il s'agenouille face à la pierre et reste ainsi, sans dire un mot, sans esquisser le moindre geste, jusqu'à ce que les dernières lueurs du jour pointent à l'horizon. Avec un soupir, il lève alors lentement sa main engourdie par l'inaction, et caresse du bout des doigts le contour des lettres formant le prénom si longtemps chéri. L.I.L.Y.

Il s'apprête à accomplir un acte si éloigné de ce qu'il est vraiment, si opposé à sa nature profonde, que son corps en tremble. Il baisse la tête un instant et, lorsqu'il la relève, cesse enfin d'agir en égoïste. Car il ne faut pas s'y tromper, il a bien tenté de se convaincre du contraire. Néanmoins, jamais il n'a été autre chose que possessif, égoïste, envers Lily. Il la voulait pour lui seul… Jusque dans la mort. Il est temps qu'il lui rende son destin. D'ailleurs, au final, c'est toujours elle qui a décidé. Il refusait simplement de le voir.

Elle était une femme de caractère. L'enfant, l'adolescent et enfin l'homme qu'il était, a toujours essayé de la retenir. Cependant, c'était peine perdue. Elle l'a délaissé et a choisi une autre vie, un autre petit ami, un autre amant, un autre mari, un autre père pour son fils… et, au vu du chemin sombre et tortueux qu'il a emprunté pour mener son existence, a sans aucun doute eu raison. Severus lui a constamment refusé le droit d'avoir aimé James, d'avoir privilégié la vie d'Harry à la sienne. Il n'a jamais voulu admettre qu'elle était plus heureuse avec eux, sans lui, et n'a jamais reconnu le fait qu'elle était, jusque dans l'après-vie, unie à cet autre.

Figé dans le passé, à jamais ce bambin malheureux qui recherchait la lumière auprès d'elle. Aujourd'hui, malgré la douleur, il devient enfin pleinement adulte. C'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, c'est le message qu'elle lui avait laissé… Sa dernière demande : respecter sa décision, ne rien attenter contre son fils s'il survenait un malheur, se détacher de Voldemort dont elle n'a jamais craint le nom, grandir et vivre… Requête qu'il n'a pu que partiellement honorer.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que tu m'as adressé cette lettre… Tu ne pourras sans doute jamais me pardonner… C'est insuffisant, j'en ai conscience, mais… après ta… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ton… Votre fils.

Sa voix est hésitante, hachée. Chaque mot est une souffrance et pourtant il continue.

- Il est en paix je crois, et tes… Vos trois petits-enfants sont… tolérables pour des Potter. L'un d'entre eux porte mon nom… En second prénom, bien-sûr. Cela dit, je pense que c'est mieux pour lui… Et puis Severus Potter… Franchement non… Albus est plus… Je subodore que tu me comprends tu étais… Foutaises ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les longs discours… Et converser avec… ça ! Cette foutue stèle sans âme. Je… Je suis sincèrement navré pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

Tout en s'affirmant, sa voix n'a cessé de s'adoucir au cours de ses paroles. Pourtant, elle se fait de nouveau dure et sèche sur la fin. Il ne sait gérer autrement ses émotions lorsqu'elles le rendent faible. Il prend une lente inspiration, et c'est avec une paix qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir éprouver à cet instant, qu'il prend congé.

- Tu es libre à présent. Au revoir, Lily.

Sans un mot de plus, le sorcier s'éloigne du cimetière et transplane jusque sa demeure, où il compte bien trouver quelque réconfort auprès d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

C'était sans compter sur la présence de Cassandre qui, le voyant un verre bancal à la main, s'est empressée de rapporter le léger détail de son état d'ivresse avancé auprès de l'élément déclencheur de toute cette histoire. C'est ainsi qu'un Severus saoul se retrouve à régurgiter son déjeuner sur le bas de pantalon écru de la sorcière.

L'amour doit avoir ses limites car cette dernière, fortement déçue par le comportement de son associé, incommodée par l'odeur d'alcool mêlée de relents de vomi, et agacée, pour ne pas dire attristée, dévastée, blessée par le baragouinage ressemblant à des "Lily" répétés sans fin, s'empresse de l'abandonner sur les dalles froides de la salle de bain où elle l'a déplacé sans grands ménagements.

Autant dire que le lendemain matin, l'humeur n'est pas au beau fixe et les remarques assassines ne volent pas bien haut. Drapé dans un semblant de dignité, Severus se cache derrière son statut de supérieur pour lui donner des ordres secs au possible, tandis qu'elle-même commente chacun de ses gestes avec un petit rappel sur son attitude de la veille.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **Chapitre plutôt court je sais, le prochain est plus long promis. A peu près le double si vous voulez savoir. Bonne rentrée à celles qui reprennent le chemin des cours ou du boulot.


	17. Chap 17 : Expliquer, pardonner, grandir

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Voici le chapitre suivant ! Donc bonne lecture à tout le monde. Sur un autre sujet, merci de vos petits messages concernant ma grossesse. Pour info même si maman est toujours fatiguée et pas top forme, mon petit mec se porte lui comme un charme (et oui un garçon c'est confirmé) alors tout va bien. C'est pour moi le principal.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Khalie qui comme d'habitude a accompli un super travail de bêta.

3lpis : Merci, effectivement tu m'as fait sourire ^^ Un fanart de Severus vomissant sur Hermione, je suis sûre que ça doit bien avoir déjà été fait par quelqu'un. Ton neurone a fait du bon boulot c'est vrai le premier chapitre relate un moment pas génial de leur relation… mais regarder en haut du chapitre à quelle époque cela correspond (J+….) et à quelle époque tu es avec le chapitre précédent ça te donnera une idée du temps écoulé. Mais ce chapitre devrait aussi t'apporter des réponses, et peut-être d'autres questions, tu me diras. A bientôt

MarynS : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'attente.

Nouméa : Ouch oui ta situation a dû être très difficile à vivre, je suis ravie de savoir que ton fils va bien à présent et je ne doute pas qu'il est formidable ^^ Pour la fic il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour la terminer étant donné que quand j'ai commencé à publier elle l'était déjà à peu près, il reste surtout beaucoup de corrections et de relecture, heureusement d'ailleurs car au vue de ma situation je ne pense pas que j'aurai vraiment pu écrire, déjà lorsqu'il faut repenser certains passages c'est… compliqué. Khalie m'aide beaucoup, elle me « mâche » pas mal le travail ce qui fait que lorsque je suis suffisamment en forme je peux beaucoup plus facilement mettre en ligne car passer derrière ses corrections et suggestions me demandent beaucoup moins d'énergie que si j'étais seule. Après j'espère que ma grossesse se déroulera suffisamment bien pour que je puisse finir la publication avant la naissance de mon bout de chou. Là j'ai rattrapé les corrections de Khalie, elle a également ses impératifs mais les chapitres suivant arriveront il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

Eileen 19 : Et oui un autre cafouillage, Severus reste Severus ^^ Quant à d'éventuelles excuses, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>** : Expliquer, pardonner, grandir**

_**J + un an et huit mois !**_

La paix revient très exactement dix-sept jours plus tard, lorsque, n'en pouvant plus et après un ultime coup d'œil à la chevalière ornant son doigt, il prend deux décisions. La première, celle de ne plus porter le cadeau tant qu'il ne se sent pas totalement en paix avec le passé. Il songe toujours à Lily et, quelque part, ne se sent pas prêt à se parer de l'objet… Son patronus, bien qu'à présent très évanescent, est toujours une biche. Il doit apprendre à vivre au présent avant de pouvoir, en toute honnêteté, arborer l'insigne de sa famille offert par Hermione.

Sa deuxième décision est d'inviter la jeune femme à diner au dehors. Il s'agit du moyen le plus rapide et efficace qui lui soit venu à l'esprit. En effet, il n'a pas reçu de nouveaux ouvrages rarissimes elle possède déjà un accès à l'ensemble de sa bibliothèque aucune conférence de renom n'est prévue dans les semaines à venir… De toute façon, il a fait un tel scandale la dernière fois, qu'à présent leurs deux noms se trouvent systématiquement sur les cartons d'invitation.

Bref, il ne se voit en aucun cas lui offrir un bijou ou une autre aberration de ce genre. Néanmoins, le manque d'elle se faisant plus pressant, il fait la seule chose qui lui parait raisonnable… Si tant est qu'inviter une femme à diner, cette femme à diner, le soit.

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fait pas attendre. Elle trébuche contre une aspérité du sol, se rattrape in extremis à la paillasse la plus proche, se retourne brusquement vers lui et, malgré son air éberlué, tente comme elle peut d'afficher une certaine contenance. Avec ses cheveux en pagaille, ses yeux écarquillés, ses joues rouge feu et une tâche de potion sur le devant de sa robe, le résultat n'est pas probant mais elle fait de son mieux.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir compris.  
>- Cela me parait pourtant simple. Un dîner à l'extérieur amadouerait-il la harpie vindicative qui est face à moi ?<br>- Harpie vindicative ? ! Revois tes classiques, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu m'entendras dire oui.  
>- C'est pourtant ce que tu es depuis deux semaines. J'étais ivre, ce n'est pas un drame. Je suis adulte et n'a aucun compte à te rendre. Rien ne justifie ton attitude.<p>

Hermione se détourne de lui et, tout en s'activant au-dessus d'un chaudron, répond :

- Ce n'est pas tant l'ivresse que ce qui l'accompagnait qui me pose problème.  
>- Je n'ai pas pour souvenir d'avoir été offensant.<br>- Ça, tu ne dois pas te remémorer grand-chose !

Passablement agacé, Severus soupire, sans beaucoup de conviction, une vague excuse.

- Si c'est pour le pantalon, je suis navré, voilà.

La sorcière fait volte-face sur ces propos.

- Voilà ? Tu crois pouvoir tout résoudre par une invitation à dîner et un voilà ? Tu ne comprends donc vraiment rien ?  
>- Visiblement non.<p>

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Etrangement, cela l'apaise.

- A quoi cela sert-il que nous soyons amis si tu préfères te saouler plutôt que me parler ?

Severus est surpris. Il n'a pas songé une seule seconde qu'elle ait pu se sentir blessée en s'imaginant qu'il n'accordait guère de crédit à leur relation. Le sujet est plus sérieux qu'il ne le pensait, aussi décide-t-il de se montrer franc.

- Je suis quelqu'un de pudique. Je ne fais pas étalage de ma vie privée, de mes états d'âmes au premier venu.  
>- C'est ainsi que tu me vois ? Je ne suis pas plus importante ou digne de confiance à tes yeux que… le premier venu.<p>

Cette conversation ne prend vraiment pas la tournure qu'il espérait. Il se pince avec lassitude l'arête du nez, la chevalière, brillant par son absence, ne faisant qu'attiser l'animosité de la sorcière.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu…

Il n'a pas le temps de poursuivre qu'elle le coupe avec amertume.

- Mais je ne suis pas "elle".

Pris au dépourvu, Severus laisse percevoir son incompréhension, aussi Hermione précise-t-elle :

- Lily. C'est elle que tu appelais dans ton délire. Je ne suis pas elle. C'est bien ça le problème.

Tout devient alors clair pour lui. Non seulement elle est blessée, mais aussi jalouse et en colère à cause de Lily, de son attachement à la disparue. C'est d'un ridicule lorsque l'on sait pourquoi il a ressenti le besoin de boire plus que de raison ce soir-là ! Il est agacé, fatigué par toute cette histoire. C'est froidement qu'il lui réplique :

- En effet.

Hermione s'attendait à cette réponse, néanmoins, elle suffoque tandis que lui, imperturbable, poursuit :

- Tu n'es pas Lily.

Elle a mal. Elle a pourtant toujours su que cette relation risquait de la faire souffrir. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle cherche son amitié… Et pire, qu'elle en tombe amoureuse. Glacial, indifférent à sa détresse, il assène par ses mots coup sur coup.

- Et tu ne le seras jamais.

S'en est trop. Elle ne parvient à retenir le flot salé qui s'échappe de ses yeux, roule sur ses joues et vient humidifier le col de sa robe de protection. Tout s'arrête là. Elle n'était donc rien pour lui, il n'y a toujours eu que le souvenir de Lily.

- C'est pour cela que, ce jour-là, je me suis absenté.

Elle tient à peine debout et a la désagréable impression de se noyer dans un brouillard cotonneux.

- Cette nuit là, j'ai bu car je venais de dire au revoir à mon amie d'enfance…

Choquée, elle porte une main angoissée à son cœur, vaine tentative d'en modérer les battements désordonnés.

- Mon unique amour…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, un aveu à lui-même, et pourtant elle l'entend aussi distinctement que s'il l'avait hurlé à son oreille. Ces paroles résonnent, tourbillonnent, l'emprisonnent dans un carcan de doutes et de souffrances.

- Pour te faire une place.

Il la foudroie du regard. Les mots sont prononcés avec force, accusateurs jusqu'au bout. L'étau se resserre, elle lutte pour respirer. Les larmes n'en finissent plus de couler. Merlin qu'a t-elle fait ? Comme toujours, à tirer des conclusions hâtives dès lors que cela a trait aux sentiments. Elle a eu tort. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'accuser sans certitudes. Que Circé lui vienne en aide, déjà Severus s'éloigne. Un pied hors du laboratoire, il ajoute sans se retourner :

- Tu me reproches de ne pas m'ouvrir, mais regarde toi ! Quelles raisons me donnes-tu de croire en toi qui est incapable de me faire confiance ? Je ne suis pas un homme adepte des confessions. Je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Tu m'as offert ton amitié en toute connaissance de cause. Il n'a jamais été question que je change à ta convenance… Pas plus que toi à la mienne. Je ne te l'ai d'ailleurs pas demandé, et ne le ferai jamais. Je t'ai acceptée pour ce que tu es. J'ai le droit à une vie privée, à mon intimité, loin de tes inquisitions. Peut-être un jour me serai-je davantage confié à toi, mais à présent… La vérité est que, malgré mon passé et ce que l'expérience m'a appris - sot que je suis – j'ai cru en cette relation. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de grandir, se renforcer, et faire ce qu'il faut en ce sens… Ce n'est pas ton cas visiblement. Si tu ne crois ni en notre amitié ni en moi, à quoi bon ?

Sur ce, il gagne, sans un regard en arrière, le petit salon de sa demeure… À l'opposé de l'aile du manoir consacrée à leur recherche. Hermione s'effondre au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle a tout gâché. Cependant, ne manquant ni de caractère ni de volonté, elle se présente une demi-heure plus tard, dépourvue de ses vêtements de travail et remise de ses émotions, face à un Severus Snape toujours aussi colérique… Et pire encore, déçu.

- Que veux-tu ?  
>L'intonation est sèche.<p>

- Déjeuner.  
>Le ton est déterminé.<p>

Il la toise du regard, mais elle le soutient sans rougir et ne faiblit pas.

- Tu te trompes d'interlocuteur. Vois ça avec Cassandre.  
>- Je veux déjeuner avec toi, à l'extérieur, comme tu me l'as proposé.<p>

Une flamme inquiétante vient embraser l'obsidienne de ses yeux. Sa voix gronde, ses poings se crispent, une bibliothèque accolée à un pan de mur tremble dangereusement à la gauche d'Hermione, tandis qu'il peine à se contenir. La jeune femme en a conscience et, néanmoins, ne cille pas.

- Tu ne manques pas de toupet !  
>Un livre tombe au sol.<p>

- Diner si tu préfères.  
>Elle attend l'explosion suivante, sachant qu'elle joue avec le feu.<p>

- Insolente !  
>Le pied d'une lampe se fissure.<p>

- Arrogante !  
>Un souffle d'air renverse un fauteuil.<p>

- Traitresse !  
>Le miroir se lézarde, une vitre vole en éclats. La sorcière reste stoïque malgré ses prunelles dilatées et sa respiration saccadée, alors qu'un morceau de verre entaille la chair délicate de son cou.<p>

Severus se détourne vivement et, avec un cri rageur, projette au dehors un flot de magie vive. Au loin un arbre vacille, puis plus rien. Il reprend difficilement son calme, n'ayant pas perdu ainsi le contrôle depuis son adolescence… Depuis Lily. Décidemment, les Gryffondor seront sa perte, songe-t-il avec amertume.

Si elle est secouée, Hermione s'efforce de n'en rien laisser paraitre. Elle le savait puissant, mais n'imaginait pas… Brusquement, elle réalise que cette sensation étrange ressentie lors de son premier jour, alors qu'elle avait provoqué sans le savoir son ire, n'était autre que cela… Un jet de magie vive. A l'époque, il en avait résulté un simple hématome. Elle prend le temps de respirer profondément, à plusieurs reprises, puis s'exprime à nouveau.

- Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Je ne t'ai pas accordé suffisamment de crédit… Toutefois, c'est avant tout en moi que je manque de confiance. Il m'est difficile de croire que tu me laisses une place à part dans ta vie. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait.

Il n'en revient pas. Elle est encore là. Ne se rend-t-elle donc compte de rien ? Ne voit-elle pas le danger qu'il représente ? Veut-il prendre ce risque ? Il s'écoule quelques minutes avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

La réponse fuse sans hésitation.

- Parce que je tiens à toi.

Il tressaille. Elle se mord la langue pour retenir le « Parce que je t'aime » qui lui brûle les lèvres et le cœur.

- Pourquoi te pardonnerai-je ?  
>- Parce que je suis ton amie et que l'on pardonne ses erreurs à un ami.<p>

La tentation de la rabrouer violemment est grande. Il s'est ouvert à elle et a été blessé. Sur le point de se retourner afin de lui signifier que non, il n'est pas homme de pardon, un mouvement attire son regard. Là, au dehors, à l'orée du petit bois bordant ce côté de sa propriété, une biche… Lily.

Lorsqu'à l'époque, il a proféré cette stupidité, la traitant de sang de bourbe, elle l'a rejeté… Comme il s'apprête à le faire aujourd'hui avec Hermione. Elle a creusé l'abime que ses mots avaient créé jusqu'au jour où elle lui a adressé la lettre, tant chérie. Malheureusement il était déjà trop tard, il avait commis l'irréparable.

Severus réalise alors qu'il n'est pas le seul fautif dans sa rupture avec Lily. Elle n'a pas su l'excuser à temps, ne lui a pas accordé de seconde chance, et lui, s'est enfoncé dans ses mauvais choix. Il comprend ainsi que si son amitié avec Hermione suit le même chemin, elle n'en sera pas la seule responsable. C'est à lui aujourd'hui de savoir faire le premier pas.

Il inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais puis, lentement, fait face à la jeune femme. Elle n'a pas bougé. Un filet carmin disparait dans son corsage. Il s'en fait le reproche et affirme sa décision.

- Allons déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il la dépasse, elle fixe toujours un point droit devant elle, là où il se trouvait auparavant.

- Je ne t'attendrai pas. Je transplane avec ou sans toi.

Trente secondes plus tard, elle cligne à plusieurs reprises des paupières, semble reprendre pied avec la réalité et s'élance aussi vite que possible vers l'aire de transplanage. Elle ignore où il a prévu de se restaurer, il lui serait donc impossible de le retrouver après son départ.

Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraitre, le sorcier est soulagé quand elle parvient à sa hauteur et note avec satisfaction qu'elle est essoufflée. Ainsi donc elle a couru pour lui, et même mieux… Après lui. En le rejoignant au niveau des portes du manoir, elle constate qu'il ne fait rien pour lui faciliter les choses. En effet, il marche à grandes enjambées et elle peine à le suivre sur ses petits talons.

Pour une fois qu'elle faisait montre d'un rien de coquetterie… Pour ne rien arranger, la nuit précédente ayant été pluvieuse, le sol, protégé du gel par Cassandre, est détrempé. Elle s'enfonce à chaque pas et finit par manquer chuter alors qu'une de ses chevilles se dérobe. Fort heureusement, son compagnon la rattrape in extremis.

- Quelle idée saugrenue de porter de telles chaussures !

Toutefois, bien qu'il désapprouve son choix vestimentaire au vu du temps frisquet et humide, il lui tend galamment un bras qu'elle s'empresse de saisir, non sans un certain frisson. Se méprenant sur la cause du spasme, il la réprimande une nouvelle fois tout en lui octroyant sa cape.

- Décidemment Hermione, tu agis en écervelée. Sortir sans même un pull par ces températures… Enfile ça.

Le ton est sec, l'action inutile. Il leur serait tout aussi aisé de matérialiser un manteau ou lancer un sort de réchauffement, mais la jeune femme n'a nulle intention de se plaindre. Alors qu'il y a peu, ils s'entre déchiraient, la voici au bras de l'homme qu'elle aime, enveloppée de son odeur, blottie comme elle est dans sa cape trop grande.

De son côté, Severus se traite d'imbécile. A présent il a froid et ne peut se permettre d'agir sur ce phénomène gênant sans se ridiculiser, tout du moins à son avis. Elle ne pourrait manquer une soudaine chaleur entourant son corps. Il jette régulièrement un œil discret à sa comparse afin de se rassurer. Celle-ci ne semble pas remarquer que l'hypothermie le guette à plus ou moins court terme… Finalement, il n'est plus si certain que cela soit une bonne chose. Elle ne lui prête donc aucune attention ? Pourquoi cela l'ennuie t-il autant ? Le cheminement de ses pensées est bientôt interrompu par une question.

- Où allons-nous ?  
>- Un petit restaurant de ma connaissance.<br>- J'aurais besoin de plus de précisions pour y transplaner.

Sans répondre, le sorcier frigorifié s'immobilise au point de transplanage aménagé à une extrémité de son domaine, plaque maladroitement la jeune femme contre lui et prend à peine le temps de murmurer un « concentre toi et laisse toi aller » avant de l'entrainer dans un tourbillon qui la laisse étourdie à l'entrée d'une étroite ruelle.

- Où… Où sommes-nous ?  
>- A deux pas du Chat Hurlant. Pressons.<p>

Il espère qu'elle ne prend pas ombrage de son peu de paroles, mais il a trop peu confiance en sa voix pour se permettre de long discours. Il éprouve de grandes difficultés à contenir un claquement de dents qui le trahirait… Il gèle sur pied. Chioné en soit loué, ils sont bientôt à destination.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont attablés dans une sorte d'auberge dont l'aspect extérieur cache bien des trésors. En ce sens, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de comparer Severus à ce lieu. La porte aux gonds rouillés dévoile une atmosphère chaleureuse, des gens discrets et aimables et, si l'odeur est un bon indicateur, le déjeuner promet d'être succulent.

Lorsqu'ils quittent l'endroit, trois heures se sont écoulées, la bonne entente règne à nouveau et la sorcière n'a qu'une envie : y retourner. Son estomac est plein mais par Bacchus, une cuisine aussi savoureuse… Quant à la question du retour, elle ne se pose même pas. Elle revêt l'immense cape noire avec bonheur et se fond dans l'étreinte de son taciturne compagnon tandis qu'il les transplane tous deux au manoir.

Le froid étant plus que vivifiant, Severus hâte le pas afin de retrouver avec soulagement le laboratoire surchauffé de sa demeure, de même qu'une activité nécessitant toute sa concentration. Il se sent comme un adolescent maladroit.

Quelle impulsion démoniaque s'est emparée de lui pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? Par Circé, il l'a prise dans ses bras, et ce sans aucune raison, sans aucune excuse derrière laquelle se réfugier. Son chaudron lui est alors d'un vrai réconfort.

Hermione, à la limite de l'euphorie, a l'impression de léviter. Elle a passé un merveilleux moment. Il tient à elle, il l'a invitée pour le repas, il l'a étreinte à deux reprises sans réel motif, le transplanage est un pauvre prétexte et… Vérification faite, elle lévite bel et bien dix centimètres au-dessus du sol.

L'atterrissage se veut discret, il est brutal. Elle maudit un instant son statut de sorcière tandis que d'un sourire, elle tente de chasser les soupçons du maître des lieux. La journée s'achève tout naturellement par une partie d'échecs scellant la complicité retrouvée… Voire même renforcée.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin<strong>** : **Chapitre plus long comme promis ! Et non tout ne va pas être simple entre eux même si le chapitre précédent a peut-être pu le faire penser à certaines. Severus a entamé une partie du chemin, il fait son deuil mais n'est pas encore au bout de celui-ci.

Mis à part cela pour info dans la mythologie grecque, Chioné est la fille de Borée et d'Orithye. Elle est la déesse de la neige. (Wiki est mon ami). Bacchus… bon il est assez connu mais au cas où, il s'agit du dieu des vins, de la vigne ce genre de chose donc pour un restaurant je trouvais ça assez adapté. Pour ce qui est de Circé, pas grand rapport entre cette déesse et la situation si ce n'est que j'aime bien ce nom (il s'agit tout de même d'une magicienne très puissante ce qui peut coller pour des sorciers… problème elle est adepte des empoisonnements et des métamorphoses. Je vous rassure Severus ne compte pas empoisonner Hermione ou la transformer en je ne sais quoi. Quoique il envisage peut-être le suicide tellement il se sent ridicule et quoi de plus adapté que l'empoisonnement pour un maitre en potion). Si certaines se demandent pourquoi j'utilise autant des noms de dieux grecs et autres… C'est simple sinon je passerai mon temps à mettre des "Merlin" à toutes les sauces et soyons claire ça me lasse.

(Khalie se demandait dans la correction qu'elle m'a envoyé ce qu'était « le filet carmin » disparaissant dans le corsage d'Hermione alors au cas où : il s'agit d'un filet de sang, un éclat du miroir lui a entaillé le cou)

A très bientôt j'espère, et merci encore de me suivre dans cette aventure et de me laisser un petit mot, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me remonte le moral quand les jours sont rudes.. Bonne semaine.


	18. Chap 18 : Premier pas

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Pas de réponses individuelles à vos reviews mais un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à la seule, l'unique Khalie, La beta !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>** : Premier pas ?**

_**J + un an, dix mois et vingt-et-un jours !**_

Les giboulées de mars ont fait place au radieux soleil de juin. Depuis quelques temps, Severus semble réfléchir aux réactions de son associée et commence à entrevoir qu'elle pourrait éprouver plus qu'une simple amitié pour lui. Cependant, n'étant pas tout à fait prêt pour cela, il agit de manière ambiguë.

Tantôt détaché, tantôt étrangement intime, il teste les sentiments de la jeune femme pour se rassurer tout en conservant une marge de manœuvre. Il n'est lui-même pas sûr de ce qu'il éprouve, de ce qu'il désire. Ce faisant, il la laisse complètement perdue. Elle passe constamment de la joie au désespoir, yoyo affectif difficile à gérer pour elle-même comme pour ses connaissances. Ginny se charge régulièrement de la ramener au contact de la réalité, tandis que Luna préfère encourager son optimisme.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui ne faisant pas exception à la règle, Hermione fait les cent pas dans le salon des Longdubat, tandis qu'elle expose le problème du jour à ses deux plus proches amies.

- NON ! Vous ne voulez pas comprendre !  
>- Mais si, mais si… Toutefois, si tu voulais bien te calmer un petit peu.<p>

Faisant vivement volte face, la sorcière explose.

- Que je me calme ! Que JE me CALME ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?  
>- Hum, je ne sais pas moi. Déjà, si tu commençais par T'ASSOIR et CESSER DE M'ASPERGER AVEC TON THE !<br>- …

Interloquée, Hermione prend alors le temps d'observer tour à tour son amie, dont la rousse chevelure est détrempée de même que parsemée de très nombreux morceaux de cookies, puis sa tasse qui est pour ainsi dire vide.

- Le thé est un excellent soin capillaire. Les Mandipus sont connus pour venir dérober ce précieux breuvage dans les maisons afin d'embellir leur fourrure à la période des amours. Et puis ces petits éclats chocolat ressortent très bien sur ta couleur… Je devrais peut-être essayer avec des noisettes… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les deux jeunes femmes ainsi interpellées se regardent un instant, puis tournent dans un même élan leur attention vers leur comparse, avant de s'observer à nouveau. Elles partent alors dans un véritable fou rire, tandis qu'Hermione se laisse tomber sur le pouf le plus proche tout en reprenant péniblement la parole :

- Lu… Hahaha… Lunahahahaha… Ouh… Respirer… Héhéhé hahaha… Shhhhhh… Inspirer…Héhé… Expirer... Humph… Mouahahaha… Un : inspirer. Deux : expirer. Trois : se relaxer… Ouf… Luna, ne change jamais, surtout. Tu es unique et merveilleuse. Je t'adore.

Elle essuie les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues, puis lance un rapide sort de nettoyage sur Ginny qui reprend difficilement sa respiration.

- Elle a raison, Luna. Tu es définitivement UNIQUE !  
>- Merci, intervient celle-ci en repoussant une mèche blonde et une pousse de coquelicot derrière son oreille. Ceci dit, en y réfléchissant, peut-être que des miettes de gâteau à la carotte… Au vu de ma teinte, cela ressortirait bien mieux… Non ! La carotte c'est surfait !<p>

Elle semble considérer un instant la table basse, puis ajoute joyeusement :

- Oh je sais, citrouille ! Je vais faire ça pour le prochain Halloween, merci les filles. Encore un peu de cookies ?

Jusqu'alors rendues muettes par le surréalisme de cet étrange monologue, Hermione et Ginny se regardent une fois encore. Un sourire irrépressible vient étirer leurs lèvres et, lorsque la première murmure "chocolat en attendant Halloween ?" et que la seconde lui retourne un "tu préfères peut-être noisette ?" elles repartent dans un interminable fou rire.

Un bon quart d'heure s'écoule avant qu'une certaine forme de sérénité ne reprenne possession du petit salon des Longdubat.

- Bon, alors, où en étais-je ?  
>- A m'arroser de thé en espérant que je développerai subitement des racines.<br>- Ginny !  
>- Navrée, mais c'est la vérité… Bien que là ne fût pas le sens de ta question, je te l'accorde.<br>- Avant-hier.

Hermione se départ alors de son regard assassin et, c'est tout sourire, qu'elle se tourne vers Luna pour la remercier.

- Exact ! Merci. Toi au moins tu es une amie, contrairement à une certaine autre qui jouit de mon malheur.

Nullement offusquée, la rouquine reprend brièvement la parole entre deux bouchées de gâteau.

- Tu sais combien j'aime jouir...  
>- Tu es insupportable ! Pour la énième fois, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec Harry !<br>- Tu devrais essayer pourtant, rien qu'une fois… Pas Harry ! Jouir… Je veux dire tu devrais essayer de…  
>- C'est bon, j'ai compris et ça suffit ! De plus je te rappelle que j'ai passé une excellente nuit en compagnie de Duncan.<p>

Pensant avoir marqué un point, Hermione nargue sa comparse qui ne tarde guère à lui répliquer :

- Oui… Et tu devrais songer à le revoir, cela te ferait du bien, j'en suis certaine. Tu penserais un peu moins à …  
>- SEVERUS ! J'en étais à Severus, je veux Severus, j'aurai Severus… C'est un monstre !<p>

Poussant un soupire de découragement, Ginny se résigne finalement à entendre pour la millième fois ce qu'elle suppose être la même histoire que de coutume. Luna, elle, est déjà confortablement installée, prête pour le récit.

- Donc, avant-hier, il s'est produit ce merveilleux moment que je n'espérais plus. Tout a commencé quand j'ai remarqué qu'il portait à nouveau la chevalière et…  
>- Quelle chevalière ?<br>- Oh… Rhem… Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il apprécierait que vous sachiez cela…  
>- Soit tu nous dis tout, soit tu ne nous dis rien ! Comment veux-tu que l'on puisse suivre sans cela ?<p>

La jeune femme tortille une mèche de cheveux tout en réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de, finalement, se lancer.

- Hum… Disons simplement que c'est un cadeau que je lui ai fait… Pour son anniversaire…  
>- Tu lui as offert une chevalière ?<br>- Inutile de réagir ainsi toutes les deux. Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à cela et je n'en dirai pas plus !

Volontairement, elle reprend son histoire en ignorant la moue boudeuse de ses amies.

- Je l'ai vu le matin même… Cela m'a hantée toute la journée, ce petit éclat pointant à son doigt. Mais je n'ai pas osé aborder le sujet avant la tombée de la nuit. Nous finissions de diner lorsque je me suis finalement décidée…

_- Tu la portes à nouveau._

_Severus n'a aucun mal à comprendre l'objet de sa phrase, quand bien même il ne présente aucun rapport avec la précédente. Le sorcier caresse du bout de son index droit la chevalière qui trône à son annulaire gauche, tout en lui répondant d'un simple "oui". _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_L'homme prend alors le temps de redresser son visage afin de pouvoir observer la jeune femme qui l'interroge de manière si vague. _

_- Sois plus précise. _

_Elle se racle un instant la gorge, malmène une de ses mèches châtain, puis commence :_

_- Un jour tu as cessé de la mettre, et puis maintenant… Pourquoi, soudainement, la portes-tu à nouveau ? J'ai cru que…_

_Intéressé, il relève la phrase inachevée. _

_- Oui ?  
><em>_- Non, rien… Rien du tout. Ajoute t-elle précipitamment.  
><em>_- Tu as cru ?_

_Sous l'insistance de son regard, Hermione se sent obligée d'avouer… Il s'en faut de peu qu'elle ne se questionne sur l'utilisation, ou non, qu'il peut faire de ses dons de Légilimens. Toujours est-il qu'elle admet dans un souffle :_

_- J'ai pensé que tu l'avais mise un temps pour ne pas me blesser, mais qu'en réalité tu la détestais.  
><em>_- Sotte. _

_Face à cette réponse, tout autant spontanée que concise et affectueuse, elle ne peut empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. _

_- Désolée.  
><em>_- Tsss… Tu persistes à vouloir tirer des conclusions hâtives, n'est-ce-pas ? _

_La question n'attend pas réellement de réponse, aussi préfère-t-elle garder le silence. _

_- Tu devrais perdre cette mauvaise habitude, Hermione. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela mène à une incompréhension entre nous. _

_Après une brève pause, il reprend :_

_- Toujours est-il que cela n'a pas le moindre rapport avec toi. Enfin, pas directement. Je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas le droit d'arborer un tel présent tant que je n'avais pas mis au point certaines choses. _

_Bien qu'elle ait remarqué qu'il a pris soin de peser ses mots, elle peine à réfréner sa curiosité. _

_- Ah?_

_Un rictus étire les traits de son visage tandis que Severus s'exprime, quelque peu amusé : _

_- Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails ! Il est donc inutile de dissimuler ton intérêt. Ou plutôt tenter de le contenir, devrais-je dire, dans l'espoir que j'aborde plus avant le sujet… Commère. _

_Compréhensive, elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Il est dans son droit. Ça, elle l'a compris la dernière fois qu'ils se sont réellement affrontés. _

_- Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_

_Le sorcier semble considérer une minute la question, puis révèle le secret de son calme retrouvé d'une phrase sibylline. _

_- Le passé est derrière moi.  
><em>_- Pardon ?_

_Magnanime, il précise :_

_- J'ai enfin laissé le passé à sa place… Derrière moi. _

_Nullement satisfaite de ce complément d'information qui n'en est pas un, elle poursuit :_

_- Et donc ?_

_Souriant… Ce simple fait suffit à perturber Hermione. Severus Snape souriant n'est pas une chose que l'on voit tous les jours… Néanmoins, elle adorerait s'y habituer. _

_C'est donc souriant qu'il se saisit de son verre de vin rouge, afin d'en contempler un instant la robe. _

_- Et donc je suis prêt à vivre pleinement le présent, termine-t-il en la scrutant attentivement._

_Il hume les effluves dégagés par le savoureux nectar avant de poursuivre, toujours sans la quitter du regard :_

_- Le présent et les opportunités qui me sont offertes. _

_Il la fixe un long moment, puis lui porte un toast en ajoutant d'une voix de velours qui lui arrache des frissons :_

_- A un futur riche en promesses… Délicieuse sorcière. _

_Il se délecte alors tout autant du vin qu'il a en bouche, que de la réaction d'Hermione, pupilles dilatées, souffle court, joues délicatement rougies… Oui, le futur promet d'être plaisant et la jeune femme… Délicieuse. _

_Severus s'incline alors en arrière dans son fauteuil, croise les jambes avec volupté… et défait, sans dévier son regard abyssal de l'ambre de ses yeux, le premier bouton de sa chemise. Satisfait en la voyant humecter inconsciemment ses lèvres d'une langue taquine, il se dit qu'il a un magnifique jeu en main. A dire vrai, il va prendre soin et plaisir à jouer ses cartes, à présent qu'il est prêt. Elle tressaille tandis qu'il porte une nouvelle fois son verre à sa bouche… Par Aphrodite, pour un peu elle croirait qu'il lui fait l'amour d'un simple regard._

Encore troublée par le seul souvenir du regard du sorcier, Hermione tente de se reprendre et balbutie :

- Je vous jure il était d'un sexy ! Il dégageait une sensualité de…  
>- Scrout à Pétard !<br>- GINNY !  
>- Moui ? Répond ainsi l'interpellée en lui jetant un regard malicieux.<br>- Pourquoi gâches-tu toujours mon récit ?  
>- Parce qu'il mène souvent à rien, si ce n'est des illusions qui finissent par te laisser aussi déprimée que… qu'un mangemort après la victoire de mon homme !<p>

Une voix légère intervient alors :

- Ils étaient plus morts que déprimés.  
>- Merci pour cette précision, Luna, mais cela n'aurait pas appuyé mon point de vue.<br>- Et cela reste faux.  
>- Que les choses soient claires, Luna : si <strong>je<strong> peux t'écouter plus de trois minutes consécutives lorsque tu divagues sur des veracrasses lumineux et volants, **tu** peux supporter cette entorse à la vérité.  
>- Ce ne sont pas des ver…<br>- STOP !

Toutes les deux sursautent et redirigent leur attention sur Hermione.

- Pouvons-nous, s'il vous plait, en revenir à mon sujet ? Ce soir c'est "Soirée Hermione", vous vous souvenez ?  
>- Désolée ! Lui répondent-elles en cœur avant qu'une certaine rouquine ne glisse, encore une fois, son grain de belladone dans la conversation.<br>- Mais franchement Hermione… Snape sexy ET sensuel, c'est trop pour moi, là.  
>- Tu es toujours avide de détails, pourtant.<br>- Oui, quand cela concerne le beau, séduisant, charmant, dieu du sexe… Duncan ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir, dans l'immédiat, quelques difficultés avec le concept Snape-séducteur-et-personne-sexuée. Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a rien fait boire d'illégal et toxique, au moins ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, la sorcière soupire.

- Je suis également titulaire d'un doctorat en potion ! Ça t'évoque quelque chose ?  
>- Oui… M'enfin, tu veux tellement devenir la maitresse d'un certain grand connaisseur en breuvages que…<br>- Tes sens auraient facilement pu être altérés, comme ceux de la femelle Salétide qui fuit la monstruosité du mâle toute sa vie, excepté lors de la période des amours où une phéromone particulière, sécrétée par le mâle, le fait paraitre au yeux de la femelle aussi attirant qu'un Sophalex, qui, pour votre information, est parmi les plus exquises créatures du monde.  
>- Merci pour ce petit cours sur la vie merveilleuse et passionnante des Salépalex…<br>- Salétide et Sophalex !  
>- Si tu veux. Mais on en était à "Hermione a été droguée", tu te rappelles ?<br>- Oui ma...

- STOP ! Premièrement : je ne suis PAS droguée ! Deuxièmement : je ne suis pas un Salétide ou toute autre bestiole inconnue ! Troisièmement : je suis compétente et donc capable de détecter l'adjonction d'un quelconque ingrédient à ma boisson ! Et quatrièmement : voulez-vous bien être mes amies et me laisser poursuivre ?

Un nouveau chorus de "désolée" lui répond.

- Est-ce que je peux faire une dernière remarque ?

La jeune femme considère un instant sa comparse avant de lui donner son accord.

- Oui Ginny. Néanmoins, je te préviens, j'en ai assez des critiques gratuites.  
>- J'ai bien compris le message. J'allais simplement dire que si les choses se sont vraiment produites comme tu les décris - NE t'énerve pas ! Parfois on est moins objectif sur ce type de sujet quand ils nous concernent de près. Je ne dis pas que tu mens. D'accord ? Tu veux bien arrêter de m'avadakedavriser du regard ? Merci – Donc, si les choses se sont réellement déroulées ainsi… YIHAAAAAAH ! Ma grande tu touches au but !<p>

Hermione ne peut que sourire face au soudain enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie et à l'acquiescement serein de la seconde. Ce samedi n'est pas si terrible, finalement.

- C'est aussi ce que je me disais, mais le lendemain… Hier donc, tout était différent. Il était d'une froideur… Je ne comprends pas. La veille, je rentre chez moi tardivement, après une divine soirée - il m'a même fait un baise main ! Ne faites pas cette tête ahurie, je vous jure que c'est vrai. Bref, je flottais sur mon petit nuage - et le lendemain… Abominable ! Il ne m'a pas décoché un mot, juste…

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de la fin<strong>** : **On peut dire que ce chapitre m'aura donné du mal. Au final je l'ai coupé en plusieurs chapitres (beaucoup trop long sans cela, maintenant j'avoue que certains seront courts… pardon). Et oui j'ai conscience de vous laisser un petit peu en plein milieu de quelque chose. Désolée, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait. Une petite review pour me rassurer ? Pour info le "délicieuse sorcière" m'a été inspirée par la fic "Dis belle sorcière" suite de "Amy" par Bibidibabidibou. A bientôt avec le chapitre suivant, je ferai le maximum pour répondre à vos reviews…. toujours en fonction du déroulement de ma grossesse par contre, navrée.


	19. Chap 19 : Hésiter, reculer

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Allez hop un chapitre en ligne un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Je suis suffisamment en forme pour cela malgré quelques mauvais jours et comme il allait directement avec le précédent je souhaitais ne pas trop vous faire attendre. En revanche il est probable qu'il vous faille attendre un peu plus le suivant du coup. En tout cas bonne lecture !

**Une dernière chose** : Khalie accomplie encore et toujours un superbe travail de beta et je l'en remercie.

HBP : Hello, ne t'excuse pas d'être absente, tu as ta vie et c'est normal, je te remercie de me laisser malgré tout cette review. Les conseils de guerres… tu as très bien nommé cela lol D'ailleurs j'ai une de mes meilleures amies qui en réclame un, le problème quand on vieillit c'est qu'il devient plus compliqué de trouver des horaires en commun malgré le boulot (et oui deux qui sont infirmières donc trouver des soirées où aucune des deux ne travaillent ou n'est du matin ou pire de nuit ou de sortie de 24h de garde… et bien c'est complexe) et encore pour l'instant le problème bout de chou à faire garder ne se pose pas je serai la première. Bref assez parler de ma vie mais j'aime bien ces soirées là alors j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire cette scène. Après il n'est pas toujours simple de faire quelque chose qui « parle » à la majorité car je suppose qu'il y a autant de soirées filles différentes que de personnes. J'ai essayé de coller aux persos de JKR. Pour Severus il ouvre les yeux certes mais… c'est Severus pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ^^ A bientôt

Eileen19 : Oui j'ai conscience que la coupure du chapitre peut surprendre ou perturber mais je pense que tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre pourquoi j'ai coupé à cet endroit là. Après j'ai peut-être eu tort et j'aurai peut-être dû laisser les deux chapitres réunis mais la longueur me gênait… Je ne sais pas, tu me diras ce que tu en penses après lecture, aurais-tu coupé ailleurs ? Merci pour ta review en tout cas. Bonne lecture.

SNT59 : Mais non, mais non regarde le chapitre est là assez rapidement non ? ^^

MarynS : Oui, oui je plaide coupable comme auprès de Eileen19 désolée. Ah les potins… ça fait partie de ce qui me manque du fait de ne plus pouvoir sortir, et pourtant je ne suis pas connue pour être une miss potin, comme quoi. Ceci dit en travaillant dans le milieu hospitalier tu vois et tu entends tellement de trucs croustillants que tu t'habitues, après comme je ne fais pas partie de celles (et ceux) qui les colportent, que je ne suis pas la plus « sociale » je sais que je suis loin d'avoir tous les ragots et honnêtement ça ne me manque pas car il y a aussi beaucoup de mauvaise foi, de méchanceté et de « on dit » du coup je n'ai que les gros trucs auxquels on ne peut échapper tellement c'est énorme, ou sur lesquels tu tombes par hasard et là tu fais « oups je suis pas là, j'ai rien vu, rien entendu tout en te disant intérieurement « oh my god » je peux pas en parler mais aaaarh et là tu respires un grand coup car tes meilleures amies ne bossent pas au même endroit que toi donc tu peux exploser quelques parts sans porter préjudices à qui que ce soit lol ou alors les trucs plus persos… car on sait que je tiens ma langue. Mais il est vrai que savoir ce qu'untel est devenu depuis x nombres d'années, ou que bidule est finalement enceinte de machin, que truc a divorcé bah même si ça a un petit côté Dallas croisé Urgences (dans mon cas, ou Grey's Anatomy, les Dr ont aussi leurs surnoms pour certains ^^) c'est sympa et ce n'est pas bien méchant. Ah aussi je n'ai pas pu aller à la réunion des anciens élèves mais ma meilleure amie si… et mdr quand elle m'a dit certaines réactions à sa réponse sur ce que je suis devenue. Moi je dis faut pas être susceptible mais j'ai bien rit, j'aurai aimé y être ^^ Bref retour à la fic après ce passage « my life » lol Donc bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Ps : je ne suis pas très noisette (sauf le Nutella dans les crèpes miam) mais alors le chocolat noir…. D'ailleurs je vais aller me prendre un carré tiens.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre précédent<strong>** :** Hermione ne peut que sourire face au soudain enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie et à l'acquiescement serein de la seconde. Ce samedi n'est pas si terrible, finalement.

- C'est aussi ce que je me disais, mais le lendemain… Hier donc, tout était différent. Il était d'une froideur… Je ne comprends pas. La veille, je rentre chez moi tardivement, après une divine soirée - il m'a même fait un baise main ! Ne faites pas cette tête ahurie, je vous jure que c'est vrai. Bref, je flottais sur mon petit nuage et le lendemain… Abominable ! Il ne m'a pas décoché un mot, juste…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>** : Hésiter, reculer**

_**J + un an, dix mois et vingt-et-un jours !**_

_**Flashback **_

_Pour Severus, c'est un vendredi morose qui s'annonce. Si le soir précédent il était sûr de lui, ce jour, c'est une toute autre histoire. Il est d'une humeur exécrable. Comment, mais COMMENT a-t-il pu se laisser ainsi aller la veille au soir ? Nom d'un gobelin, c'est pathétique. Il ne manquait plus que les violons et on aurait pu l'appeler Roméo ou Casanova…. Peut-être même __Gilderoy __Lockhart__! Sacrilège !_

_Il a tout gâché. Elle va se moquer de lui, c'est certain… "Délicieuse sorcière"… Ridicule, digne d'un de ces adolescents qu'il exècre, songe-t-il en massacrant une pauvre pousse de __Calendula à grands coups de pilon._

_Soudain, il se fige, main en l'air, tandis qu'il se remémore avec horreur la plus grotesque des choses qu'il n'ait jamais faite : un baise main ! Un craquement suspect résonne dans la pièce alors qu'il assène un ultime coup de pilon. Cependant, il n'y prête guère attention. Une seule chose occupe ses pensées : il lui a fait un baise main en guise d'au revoir… Merlin, il a touché le fond. Jamais elle ne remettra les pieds ici. _

_Il entreprend alors d'arpenter vivement le laboratoire, claquant ses talons au sol, mains nouées dans le dos, index droit plus agité que jamais, puis… Il s'arrête brusquement, se saisit la tête à deux mains et, échappant un grognement, appose brutalement son front contre le mur de pierres le plus proche. La douleur ne l'apaise pas. Le baise main n'était rien… Qu'un Détraqueur apparaisse et abrège ses souffrances… Il a osé, dans un moment de folie, défaire sciemment un bouton de sa chemise… En la regardant… Par Morgane, il est fait ! _

_Il reprend rapidement contenance en entendant les pas légers de la sorcière qui approche du laboratoire. A peine le temps pour lui de se positionner face à sa paillasse, pilon ébréché en main, que déjà elle pénètre tout sourire dans son antre… Tout sourire ? Intrigué, mais néanmoins toujours inquiet, il prend le temps de l'observer. Elle rayonne. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Après son cirque du jeudi soir, elle est là… Et elle rayonne. _

_- Bonjour Severus ! Lui dit-elle presque sautillante, un sourire fendant son visage en une image du bonheur.  
><em>_- …  
><em>_- Severus ? S'enquière-t-elle, rendue quelque peu anxieuse par son manque de réaction._

_Il lui répond un "bonjour" aussi sec que rapide avant de lui tourner le dos et se remettre au travail. Il constate alors avec effroi que le dit travail est tout juste bon pour la poubelle. Même un première année ne serait pas parvenu à un tel massacre. Si elle voit… ça. Cette pâté infâme… Et ce pilon fêlé dans sa main… Par __Séchat, il aurait l'air plus crétin que le plus cancre de ses anciens élèves. Le broyat disparait, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser, dans le premier chaudron venu… Par miracle, aucune explosion n'est à déplorer. Ceci dit, le sorcier se rend compte de la stupidité de son geste dès lors qu'une fumée pestilentielle envahit les lieux. Il est impossible qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Quant au pilon… Là aussi il est trop tard. _

_- Par l'Enfer, Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pilon ? Et cette odeur… _

_Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La meilleure des défenses lorsque l'on est acculé, que l'on a tort… et que l'on détient l'autorité : c'est l'attaque. Un Evanesco plus tard, le voici parti dans une tirade assassine : _

_- Une expérience ! Voilà ce que je faisais ! Et tu devrais déjà être au travail plutôt que de bavasser bêtement sur l'état du matériel… Matériel qui est sous ta responsabilité, je te le rappelle ! Si tu n'es même pas capable de trier ce qui est à jeter du reste, je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches ici ! _

_Trop interloquée pour répondre, totalement désemparée par la virulence de ses propos, prise au dépourvue après la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle a passée en sa compagnie, elle le regarde simplement. Le réveil est brutal. Les larmes, qu'elle refuse de laisser couler, lui brûlent les yeux tandis que, sans un mot, elle gagne sa propre paillasse et lui tourne ostensiblement le dos. _

_Le sorcier éprouve bien une certaine gêne face à cela, du regret diraient d'autres, mais il est trop soulagé pour s'en soucier présentement. _

_Par la suite, il prend le temps de l'étudier, cependant, la seule lecture de son langage corporel ne suffit à le rassurer. Il doute rarement de ses talents en la matière mais, dans le cas en question, l'enjeu est de taille… Pire encore, il l'implique personnellement. Aussi, ses instincts de Serpentard se réveillant, il choisit de mettre au point un plan d'espionnage le soir même. Sa décision prise, il peut vaquer, l'esprit plus libre, à ses occupations._

_De son côté, la jeune femme est perdue. La veille, il était tellement… Merlin, quelques regards, quelques phrases veloutées, l'ont rendue brûlante de désir. Cela lui fait penser à sa nuit, agitée de rêves plus ou moins érotiques, où il lui susurre avec passion de "délicieuse sorcière" au creux de l'oreille, de manière si réaliste et sensuelle qu'elle se réveille en sueur… Et en plein orgasme. C'est bien la première fois qu'un simple songe la plonge dans un tel état, se remémore-t-elle tandis que le rouge lui monte aux joues. _

_C'est donc tremblante d'excitation et d'anticipation qu'elle s'est présentée le matin au manoir… Tout cela pour être accueillie par une véritable douche froide ! Plus de regards cajoleurs, d'intonation couleur velours, de mains qui la frôlent… Plus rien du tout à vrai dire. A peine lui a-t-il adressé trois mots de la journée. Cet homme est un monstre, mais un monstre terriblement attirant, ajoute-t-elle en pensée alors qu'elle jette un énième coup d'œil en sa direction. _

_Pour une fois, elle est ravie d'entendre le son strident annonçant l'heure du diner. Il va bien être obligé de quitter le laboratoire à ses côtés s'il ne désire pas que Cassandre le poursuive de bruits tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres. Cependant, ses espoirs de conversation sont vite déçus. _

_Severus se départ rapidement de sa robe de protection puis, une main sur la poignée, l'informe sobrement : _

_- Je ne dinerai pas en ta compagnie ce soir. Libre à toi de profiter de la cuisine de Cassandre avant de partir.  
><em>_- Tu… Tu ne manges pas ici ?  
><em>_- J'ai à faire. _

_**Fin du Flashback **_

Hermione conclue alors à l'attention de ses deux amies : "Et sur ce, il est parti… Comme ça. Pouf ! Parti. Me laissant comme une cruche. J'étais trop interdite pour réagir".

Leur réaction n'est pas vraiment celle qu'elle attendait.

- Une quoi ?  
>- Cruche… Un broc d'eau.<br>- Merci, je sais ce qu'est une cruche, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.  
>- Vieille expression moldue, lâche-t-elle comme si ces deux mots pouvaient tout expliquer.<p>

Voyant l'air d'incompréhension persister sur les faciès de Luna et Ginny, elle précise :

- Une idiote, une abrutie, une crétine, une conne dont il n'a rien à foutre, quoi !

L'emploi d'un langage si peu châtié est hautement rarissime de la part d'Hermione, aussi, les deux jeunes femmes comprennent-elles l'importance que tout ceci revêt pour elle.

Finalement, Hermione obtient soutien, compréhension et conseils de la part de ses amies, tandis que Severus, seul, dans un parc que les enfants ont depuis longtemps déserté, se laisse bercer par le grincement d'une veille balançoire, que d'autres trouveraient lugubre, tout en parvenant enfin à la mise au point d'un plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de la fin<strong>** : **Et voilà ! Et ce coup-ci c'est une « vraie » fin de chapitre ^^ J'espère d'ailleurs que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt et merci d'avance pour vos reviews.


	20. Chap 20 : Attendre, décider, avancer

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Hop un nouveau chapitre ! Le blabla de fin est long donc pour faire court : Bonne lecture tout le monde (le prochain chapitre sera plus long, promis).

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Khalie, comme à l'accoutumé, qui non seulement fait un super boulot mais en plus s'efforce de maintenir le rythme

MarynS : Rhem moui mes réponses peuvent être longues (désolées je vais faire attention), j'avais déjà tendance à faire cela parfois auparavant alors maintenant que je n'ai pour ainsi dire plus de vie sociale à cause de mes problèmes de santé et bien tu vois le résultat. Pour les réunions d'anciens, je n'avais pas pensé à ce que tu cites, en effet ça c'est quelque chose qui me tente moins, je pensais plus à certaines anecdotes que ma meilleure amie m'a rapportées. Pour la fic ce chapitre devrait te donner certaines indications sur la direction que peut prendre le suivant. A bientôt et merci pour ta longue review ^^

Eileen19 : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, effectivement l'autre phrase reste en l'état ce qui peut perturber. Severus et les femmes… toute une histoire n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très doué mais pour répondre à ta question : je te rassure ) Voilà, à très vite.

Amber 1994 : Hello, bienvenue à toi ! Merci de me laisser un petit mot aussi gentil et encourageant. Merci également d'avoir eu la curiosité de poursuivre ta lecture malgré le premier chapitre dont le contexte te rebutait un peu… donc pour te répondre : « B » ^^ J'ignore si ma fic te plaira jusqu'au bout (je l'espère ceci dit) mais tu ne regretteras pas ta lecture pour la raison de tes réticences initiales. A bientôt en espérant avoir le plaisir de lire une autre de tes reviews.

HBP : Effectivement je me souviens de la période de fin d'étude, début de vie active ou période de concours où chacun suit un chemin différent. J'espère que tes concours se passeront bien. Pour la fic je crains qu'Hermione, pour une raison ou une autre n'ait pas fini d'être frustrée, quelque part elle l'est depuis le début de cette fic. Au début au niveau professionnel, puis amical et maintenant… Mais avec quelqu'un comme Severus il faut s'y attendre, ce n'est pas un homme facile et son passé ne l'aide pas vraiment à être serein en ce qui concerne l'amour néanmoins vu le chemin parcouru depuis le début il y a de l'espoir ^^ A bientôt !

SNT59 : Severus est un peu idiot oui… comme quoi on peut être brillant et malgré tout être totalement paumé sur certains sujets, principalement quand cela concerne le sexe opposé. Si ça peut te rassurer Hermione ne sera pas toujours passive, je pense notamment à une partie de la fic en particulier, mais ce passage précis n'est pas pour tout de suite. A +

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>** : Attendre, décider, avancer**

_**J + un an, dix mois et vingt-deux jours !**_

C'est ainsi que le soleil se lève sur ce lundi, trop vite ou trop lentement, selon que le point de vue soit celui de Severus ou celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière est prête à écouter Ginny et "attaquer", tenter de séduire sa proie et voir ce qu'il en résulte, tandis que le sorcier s'apprête à lui confier le laboratoire pour une durée indéterminée.

Autant dire que la nouvelle est loin d'enchanter la jeune femme. Bien sûr, cela prouve la confiance qu'il lui accorde, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne le verra pas pendant… Qu'est-ce que cela représente déjà, une "durée indéterminée" ? Ce n'est pas une manière de faire les choses… Et pourtant il ne lui laisse guère le choix.

Si elle n'a pas remarqué l'hésitation dans son regard alors qu'il lui annonce son départ, lui, a bien noté son désarroi. Désarroi qui, étrangement, lui est fortement désagréable. Raison de plus pour partir. Elle l'affecte de trop. Deux minutes plus tard, il a déjà disparu.

Pas bien loin, néanmoins. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas conscience, c'est plus d'une heure qu'il reste caché, à les observer, elle et ses réactions, à l'analyser, puis finalement se retirer de peur de ne plus en avoir le courage. Il peut constater que sa peine n'est pas feinte et cela lui est tout autant blessant que réconfortant. Il est celui qui lui inflige cette douleur, et pour quelle raison ?

Se protéger : un besoin vital, lui répond sa logique. Un combat perdu d'avance, une chimère, lui susurre une voix qu'il n'a pas pour habitude d'entendre. Celle de ses émotions. Au fond de lui, il sait bien qu'il est trop tard. Elle le tient et fuir n'y changera rien. Pourtant, il est incapable de l'admettre. La peur de tout perdre est grande.

Il passe ainsi presque une semaine à la surveiller, relever qu'elle tient réellement à lui, se rassurer sur la nature des sentiments qu'elle lui porte, sans pour autant parvenir à une décision. Cependant, lorsque survient le samedi soir et qu'il l'écoute, dissimulé par les ombres, expliquer avec des mots ce qu'elle ressent à ses deux comparses, s'en est trop pour lui. Voir qu'elle éprouve quelque chose à son égard le tranquillise, mais l'entendre… Cela l'effraie au plus haut point. Il pensait être prêt, avoir tiré définitivement un trait sur le passé, toutefois quelque chose le retient.

Aussitôt, il s'éloigne, trouve quelques-uns de ses anciens indicateurs, rassemble une poignée d'effets personnels et transplane dans un lieu de villégiature connu de lui seul, coupant tout contact avec ce qui fait sa vie.

Un peu plus d'un mois s'écoule sans qu'Hermione n'ait la moindre idée de ce qu'il est advenu de l'homme qu'elle s'est prise à aimer. Elle passe ses jours entre le laboratoire, la compagnie de Cassandre, et les quelques soirées que parviennent à lui arracher ses amies. Elle peine à l'accepter et pourtant, la voici qui se met à préférer la solitude à l'entrain des deux jeunes femmes qui tentent de lui remonter le moral. Tout ceci est déprimant.

Elle a bien pensé partir à sa recherche, toutefois, avec le temps, elle a appris à ne pas suivre ses pulsions gryffondoriennes. Elle est persuadée que sa réaction serait tout sauf agréable si elle apparaissait devant lui. Sans compter que cela aurait quelque chose de pathétique. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est résignée à l'attendre. Ginny, bien que pas franchement en accord avec cette décision, préfère taire ses pensées, tandis que Luna lui a adressé quelques mots sur la quête du "Cromopod". Hermione n'a pas bien compris ce qu'est un Cromopod, néanmoins, l'idée générale repose sur le fait qu'il s'agirait d'une créature sauvage impossible à approcher… Toutefois, lorsqu'on l'attend avec patience, il arrive parfois qu'elle vienne d'elle-même quérir quelques caresses.

Tandis que la jeune femme progresse dans leurs recherches et "attend le Cromopod", Severus apprend l'oisiveté.

Réfugié dans la campagne écossaise, il passe ses jours entre visites culturelles, lectures, consultations hebdomadaires de ses contacts afin d'être au fait de la vie de celle qui l'a poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, prises de notes sur certaines des recherches qu'il a abandonnées en partant précipitamment, et surtout détente et réflexion.

C'est ainsi que ce 16 juillet le voit assis dans l'herbe, adossé contre un vieux chêne, pratiquer quelques sorts mineurs de magie sans baguette. Les moldus nommeraient cela télékinésie, prestidigitation, illusion. Son père… Son père assimilait cela à une monstruosité. Avec l'âge, Severus a compris que le vieil homme craignait ce qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas maitriser. Cette capacité qu'avait son fils de manipuler les sorts de telle manière que même sa mère, sorcière, n'y pouvait rien ou presque du temps de sa pleine santé. Il a compris, mais jamais pardonné. Pour lui, cela a toujours été SA magie. Il y trouvait réconfort et apaisement, ce qui est encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Sentir ce courant le parcourir lui procure une joie féroce, mais également une sensation de pouvoir proche de l'ivresse. Il n'ose relâcher plus d'un quart de son énergie, environ, de peur de perdre le contrôle… Encore une fois. Il n'oublie pas que c'est cela qui l'a mené dans les bras de Voldemort. Les rares fois où il se sent prêt à pousser plus loin ses expérimentations, le corps sans vie de son père, le visage inquiet de sa mère et le regard réprobateur de son mentor le retiennent. Pour être honnête, il y a bien eu un essai, juste après avoir donné la mort à Dumbledore. Il pense avoir alors libéré environ un tiers de ses capacités et… le résultat l'effraie encore. Il n'est pas prêt… Peut-être ne le sera-t-il jamais.

La crainte… Toujours la crainte qui le guide. Elle le retient d'oublier, de vivre, d'aimer… De lancer un simple Patronus. Et soudainement, s'en est trop ! Il se dresse, se saisit de sa baguette d'un air décidé et… change d'avis.

Il regarde avec une forme de mépris cette dernière, sa laisse, et la range dans sa manche. Il inspire profondément à plusieurs reprises, lève une main tremblante, la rabaisse aussitôt. Comment lancer un "Expecto Patronum" sans baguette ? Il s'agit d'un sort qui nécessite une énergie qu'il suppose d'autant plus grande qu'il n'utilisera pas de convecteur et, peut-être plus problématique, une pensée positive capable de contre balancer sa peur de perdre le contrôle.

Il prend une brusque inspiration, et décide de faire comme toujours en ce qui concerne cette forme de magie qui ne lui a jamais été enseignée… Suivre son instinct. Un sourire étire son visage à mesure qu'il sent la magie circuler dans son corps. Il a deviné juste, ce sort nécessite plus de pouvoir que ses précédents tests. Ses sens sont en ébullition, ce pouvoir… Tellement de pouvoir qui bouillonne en attendant d'être libéré. Il chancelle sous le coup d'une violente bourrasque qui le ramène quelque peu sur terre. Il ignore s'il s'agit d'une manifestation naturelle ou d'une conséquence de sa tentative, mais il doit se re concentrer, se focaliser sur son objectif : faire apparaître un Patronus. Une pensée positive, il lui faut une pensée positive autre que cette sensation de puissance, autre que Lily, autre que… Et soudain c'est une évidence qui s'impose à lui.

Hermione, Hermione qui brasse une potion, Hermione qui le défie aux échecs, Hermione qui rit, Hermione qui sourit, Hermione qui se lance dans une expérience, Hermione endormie sur un livre, Hermione qui l'embrasse sur la joue… Hermione, simplement Hermione.

Une brume nuageuse s'élève devant lui, tourbillonne, et se concentre lentement en une petite forme lumineuse. Il exhale un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir alors qu'il découvre l'animal qui lui fait face. Severus fait alors quelque chose… quelque chose que, sa vie durant, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'accomplir. Il exulte en un cri sauvage, puis rit aux éclats en réalisant qu'aucune biche évanescente n'est apparue devant lui. Non, ce qui lui fait face n'est autre qu'une magnifique et brillante salamandre. Lui, simplement lui !

Pour la première fois de sa vie son Patronus le représente réellement. Il ignore si cela est dû à l'adieu fait à son premier amour, à l'utilisation de "sa" magie seule et non de la baguette qui, quelque part, lui est toujours restée étrangère, mais peu importe. Quelque chose vient de se débloquer en lui. Il est libre… Et il veut rentrer. Suivant son impulsion, il transplane dans la petite demeure écossaise qu'il occupe et rassemble hâtivement ses affaires. Se faisant, il s'immobilise, son second étui protège-baguette en main. Peut-il lancer son nouveau Patronus en utilisant cette dernière ? Il n'est pas assez fou pour penser que sa baguette ne lui est d'aucune utilité. Lancer ce sort ainsi l'éprouve malgré tout bien plus qu'en temps normal, physiquement et psychiquement. De plus, bien qu'il ressente parfois sa baguette comme étrangère à sa personne, elle fait partie de lui. Il s'est toujours senti partagé sur ce sujet.

C'est ainsi que Severus se saisit d'un chocogrenouille avant de lancer, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un Patronus. Lorsqu'il élève sa baguette et prononce la formule, Hermione vient, là encore, occuper ses pensées. Elle est bientôt rejointe par le sourire de sa mère. Il est en paix, une salamandre scintillante éclaire la chambre qu'il occupe. Il est en paix. Il rentre.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de la fin<strong>** : **Et voilà, déjà 20 chapitres ! Étant donné qu'il en reste plusieurs à publier (une dizaine je pense) cette fic sera bientôt ma plus longue (à l'heure actuelle « Qui es-tu ? » avec 21 chapitres mais de mémoire il y avait plus de chapitres longs donc en nombre de pages je ne sais pas). Cela représente davantage de travail mais il n'est pas désagréable d'écrire des histoires plus longues. J'ignore si j'aurai l'occasion d'en écrire d'autres alors malgré les conditions qui ne sont pas idéales je savoure un peu je l'avoue. J'espère que la suite rencontrera toujours votre approbation, en attendant merci pour vos messages et bon week-end !

**Une longue note** sur la manière dont j'imagine la pratique de la magie sans baguette pour celles que ça intéresse.

Je tiens à préciser que Severus n'est pas un « dieu », un « sur-homme » ou un « super-sorcier ». De mon point de vue la magie sans baguette est une capacité que chaque sorcier peut éventuellement développer (un enfant sorcier est « identifié » lorsque sa magie se manifeste pour la première fois alors qu'il n'est pas encore en âge de posséder une baguette). Cependant étant donné que JKR nous fait bien comprendre que Voldemort ou Dumbledore sont des sorciers particulièrement puissants dans la communauté magique (c'est en tout cas ce que j'ai compris même si je présume aussi que cela est dû à leurs connaissances respectives) et inversement que certains sont des sorciers assez médiocres je suppose que chacun à une capacité à pratiquer la magie plus ou moins forte.

Je vois la magie sans baguette à un âge adulte comme quelque chose qui nécessite qu'à la base le sorcier soit puissant. D'une part pour avoir assez « d'énergie magique » en lui ou pouvoir consciemment en puiser dans son environnement et d'autre part pour pouvoir la catalyser sans se consumer. De mon point de vue la baguette est un outil qui a été développé pour permettre à la majorité des sorciers d'utiliser leurs capacités, même basiques, et éviter les dérives. Je vois le « flux magique » qui les parcourt, si aucun convecteur n'est là pour le concentrer, comme quelque chose de terriblement puissant et addictif.

Pour moi Severus possède ces capacités mais, notamment à cause de son passé, est beaucoup plus sensible à son pouvoir d'attraction et tend à pencher vers un côté plus sombre de sa personne qui l'attire vers la magie noire qu'il a longtemps pratiquée. Par conséquent il utilise peu cette magie.

Et ensuite je l'imagine existante mais pas enseignée car seule une minorité de sorciers et sorcières pourraient réellement développer et utiliser cette magie sans baguette ce qui pourrait créer des conflits voire des idéologies dangereuses (comme Voldemort avec les sang-purs/sang de bourbe) et son côté addictif est également jugé trop dangereux pour prendre le risque d'enseigner cet art à des enfants. Ainsi elle s'apprend avec un maitre ou seul (ce qui est risqué mais on va dire que le ministère fait l'autruche et se satisfait de services tels les langues-de-plomb ou une unité spéciale des aurors qui se chargent de récupérer les sorciers qui ont dérapés pour les mettre dans des centres de désintoxication et administrer des potions et sortilèges qui brident ce pouvoir, et ce bien sûr dans l'ignorance de la majorité de la population ou quelque chose du genre). Bref voilà en gros un peu comment je considère les choses, notamment dans cette fic.


	21. Chap 21 : La quête du Cromopod

**Mon p'tit blabla**** : **Hello, désolée pour le retard et pas de réponses individuelles à vos reviews cette fois-ci. J'ai eu une semaine difficile, beaucoup de rendez-vous médicaux et d'examens, alors entre le manque de temps, la fatigue et l'inquiétude en attendant les résultats d'analyses (qui finalement sont rassurants, bébé va bien et moi ça se maintient) je n'ai pas pu m'occuper plus tôt de cette fic. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont réellement fait plaisir, réfléchir, rire pour certaines. Merci. Et encore une fois je vous prie de m'excuser de cette réponse globale. Bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Khalie sans qui la publication de cette fic serait des plus aléatoires.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>** : La quête du Cromopod**

_**J + un an, onze mois et trente jours !**_

Pour avoir gardé contact avec ses indicateurs, il sait que la jeune femme n'a fréquenté aucun autre homme pendant son absence. Néanmoins, il ressent le besoin de s'assurer que les dispositions de celle-ci à son égard n'ont pas changé durant ce laps de temps. Il va devoir jouer astucieusement ses cartes. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il transplane au manoir.

Le sorcier pose un regard tranquille sur sa demeure et le parc qui l'entoure, puis gagne furtivement le laboratoire, non sans avoir préalablement confié ses effets personnels à une Cassandre ronchonnante… mais très heureuse de le revoir. Il ouvre la porte sans un bruit. Et "elle" est là : cheveux relevés sur sa nuque que des boucles indisciplinées viennent caresser, un couperet dans une main, regard concentré sur sa tâche… Belle… Elle.

Hermione, oublieuse du monde extérieur, ne remarque pas l'ombre qui s'approche en silence. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand une voix susurre à son oreille, chatouillée par un souffle taquin :

- Attention à la régularité de cette coupe. Quelques morceaux sont à écarter.

En poussant un hurlement, elle se retourne vivement, hachoir brandit par sa main droite… Main qui se trouve aussitôt bloquée par une poigne douce mais puissante.

- Tss tss tss, prends garde délicieuse sorcière, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.

Sa respiration se bloque. Cette voix, ce regard qui la perd, cette odeur unique… Impossible… Et pourtant. Tel un pantin, elle se laisse faire tandis qu'il abaisse leurs mains jointes, lui ôte le couperet afin de le déposer sur la paillasse de travail et l'immobilise de son corps contre cette dernière. Le temps semble suspendre sa course tandis que chacun s'abreuve de la vision de l'autre, sa chaleur, sa simple présence.

Severus remarque la façon dont Hermione se tend inconsciemment vers lui. Il savoure cet instant… Puis s'aperçoit que lui-même s'est dangereusement approché de l'objet de son désir. Quelque chose en lui se rebelle, il est trop tôt… Vraiment ? N'est-ce pas plutôt là le bon moment ?

- Tu m'as manqué.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle échappé de la bouche carmin de la jeune femme, toutefois, il suffit à briser la magie. Severus recule brusquement. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Hermione, réalisant ce qui vient de se produire, et ce qui aurait pu se produire si elle s'était tue, se maudit brièvement et murmure un petit mot. Un simple mot qui retient toute l'attention du sorcier, désireux comme il est de trouver une échappatoire à la troublante situation.

- Pardon ?  
>- Humm ?<br>- Tu viens d'énoncer de bien étranges paroles, Hermione.  
>- Non, je n'ai rien dit, je t'assure.<br>- Si. Cromopod.

La mine est interrogative mais le ton, lui, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus assuré. Il ignore ce dont il s'agit, néanmoins, il est certain de ce qu'il a entendu.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Tu dois te tromper.  
>- Je ne pense pas, non. Qu'est-ce qu'un Cromopod ?<br>- Tu… Tu…

Elle ne peut décemment pas répondre à cette question. Il lui faut une diversion, n'importe quoi. Et soudainement celle-ci s'impose à elle. De voir Severus là, dans le laboratoire, plus reposé que jamais, inquisiteur et agissant comme le maître des lieux - qu'il est, murmure une petite voix à son cœur - de le voir inspecter son travail, de le voir revenir comme si de rien n'était… La colère ! La colère gronde en son sein et ne demande qu'à exploser.

- Le Cromopod ? Le CROMOPOD ? Est-ce vraiment la seule chose qui t'intéresse ? Pas même un "Bonjour Hermione, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir donné signe de vie, comment vas-tu ? Navré d'être ainsi parti." Rien d'autre qu'une question stupide sur le Cromopod et une critique de mon travail. Travail qui a fait tourner le laboratoire pendant que _toi_ tu te prélassais je ne sais où ! Et bien là tu vois, c'est moi qui prends un congé ! Au revoir Severus.

Elle lui jette au visage sa robe de protection, ouvre la porte férocement, et se retourne une ultime fois sur le pas de celle-ci.

- Et tu noteras que moi je dis au revoir ! Goujat !

Bam ! Sur un claquement du panneau de bois, elle est partie.

Severus reste un instant interdit puis, chose tout à fait nouvelle pour lui, éclate de rire. Il lui a manqué. Il s'est attiré ses foudres mais rien de dramatique. Il le sait et, à vrai dire, la sortie tonitruante de la jeune femme est adorablement comique.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la sorcière s'est figée. Elle sait qu'elle devrait lui en vouloir encore plus de se moquer ainsi de sa personne, cependant, elle n'y parvient pas. Il est rentré. Il rit. Elle regrette de ne pas voir son visage. Elle sera là le lendemain matin. Elle est heureuse. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle gagne, le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, son petit appartement.

Severus n'éprouve aucunement l'envie de dormir, aussi remet-il de l'ordre dans son laboratoire, inspecte les potions, vérifie les stocks, les commandes et trie ses papiers. Toutefois, alors qu'il savoure le thé apporté par Cassandre, un petit mot vient hanter son esprit : Cromopod. Il tente bien de le chasser, de l'ignorer mais rien n'y fait. Il est curieux de nature. Aussitôt, il se met en quête de la chose.

Les heures passent sans aucun résultat. Il est frustré, terriblement frustré. Il s'agit pourtant bien là du mot qu'elle a employé. "Cromopod". Il peste et rage tout ce qu'il peut pendant de longues minutes, et il rumine encore tandis que l'elfe de maison vient lui sommer de prendre quelques heures de sommeil.

- Je te remercie de ton inquiétude, néanmoins, ta requête est hors de propos.  
>- Monsieur est une v…<br>- De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas dormir… Pas tant que je ne saurai pas.  
>- Savoir quoi, Monsieur ? S'il s'agit d'une nouvelle potion, Monsieur sera plus efficace tête reposée. Monsieur n'est plus tout jeune. De plus, Monsieur aurait dû songer à ses potions avant de partir tel un… un… Cassandre en est même à court de mots !<br>- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon âge ! Ni de me juger ! Qui plus est, ma quête n'a pas le moindre raport avec le contenu de mes chaudrons.

Presque rêveusement, pour lui-même, il ajoute :

- Je cherche une chose. Un Cromopod…

Avant de reprendre plus vivement :

- Donc, je te prie de garder tes réflexions pour ta vieille carcasse.

L'elfe sursaute, le dévisage étrangement, puis reprend la parole avec quelque chose comme de la déception mêlée de dédain dans le ton de sa voix.

- Monsieur est-il soûl ?  
>- Plait-il ?<br>- Cassandre ne vous aurait pas cru de ce genre-là. Maître Albus serait bien déçu.  
>- De quoi parles-tu ?<br>- Monsieur, en quête de cette farce grotesque.

Vivement intéressé, Severus ne prête guère attention aux piques qu'elle lui lance et s'accroupit devant la créature afin d'être à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais donc ce qu'est un Cromopod ?  
>- Une invention stupide pour les êtres crédules.<br>- Dis-m'en plus.  
>- Cassandre ne comprend pas l'intérêt soudain que Monsieur porte à cette fable.<br>- Une fable ?

L'elfe profite de la position du sorcier pour porter une main à son front, main qui se trouve bien vite chassée.

- Pas de fièvre pourtant… Monsieur ne pense tout de même pas que cette créature existe réellement ? !  
>- Une créature ? Quelle créature ? Je n'ai pas trouvé un seul mot sur ce sujet dans ma bibliothèque.<br>- Cassandre en est presque rassurée.  
>- Vas-tu donc parler clairement, bougre de tête d'hippogriffe !<p>

A bout de patience, Severus se saisit à pleines mains des épaules chétives de l'elfe séculaire et se retient à grand-peine de la secouer en tous sens pour lui faire cracher sa connaissance. Outrée, cette dernière se dégage d'un coup de magie.

- Le Cromopod est une légende pour les naïfs. Que Monsieur lise la presse de ses idiots, tel le "Chicaneur" si Monsieur désire vraiment en apprendre davantage sur cette stupidité. Cassandre va se coucher !

POP ! Aussitôt elle disparait, non sans le regarder une dernière fois avec désapprobation. Severus n'en a que faire. Il sait où chercher sa réponse. Il n'est un secret pour personne que Cassandre déteste les informations fantaisistes distillées par des magazines ressemblant de près ou de loin au "Chicaneur". Et encore, ce dernier a gagné quelque intérêt aux yeux de la critique créature lors de la dernière guerre. Il était l'un des seuls, pour ne pas dire le seul, à transmettre des communiqués non censurés ou rédigés par le Ministère de l'époque. Ceci, combiné à l'amitié d'Hermione pour la fille de ce vieux fou de Xenophilius, explique bien des choses. Comment n'y a-t-il pas pensé lui-même ?

Le plus difficile à présent, va être pour lui d'entrer en possession de l'exemplaire qui l'intéresse, et ce sans se faire repérer. Il est hors de question que quiconque sache qu'il a, un jour, acheté le Chicaneur. Quelle honte ! Visiblement, il ne peut envoyer Cassandre pour cette mission : elle serait bien capable d'empoisonner son thé en représailles. Ceci étant établi, il n'en reste pas moins un maître en potions… Du polynectar fera fort bien l'affaire. Il en garde toujours un ou deux flacons dans sa réserve personnelle, ainsi que des échantillons de cheveux, tous dûment étiquetés. Son choix se porte sur l'identité d'une peau de harpie centenaire des environs de Londres : Belinda Golchy. Cette sorcière est bien connue dans son lointain quartier pour sa passion des chats et des cancans en tout genre. Elle doit d'ailleurs avoir chez elle la collection complète des Chicaneurs, et dans un autre style de presse, chérir avec amour les articles de feu Rita Skeeter. Bref, elle est tout à fait le genre de cliente qui achète ce type de presse, elle n'est pas connue dans ce coin d'Angleterre et personne n'ira faire le rapprochement avec sa propre personne. Son honneur d'érudit sera sauf.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione arrive au manoir, elle est horrifiée de le trouver déserté par son principal occupant. Il n'a tout de même pas osé à nouveau partir sans l'avertir ? Cassandre la rassure en lui indiquant qu'il sera de retour en fin de matinée. Une simple affaire à régler, lui a-t-il dit. Apaisée, la sorcière s'installe au laboratoire et reprend son travail inachevé de la veille.

De son côté, Severus, grimé en Belinda Grochy, s'est procuré le numéro du Chicaneur qui le concerne et a appris tout ce qu'il désirait savoir, et même plus encore, sur le "Cromopod". Depuis qu'il a fini l'article, il n'attend qu'une seule chose : que l'effet du polynectar s'annule. Son choix est fait. Il ne reviendra plus en arrière. Elle voulait attendre le Cromopod et lui… Lui est prêt à chasser. Il a toujours préféré être le prédateur, il ne va donc pas la laisser le transformer en proie craintive. Il est grand temps qu'il passe à l'action. Onze heures sonne, dans la glace, Severus Snape lui fait à nouveau face. Le moment est arrivé. Le sorcier prend la direction du laboratoire.

Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione œuvre autour de quelques chaudrons. Visiblement, elle lutte toujours pour parvenir à la coupe parfaite du ryftisum. Il est vrai que cette plante est particulièrement difficile à préparer en vue de son utilisation dans une potion. La moindre erreur et c'est à coup sûr, au mieux l'explosion, et au pire la transformation du breuvage en un poison mortel, inodore, incolore, quasi intraçable et à effet immédiat. Raison pour laquelle cette plante est extrêmement difficile à se procurer, même au marché noir. Sa culture et sa vente sont régies par des lois tellement restrictives que bien peu d'individus peuvent se targuer d'en posséder ne serait-ce qu'un brin… Et encore moins peuvent prétendre savoir la faire pousser et l'entretenir.

L'occasion est trop belle et il ne peut résister à la tentation. Sans un bruit, il se place derrière elle, l'entoure de ses bras afin de se saisir des deux mains de la jeune femme et la guider dans sa coupe. Elle sursaute, se tend, se laisse faire sans même oser respirer. Son cœur bat la chamade. Est-ce là le moment ? Elle inspire brusquement tandis qu'elle le sent plonger son visage dans ses cheveux. Du pouce, il trace de doux motifs sur le dos de sa main droite. Elle lâche le couperet, frissonne. Il appose un baiser au creux de son cou et murmure :

- Il semblerait bien que le Cromopod se soit laissé séduire.

Elle frémit.

- Je préfère te prévenir, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Je ne partage pas. Jamais. Si tu hésites… C'est là ta dernière chance.

Elle rassemble suffisamment de self-contrôle pour trouver sa voix… Une voix où ne perce nul doute.

- Je n'hésite plus depuis longtemps. Je sais. Le retour n'est pas envisageable.

Il inspire à plein poumons son odeur.

- Délicieuse sorcière, vraiment.

Sa voix est de velours. Elle est incapable de bouger, tout juste à même de respirer quand cela s'avère indispensable. Lentement, il l'incite à pivoter, puis la jauge du regard dès lors qu'elle lui fait face. Il la maintient étroitement pressée entre la paillasse de travail et son corps. Il glisse un bras aux creux de ses reins, resserre son étreinte, balaye une mèche de cheveux de son autre main puis, délicatement, abaisse ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de la sorcière. Leurs bouches se rencontrent en un tendre baiser. Elle enserre de ses doigts tremblants son avant-bras tandis qu'il quémande de sa langue l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle la lui accorde sans peine. Le baiser s'approfondit, devient sensuel. Elle défaille, il revit. Puis, tout aussi lentement qu'il l'avait approchée, Severus brise leur baiser et appose son front contre celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière exhale un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir.

- Enfin.

Il sourit à cet aveu et, la voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire, murmure à son tour :

- Oui, enfin.

Il tient sa rédemption entre ses bras, son morceau de paradis, là, entièrement serrée contre lui. Il vit, libre, enfin…

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de la fin<strong>** : **Et voilà, ils avancent enfin. Ceci dit ne vous attendez pas à ce que tout soit rose bonbon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour le suivant mais ne vous promets rien. Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt.


	22. Chap 22 : Incompréhension et amitié

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Désolée je ne tiens plus du tout les délais. Mais voici tout de même un nouveau chapitre alors que j'entame le dernier trimestre de ma grossesse. Finalement cette fic m'aura suivi (et continuera à me suivre) quasi tout du long de ma grossesse vu que j'ai commencé à publier une petite dizaine de jours avant de savoir avec certitude que ça y est j'étais enceinte, donc mon petit monstre venait tout juste de commencer à faire son nid, et je prévois de finir la mise en ligne d'ici fin décembre donc à la fin de mon 8ème mois, début du 9ème, bref la dernière ligne droite. Je pense donc que pour moi cette fic restera particulière et précieuse d'une certaine manière, mais j'espère que malgré tous les bouleversements de ma vie personnelle elle sera aussi un bon moment de lecture pour vous jusqu'à la fin. Je vais essayer de maintenir le cap en tout cas et Khalie est réellement indispensable pour cela, je tiens donc à souligner encore une fois combien son travail est formidable. Bonne lecture tout le monde !

**Une dernière chose :** Merci à Khalie, la seule et l'unique !

Manon : Que dire si ce n'est merci !

Khalie : Oui pour une fois en plus des mails je te laisse une petite réponse ici : MERCI ! Et adieu hachoir vive le couperet ^^

Eileen19 : Le cromopod est une des « lubies » de Luna, une de ces créatures que personne ne connait, dont l'existence n'a pas été prouvée mais en laquelle elle croit. Elle en parle vite fait à Hermione dans le chapitre 20, mais cela ne représente que quelques lignes, je n'ai pas vraiment développé le sujet. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione et Severus, 21 chapitres pour qu'ils s'embrassent, il fallait bien que j'essaye d'en faire un moment mémorable, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ^^ Je suis ravie si l'effet est réussi. À bientôt !

Amber1994 : Tu ne l'attendais plus mais oui ils se sont embrassés ! Pour ce qui est des crises et querelles, attente ou pas ? Tu auras peut-être la réponse avec ce chapitre ^^ Je te laisse donc en profiter après un dernier petit mot, en effet si au début je ne pensais pas vraiment « autant » parler de ma grossesse finalement les évènements font que vous en avez un petit aperçu. Il me paraissait normal d'expliquer un peu pourquoi la publication de la fic et mes réponses aux reviews ne sont pas aussi régulières que je l'avais prévu et puis si jamais je me retrouvais hospitalisée ou quelque chose du style au moins vous aurez une idée du pourquoi la fic reste en stand-by (elle ne restera pas inachevée, au pire juste en pause le temps que je retrouve mon pc mais pour l'instant un problème de ce type n'est pas en vue et heureusement). Au final même si je ne me vois pas vraiment partager tous les détails de ma vie privée sur le net comme certaines le font avec un blog sur leur grossesse, cela ne me dérange pas de laisser quelques mots sur cet évènement important de ma vie qui impacte la publication de cette fic de part son déroulement. Allez bonne lecture !

HBP : Merci ^^ Contente que l'idée du Cromopod t'ait séduite. Pour ce qui est du déroulement de la relation Severus/Hermione je te laisse le soin (et le plaisir j'espère) de découvrir tout ça au fil des chapitres restants. Pour ce qui est de ta seconde review concernant ma grossesse, comme je le disais à Amber1994 juste au-dessus, au final ça ne me dérange pas de partager quelques mots sur les grandes lignes de celle-ci donc pour te répondre je dirai que je stress moins au fil des semaines (ou tout du moins le stress qui monte concerne moins le déroulement de ma grossesse, je crois avoir appris à relativiser à peu près et à limiter la panique quand ça part en cacahouète, et se focalise lentement davantage sur la dernière ligne droite, l'accouchement et l'après). L'accouchement est prévu pour la fin du mois de janvier (si je vais à terme il est possible que je passe mon anniversaire au milieu des sages-femmes etc…), je compte donc finir de publier la fic d'ici fin décembre dans l'idéal, histoire que vous ne vous retrouviez pas à attendre le dernier chapitre plusieurs semaines si j'accouche plus tôt que prévu (je pense en effet que je ne pourrai pas publier de chapitre au retour de la maternité le temps de prendre mes marques avec mon fils et ma nouvelle vie de maman donc il vaut mieux que je finisse avant). Voilà ! A bientôt.

SNT59 : lol, la danse de la victoire carrément ? La question est, vas-tu continuer à danser à la fin de ce chapitre ?

MarynS : Je vois que le cromopod a beaucoup plu ou interrogé selon les cas ^^ Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait un tel succès ! Ensuite est-ce qu'ils vont rester satisfaits l'un et l'autre ? Hum, je te laisse découvrir cela. A bientôt.

Rosalynda : Je te réponds ici même si tu étais connectée en me laissant la review car ton profil ne permet pas l'envoi de réponse directe sur ton compte. En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 22 :<span> Incompréhension et amitié**

_**J + deux ans deux mois et neuf jours !**_

Cela fait déjà trois mois et quatre jours qu'ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Leur relation est à présent connue de tous… Ceci étant dû au second mariage de Percy Weasley, qui s'est empressé d'inviter le plus de monde possible, à commencer par tous les détenteurs d'un ordre de Merlin. Severus et elle-même, ayant tous deux reçus la plus haute des distinctions, étaient bien évidement en tête de liste. Toutefois, il était évident pour tous que le sorcier ne se montrerait pas à un événement de ce type.

Hermione est également de ceux-là. Jamais elle n'aurait cru en sa présence ce soir mais, visiblement, il n'apprécie pas l'idée de la laisser seule en un lieu propice aux marivaudages et où se trouve, pour couronner le tout, un Ronald Weasley en pleine crise de ménage… Le mot divorce commencerait même à être évoqué. Ainsi donc, quelques verres d'alcool et un petit accès de jalousie plus tard, voilà qu'elle se retrouve vivement extirpée des bras de son cavalier et ex-camarade de classe, Neville, puis plaquée contre un torse recouvert d'une chemise noire - l'union d'un Weasley n'étant soit disant pas source de réjouissance - et maintenue en place par un bras aussi possessif que puissant. Bien évidemment, le pauvre Longdubat, pourtant heureux époux de Luna Lovegood et père de trois enfants, se voit fusillé d'un regard charbonneux et tenu en joute par une langue acérée, ce qui manque provoquer un cataclysme.

Bien que connu pour avoir tenu tête aux pires Mangemorts durant la grande guerre, Neville, toujours impressionné par son ancien professeur, recule de quatre pas… Un de trop, renversant la grand-tante Clarisse, donne pour résultat une réaction en chaîne dont l'aboutissement n'est autre que Lavande "encore épouse Weasley", plongeant tête la première dans la pièce montée. Autant dire qu'il faut toutes les qualités de diplomate d'Hermione pour calmer tout un chacun… Puis convaincre l'assemblée, avec l'aide de Ginny, Luna et Harry, que non, Severus ne doit pas être envoyé manu militari à Azkaban. Que non, elle n'est pas maintenue enchainée dans le manoir. Que non, elle ne travaille pas sous la contrainte. Que non, elle n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sortilège ou potion, et que oui, il existe une raison à l'emportement de l'odieux personnage qui, non content de venir habillé de manière choquante - un pantalon, une simple chemise et un étrange croisement entre une redingote et une robe classique, pas l'ombre d'une robe de cérémonie - ose ainsi ruiner un mariage.

Elle se retrouve donc à expliquer, dans la précipitation et bien plus tôt que prévu, qu'elle entretient une relation d'ordre amoureux avec son ancien enseignant et actuel associé. Pour elle, qui souhaitait aborder le sujet en douceur avec ses plus proches amis et sa famille afin de ne pas les choquer, et éventuellement leur faire admettre et comprendre son choix, et pour lui, qui apprécie sa tranquillité tout en jubilant face aux dernières rumeurs sur sa prétendue condition d'eunuque attiré sexuellement par les gobelins, se retrouver instantanément assaillis de reproches, remarques, questions plus ou moins délicates etc etc... Niveau calme et sérénité on peut vraiment mieux faire !

Il est évident que les ragots du lendemain, dans les tavernes mais aussi dans la presse, n'ont que peu à voir avec l'union de Percy Weasley et Nancy Wulesky, au désespoir de ces derniers, pour être bien trop axés sur le coup d'éclat de Severus Snape ainsi que de sa relation intime avec Hermione Granger…Toujours à la grande exaspération de ceux-ci.

Bref, cela fait plus de trois mois qu'ils sont un couple, plus d'un mois que ce fait est connu et commenté de tous, trois semaines qu'ils sont invités en tant que tel à divers événements, et pourtant, pas une seule fois ils n'ont échangé plus que quelques baisers. Sans compter son anniversaire, voici moins d'une semaine, où il lui a donné sa journée afin qu'elle la passe avec sa famille, et ne lui a rien offert d'autre. Enfin si, il y a bien ce paquet, sans indication sur l'expéditeur, qui l'attendait chez elle et qu'elle soupçonne fortement être de lui. En effet, qui d'autre aurait pu savoir qu'elle tuerait, ou presque, pour un exemplaire d'un ouvrage médiéval fort peu connu du public… mais recelant de bien des trésors et coûtant une véritable petite fortune, vu le peu d'exemplaires encore existants. C'est un merveilleux cadeau, néanmoins, le fait qu'il ne fasse rien pour passer la journée en sa compagnie, mais aussi la manière dont il le lui offre et refuse par la suite d'admettre ouvertement qu'il est de lui… Tout ceci est blessant.

Hermione ne comprend pas. Chaque fois qu'il pourrait y avoir plus, que les baisers se font plus enflammés, que les mains commencent à s'égarer, il s'écarte d'elle, l'embrasse sur le front, se lève et indique qu'il est plus que temps de travailler, de manger ou qu'elle rentre se coucher - au choix selon l'heure. A vrai dire elle commence à être vexée et à se poser de nombreuses interrogations.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Ginny ou Luna - avec qui elle est toujours très proche depuis la fin de la guerre et qu'elle voit régulièrement - lui posent des questions que l'on peut qualifier d'indiscrètes, elle se sent affreusement embarrassée. Non pas par le sujet des demandes en soi, mais par le fait qu'elle est incapable de leur répondre. Fort heureusement, ses amies mettent son refus de parler sur le compte de la gêne, de la timidité, d'une certaine forme de pudeur. En effet, comment pourrait-elle leur dire qu'elle ignore ce qu'il en est des talents cachés du très secret Severus Snape ? Tout au plus, peut-elle leur révéler sans mal qu'il embrasse divinement bien, mais aussi qu'il est capable d'employer sa voix à bien d'autres choses que des menaces… Les frissons qu'il lui procure lorsqu'il lui susurre quelques mots à l'oreille ou prononce son prénom dans un timbre indéfinissable - mais qui devrait être prohibé lorsqu'il n'a pas l'intention de pousser plus avant leur relation - ne doivent absolument rien à la crainte.

En toute honnêteté, Hermione ne pense pas qu'elle répondrait complètement aux questions de ses amies, par trop curieuses, mais au moins aimerait-elle pouvoir réellement faire montre de pudeur…. Et laisser glisser quelques allusions sur les prouesses de son nouvel amant…. Si tant est qu'il y est prouesses, comme le laisse à penser la qualité de ses baisers. Dire qu'elle ignore même ce qu'il porte pour dormir, ou la nature de ses sous-vêtements ! Elle s'est sentie totalement idiote cet après-midi même, lors de son thé hebdomadaire chez Luna en compagnie de Ginny, bien évidemment. A présent assise dans un des fauteuils du bureau qu'elle partage avec Severus, elle rumine encore la scène comme si elle y était…

_Les jambes croisées en tailleur sur l'un des poufs fuchsia du salon des Longdubat, elle en est à sa troisième tasse de thé et subit depuis plus d'une heure les regards inquisiteurs de ses acolytes, ainsi que leurs commentaires et interrogations. Seuls les récents événements publics et la promotion de Ginny lui offrent quelques moments de répit dans la conversation. Elle les adore et comprend leur curiosité, mais elle n'en peut plus, et sent la colère monter, inexorablement. Colère contre ses amies, colère contre elle-même, et surtout colère contre le goujat abruti incapable de s'exprimer clairement qui lui sert de… de quoi ? De petit ami ? De flirt ? A son âge, cela en devient ridicule. _

_C'est une question, anodine en apparence, qui fait tout basculer. Luna redresse d'une main son diadème serti d'une plante indéterminée, s'empare d'un petit gâteau de l'autre, plante son regard dans le sien et la voix claire, demande :_

_- Que porte-t-il comme sous-vêtement ? _

_Le sujet "les secrets de Severus Snape" ayant été abandonné depuis un bon quart d'heure, Hermione, prise au dépourvu, manque s'étouffer dans sa tasse tandis que Ginny se redresse, avide d'entendre la réponse._

_- Elle a raison ! Ça c'est une question à laquelle tu peux répondre ! Que cache le terrifiant Professeur Snape sous ses robes ? _

_La voix lasse, Hermione la reprend sans grande conviction :_

_- Il n'est plus professeur depuis longtemps et il vous est déjà arrivé de le voir vêtu d'autre chose que ses robes sorcières et sa cape.  
><em>_- Il est vrai qu'il a fait sensation au mariage de mon frère… Mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne parle pas de ses pantalons et ses chemises… Bien qu'il ait, ma foi, un fessier plutôt charmant…. Et ne répète pas ça à Harry, il en ferait une maladie !  
><em>_- Alors cesse de reluquer les fesses d'un autre !  
><em>_- Les fesses peuvent révéler bien des choses. Il existe une théorie selon laquelle le…  
><em>_- Luna ! Pitié, épargne-nous tes théories pour aujourd'hui. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la dernière.  
><em>_- La connaissance se perd mais je respecte votre soif d'ignorance. _

_Les deux autres jeunes femmes échangent un regard compréhensif et lèvent brièvement les yeux au ciel : cela fait bien longtemps qu'elles se sont habituées au comportement fantasque de leur amie et à ses croyances farfelues. _

_- Oui, oui Luna, je suis d'accord, c'est une vraie catastrophe. Honte sur nous, mais ne nous égarons pas… Caleçons ? Boxers ? Slips ?  
><em>_- …  
><em>_- Absolument rien ? Cette dernière réplique accompagnée, comme il se doit, d'un clin d'œil suggestif.  
><em>_- …  
><em>_- Allez quoi, ce n'est tout de même pas grand-chose ça ! On ne te demande pas de détails, juste ça.  
><em>_- …  
><em>_- Ses sous-vêtements ce n'est pas le Magenmagot à moderniser tout de même !  
><em>_- Je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à cette question ! Pas plus qu'aux autres, d'ailleurs. Cela ne vous regarde pas !  
><em>_- Tu ne t'es pourtant jamais fait prier pour partager tes autres expériences ! Je ne vois pas ce que celle-ci à de particulier.  
><em>_- Et bien elle l'est ! C'est… C'est… C'était un de vos professeurs !  
><em>_- Et alors ? C'était il y a longtemps, une autre vie ! Et toi tu te le…  
><em>_- Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé. Vous êtes peut-être la réincarnation d'un ancien couple tragique, comme les…  
><em>_- LUNA ! Parfois je préfère quand tu ne penses pas !_

_Un silence interloqué et réprobateur lui fait alors face, puis la rouquine explose :_

_- Hermione, il n'y a rien qui justifie ton comportement !  
><em>_- Laisse, je devais justement aller refaire du thé. _

_Honteuse et coupable, Hermione tente de la retenir._

_- Luna, excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je suis simplement nerveuse et je m'emporte. Et… Je suis vraiment désolée.  
><em>_- Ce n'est rien, je te l'ai dit. Je dois retourner chercher du thé… Et puis je suis comme le Ronflack face à un Yazmock._

_Ni Ginny ni Hermione ne peuvent prétendre comprendre cette réplique, mais aucune n'est assez folle pour demander des explications… Et le moment ne s'y prête vraiment pas. Terriblement mal à l'aise, la sorcière ne sait que dire pour se faire pardonner quand, juste avant de passer la porte menant à la cuisine, elle voit Luna se retourner et avec un clin d'œil rieur ajouter :_

_- Après tout, s'il en est encore au slip kangourou que nous avons vu dans ton magazine de vente par correspondance moldue je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas nous répondre !_

_Sur ce, elle disparait quelques secondes, pour revenir avec une théière pleine à la main ainsi qu'une nouvelle fournée de gâteaux. Cette dernière remarque provoque l'hilarité de Ginny et arrache volontiers un sourire à Hermione. Luna est probablement la personne la moins rancunière que l'on puisse trouver. A la suite de cela, le thème brûlant est abandonné pour d'autres, beaucoup moins sujets à controverse, telles les envies de paternité retrouvées de Harry. _

Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, et à présent seule sur le fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée, Hermione ressent toujours cette colère qui gronde en elle et enfle terriblement. Elle en arrive à blesser involontairement ses proches parce qu'_il_ passe son temps à souffler le chaud et le froid… Surtout le froid. Et dédaigne toute forme d'intimité. Bien sûr, elle pourrait avouer cela à ses amies, mais s'en sent incapable. Admettre que Severus Snape se refuse à elle, et ce sans la moindre explication, est actuellement hors de question ! Elle compte bien obtenir un éclaircissement auparavant… D'ailleurs, elle va l'avoir et dès maintenant ! Le déclic d'une poignée de porte que l'on tourne vient d'attirer sa virulente attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin :<strong>Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! Je vous avais dit que tout ne serait pas simple pour eux. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt et bonne fin de semaine.


	23. Chap 23 : Une part de vérité

**Mon p'tit blabla :**Hello tout le monde. Désolée encore une fois il n'y aura pas de réponses individuelles à vos reviews et ça m'ennuie réellement. Je tiens à toutes vous remercier de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot, cela me touche vraiment à chaque fois. J'ai eu une semaine difficile et cette fois-ci ma grossesse n'y est pour rien on a juste enchainé les galères. Le passage suivant c'est 3615 ma vie vous pouvez donc passer sans rien rater sur la fic.

Mon homme mal en point en fin de semaine dernière, la chambre du bébé qui n'avance pas tout à fait comme prévu et le must du must ces deux derniers jours avec mercredi un réveil en fanfare pour ma part. Je pense qu'il pleut, voire grêle dehors au vue du bruit que j'entends, ma vessie me fait signe je me lève donc et curieuse (heureusement que je suis curieuse) décide de jeter un œil à la fenêtre de la salle à manger pour voir ce que je pense être une sorte de déluge… bon quand mes chaussons ont fait flic-floc je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un problème. Le temps de récupérer mes lunettes pour vraiment y voir quelque chose je reviens côté salle à manger… inondée. Je me tourne vers la cuisine…. Désastre. Je m'approche en pataugeant de l'évier de la dite cuisine, j'ouvre les portes sous celui-ci… et je prends une douche. Un tuyau a cassé. Je me précipite au sous-sol pour couper l'eau… un véritable déluge qui tombe du plafond près de la porte de garage (donc juste sous notre cuisine) et flic-floc à qui mieux mieux dans ce foutu sous-sol. Je coupe l'eau, j'appelle mon homme au secours, il rentre précipitamment du travail, ses parents viennent à la rescousse également. En attendant, après une bonne crise de larmes (merci les hormones) je m'habille total look (le facteur qui sonne avec un paquet pour la chambre du bébé, je lui ai fait pitié je crois) et commence à éponger le rez de chaussé vue que je serai seule au moins une heure le temps que l'aide arrive. On a passé la journée à nettoyer les dégâts, super bricolo de mari a réparé la fuite en remplaçant le tuyau (on a eu de la chance c'était facile à faire, pas une grosse canalisation prise dans un mur mais un tuyau qui relie le lave-vaisselle à l'arrivée d'eau), téléphone à l'assurance… bref grand bonheur ! On a perdu une partie de l'électricité de la maison cela dit, donc hier branlebas le combat sur ce sujet-là, super bricolo de mari a encore fait des merveilles et rétabli le courant dans toute la maison sauf le sous-sol, ça c'est prévu pour ce week-end (il faut que je fasse des machines en plus, je ne vais pas faire la lessive à l'ancienne là ça va pas être possible, ou alors j'accouche direct et je préfère éviter). Et jeudi toujours… plus d'internet. On reçoit depuis peu par un système d'antenne radio (BLR) dans notre pseudo-campagne et on a gardé un opérateur classique en dépannage pour voir si le BLR ça marche bien en hiver malgré la neige. Bah l'antenne out on sait pas pourquoi et la box… sans électricité ça marche pas, les pc non plus d'ailleurs. Homme a déplacé l'antenne dans le grenier + rétablie électricité hier soir donc j'ai le net et je peux vous mettre en ligne un chapitre mais vous comprendrez que les reviews… j'ai pas eu le temps. En plus l'épongeage de la maison m'a déclenché des contractions et une sciatique… super semaine quoi !

Bref après ce long très long blabla sur mes malheurs je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie pour les reviews et votre patience entre deux chapitres.

**Une dernière chose :** Merci à Khalie encore et toujours !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 :<strong>** Une part de vérité**

_**J + deux ans deux mois, neuf jours et quelques heures !**_

Las de cette longue, très longue journée passée en compagnie d'abrutis qui ne méritent pas leur titre de Maître en Potions, Severus Snape transplane, soulagé, dans son domaine. Urgence ou non, de telles réunions devraient être interdites un dimanche… En fait non, elles devraient être bannies tout court. Toutefois, à mesure qu'il s'approche du manoir, quelque chose le trouble. A présent à l'intérieur de sa demeure, il ôte sa robe de conférencier mais a toujours cette impression étrange, diffuse, de danger imminent qui ne le quitte pas. Intrigué, il suit son instinct premier et, proche du salon, dégaine, sans un bruit, sa baguette.

L'étrange sensation se fait plus forte. Si ses sens ne lui font pas défaut, il émane de la pièce voisine une houle menaçante, les vagues furieuses d'une puissante aura meurtrière. Tout en s'apprêtant à apposer sa main sur la poignée, il songe aux deux possibilités qui s'offrent à lui : de une, un assassin l'attend de pieds fermes, auquel cas il serait judicieux de faire voler la porte en éclats après s'être assuré qu'elle n'est pas piégée ; de deux, il a sombré dans la paranoïa et aurait l'air d'un bougre d'idiot, seul face à une pièce vide dont il aurait fait sauter la porte. Il opte pour un entre-deux, vérifie à plusieurs reprises que le panneau de bois ne lui réserve pas de mauvaises surprises, puis l'ouvre brutalement, sans pour autant l'arracher.

Hermione pousse un hurlement. Elle s'attend depuis environ un quart de seconde à voir la cible de sa colère la rejoindre, mais certainement pas ainsi, l'air d'être prêt à faire feu de sa baguette dirigée contre elle.

La première chose que le sorcier note est un cri féminin, chose étrange qui suspend son attaque, le temps suffisant à son cerveau pour enregistrer la présence d'Hermione. Il réalise alors avec effroi qu'il a omis le plus terrible des scénarios, le troisième… Une femme en colère. Il en vient presque instantanément à regretter l'assassin. Il n'y a rien de plus simple à gérer qu'un meurtrier. Cela se résume à deux choses, tuer ou être tué. Simple. Une femme en revanche… Et celle-ci en particulier… Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

Sa première frayeur passée, la jeune femme le scrute d'un regard noir de rage tandis qu'il rengaine son arme avec toute la dignité qu'il lui reste, et une attitude d'autant plus assurée qu'il se sait dans son tort le plus complet. Hors de question d'admettre cela, bien évidement. De même que perdre davantage la face, si toutefois cela était encore possible. Un salon vide à la porte arrachée, ce n'était vraiment rien par rapport à la situation actuelle, un témoin de sa méprise… Et pas n'importe lequel. Cependant, ce qui est fait est fait. A présent, il s'agit de sauver ce qui peut l'être de sa prestance.

- Caleçon, slip, boxer, string, rien ?  
>- Plait-il ?<p>

S'en est également fini de la prestance… Il s'est attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais alors ça… Hermione elle-même est surprise des mots qui s'échappent en un flot incontrôlé de sa bouche. Toutefois, ce qui est fait est fait. Elle poursuit donc sur sa lancée.

- C'est pourtant simple. Quel type de sous-vêtement portes-tu ?  
>- P… Pardon ?<p>

Chose extrêmement rare, le sorcier est tellement pris au dépourvu par l'incongruité de cette question qu'il en perd sa sempiternelle maîtrise de lui-même… Le choc et l'incompréhension se lisent sur son visage tandis qu'il recule d'un pas et hausse démesurément un sourcil.

- Qu… Quelle est cette question ?

Mais déjà elle ne l'écoute plus. D'un air déterminé, elle avance à grandes enjambées vers lui tout en marmonnant "D'une manière ou d'une autre, je serai vite fixée !" Totalement abasourdi, Severus réagit au moment où deux mains féminines empoignent le haut de son pantalon. Il repousse alors vivement la jeune femme, puis la maintient fermement par les poignets à distance du tissu qui protège sa virilité.

- As-tu bu ?

Immobilisée, frustrée, confuse, irritée d'être questionnée sans obtenir de réponses, Hermione laisse son incompréhension et sa douleur exploser en une onde de fureur.

- Bu ? NON ! Non je n'ai pas bu ! Mais peut-être aurai-je dû. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement me répondre ?  
>- Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte de l'absurdité et de l'indécence de ta question ?<br>- L'absurdité ? Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est absurde ?  
>- Je doute que ma réponse t'importe réellement. Dans tous les cas tu t'exprimeras.<br>- Exact ! Ce qui est absurde, c'est que j'ai besoin de te poser la question !  
>- Je ne suis pas certain de suivre le fil de tes pensées… Si pensées il y a !<br>- Epargne-moi tes moqueries ! Nous sommes en couple depuis plus de trois mois à présent, et il n'y a jamais eu plus entre nous que quelques baisers ! Nous ne sommes pourtant plus des enfants Severus.

Face à cet aveu, le sorcier ne sait que répondre. Il a toujours cru que le manque d'intimité ne finisse par lui peser, mais pas aussi rapidement… Il pensait, espérait, avoir encore un peu de temps devant lui.

- Pourquoi mets-tu toujours cette distance entre nous ?

Mal à l'aise, Severus la relâche et s'éloigne de quelques pas, blessant ce faisant davantage Hermione. Les larmes aux yeux, celle-ci s'exclame :

- Tu vois !

Obstinément, il lui tourne le dos et continue sa progression en direction d'une des fenêtres donnant sur le parc.

- Tu ne me désires donc pas ?

Il suspend sa marche mais ne décoche pas un mot. Fataliste, elle reprend :

- Non… Visiblement, tu n'éprouves pas pour moi le désir que j'éprouve pour toi.

Toute à sa peine, elle ne perçoit pas la foule d'émotions qui agitent Severus tout entier. Elle le désire… Elle vient de bouleverser un peu plus encore son univers.

- Je suis donc si repoussante pour que tu te détournes de moi ? Je ne suis pas elle.

Aussitôt il fait volte-face. Il est troublé mais ne peut la laisser penser une telle aberration.

- NON !

C'est un cri qui lui a échappé, bien involontairement, mais il est trop tard. Il a atteint le point de non-retour. Elle l'a touché trop profondément, sa carapace s'effrite. Il ne parvient plus à dissimuler aussi bien ses sentiments. Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'a plus vraiment le choix. Ce soir décidera en grande partie de la suite de leur relation.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette option ?

Perdue, elle s'entend demander :

- Tu n'es tout de même pas puceau ?

Sa voix est posée lorsqu'il réplique :

- Non.

Elle ne sait comment répondre à ce simple mot servie d'une voix presque désincarnée, et le fixe totalement désemparée. Il pourrait fuir, mais ne supporte pas ce qu'il lit dans son regard alors, résigné, il la questionne :

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?  
>- La vérité.<p>

Il craignait cette réponse et soupire imperceptiblement. Il ne sera pas dit que Severus Snape est un lâche. Silencieusement, il se dirige jusqu'au buffet d'où il extrait une bouteille de whisky pur feu, 22 ans d'âge… Un des meilleurs qu'il a eu en sa possession. Vraiment trop cher pour se soûler, mais définitivement un parfum de paradis. Juste ce qu'il lui faut à l'heure actuelle. Il prend le temps d'en déguster un premier verre, puis s'en sert un deuxième avant de ranger la bouteille déjà bien entamée. Il est étrangement calme, comme détaché de lui-même, tandis qu'il entreprend d'expliquer ce qui est pour lui inexplicable.

- Je ne suis pas puceau… Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas puceau.

Il se tourne enfin vers elle et mêle son regard à celui de la jeune femme, la jaugeant tandis qu'il poursuit.

- Je ne le suis plus depuis mes quinze ans. Ce qui s'apparente presque à un exploit au vu de l'éducation sexuelle qui était, à l'époque, quelque chose d'assez particulier à Poudlard… Tout du moins dans la maison qui était la mienne et parmi les "amis" qui m'entouraient. Quant à celle des Mangemorts…

Severus laisse sa phrase en suspens tandis qu'il prend place dans un fauteuil et l'invite à faire de même d'un geste de la main. Constatant qu'elle ne réagit pas, il reprend :

- Je ne suis donc définitivement pas puceau.

Il se force à rester assis malgré l'agitation qui est la sienne, le mal être, l'angoisse qui montent en lui. Car il sait que si ses pieds foulent à nouveau le sol, il quittera la pièce, ce qui signifierait la fin du lien qui l'unit à Hermione. Ce lien qui présentement l'étouffe et qui pourtant lui est indispensable. Son instinct de survie est partagé entre le besoin de se protéger et celui d'avancer, d'exister. Sans elle, il survit. Avec elle, il réapprend à vivre.

Elle n'en a pas conscience, néanmoins, elle a le pouvoir de l'anéantir d'un simple mot. Tout se joue maintenant : prendre ou non le risque de se mettre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à nu. Un ultime coup d'œil à la larme qui chemine jusqu'à la bouche carmin d'Hermione le décide. Il se targue de ne pas être un lâche, et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il doit le prouver, se le prouver ! Le fantôme de Lily, qui l'a suivi des années durant, est un encouragement en ce sens. Ce désastre ne sera pas une resucée du passé. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'aura rien à regretter, il aura essayé.

- Cependant, mon passé sexuel n'a probablement aucun rapport avec ceux des hommes que tu as pu connaitre auparavant. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être tendre. Je ne suis pas violent pour autant… Il a pu m'arriver d'être quelque peu brutal, toutefois cela était pleinement voulu par ma partenaire et ne portait pas à conséquence. As-tu déjà expérimenté ce type de rapport ?

Incapable de parler, Hermione nie de la tête et prend place, se laissant presque tomber, sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait précédemment refusé.

- Non… Je m'en doutais ceci dit. Bref, aucune femme ne s'est plainte de mes… méthodes… à ma connaissance… Je crois même pouvoir affirmer que j'étais plutôt apprécié… à ce niveau là… nonobstant… Comprends bien que mes partenaires n'étaient pas vraiment… classiques. J'ai pratiqué suffisamment l'acte sexuel pour connaitre raisonnablement, et correctement je crois, mon corps et celui des femmes… Mais cela est toujours resté un acte sexuel, une réponse à un besoin physique, voire quelque chose d'assez désincarné lorsque c'était provoqué par une sorte d'ordre tacite de… qui-tu-sais. Bien des choses racontées sur les réunions de mangemorts sont erronées, mais il existait bien des formes d'orgies très occasionnellement. Il était difficile, voire dangereux, de ne pas y prendre un minimum part.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre, toujours d'une voix terriblement calme, totalement à l'opposé de ses mains dont il peine à contenir les tremblements :

- Puis-je te demander combien de partenaires tu as connu ?

D'une petite voix, presque machinalement, elle prononce un unique mot : "Trois." Il esquisse un sourire presque amusé.

- Tu peux multiplier ce chiffre un certain nombre de fois pour ma part… Je subodore qu'avec chacun de ces hommes tu as "fait l'amour", comme le veut l'expression populaire.

Elle songe que les mots, d'ordinaire si doux, sont teintés d'amertume et deviennent presque une insulte dans sa bouche. Elle répond néanmoins.

- Oui… Et non.

A cela il hausse un sourcil. Dubitatif, il insiste :

- Vraiment ? Il n'y avait pas de sentiments ?  
>- Non…<p>

Face à lui, elle hésite. Qui est-elle pour lui mentir ? Il a choisi l'honnêteté, la moindre des choses est qu'elle lui retourne la pareille, quand bien même cela serait leur dernière conversation.

- Si… Pour deux d'entre eux je… Je croyais aimer le premier… J'ai aimé le second… Et j'éprouvais une certaine attirance pour le troisième avec qui il y a eu, à défaut du reste, de la tendresse.

Cette discussion lui déplait fortement : l'imaginer avec d'autres hommes le rend fou. Il lui est donc d'autant plus nécessaire d'aborder l'ensemble de ce sujet avec un détachement clinique. Sa voix est toujours aussi posée mais, à présent, s'ajoute à ses doigts agités un léger tic au niveau du sourcil gauche.

- De la tendresse… Au minimum il y a eu de la tendresse... De mon côté, je ne peux même pas te dire qu'il y a eu, au maximum, de la tendresse. Comme je te l'ai dit, l'acte sexuel est toujours resté un simple acte sexuel, au mieux la satisfaction d'un besoin naturel, au pire… Au pire un acte quelque peu forcé. Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je n'ai jamais été violé si c'est ce que tu imagines… Toutefois, comme je te l'ai expliqué, il m'a déjà été très fortement conseillé de choisir une partenaire si je ne voulais pas être le partenaire à choisir.

Bizarrement, il aime la voir se mordre la lèvre, gênée. Il a bien conscience que ses paroles peuvent la heurter, et quelque part il recherche cela… Ainsi, c'est elle qui se détournerait. Elle arrêterait de chercher des réponses. Il ne serait pas obligé de lui avouer la plus ultime des vérités. Elle partirait avant… Et le détruirait ce faisant. Il veut la faire fuir… Il veut la retenir…

- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour les hommes et me suis donc toujours arrangé pour me trouver dans la première situation. Cela a commencé avec des élèves de ma maison… Qui étaient à peu près aussi enthousiastes que moi. Tout comme dans mon cas, et celui de bien d'autres, leur second choix était pire. Puis cela a perduré avec des Mangemortes, pour la plupart déjà connues sous ce jour-là du temps de notre scolarité commune, et enfin avec diverses putains des bas quartiers. Comme tu peux le constater, rien qui ne prête à un semblant de tendresse. Et pour être honnête, une bonne partie d'entre elles avaient des goûts qui, même s'ils peuvent être partagés par bien des femmes, sont loin de l'être par toutes.

Après cette tirade, le silence s'étire. Il la fixe et attend. Hermione n'est plus une enfant, il en faut plus pour la choquer ou l'effrayer, cependant, elle est tout de même remuée. Sans un mot, elle matérialise d'un mouvement de baguette un verre qu'elle s'empresse de remplir d'une lampée de vodka, purement moldue, qui se trouve à portée de sa main et qu'elle avale d'un trait.

- Je ne comprends pas.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?<br>- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Quel est le rapport avec ton refus d'intimité ?

Il est incrédule. Il pensait la voir partir et, après un court moment durant lequel elle lui a semblé s'effondrer, la voici plus battante que jamais… Et toujours des questions au bord des lèvres.

- Tu ne le vois pas ?  
>- Non. Tu as connu de nombreuses partenaires qui n'avaient probablement pas les mêmes goûts que moi… Et alors ? Ou bien est-ce parce que tu crains de ne pas répondre à mes supposées attentes ?<p>

Le regard d'Hermione s'enflamme tandis qu'elle poursuit son discours.

- Chacun des hommes que j'ai connu avaient des préférences qui leurs étaient propres, cela n'a en rien empêché que l'on passe à l'acte. Nous nous sommes découverts au fur et à mesure… Et il devrait en être de même pour nous. Tu as peut-être peur de m'offusquer ? M'effaroucher ? Me dégouter ? Rien ne t'autorise cette pensée, je ne suis plus une adolescente depuis longtemps et tu ne sais rien de mes goûts, si ce n'est qu'à première vue je ne suis pas attirée par la brutalité… Quoique tout dépend de ce que tu entends par brutalité. Bien que j'aime la douceur dans l'acte et le confort d'un lit, je sais également apprécier, de temps à autre, un moment un peu plus… Comment dire ? Bestial, peut-être. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! J'ai eu ma part de bleus et égratignures que ce soit contre un mur, sur un meuble, un tapis ou je ne sais trop où. Je ne vais pas te faire l'inventaire de ma vie sexuelle et, pour information, je ne crois plus aux contes de fée depuis longtemps !

Elle voulait le faire réagir et c'est réussi. Severus est estomaqué. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait ainsi se dévoiler. Il ne peut pas plus s'empêcher de la trouver divinement belle, les traits de son visage animés par la passion, que de songer qu'elle a raison et qu'ils font tout à l'envers. Ce qu'ils se disent, ils devraient le découvrir naturellement… Si tant est qu'il en soit capable, si tant est qu'il n'ait pas si peur qu'elle le voie, qu'elle le voie réellement et ne s'enfuie en hurlant, ou pire ne se mette à éprouver de la pitié. Si tant est qu'il n'avait pas si peur de la décevoir, la blesser.

N'étant pas Gryffondor pour rien et décidée à appuyer son point de vue, Hermione se lève et, tout en s'approchant de lui, entreprend de déboutonner le haut de son corsage.

- Si c'est tout ce qui te retient, je crois qu'il est temps de faire plus ample connaissance, mon cher !

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin :<strong> Contrairement à certaines fics je n'ai pas fait de Severus un moine, mais que les choses soient claires ce n'est pas non plus un tombeur, un dieu du sexe ou autre aberration de ce genre. De mon point de vue c'est un homme donc il a des besoins comme tout humain, même si je le vois aussi sans mal se satisfaire tout seul pendant quelques années, imaginez ce que vous voulez. Certaines fois étaient peut-être un peu provoquées par des facteurs extérieurs du temps de sa jeunesse dans un milieu particulier ou encore pourquoi pas par un besoin de relâcher la pression et depuis la fin de la guerre je l'imagine avoir de temps en temps satisfait sa libido autrement qu'en solo mais globalement je ne le vois pas non plus se livrer à ce type d'activité régulièrement, juste… ce n'est pas un moine. Pour Hermione j'ai choisi qu'elle ait connu quelques partenaires, Ron avec qui je l'imagine être restée quelques années, Duncan donc et puis un autre avant ça, ou après tout dépend de si on veut voir Ron comme celui qu'elle a aimé ou celui qu'elle croyait aimer. En gros un premier amour, une histoire d'un soir et pour l'autre pourquoi pas quelque chose qui s'est avéré être une sorte d'amitié avec bénéfices. Bref ce n'est ni une coureuse ni une sainte. Et puis trois ça permet que Severus dise qu'il faut multiplier ce nombre plusieurs fois pour sa part sans pour autant qu'on arrive à un chiffre hallucinant.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que de mon côté les galères vont s'arrêter afin que je puisse vous mettre le chapitre suivant (j'appréhende je vous préviens) en ligne prochainement et répondre à vos reviews ! Merci de continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure et bon week-end à toutes.


	24. Chap 24 : L'oeil du cyclone

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Hello tout le monde ! Je préfère prévenir ce chapitre fait que ma fic est classée "M" donc vous voilà averties. Si ce n'est pas votre truc passez votre chemin on se retrouvera dans un autre chapitre. Autre petite chose, c'est la première fois que j'écris réellement ce genre de scène. Elle m'aura donné du mal (tout comme la seconde, car oui en tout il y en aura deux), j'espère avoir réussi à maintenir un certain équilibre entre l'explicite, pas trop nian nian (je ne suis pas fan du nian nian) sans tomber dans le vulgaire. Bref vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé. Sur ce bonne lecture… Moi je vais me cacher.

**Une dernière chose :** Merci à Khalie pour ses conseils, corrections et encouragements.

SNT59 : ça arrive, ça arrive ^^

MarynS : Merci, pour les auras je crois que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite dans la réalité, quoi que mon mari me connait tellement bien que parfois s'en est énervant. Pour ce qui est de la relation Hermione/Severus, comme je le disais à SNT59 : ça arrive !

Eileen19 : Pourtant le chapitre précédent a été écrit avant mes galères de la semaine dernière, il avait même été corrigé par Khalie mais je n'avais pas eu le temps et la tête à ça pour le reprendre. En effet comme tout un chacun Severus et Hermione ne sont pas parfaits, heureuse que cela te plaise. Je ne sais pas si le chapitre est torride… mais il est clairement quelque chose. J'espère que ce sera à ton goût.

Rosalynda : Tu me vois ravie que cela t'ait autant plu, et en plus si c'était original tant mieux ! Bonne lecture avec celui-ci ^^

Simon-baker-06 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que Severus collera toujours à l'idée que tu t'en fais dans ce chapitre.

HBP : Les révélations du chapitre précédent nous conduisent bien quelque part, reste à savoir si la destination sera à ton goût. Mdr oui entre le slip kangourou et rien je crois que tout le monde à la même préférence. Merci pour tes encouragements.

Amber1994 : Merci, je suis vraiment contente que la mise en ligne d'un nouveau chapitre te fasse sourire, c'est un très joli compliment. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. A bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 :<strong>** L'œil du cyclone**

_**J + deux ans deux mois, neuf jours, quelques heures et un début de vérité !**_

Hypnotisé par cette peau qu'elle lui dévoile, son regard ambre posé sur lui, son sourire, il se laisse approcher, embrasser et, emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations, se prend à lui répondre. Il quémande de la langue l'entrée de sa bouche. Pendant un instant hors du temps, c'est un ballet de mains, une attaque gourmande, un échange de souffles… qui dure jusqu'à ce que des doigts féminins et agiles ne défassent le premier bouton de sa chemise pour venir caresser un petit morceau de peau, jusqu'alors interdit.

Comme brûlé, Severus sursaute violement et la repousse. Déséquilibrée, Hermione atterrit sur la table basse tandis qu'il se lève et commence à arpenter la pièce en tous sens.

- Tu ne comprends pas… Tu ne comprends pas… Tu ne comprends pas !

Surprise, mais désireuse de déchiffrer une partie du mystère Severus Snape, elle l'interrompt :

- En effet, je ne comprends pas ce qui te retient… Au vu de ton précédent entrain… Et de l'agitation d'une partie de ton anatomie, ce n'est certainement pas l'impuissance ou le manque de désir.  
>- NE TE RIS PAS DE MOI !<br>- Je ne ris pas, Severus. J'expose des faits comme toute bonne scientifique que je suis. Si tu veux que seule la femme s'exprime, je ne peux que te dire que je t'ai…  
>- NE PRONONCE PAS CES MOTS !<p>

Elle ne l'a jamais vu perdre ainsi la maîtrise de lui-même. Il parait totalement paniqué alors qu'il se déplace en tous sens au travers du salon. Cela devrait l'affoler, renforcer ses propres incertitudes, pourtant, elle n'en est que d'autant plus placide. Elle réagit intuitivement à un fait simple qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle-même : il a besoin qu'elle soit forte pour eux deux. Pour que leur histoire ait une chance, elle doit être sûre d'elle et de ses choix. Choix qui la ramènent tous à lui… Lui, qui perd tout contrôle. Elle doit prendre les choses en main et pour cela, être un roc sur lequel il peut prendre prise.

- Je ne… Je ne suis pas… Tu ne sais pas… Mon corps n'est pas… Je ne peux pas… La pitié… L'horreur… Je ne peux pas… Dans ton regard… Tu es… Tu vas… Trop pure… Mon caractère… Je ne… La marque… Tu n'es pas… Je…

Tandis qu'elle le voit s'essouffler, s'étouffer sur les mots de sa peur, elle comprend brusquement le réel objet de sa panique qui n'a strictement aucun rapport avec son parcours sexuel. Il a été Serpentard à une époque particulière, et Mangemort durant deux décennies… Espion ayant de nombreux ennemis dans chacun des camps… Tout comme son cœur, son corps porte très probablement l'empreinte de son passé. Il craint non seulement de la blesser, de ne pas savoir comment partager des sentiments - que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement - mais il craint également qu'elle se joue de lui ou qu'elle soit repoussée par qui il est. Il a peur de lui dévoiler son âme et son corps.

A cette simple pensée, les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Elle les ravale aussitôt. Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il l'interpréterait comme de la pitié… Il la détesterait… Et elle… Elle l'aime. Elle sait que parler est inutile : il ne croira pas les mots et, dans son état, serait bien incapable de les entendre. Si seulement il pouvait voir, se voir à travers elle, s'il pouvait sentir ce qu'elle ressent, la lire… C'est avec cette pensée en tête et ce sentiment chevillé au corps qu'elle avance, déterminée, se mettre en travers de son chemin. Le sorcier s'immobilise aussitôt.

Elle s'apprête déjà à devoir procéder ainsi à plusieurs reprises mais, contre toute attente, il ne se détourne pas. La respiration saccadée, les yeux fiévreux, les jugulaires visibles à son cou tendu et trahissant les battements précipités de son cœur, il s'arrime sans un mot à son regard.

Severus ne se reconnait pas. Cet être paniqué, est-ce vraiment lui ? Son esprit tourbillonnant ne parvient à trouver le point d'ancrage nécessaire, celui qui lui permettrait de rassembler ses pensées et recouvrer son impassibilité. Son trouble intérieur ressort à la surface, et sa capacité de raisonnement semble annihilée, comme noyée par un flot de terreur. Et tout cela, il le réalise à l'instant où les yeux d'Hermione le capturent dans leur ambre chatoyant. Elle est la cause et la solution. Elle est l'œil du cyclone.

Autour de lui, tout n'est que chaos, mais là, accroché à elle, il ressent un calme irréel. Sans une parole, elle appose une main sur sa joue. Il tressaille mais ne se dégage pas. Elle sait qu'il est là, en elle. Elle le sent et, loin de le repousser, l'accueille au sein de son esprit. Suspendu hors du temps, hors de la peur, hors de la logique, Severus sait qu'il n'a pas à être "là". Il ne l'a pas cherché. C'est contre nature, néanmoins, il ne peut en partir.

L'invitation est tellement forte que, dans son état d'agitation extrême, son esprit réagit d'instinct et plonge dans celui qui l'appelle en offrant tant de douceur. En l'absence de raisonnement cohérant, la légilimancie a pris le dessus. L'occlumancie, dont l'usage est pour lui une seconde nature, est restée en place, certes… Mais cela va déjà à l'encontre de toutes les lois qu'il a établies pour régir sa vie en toute sécurité. Plonger dans un autre esprit sans en avoir le contrôle, sans même en avoir conscience, sans l'avoir sciemment voulu, pensé et analysé, est quelque chose d'impensable… Et pourtant. Il devrait se rebeller, s'extraire de ce flot de pensées étrangères, toutefois, il en est incapable. Il lui a accordé spontanément, de pur instinct, une confiance aveugle, et à présent qu'il est déjà à l'intérieur, il ne peut s'en arracher. Ce qu'il lit…

Ce qu'il voit en elle, à travers elle, avec elle, le stupéfie. Tant de beauté, tant de couleurs… Il n'a jamais vu le monde ainsi et, présentement, il est son monde à elle. Captivé, il se laisse apaiser par les pensées de cette autre et, très progressivement, abaisse délibérément les barrières encore dressées.

Sans briser le lien de leurs regards, Hermione laisse sa main s'égarer sur le visage de Severus dont elle dessine les contours, puis se perdre jusqu'à sa nuque, avant de cheminer sur son torse qu'elle effleure à travers l'étoffe de tissu. Avec une délicatesse infinie, il caresse en retour son visage porcelaine. Perdus dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à eux, ils dérivent en terre inconnue. La jeune femme saisit l'occasion qui se présente et embrasse la main hésitante qui erre sur sa joue. Il tressaille mais ne se retire pas, tandis qu'elle défait le bouton de sa manchette et appose un premier baiser au poignet qu'elle dévoile. Avec autant de précautions et tendresse, elle procède de même pour le second. A cet instant précis, elle parvient à lui faire oublier brièvement la marque qui l'entache.

Hermione sourit légèrement alors qu'il mêle ses doigts, agiles mais tremblants, à sa chevelure broussailleuse. Elle est émue et attendrie par l'homme fragile qui lui fait face. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce moment. A ses yeux, tour à tour, il a été son froid, terrible et exigeant professeur, un mangemort effrayant, un espion incroyable, un sorcier puissant, un homme à l'intelligence fine et à la langue acérée… Bref, un être impressionnant, signifiant clairement au monde extérieur qu'il n'a que faire des opinions que les autres portent à son égard, et qu'il est sans conteste sûr de lui. Et pourtant, elle ne l'a jamais autant respecté et admiré qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il lui expose une partie de sa noirceur et de ses faiblesses.

C'est ce qu'elle ressent et lui montre, ce qu'il découvre avec stupeur et émerveillement à travers elle : une acceptation totale de sa personne. Confrontée aux peurs de cet homme complexe, fort d'un passé tortueux, elle n'a nulle envie de rire. Pas plus qu'elle n'est déçue par les failles dans l'armure. Non. Elle est touchée par cette preuve de confiance, et admirative, car il en faut de la bravoure pour oser se dévoiler comme il le fait malgré les terreurs qui l'habitent. Le vrai courage est là. Affronter l'impalpable, ses craintes les plus primaires, les plus ancrées au fond de sa personne. S'exposer et se tenir droit malgré la tourmente et le chaos qu'il pense voir déferler sur lui, tandis que le monde, son monde, s'effondrera dès l'instant où il commettra l'erreur de se révéler tel qu'il est : faillible, humain.

Le monde de Severus Snape ne s'écroule pas, loin de là. Il s'emplit de couleurs, de vie…

Quelque part, il aimerait agir, prendre les choses en main, lui montrer la passion qui couve en lui, mais… Présentement, cela lui est impossible. Tout juste parvient-il à réagir par des caresses similaires à celles dont elle est l'initiatrice. Tant de douceur, d'attention positive, de tendresse, dirigées sur sa personne… C'est la première fois qu'il vit cela et il en est ivre. Une savoureuse drogue dont il ne parvient à se défaire. Quand bien même il se sent plus exposé en la laissant gérer les choses, la tentation de se laisser séduire, aimer, est trop grande. Tout comme le sera la chute si tout ceci n'est autre qu'un mirage.

Sombre pensée chassée par les mains aventureuses qui extraient lentement les pans de sa chemise du pantalon qui les emprisonnait jusque-là… Un filet d'air en profite pour taquiner la peau de son bas ventre brièvement exposée, délicieux frisson. Elle n'a pas quitté son regard, mais ses joues ont pris une délicate teinte corail. Malgré l'attentisme dont il fait preuve, elle est tout autant que lui affectée par les évènements en cours.

En dépit de leurs esprits qui se frôlent et de leurs corps se rapprochent, il n'a pas conscience que la simple chaleur de son regard abyssal, du feu qui y couve, suffit à embraser la jeune femme.

Elle tremble à l'idée qu'il se referme sur lui-même si elle agit trop vite, ou à la pensée qu'elle ne sache comment contenter un homme tel que lui. D'ailleurs, elle réalise seulement maintenant que ses sous-vêtements sont bien trop confortables pour être sexy… Ce qui finalement est assez dérisoire, même si elle espère qu'ils soient au moins assortis. Impossible de se souvenir ce qu'elle a revêtu ce matin. Cependant, si ses doigts se font maladroits, ce n'est pas par peur de l'inconnu ou craintes insignifiantes, non. Si elle frémit, c'est avant tout de désir face à cette peau qui appelle ses caresses. Elle en veut plus. Elle veut voir, toucher, goûter, toutes ces parties de lui jusqu'alors interdites.

Glissant un doigt téméraire sous le morceau de tissu qu'elle a libéré, Hermione effleure pour la première fois le ventre du sorcier qui tressaille sous la discrète caresse. Bientôt, celle-ci s'amplifie. C'est sa main droite toute entière qui se faufile, tandis que la gauche frôle ses lèvres. Severus ne peut réprimer un grondement. Son regard se fait flamme alors qu'il s'aventure sur les épaules de la jeune femme, remonte à son cou, descend au creux du décolleté plongeant qu'elle a créé tantôt en ôtant les trois premiers boutons de son chemisier, s'enivre de cette peau et… se fige en même temps qu'Hermione.

Elle a senti sous ses doigts une longue balafre. Lentement, ses mains reprennent vie alors qu'elle entreprend d'en suivre le fil. Le regard obsidien se fait pierre. Il la sonde, la scrute, attend… Attend quoi ? L'horreur probablement. La chemise toujours boutonnée gêne la progression de la sorcière. Le moment de vérité est là. Elle extrait à regret sa main qui rejoint la seconde, et encadre un instant le visage de Severus.

Puis, progressivement, la jeune femme entreprend de le délivrer de son carcan de tissu, un bouton après l'autre. Ses doigts tremblants buttent à plusieurs reprises sur leur tâche. Enfin, le dernier bouton cède sous l'attaque. Une bouffée de tendresse mêlée de désir la prend aussitôt à la gorge. Severus Snape n'entrant pas à proprement parler dans les canons de la beauté - elle n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour, mais par Aphrodite, qu'il est beau ! Là, debout face à elle, sa chemise ouverte dévoilant une longue portion de peau, son regard brulant sur elle… Elle n'a jamais autant désiré un homme qu'à cet instant.

Précautionneusement, Hermione laisse ses yeux puis ses mains dériver sur cette peau diaphane offerte à sa vue. Elle note avec tristesse que des cicatrices sont déjà visibles, et tente de se préparer au reste tout en gagnant les épaules du sorcier. Elle sent son inquiétude au travers du passage ouvert entre leurs esprits. Il semble hésiter entre s'enfoncer davantage au creux de ses émotions, ses pensées, et s'en retirer complètement, avide mais effrayé de savoir.

Enfin, la chemise suit le trajet imposé par ses mains et glisse le long de ses bras d'homme, avant de s'échouer à leurs pieds. Leurs doigts sont à présent étroitement entremêlés, et les larmes montent à ses yeux sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les retenir. L'homme qu'elle aime a tant souffert pour si peu en retour. Toutefois, ce qui l'afflige le plus, ce qui cause son regard noyé de larmes, ce n'est pas tant les traces de ses tortures passées que la marque de sa souffrance présente.

Il attend, raide, respirant à peine, à nouveau barricadé dans son esprit, osant tout juste parcourir la surface du sien. Il attend le rejet, tellement sûr qu'il est de ne pouvoir être aimé, accepté… Pardonné ?

Aussi, lorsqu'Hermione s'abaisse pour apposer ses lèvres sur l'une des cicatrices qui ravagent son torse, inspire-t-il brusquement et recule-t-il d'un pas, toute son attitude exprimant le choc le plus profond. Elle lui laisse le temps de se reprendre, et cède sans difficulté à son désir muet en le laissant explorer sans restriction ses pensées, ses sentiments, comprenant son besoin d'être rassuré.

Malgré l'incrédulité qui persiste chez lui, Severus se détend progressivement, et, lorsqu'elle appose à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau, ne se retire pas. Au contraire, il l'invite de ses mains à continuer, se ressourçant dans le souffle chaud qui caresse ses pectoraux, ses bras, son ventre… et l'incite alors d'un geste à remonter. Elle en profite pour égarer sa bouche au creux de son cou un long moment, apprivoisant du bout des doigts les multiples balafres qui font parties de l'homme qu'elle aime, avant que, n'en pouvant plus, ce dernier capture ses lèvres en un baiser passionné.

Si les mains d'Hermione sont un baume sur son âme tourmentée, son corps ne peut que réagir aux mille et un délices qu'elles lui procurent. Il la libère enfin de son chemisier, sitôt rejoint au sol par son soutien-gorge, s'abreuvant littéralement de la vision qu'elle lui offre, cheveux emmêlés, joues rougies, souffle court, lèvres entrouvertes, seins tendus vers lui, quémandant son attention. Il hésite, incertain sur ce qu'il peut se permettre, inquiet à l'idée de l'effrayer, de la blesser, inquiet de voir ce morceau de paradis s'envoler. Elle le guide de ses mains, l'encourage à la toucher tout en s'attaquant elle-même au pantalon qui étreint sa virilité. Voici donc la réponse à la fameuse question : boxer ! Severus Snape est un adepte des boxers. Plutôt une bonne surprise si elle y songe. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours préféré.

Elle prend le temps de le caresser un moment à travers l'ultime barrière de tissu, apprivoisant cette partie de lui tout en lui arrachant quelques signes du plaisir qu'elle lui procure. À peine une brusque inspiration, un bas grondement, mais à ses oreilles la plus érotique des musiques. Elle se consume littéralement. Elle en veut plus. Elle le veut lui. Maintenant ! Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, néanmoins, elle sait que, cette fois-ci au moins, c'est à elle de mener leur danse jusqu'à son terme. Elle reconnait à peine son intonation tandis qu'elle lui demande, en deux mots, de la guider jusqu'à ce lieu qu'il lui a toujours refusé…

- Ta chambre…

Seul un regard fiévreux lui répond. Elle insiste.

- Emmène-moi jusqu'à ta chambre Severus.

Une main caressant avec révérence son visage, l'obsidienne de ses yeux plongeant au sein de l'ambre des siens, il parvient, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir et l'émotion, à articuler la question qui le tourmente.

- Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Je ne serai pas capable de te laisser m'échapper. Alors, en es-tu sûre Hermione ?

Himéros cette voix ! Son désir fait une brusque embardée. Elle inspire aussi calmement que possible, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de ses sens avant de poursuivre :

- Sans le moindre doute possible.

Il la scrute, la sonde et relâche un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir.

- Je te veux, Severus. Toi et toi seul. Je veux te sentir contre moi… En moi… J'ai besoin de toi.

A ces mots, une nouvelle flamme embrase son regard. Il l'attire vivement à lui, l'embrassant avec fougue, avant de la guider entre deux baisers jusqu'à son lit. C'est alors elle qui l'invite à s'allonger et le libère du dernier rempart de tissu à sa nudité, avant de finir elle-même de se dévêtir. A présent nus tous les deux, ils se regardent, s'explorent, se goûtent, s'apprivoisent, aiguisent leurs désirs quelques minutes encore, avant que, lentement, Hermione ne vienne se positionner au-dessus de lui.

Leurs regards ne se quittent pas une seule seconde tandis qu'elle le guide en elle. Le simple fait, pour Hermione de le sentir enfin profondément en elle, et pour Severus de la sentir vibrer autour de lui, leur déclenche une première vague de plaisir. Elle entame finalement un lent mouvement du bassin. Leurs doigts se mêlent à nouveau, la sueur luit sur leurs corps qui se fondent l'un en l'autre. Elle est ivre de désir et d'amour, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui agite le sorcier. Tous ses sens sont en éveil, son esprit aussi étroitement mêlé à celui de sa compagne que son sexe est ancré en elle. Et il ne perçoit nulle supercherie, nulle tromperie, rien d'autre qu'une passion brulante et un amour sincère.

Il n'a pas conscience de de l'humidité qui perle à ses yeux et qu'elle effleure de ses lèvres tandis qu'il lâche prise, cherche son souffle, murmure son prénom en une litanie sans fin et, délaissant ses mains pour s'arrimer à ses hanches, va à sa rencontre de quelques coups de rein puissants. Son visage est le reflet même de la passion à l'état pur, brute et sauvage. Ses yeux, semblables à des océans profonds de flammes noires dans lesquels elle ne saurait dire si elle se noie ou se consume. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que ce regard-là attise son désir. Elle se sent belle et pleine d'un pouvoir tout à fait féminin. Magique. La jouissance qui monte en lui ne tarde guère à exploser. Il se déverse sans restriction en elle, qui le suit aussitôt vers l'orgasme. Le voir s'abandonner en elle déclenchant sa délivrance.

Epuisée mais pleinement satisfaite, enfin réellement heureuse, elle s'affaisse sur lui qui referme aussitôt ses bras sur son corps moite, l'emprisonnant dans une douce étreinte tandis que tous deux regagnent leur souffle. La sentir contre lui, autour de lui, est la plus délicieuse des sensations. Il n'a jamais éprouvé quelque chose de semblable avant elle, une telle symbiose et intensité dans l'acte sexuel, une pareille satisfaction et ivresse dans l'orgasme. Mais il est vrai que ce qui vient de se produire entre eux ne se résume pas à une vulgaire fornication. Hermione n'est pas une histoire d'un soir. Ils ont fait l'amour, de ça il est certain. L'expression reste désuète et niaise au possible à ses yeux, toutefois, il n'a plus cœur à s'en moquer. Pas après une telle expérience.

Quel incroyable petit bout de femme il tient là entre ses bras. Il ne sait par quel miracle elle peut l'aimer, ne parvient à en comprendre la raison, néanmoins, elle est sienne. Sereine, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, Hermione relève la tête. Face à la profondeur de son regard, elle rougit, brusquement gênée par la témérité dont elle faisait encore preuve quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec une tendresse dont il ne se savait pas capable, il lui caresse la joue, repousse une mèche de cheveux humide qui lui barre le front et, finalement, l'embrasse avec douceur.

Pas un mot n'est prononcé, ils n'en ont pas besoin. L'instant est parfait tel qu'il est. À regret, Hermione se résigne à s'écarter de lui et, le laissant glisser hors d'elle, roule sur son côté. Instantanément, le manque de l'autre se fait criant. C'est pourquoi Severus maintient leur lien mental encore quelques minutes. Hypnos est prêt à les accueillir mais, juste avant de s'endormir, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Je suis heureuse avec toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit (long) blabla de fin :<strong> Petite précision peut-être inutile mais bon, je ne parle ni de contraceptif ni de préservatif car pour moi Hermione et Severus sont deux adultes responsables. Autrement dit Hermione est déjà sous contraceptif (moldu ou sorcier comme vous voulez) et pour ce qui est des préservatifs de un dans le monde magique il n'y a peut-être pas de MST aussi dévastatrices que côté moldu (à ce que je sache aucun médecin ne sait faire repousser des os dans la nuit alors que dans l'univers de JKR c'est douloureux mais chose aisée) et de deux, même si tel n'est pas le cas ils ont, de mon point de vue, déjà pris leur disposition et savent qu'ils sont tous deux clean à ce niveau-là (perso j'ai toujours su à quoi m'en tenir de mon côté avant de m'engager de cette manière avec un homme et je ne pense pas être un cas à part - tout du moins je l'espère - et réciproquement, avant d'éventuellement laisser de côté l'ami préservatif). Après il est clair que j'encourage fortement toute personne ne désirant pas d'enfant à d'une part utiliser un contraceptif (messieurs si vous lisez ceci rien ne vous empêche de demander à votre partenaire si elle prend la pilule, porte un implant ou autre) et d'autre manière plus générale le préservatif est indispensable lorsque l'on ne sait pas si soi-même ou son (sa) partenaire est porteuse d'une quelconque MST ou que l'on n'est pas engagé dans quelque chose de sérieux (dans le sens pas de partenaires multiples sans protection… sans quoi le fait qu'un test dise à un instant T que l'autre est clean ne sert plus à rien vu qu'il – ou elle – peut ramener une saloperie à tout moment). Voilà petit « cours moralisateur » terminé. Je ne voulais juste pas que ce chapitre laisse à penser que faire l'amour dispense de toutes précautions élémentaires.

Sur un tout autre sujet, dans la mythologie grecque Himéros représente le désir amoureux et Hypnos le dieu du sommeil, frère jumeau de Thanatos.

A bientôt pour la suite ! (Pitié laissez-moi une review histoire que j'ose mettre en ligne le chapitre suivant… rassurez-vous même sans review le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne de manière normale, c'est juste que je vais encore plus stresser alors je fais mon chien battu).


	25. Chap 25 : Partition en tendres accords

**Mon p'tit blabla :**Bon et bien voici la suite… encore une fois pour des lecteurs avertis. Au moment de son écriture j'ai autant galéré pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent et encore je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. En plus j'ai la pression maintenant ^^ Et oui le 24 a apparemment eu du succès auprès de la majorité (merci h-souris pour le mp qui précise la nuance de ton avis, effectivement je vois ce que tu veux dire, il est possible que tu ressentes la même chose avec ce chapitre mais j'avoue que même si je l'ai un peu retravaillé notamment grâce à Khalie, je n'ai pas l'énergie, la motivation et l'inspiration pour le reprendre davantage… désolée, la grossesse est une pauvre excuse mais là je focalise sur mon écho demain, la venue de ma mère qui va m'aider à laver, marquer, trier, ranger tous les petits vêtements, mon mari qui commence le montage de la chambre, bref je suis à fond bébé et beaucoup moins fic, navrée vraiment). Quoiqu'il en soit je ne pense pas faire une habitude de ce type d'écrit. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose :** Merci à Khalie, vous pouvez lui faire une ola car je ne sais pas où serait cette fic sans elle.

Amber1994 : Je sors de ma cachette… je ne voudrai pas être traquée par des lecteurs en colère, dans mon état je ne cours pas bien vite lol

Nadallia : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ^^ J'espère que la suite en sera digne.

Rosalynda : Thanks ! Et voici la suite.

Lessa : Une merveille ? Je n'irai pas jusque-là mais merci beaucoup. Si tu lis toutes mes fics… tu as de quoi faire. Quoique la plupart sont assez courtes. Par contre je te préviens la qualité varie de l'une à l'autre, surtout que pas mal d'années sont écoulées depuis ma première fic. J'espère que tu trouveras tout de même ton bonheur. A bientôt.

Fanny : Ce chapitre n'abordant pas les choses de la même manière, la question est : va-t-il te plaire ? Réponse dans quelques lignes j'imagine. Bonne lecture.

Eilenn19 : Merci, je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent ait autant collé à l'idée que tu t'en faisais. J'espère que celui-ci ne s'en détachera pas trop. Et pour la relation moins compliquée à l'avenir… je te renvoie au premier chapitre pour te faire une idée.

MarynS : Je crains que l'homme parfait tel qu'écrit dans les contes (ou les fics) n'existe pas mais je sais que l'on peut trouver l'homme qui est parfait pour soi, peut-être même cela se compte-t-il en parfait pour soi à un instant donné. En effet mon premier amour correspondait à ce que j'attendais à ce moment de ma vie, il m'a aidé à grandir aussi mais je savais quelque part que ce n'était pas fait pour durer dans le temps, et mon mari… il est, malgré ses défauts, parfait pour bâtir ma vie avec lui. La preuve, j'ai toujours eu un côté un peu cynique qui me poussait à penser que l'amour qui dure toujours mouais c'est bien mignon mais bon pas très réaliste (en tout cas pour ce qui est du premier amour) et maintenant… je ne me vois pas finir ma vie avec un autre que mon homme, je nous imagine très bien en petits vieux ^^ Donc pas de panique il n'y a pas de raison, tu trouveras celui qui sera parfait à tes yeux même s'il ne l'ait peut-être pas à ceux des autres. En cela Severus est « parfait » pour Hermione mais il ne le serait sans doute pas pour ses amies. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

HBP : Je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à retranscrire au moins en partie l'importance des sentiments dans leur relation. J'espère ne pas perdre cela en cours d'écriture.

SNT59 : J'aurai adoré voir la danse du kangourou lol J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également. A bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 :<strong>** Partition en tendres accords**

_**J + deux ans deux mois et dix jours !**_

Le soleil se lève tout juste mais Severus Snape est déjà pleinement réveillé. Il contemple la jeune femme endormie qui repose à ses côtés, dans son lit. Il réfrène difficilement son envie de la toucher, la caresser, tracer du bout des doigts les contours de son visage. Il ne cesse de penser que ce n'est qu'un rêve, un mirage. Une illusion qui se dissipera dès lors qu'elle ouvrira les yeux pour les poser sur lui, et réalisera qu'elle a fait une monstrueuse erreur… Qu'elle ne veut pas être là, avec lui.

Il se maudit pour la nuit dernière car si, comme il le croit, cela devait être la seule, elle ne s'est pas déroulée selon ses souhaits. C'était merveilleux, vraiment la plus belle nuit de sa vie… toutefois, c'est justement là le problème. Il a passé un moment incroyable, lui. Mais elle ? Il se reproche sa passivité. Il pouvait à peine concevoir une pensée cohérente, pourtant, là, à la lumière du jour naissant, il se trouve pitoyable. Emporté par son propre plaisir, il n'a pas su, pas pu, se concentrer sur le sien. Sa "prouesse" était digne d'une première fois… Et encore. Dire que peu de temps auparavant il tentait de la faire changer d'avis en arguant de ses multiples, et particulières, expériences sexuelles. Pathétique !

Son seul réconfort repose sur le fait que - Merlin, Aphrodite et les autres en soient loués - elle a, semblerait-il, joui juste après lui, par il ne sait quel miracle. Dans le cas contraire il se serait probablement déjà défenestré. Il n'en reste pas moins mortifié et inquiet. Que va-t-elle penser de lui ? La voila qui s'éveille, il le sent et en lit les signes. Il n'a qu'une envie : s'enfuir. Cependant, il est incapable de bouger.

Les yeux papillonnent sous un rayon de soleil. Le front se plisse en signe d'inconfort, les lèvres se pincent, une main s'élève pour venir frotter les paupières et, finalement, l'ambre de deux pupilles se révèle avant de plonger immédiatement dans l'encre des siens.

Dans ce regard qui lui fait face, il est surpris de lire du contentement, de l'affection… De l'amour ? Tout le langage corporel d'Hermione crie le bonheur d'être là, à ses côtés, sans retenue. Il est stupéfait d'avoir une telle chance. Il ne comprend pas qu'elle puisse encore être attirée par lui… Pas plus qu'il ne comprend ce qu'elle a bien pu voir en lui dans un premier temps.

Elle dessine du bout des doigts son arcade sourcilière, suit la courbe de son visage à la barbe naissante, puis caresse ses lèvres avant de lui sourire avec une tendresse telle qu'il en est bouleversé. Il déglutit péniblement et reprend pied avec le présent au son de la voix d'Hermione, encore marquée de sommeil.

- Bonjour toi.

C'est donc si simple ? Maintenant qu'il est en grande partie rassuré, son désir s'éveille à nouveau. Jamais il ne sera rassasié d'elle. Un raclement de gorge plus tard, il parvient à articuler de son timbre si personnel, celui qui arrache des frissons à sa compagne, deux petits mots qui achèvent de le libérer.

- Bonjour sorcière.

Elle lui sourit de plus belle. En réponse, son regard abyssal se fait plus profond, plus sombre, plus enivrant.

- Bien dormi ?

Il n'a que peu fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais elle n'a nul besoin de l'apprendre. Elle est pour lui la plus délicieuse des tentatrices tandis qu'elle s'étire comme une chatte. Son envie d'elle est bien plus forte que sa fatigue et, aujourd'hui qu'il sait qu'elle ne compte pas l'abandonner immédiatement ou courir au loin en hurlant, il compte bien le lui faire savoir.

- Laisse-moi te montrer.

Par Himéros cette voix ! Elle sent le changement en lui, trésaille. Sa bouche s'assèche alors qu'elle devine les pensées et les promesses de plaisir dans son regard. Ce n'est plus le même homme que la veille au soir. Il se fait félin, prédateur, et instantanément elle devient sa victime, sa proie, oh combien consentante !

Le voici qui repousse les draps pour s'abreuver de la vision de son corps de femme. Elle devient liquide, sa respiration se raccourcit, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Oh Merlin, tant de passion en un regard ! Il ne l'a pas encore touchée que déjà elle se sent au bord de l'explosion. L'anticipation est presque trop intense. Elle n'éprouve aucune gêne malgré sa nudité ainsi exposée et détaillée. Elle se sent juste extrêmement désirable. Jamais un homme ne lui a fait ressentir cela avant lui.

Il laisse sa main dériver au dessus de son corps mais sans jamais l'effleurer, quand bien même elle se tend et s'arque vers sa chaleur. Il teste la résistance de la jeune femme autant que la sienne.

- Severus… Je t'en prie…Touche moi…

Il ne peut retenir un sourire de satisfaction tandis qu'elle exprime son besoin de lui et qu'il immobilise la main qu'elle s'apprête à poser derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Finalement, il consent à s'approcher davantage et, tout en maintenant d'une main les deux poignets de sa compagne sur l'oreiller, dépose une suite de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Puis, parvenu à son oreille, en mordille le lobe avant de l'aspirer lentement dans la moiteur de sa bouche, arrachant à Hermione de délicieux frissons et gémissements. Ce n'est que pour entrelacer ses doigts dans sa chevelure qu'il consent enfin à la libérer, son autre main entamant un long voyage de sa hanche à son estomac, pour finir à l'orée de l'un de ses seins.

Hermione halète avec plaisir alors qu'il effleure de son pouce la pointe d'un téton dressée vers lui. Il continue de porter une partie de son attention sur ses seins tandis qu'il laisse dériver sa bouche du creux de son cou à ses lèvres. Elle arque son dos avec volupté pour venir presser ses hanches contre les siennes, et gémit alors que, de sa langue, il explore sa bouche avec plus de ferveur qu'il n'en a jamais montrée.

Remarquant l'une des zones particulièrement sensible de la jeune femme, il dépose une nuée de baisers le long de la courbe de son épaule puis de son cou, avant d'entreprendre la cartographie de l'ensemble des monts et vallées offerts par son corps. Ses doigts tracent des chemins de feu que sa langue taquine vient embraser. Elle n'est que pur désir entre ses mains, son corps un instrument dont il apprend à jouer avec maestria, sachant déjà sur quel point apposer un baiser, quel autre caresser fermement ou encore aussi légèrement qu'une plume pour lui arracher tantôt un gémissement, un frisson, une supplique. Il compte bien apprendre chaque note et passer le reste de sa vie, si elle le lui permet, à composer mille et une mélodies, improviser partition après partition dans le seul but de l'entendre murmurer et crier son nom.

Lorsqu'il juge avoir suffisamment fait languir Hermione, exploré chaque autre parcelle de sa peau, il remonte en une lente et sensuelle ascension de ses chevilles jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Ses lèvres et sa langue ont tant et si bien aiguisé le désir de son amante que, lorsqu'il atteint enfin son intimité, elle est on ne peut plus prête. Il profite un instant de ce moment. Il grave en sa mémoire cette image d'elle, totalement offerte. Au bout d'une éternité, ou peut-être quelques secondes, il succombe à la tentation et effleure de sa langue cette partie d'elle pour la toute première fois. Elle prend une brusque inspiration, gémit de plus belle, et pousse ses hanches vers lui à la recherche d'un plus grand contact. Il prend plaisir à la voir se tordre sous lui, toute à son impatience aller à sa rencontre et, alors qu'il s'attarde sur son clitoris, se réjouit des doigts féminins qui empoignent ses cheveux pour le maintenir là où il est.

- Severus… Plus… Je veux plus… Oh ! Severus…

Hermione rejette sa tête en arrière alors qu'il la pénètre d'un doigt tout en poursuivant ce qui l'occupait précédemment. Il joint rapidement un index à son majeur et ne tarde guère à être récompensé par l'orgasme dévastateur qui frappe alors son amante. La manière dont elle hurle son nom est la plus douce des musiques à ses oreilles. La façon dont elle s'arrime à ses cheveux résonne pour lui telle une caresse, et son parfum, qu'il savoure à pleine bouche, lui parait le plus délicieux des nectars.

Il la laisse reprendre sa respiration et pied avec la réalité tout en repoussant tendrement une mèche de cheveux collée à son front par la transpiration. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, les pose sur son visage et lui adresse un sourire lumineux, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle caresse un instant sa joue, émerveillée de découvrir cet aspect de sa personnalité. Elle retrouve l'homme sûr de lui et séducteur qu'elle côtoie depuis quelques temps et, plus encore, fait face à l'amant passionné qui se cache sous son apparence extérieurement froide et dont elle n'avait fait que deviner la présence. Car la vérité est là : Severus Snape, derrière le masque, cache un feu constant qui couve en lui. Il est passion pure et a simplement divinement bien appris à le dissimuler.

Le désir reprenant ses droits, elle tend une main vers sa virilité, bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille. Aussitôt il la retient et, mêlant leurs regards, lui adresse quelques mots d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.  
>- Je ne me sens pas obligée, j'en ai envie. Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à jouer ?<br>- Tu t'en plains ?  
>- Loin de moi cette idée… Mais là je n'ai pas vraiment en tête de me lancer dans une conversation.<br>- A dire vrai sorcière, moi non plus.

Il fond à nouveau sur elle, qui tente toujours de glisser ses mains entre leurs deux corps.

- Sorcière ! Je ne me répèterai pas. Eloigne tes mains.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Toujours des questions. Hum. Je croyais que tu ne souhaitais pas discuter.  
>- Certes, mais je suis curieuse.<br>- Vilain défaut.

Il essaye à nouveau de la faire changer d'objectif, la caressant là où elle est le plus sensible, toutefois, Hermione est têtue. Il soupire et immobilise les mains de la jeune femme d'une poigne de fer.

- Ne peux-tu pas te contenter de profiter ?  
>- Je veux te voir ivre de désir.<p>

A cela il hausse un sourcil.

- Ne remarques-tu pas que c'est déjà le cas ?  
>- Je veux explorer tes envies, découvrir ce qui te fait gémir.<p>

Ces quelques mots le font frissonner. La délicieuse tentatrice... Il lui faut toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder. Lui aussi a un objectif : la faire sienne, à sa manière.

- Tu as largement assez fait hier.

Elle le regarde interrogative.

- C'est donc ça ? Tu te sens redevable ou une autre aberration de ce genre ?

Il ne peut que détourner un court moment les yeux, déjà un aveu.

- C'est idiot, Severus. Laisse-toi aimer !

Il secoue la tête et, vaincu, admet :

- Il y a un peu de cela mais pas seulement. Tu as eu tout loisir de me… bouleverser hier… Aujourd'hui, je veux te sentir trembler, entendre mon nom dans ta bouche alors que je t'emmène jusqu'à l'orgasme…  
>- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.<br>- Et plus que tout, je veux le faire alors que je me fonds en toi. Or…  
>- Or ?<br>- Si je te laisse accomplir ce que tu as en tête… Je crains que tu ne viennes à bout de mon self-control. Satisfaite ?

Le dernier mot est agressif, sa voix sèche. Néanmoins, elle comprend la gêne que cela cache, même si elle estime qu'il n'y a nulle raison à cela. Finalement, elle consent à le laisser mener leur danse. Après tout, elle aura bien d'autres occasions de le porter aux nues et très franchement, alors qu'il reprend l'exploration de son corps, elle ne peut qu'admettre que ce qu'il souhaite est loin de lui déplaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'est plus vraiment à même de songer quoique ce soit, entièrement absorbée par le plaisir qu'il fait monter en elle.

Severus se saisit du visage d'Hermione d'une main, plonge son regard dans le sien et enfin se guide en elle, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement. Le sorcier entame alors un lent va et vient dont il augmente bientôt le rythme et la force sous les incitations de sa compagne. Elle ferme les yeux alors qu'elle se sent au bord de l'explosion.

- Regarde-moi.

Sous l'urgence et le désir contenus dans sa voix, elle plonge son regard dans les profondeurs abyssales qui la dévorent. Elle est submergée par les émotions qu'elle y lit et, quasiment aussitôt, sent son univers être consumé par un puissant orgasme. Il lâche alors prise et laisse la jouissance l'emporter, un seul mot lui échappant : mienne.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'Hermione repose toujours entre ses bras, ils se voient dérangés par une abominable sonnerie qu'ils reconnaitraient entre mille : Cassandre estime qu'ils ont trop tardé pour déjeuner.

- Quelle heure est-il ?  
>- Presque quatorze heures.<p>

À cette réponse, Severus écarquille les yeux. Jamais il n'était resté aussi longtemps dans un lit sans être gravement malade ou blessé. Au sourire taquin et satisfait qu'elle lui adresse, il sait qu'elle en a pleinement conscience.

- Ne t'y habitue pas ! Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise.

Féline, elle laisse ses mains s'égarer sur son corps.

- Vraiment ?  
>- Hum… Sorcière… Tu cherches à me corrompre… Hummm…<br>- Peut-être.

Il profite de la distraction apportée par une sonnerie encore plus désagréable que la première pour la renverser et l'immobiliser sous son corps.

- Cassandre s'impatiente.  
>- Tu n'es pas drôle… Et il faudra qu'on lui touche un mot à ce sujet.<br>- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. On ne peut pas passer la journée au lit.  
>- Pourquoi ? Et… Oh Severus… Ôte tes doigts de là si tu ne comptes pas finir ce que tu as commencé et que tu tiens à la vie.<br>- Comme tu voudras.

Sur ce, il se lève et prend la direction de la salle de bain, non sans ajouter :

- En semaine, quand des potions nous attendent, tu ne me soudoieras pas. En revanche, le week-end, ne compte pas quitter cette chambre aussi facilement !

La réponse qu'elle lui adresse est couverte par Cassandre qui, de plus en plus énervée, fait résonner dans tout le manoir un son fort déplaisant, ressemblant à un croisement entre le cri d'une goule et un mugissement.

- Je te laisse lui expliquer la situation.

Là-dessus, il s'enferme dans la salle d'eau, évitant de peu un oreiller vengeur.

- Mufle !

En vérité, il ne se fait pas suffisamment confiance pour prendre une douche avec elle sans que la situation ne dégénère. Il a toujours été ponctuel sur la livraison de ses commandes et ne peut laisser les choses prendre une autre tournure. Ils doivent tous deux respecter certaines règles, sans cela leur travail pourrait en pâtir et de là, leur relation.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il sort pour lui libérer la place, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec passion, effaçant par là même toute velléité qu'elle avait à son égard.

- Tu me rends faible.  
>- J'aime quand tu es faible.<p>

Il esquisse un sourire. C'est fou comme il peine à se retenir depuis quelques temps, lui qui, il y a peu, ignorait encore qu'il était capable d'un tel acte. Elle est dangereuse pour sa réputation et il n'en a, pour ainsi dire, que faire.

- Je t'attends pour déjeuner. Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini.

Il s'éloigne sur un dernier baiser et prend le parti de lire la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main pour éloigner ses pensées de l'objet du vice. Hermione vient définitivement de transformer son univers de solitaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin :<strong>Dans le chapitre précédent Hermione menait entièrement et exclusivement la danse par nécessité mais je ne vois pas Severus comme quelqu'un qui peut entièrement se satisfaire de cela (même si sur le moment c'était ce qui convenait et la seule manière possible) c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu lui permettre de rendre la pareille, montrer ce dont il est capable, ce qui est en lui. Au fond lui permettre d'exprimer physiquement ses sentiments, à défaut de verbalement, tout comme l'a fait Hermione avec lui. J'espère que cela est resté juste et dans le ton de la fic même si je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre.

Précision, je ne dis pas que Severus ne peut pas laisser la main à Hermione dans leurs futurs ébats (et non il n'y en aura pas d'autres de décrits dans cette fic), loin de là, mais il y a une différence entre laisser son ou sa partenaire « prendre le dessus » par désir, amusement amoureux ou autre chose de ce type, et laisser la main car on n'est incapable de réagir comme on aimerait le faire. Pour moi, dans le chapitre précédent, étant donné que c'était leur première fois Severus aurait aimé participer davantage, montrer à Hermione l'importance des sentiments qu'il porte à son égard mais il était paralysé par la peur. Donc pour moi cela justifie qu'il « s'exprime » le matin venu. Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite… en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	26. Chap 26 : De la peur nait l'incompréhens

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Coucou rapide, pas de réponses individuelles aux reviews cette semaine, mari malade m'a refilé ses saletés de microbes = je suis malade, complètement hs, je vous fais la mise en ligne de mon lit... Je vous remercie toutes pour vos petits mots qui m'ont comme toujours fait plaisir et réfléchir aussi. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et j'espère à bientôt en meilleure forme pour le suivant.

**Une dernière chose :** Merci à Khalie, là encore comme toujours formidable boulot de beta. Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre te plairait autant mais j'en suis très heureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 :<strong>** De la peur nait l'incompréhension et de là…**

_**J + deux ans cinq mois et onze jours !**_

Le soleil brille au milieu des quelques nuages habillant l'azur, tandis qu'au manoir les choses ont repris leur cours. En semaine, Cassandre est toujours aussi pointilleuse sur l'heure des ravitaillements. Néanmoins, elle a fini par accepter de changer les règles dans une certaine mesure et, les week-ends, ils peuvent à loisir profiter d'une grâce matinée ou d'une sieste crapuleuse… si toutefois ils s'acquittent d'un minimum de deux repas par jour.

Severus, bien que toujours aussi dévoué à la recherche, délaisse plus volontiers ses chaudrons et consent à être quelque peu plus agréable avec le commun des mortels. Hermione parvient même à le convaincre d'assister à un ou deux dîners entres amis, pour peu qu'elle le laisse se divertir aux dépens de quelques sorciers puritains croisés au détour d'une rue sur le trajet. Bien sûr, il s'agit là, avec les démonstrations de possessivité dont il fait preuve quand un homme la courtise d'un peu trop près, des seules marques d'affection qu'elle peut espérer recevoir en public. Et encore, la plupart du temps cela se résume à un simple bras passé autour de sa taille, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'un prétendant potentiel. Bien qu'il soit advenu, à de très rares occasions, qu'il aille jusqu'à apposer un baiser au creux de son cou, tout en défiant ou narguant l'impudent ayant eu l'outrecuidance de les dévisager d'un peu trop près.

La prochaine étape consiste à le persuader, non pas seulement d'assister, mais aussi de participer à ces fameux dîners. En général, il ne décoche qu'une poignée de mots : bonsoir, merci, non merci, oui et non. Au moins est-il poli, à minima, et retient-il les propos acerbes et sarcastiques qui doivent lui brûler la langue. Ce qui est déjà un progrès, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les amis de Severus étant inexistants, sa relation avec Hermione avec ses hauts et bas n'indisposent personne. Il y a bien quelques collègues, Maîtres en potions, qui auraient des choses à y redire, néanmoins ils n'osent rien révéler de leurs pensées… Severus reste un homme aux talents magiques et au tempérament bien connus. Qui plus est, les intéressés n'ont globalement que faire de l'opinion d'autrui.

Globalement, car si Severus n'a peu ou pas de vie sociale, pour Hermione il en est autrement. Elle a des amis, une famille… Bref, un réseau constitué d'individus dont l'avis et le soutien, ou la désapprobation, importent dans une certaine mesure. Bien sûr, elle ne se laissera pas dicter sa conduite, mais elle ne peut subir sans souffrir la perte de ses proches. De ce fait, elle est considérablement reconnaissante envers son compagnon des efforts qu'il fournit pour ne pas ouvertement provoquer des situations qui rendraient les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Honnêtement, les premiers temps ont été rudes, néanmoins, à présent, la plupart des personnes qu'elle adore, sans être enthousiasmées pour autant, sont tout du moins compréhensives, et font par conséquent elles aussi des efforts. L'un dans l'autre, leur couple surnage sans affronter trop de tempêtes.

Cependant, un événement important arrive à grands pas. Le mois de décembre avançant, Noël se rapproche et avec lui tout son cortège d'habitudes. En effet, si de son côté Severus n'a attaché jusque-là que peu d'intérêt à la chose, Hermione a toujours vécu cette période d'une manière plus classique. Et, désormais, ses parents se montrent plus pressants quant à sa présence en ce jour de fête. S'ils savent que leur fille a un nouvel homme dans sa vie et ont fini par apprendre son identité, ils ne l'ont encore jamais rencontré.

Ouverts d'esprit, les Granger ne sont pas opposés de but en blanc à la situation. Ils ont confiance dans le jugement de leur fille. Toutefois, ce qu'ils connaissent du passé de cet homme, son statut de sorcier, son âge et surtout les précautions prises et le temps mis par Hermione pour leur en parler, ne les rassurent pas. Elle a toujours été plutôt directe quant à la nature de ses relations et n'a jamais fait montre de difficultés pour leur présenter ceux qui ont partagé sa vie… Jusqu'à maintenant. De plus, passer Noël en famille a toujours eu sens à leurs yeux, et ils espèrent donc que leur fille unique sera présente, et si possible en profiter pour enfin rencontrer celui qui provoque tant de chamboulements dans sa vie. Ils pourront alors se faire leur propre opinion, et s'assurer qu'Hermione ne soit pas avec un homme qui profite d'elle, ne la respecte pas ou toute autre horreur de cet acabit. Après tout, la réputation qui le précède n'est pas toujours des plus élogieuses.

Pour la jeune femme, la situation est délicate. Elle ne veut blesser personne. Ne pas présenter Severus évite de possibles affrontements, mais risque également d'envenimer les choses. Plus elle tarde, plus ses parents se posent des questions ou imaginent le pire. Elle ne peut bien sûr les en blâmer. Elle conçoit tout à fait que les réticences inhabituelles dont elle fait preuve inquiètent sa famille. Le problème est qu'elle a enfin trouvé un certain équilibre avec Severus et craint de tout voir bouleverser. Sans oublier le fait que, connaissant le peu d'intérêt qu'il porte à cette fête et aux relations sociales, elle redoute de lui demander de l'accompagner.

Cependant, une petite semaine avant Noël, un événement vient changer la donne. Après une nouvelle conversation animée avec sa mère, qui commence vraiment à insister pour rencontrer ce sorcier qui fait battre le cœur de sa fille, Hermione ne se montre pas aussi attentive qu'elle le devrait en œuvrant à une potion.

S'apercevant de ce fait, et au vu du danger potentiel de la situation, Severus finit par sortir de son mutisme et entreprend de la questionner, bien qu'il devine déjà la cause de ses fréquents sauts d'humeur. Observateur, il n'a pas eu besoin qu'elle aborde le sujet des fêtes de fin d'année pour savoir que cela pourrait poser problème. Il y a également réfléchi de son côté et, bien que n'ayant nulle envie de célébrer ce jour dont il ne garde aucun souvenir heureux mis à part depuis qu'elle est entrée à son service, il commence à se sentir insulté qu'elle n'ose ainsi lui en parler. Il finit donc par révéler le fond de sa pensée.

- As-tu donc si honte de moi ?

Dans le silence du laboratoire, les mots résonnent d'autant plus fortement. Elle ne peut retenir un sursaut, mais se retourne néanmoins vivement pour lui faire face.

- De quoi parles-tu ?  
>- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Un de ces crétins décérébrés ?<p>

La fureur gronde en lui. Elle le voit, l'entend et a appris au fil des ans qu'il faut chercher plus loin que le premier abord. Chez lui, la colère cache généralement quelque chose, le tout étant de savoir quoi.

- Bien sûr que non.  
>- Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quelle période de l'année nous sommes ? Regarde autour de toi ! Les rues sont envahies de chants stupides, de gamins bruyants, de fanfreluches diverses et variées, sans oublier les troupeaux d'abrutis qui se pressent dans les magasins. Je sais pertinemment que dans ta famille il s'agit d'un jour qui se célèbre, bien que futile à mon opinion. Et tes "amis"…<p>

Le sarcasme apparait un court moment avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il a parfaitement conscience d'être prompt à l'emportement et ne souhaite revivre les erreurs passées. Il s'est promis d'éviter autant que possible d'injurier les proches d'Hermione, qu'il apprécie ou non de les fréquenter, aussi change-t-il de sujet.

- Tes parents s'attendent à ce que tu passes les voir… Ils escomptent probablement diner en ta compagnie, et j'imagine, me rencontrer.  
>- Alors ? J'attends !<p>

Il ne peut aller contre sa nature. Il n'est pas un homme patient. Il a bien trop souvent été blessé, insulté… abandonné, pour ne pas prendre ombrage de son silence. Sa stature se fait plus menaçante, sa voix tantôt directive tantôt dangereusement basse.

Elle se raidit en réponse. Bien sûr, cela devait arriver. Elle ne pouvait espérer passer la fin de ce mois sans affrontement. Elle aurait dû avoir le courage d'aborder le sujet, néanmoins, elle n'est pas femme à se laisser ainsi parler.

- Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi, Severus ! Je ne suis plus une de tes élèves. Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi.

Elle ose ! Elle ose le reprendre sans pour autant répondre à sa question première. Son caractère prend décidemment le dessus sur sa raison. Il se rapproche jusqu'à la forcer à reculer contre la paillasse de travail, redoutablement proche. Ses yeux sont d'une froideur proportionnelle à l'énervement qui l'envahit, son corps est raide, son timbre glacial.

- Dois-je te rappeler qui te permet de subvenir à tes besoins.

Alors que les derniers mots franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres pincées, il sait qu'il est allé trop loin… Toujours à répéter les mêmes erreurs, comme avec Lily. N'apprendra-t-il donc jamais à tempérer son caractère face aux femmes qui comptent dans sa vie ? La fureur embrase l'ambre du regard qui le fixe. Elle se redresse, se tend, serre les poings et le défie d'en dire plus.

- Tu t'avances en terrain miné, Severus !

Elle insiste sur le tutoiement, sur l'emploi de son prénom, avant de clairement marquer le changement de personne.

- A moins que vous ne préfériez, Monsieur Snape, que nous en revenions à une relation purement professionnelle. Auquel cas je me dois de vous informer de ma très probable démission.

Il bouillonne de l'intérieur. Au bord de l'explosion, tout se mélange. Son impulsion première est de la renvoyer sur le champ… Mais alors, quand la colère retombera, que lui restera-t-il ? Le fantôme de Lily danse un instant devant ses yeux. "Sang de bourbe"… Il avait suffi d'une expression pour faire basculer son existence. Elle n'avait pas hésité, ne lui avait laissé aucune porte de sortie. Hermione lui laisse le choix. Maintenant. Les poings serrés à lui en faire mal, le regard brûlant, il laisse difficilement passer quelques mots au travers de ses lèvres réduites à un mince fil.

- Hermione…

Elle le scrute et attend.

- Ne me provoque pas. Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais avec moi. Je n'ai jamais menti sur le sujet. Ne peux-tu donc simplement répondre à une question ?

Sa voix monte à nouveau d'un ton. C'est plus fort que lui. Il inspire profondément malgré ses narines pincées.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir abordé avec moi ce point qui visiblement te tourmente ? Suis-je une telle gêne ? Si me présenter à ta famille est aussi problématique pour toi… Peut-être devrions-nous nous en tenir à des rapports strictement professionnels. Je ne suis pas un adepte des relations sociales, toutefois je saisis parfaitement l'importance de rencontrer tes parents. Même si cela ne m'enchante pas, je me suis depuis longtemps préparé à cette éventualité. Crois-tu réellement que je me suis résigné à passer quelques soirées en compagnie de tes… amis… dans l'optique de vivre caché de ceux qui ont une place primordiale dans ta vie ? Tu es liée à ta famille. Il ne s'agit pas de personnes que tu évites. Tu les appelles, tu vas régulièrement leur rendre visite… Visiblement, leur opinion, leur… amour… revêt de l'importance à tes yeux. Si tu me tiens loin d'eux… Tu ne veux pas réellement d'une vie à mes côtés… Tu as… honte d'être vue en ma compagnie. Tu ne me veux que dans la nuit… Je ne suis pas homme à vivre ainsi. Je te veux toute entière. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts… J'en ai déjà concédé. J'espérais que tu l'avais vu. Je… Je ne suis pas adepte des mots qui apaisent ou rassurent. Je ne suis pas… Je n'aime pas le monde d'une manière générale. Malgré tout, pour toi, je tolère ces repas, ces réunions qui n'ont d'autres buts que d'être avec ceux que tu aimes. Ces soirées ne présentent aucun intérêt pour moi. Je le fais pour toi. Je ne peux décemment te priver de ta vie… Mais tu ne peux me demander d'accepter d'être ainsi méprisé. Si tu as honte d'être vue en ma présence, tu ferais mieux de partir et ne plus revenir. Je ne supporterai… Je ne tolérerai d'être ainsi insulté et humilié, par toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il ne s'attendait pas à s'exprimer d'une telle manière. Une fois que les mots ont commencé à jaillir, il n'a pas pu en arrêter le flot. A sa grande horreur, au fil des phrases, sa douleur devenait plus présente, et pourtant il n'est pas parvenu à la contenir totalement. Alors le voici, à attendre le verdict qui pourrait le détruire, l'anxiété perceptible dans l'obsidienne de ses yeux, son index agité de violents soubresauts.

Voilà donc ce qui se cachait derrière la colère, la douleur, le sentiment d'être rejeté. Hermione ne peut l'en blâmer. Elle s'adoucit, élève une main qui vient tendrement caresser sa joue, puis l'embrasse avec douceur. Il est surpris, n'est pas sûr de saisir le sens de tout ceci. Son regard s'est quelque peu apaisé, toutefois, le haussement de son sourcil droit trahit une certaine incompréhension.

- Je n'ai pas honte de toi, ou de nous.

Elle baisse un instant la tête. Finalement, devant son silence, elle reprend tout en mêlant leurs regards :

- J'ai… J'avoue avoir eu peur de ta réaction. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi, comment te demander de te joindre à nous. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir que tu sois là. Pas pour les raisons que tu penses. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec de la honte ou de la gêne. Il s'agit encore une fois de craintes, probablement infondées, je te l'accorde.

De son timbre particulier, où plus une once de colère ne persiste, il s'exprime à nouveau :

- De quoi as-tu peur, Hermione ? Je ne t'ai jamais délibérément blessée. Je ne correspondrai sans doute jamais à l'invité idéal, mais je ne compte pas insulter les tiens.  
>- Je sais. Je… Je crains tout autant que mes parents ne t'apprécient pas - bien que je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'ils sauront avec le temps t'estimer - que l'inverse. Comment faire si tu ne te sens pas à ta place au milieu de moldus ? Si tu ne les supportes pas, vais-je devoir constamment inventer une excuse pour palier ton absence ?<br>- Tsss ! Dois-je te rappeler d'où je viens ? Je suis à moitié moldu. J'ai grandi comme tel toute une partie de ma vie.  
>- Je sais, mais cela fait longtemps que tu vis exclusivement dans le monde sorcier.<p>

A ces mots Severus se recule quelque peu.

- Ai-je l'air d'un vieillard ?  
>- N… Non, bien sûr que non.<br>- Crois-moi, même si je ne suis sans doute plus tout à fait à la page des progrès technologiques, je ne serai pas perdu dans un lieu sans magie. Je connais l'électricité, le fonctionnement des appareils ménagers, l'existence des ordinateurs et des téléphones portables. Globalement, je pense m'en tirer sans trop de difficulté. J'ai navigué dans un monde bien plus dangereux. Ne prends pas cet air ahuri, je te prie. Je ne prétends pas m'être récemment servi d'internet, néanmoins, oui, j'en connais le principe de fonctionnement. Je ne suis pas croulant. D'ailleurs, la télévision couleur existait aussi à mon époque, par Salazar ! Peut-être désires-tu un petit cours d'histoire ?

Il se fait narquois, elle sourit, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

- Qui plus est, j'étais un agent double, un espion… Je n'aurais pas survécu sans quelques ressources. J'ai bien des défauts, mais je possède également quelques qualités, notamment une grande capacité d'adaptation. Je suis rarement pris au dépourvu, aussi je survivrai à une soirée entouré de moldus… Bien que je préfèrerais grandement être confronté uniquement à tes parents, et non pas tous les Granger de la création.  
>- Je n'envisageais pas les choses autrement. Tante Johanne ferait fuir n'importe qui.<br>- Bien. Quant à les supporter… Je ne peux te promettre de les apprécier, néanmoins je n'ai jamais assassiné cette satané Trelawney. Et pourtant elle est on ne peut plus pénible ! Comme tu peux le constater, les probabilités d'un drame sont limitées. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de voir les tiens… Et j'éviterai autant que possible de te mettre dans une situation délicate. Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'accepte de m'y rendre tous les week-ends, néanmoins, pour certaines occasions importantes à tes yeux, je ferai le nécessaire.

Ils se fixent un long moment sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé. Hermione n'a pas conscience de le laisser dans l'expectative. Elle se sent tout à la fois idiote, soulagée et envahie d'un immense sentiment d'amour. Cet homme que tout le monde pense froid est très loin de l'être. Il vient de lui faire à sa manière une déclaration, ou tout du moins une promesse de lendemain, et c'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il pouvait lui faire. N'y tenant plus, il se racle la gorge avant de retourner à ses chaudrons.

- Rhem. Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, il faut reprendre le travail. Les potions ne vont pas se faire toutes seules !

Tout en ôtant un sortilège de stase et reprenant la préparation du breuvage là où il l'avait laissée, il lâche une dernière information :

- J'espère qu'une situation comme celle-ci ne se reproduira pas. Si tu as un problème avec un sujet qui me concerne, exprime toi. Spéculer sur ma réaction, en plus d'être insultant, est une totale perte de temps. Prends bien note que la manière dont tu passeras ton noël dépend entièrement de toi. Ne rejette pas la responsabilité de tes choix sur ma personne. Le contenu de ton chaudron est bon à jeter, un première année ferait mieux. Applique-toi sur le hachage de tes ingrédients. Certains étaient trop fins, d'autres trop ép…  
>- Merci.<p>

Le sorcier fige ses mouvements. Elle vient de se coller à son dos et passer ses bras autour de son corps. Il n'est toujours pas habitué à cette sensation. Ce sentiment de paix qui l'envahit quand elle se love contre son lui.

- Il n'y a que toi pour prononcer "noël" d'une manière aussi dédaigneuse. Malgré tout, j'aimerais vraiment que tu te joignes à nous en cette occasion. Toute ma famille se réunit le 25 au midi, mais nous pourrions passer le 24 au soir avec mes parents et faire ce que tu souhaites le lendemain, juste tous les deux… Si tu en as envie bien sûr. Je ne t'impose rien.

Il se retourne lentement, l'attire contre son torse, relève d'une main son visage et abaisse ses lèvres vers celles d'Hermione. S'arrêtant à un souffle de sa bouche, il murmure :

- Si tel est ton vœu, je me joindrai à vous le 24 au soir. Quant au 25… Tu m'appartiens, n'espère pas t'éclipser ce jour-là. J'ai des projets pour toi, enivrante sorcière.

Sur ce, il l'embrasse avec fougue, promesse d'autres plaisirs charnels. Elle se fond contre lui, perd toute notion du temps. Il a ce pouvoir sur elle, cette capacité de l'emmener là où aucun autre homme ne l'a entraînée. En un baiser, un regard, il allume en son sein un feu brûlant. Aussi est-elle quelque peu déséquilibrée lorsqu'il s'écarte, et devient totalement frustrée alors qu'il la guide, non pas en un lieu plus propice à quelques délices dont il a le secret, mais devant un chaudron au contenu fort peu attractif à cet instant.

- Au travail.

Il reprend alors, un sourire railleur aux lèvres, la direction de sa propre paillasse et s'absorbe dans la réalisation de sa potion. Un _Evasnesco_ plus tard, les joues rougies, Hermione se résigne à recommencer de a à z le breuvage dont la préparation lui incombe.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin :<strong> Et voilà, plus que cinq chapitres et ce sera terminé. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura satisfait. Bonne semaine à toutes.


	27. Chap 27 : Prise de conscience

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Voici le chapitre 27 ! Je préfère prévenir tout le monde, même si vous avez probablement dû le remarquer, que les mises en lignes sont et resteront irrégulières. Toutefois j'essaierai au maximum de rester dans un délai compris entre une et deux semaines entre deux chapitres. Finalement je ne pourrai pas finir la publication avant noël (deux semaines et demi pour quatre chapitres ça passera pas) et peut-être pas avant la nouvelle année mais ça devrait rester faisable avant mon accouchement si mon bout de chou n'est pas trop pressé. Je vous promets que même si ce n'était pas le cas je ne vous laisserai pas en plan à l'avant dernier chapitre. Au pire il vous faudra peut-être attendre deux ou trois semaines supplémentaires mais promis promis promis vous aurez la fin. Bonne lecture !

**Une dernière chose :** Merci pour tout ce qu'elle fait à Khalie, la meilleure beta possible. Vous n'imaginez pas le formidable travail qu'elle a accompli sur ce chapitre. Je vous promets que la qualité de celui-ci se trouve grandement améliorée grâce à son intervention.

Eileen19 : Et oui ils s'essaient à la communication, en même temps sans cela je ne vois pas comment un couple peut fonctionner. Sinon pour te répondre, non il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic. En tout cas pas de prévue avant très longtemps mais d'une manière générale je ne pense vraiment pas en écrire une un jour. Les prochains mois seront pour moi très occupés et je ne pense pas écrire quoique ce soit d'ailleurs avant un bon moment. Au mieux je reprendrai pour mon fils la toute petite histoire pour enfant que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a quelques mois. Donc voilà après les derniers chapitres de cette fic je doute que vous me retrouviez sur ffnet avant longtemps. En attendant, je te dis à bientôt.

SNT59 : « Gagatte » tout ce que tu veux, aucun problème de mon point de vue ^^

Amber1994 : Houla tu as du mérite de lire et reviewer dans ces conditions ! J'espère que tes problèmes de net se sont arrangés et que tu pourras plus facilement profiter d'un moment de lecture, que j'espère agréable, avec ce chapitre.

Rosalynda : Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera tout autant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 :<strong>** Prise de conscience**

_**J + deux ans cinq mois et vingt-et-un jours !**_

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire _Dumbledore,_ le jour se lève sur le 24 décembre. Stressée à l'approche de la soirée, elle s'agite en tout sens. Imperturbable, Severus la laisse faire un moment jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, il l'immobilise avant d'entreprendre de la détendre d'une manière toute personnelle. Jamais il ne sera rassasié d'elle. Qu'il le veuille ou non, d'une certaine manière elle le tient.

A présent presque en retard, elle le presse de transplaner. Amusé par ses réactions, il consent toutefois à se hâter quelque peu.

Pour être honnête, l'idée même de cette rencontre l'inquiète également. Il n'est pas convaincu qu'Hermione choisisse leur couple si ses parents venaient à s'opposer fermement à leur relation. Bien que n'étant pas un grand optimiste de nature, il ne peut qu'espérer que tout se déroule sans drame.

Essayant d'être le plus calme possible, retranché derrière ses barrières, Severus attend que la porte s'ouvre après que sa compagne ait actionné la sonnette. C'est son père qui se présente à eux. Tandis qu'il embrasse sa fille, il prend le temps d'observer l'homme qui l'accompagne, et semble également le jauger. Hermione s'écarte, s'apprêtant à faire les présentations, mais est devancée en cela. Ces deux hommes ont tous deux une forte personnalité et n'ont nul besoin d'elle en cette affaire.

- Franck Granger.  
>- Severus Snape.<p>

Les présentations sont brèves, les voix assurées… La soirée promet d'être intéressante. Ils échangent une poignée de main ferme tout en continuant à s'évaluer l'un l'autre. Mr Granger note avec satisfaction que, cette fois-ci, leur fille leur a ramené un homme. Pas un grand gamin, comme il s'est souvent plu à qualifier cet autre sorcier qu'elle a fréquenté un temps, Ronald Weasley, ou la plupart de ceux qui ont suivi. Aucun n'a réellement trouvé grâce à ses yeux, ni à ceux de sa femme, d'ailleurs. Pas qu'ils aient été désagréables ou impolis, loin de là. Toutefois, jamais ils n'ont su voir en eux quelqu'un digne de leur fille, suffisamment sûr de lui et accompli pour ne pas éprouver le besoin de se moquer et de réfréner son ambition. Un homme capable, au contraire, de la stimuler, de l'encourager dans ses recherches, la laissant s'épanouir dans sa vie de femme mais aussi dans sa vie professionnelle.

Severus, quant à lui, est rassuré de rencontrer un père qui ne ressemble en rien au sien. Au vu de l'attachement qu'Hermione porte à ses parents, il aurait été étonnant que les deux hommes aient quoi que ce soit en commun, néanmoins, cette idée ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté. Enfin, au terme d'une dizaine de minutes passées en compagnie de Helen Granger – qui, Merlin en soit loué, est loin d'être une Molly Weasley – Severus se trouve totalement soulagé. Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il est prêt à faire preuve, il n'aurait jamais pu passer une soirée complète en présence d'une femme semblable à celle-ci sans laisser échapper quelques remarques, plus ou moins sarcastiques.

L'un dans l'autre, le repas se déroule sans incident notable. Bien que d'une nature peu bavarde, Severus fait l'effort de converser avec les Granger, ce qui s'avère moins difficile qu'il ne l'a escompté. En effet ces derniers sont des gens cultivés, et leurs propos sont de ce fait intéressants. L'ambiance est courtoise. Au final, le seul moment délicat a lieu lorsque Mme Granger demande à sa fille de la rejoindre dans la cuisine pour l'aider. Bien évidemment, tous ont parfaitement conscience que cela n'est qu'un prétexte à une conversation mère-fille d'un côté, et beau-père-prétendant de l'autre.

- Maman ! Etait-ce vraiment indispensable ?  
>- Que tu le veuilles ou non, la réponse est oui.<p>

Marmonnant, Hermione s'agite sans grande efficacité quant au rangement de la vaisselle.

- Oh, cesse donc de remuer ainsi pour ne rien faire. Assois-toi plutôt et bois cette tasse de thé.  
>- Maman…<br>- Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, jeune fille ! Ton père ne va pas le manger… Et très honnêtement, contrairement à tes précédents "amis", je doute que Severus soit homme à se laisser impressionner. Peut-être devrais-je être celle qui se soucie du bien-être de son cher et tendre… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Seul un long soupire lui répond. Souriante, Helen Granger pose une tasse fumante devant sa fille et, lui tapotant la main, prend place à ses côtés.

- Les parents sont aussi là pour ça, ma chérie. Tu évolues dans un monde où nous ne pouvons te suivre, alors laisse-nous au moins ce privilège. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous quels que soient tes choix, néanmoins, nous apprécions de pouvoir te délivrer quelques conseils quand bien même tu n'es plus une enfant. Je sais que cela fait longtemps que tu prends tes décisions seule, que tu es indépendante, et que nos dires ne te feront pas changer d'opinion, mais…

Elle ne peut aller plus loin sans être interrompue vigoureusement.

- Maman ! Severus est un homme bien. Je…

Levant une main qui se veut apaisante, Mme Granger reprend la parole.

- Du calme, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.  
>- Mais…<br>- Si tu me laissais continuer, hum ?

Bien que ronchon, un "d'accord" lui répond.

- Bien, je disais donc que nous avons parfaitement conscience, ton père et moi, que nos dires seuls ne te feront pas changer d'avis. Néanmoins, tu dois reconnaitre que nous ne t'avons jamais caché que nous étions dubitatifs quant à tes précédentes relations. Ce qui ne nous a pas empêché de les accueillir avec plaisir dans cette maison. Ils étaient pour la plupart tout à fait charmants… Seulement, nous sentions bien qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait vraiment ta passion pour les livres, ta soif de connaissance, ou ne partageait ton amour du savoir. C'était à nos yeux leur plus gros tord, si je puis appeler cela ainsi. Nous craignions qu'un jour tu ne te sentes prisonnière d'une relation pour laquelle tu aurais renoncé à une partie de toi, à ta curiosité d'esprit et ce qui l'accompagne.  
>- Je ne me résume pas à mon cerveau, Maman… Et pour ton information, Severus est un homme intelligent. Je dirais même qu'il lui arrive d'être proche du géni.<p>

A ces mots, Helen Granger ne peut que sourire.

- Je peux tout à fait voir le charme que tu lui trouves. Il me parait en effet en tout point intelligent. Bien qu'il soit peu bavard, converser avec lui se révèle tout à fait intéressant. Le fait qu'il connaisse notre monde aide également, je dois le reconnaitre. Il a de la prestance et sa voix à part lui confère un je-ne-sais-quoi…

Rougissant légèrement, Mme Granger change aussitôt de sujet. Elle a toujours eu une grande attirance pour certains timbres de voix. Celle de son mari est, à ses yeux, extrêmement plaisante et celle de Severus ne l'est pas moins, bien que dans un style différent. Ce qui la met quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Il trahit une certaine élégance. On sent qu'il n'est pas homme à apprécier grandement la compagnie d'autres personnes, néanmoins, il est parfaitement courtois. Alors si tu es heureuse, c'est là le principal à mes yeux… Et à ceux de ton père.

Soulagée, Hermione sourit à sa mère, avant de se renfrogner légèrement.

- Toutefois - et oui ma fille il y a un mais - je me dois de te mettre en garde. De ce que j'ai entendu dire et de ce que j'ai vu par moi-même, cet homme est celui d'une seule femme… Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. Néanmoins, cela signifie aussi que tu ne dois pas t'engager à la légère. Il faut que tu sois sûre de toi. On sent encore sur lui l'emprise de son passé. On devine sans avoir besoin de le savoir qu'il peut être dangereux.

A ces mots, Hermione ouvre la bouche, mais n'a pas le temps d'esquisser une syllabe que sa mère s'empresse de poursuivre :

- Je ne dis pas envers toi ma chérie. Je dis juste qu'il y a chez lui quelque chose de sombre qui ne disparaitra jamais totalement. Il faut que tu sois certaine de pouvoir y faire face, l'accepter et vivre avec cela. Car laisse-moi te dire que je soupçonne cet homme d'être capable de beaucoup de choses par amour, mais également d'être difficile à vivre au quotidien. Si tu t'engages à la légère, tu risques d'être déçue et de vous blesser inutilement l'un et l'autre. Je doute fortement qu'il te fasse de grandes déclarations au coin du feu ou te propose de romantiques balades sur la plage au soleil couchant.

La sorcière rit à cela.

- Rassure-toi, Maman. J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Je me permets de te rappeler que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais été attirée par les contes de fée et les princes charmants.

Sa mère lui sourit avec tendresse avant de reprendre, nostalgique :

- Non, en effet, tu rêvais en lisant les romans de Jane Austen à l'âge où la plupart dévorent les Disney… Et il y a définitivement du Fitzwilliam Darcy et du Christopher Brandon chez ce sorcier là.

Terminant sur un clin d'œil, Helen Granger enjoint d'un geste sa fille à prendre la direction du salon.

- Allons rejoindre ces messieurs qui nous font tant parler… Et sois rassurée, je pense pouvoir également parler au nom de ton père en t'assurant que Severus sera toujours le bienvenu chez nous. Dès lors qu'il te rend heureuse.

Au salon, fort heureusement, l'ambiance, bien qu'étrange, n'est pas glaciale.

- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, peut-être voulez-vous un nouveau whisky ?

Il semble que le timing de sa mère soit impeccable. Hermione, bien que curieuse, ne peut rien deviner des propos qui ont été échangés entre les deux hommes, tous deux affichant une expression qui ne trahit rien de leurs pensées. Severus accepte le verre qui lui est proposé et la conversation reprend sans difficulté, tantôt sur l'usage d'une plante, tantôt sur les progrès technologiques ou encore un événement suffisamment international pour être connu des deux mondes, sorcier et moldu.

Peu de temps après minuit, Severus et Hermione prennent congés, non sans la promesse de revenir prochainement.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione ne tire rien de Severus, si ce n'est qu'il n'est réellement pas opposé à l'idée de revoir les Granger, occasionnellement. Il lui assure que la soirée s'est déroulée aussi bien que possible et l'enjoint à aller se changer, promettant de la rejoindre sous peu.

En vérité, il a besoin de passer un moment seul afin de réfléchir. En effet, la conversation qu'il a eue avec Mr Granger ne le laisse pas indifférent, et il ne peut empêcher son esprit de revivre à nouveau cet étrange entretien…

_Les deux hommes se fixent un long moment sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé… ni aucun regard baissé. Severus sent en Mr Granger un homme droit, déterminé, d'une grande force de caractère, prêt à tout pour protéger les siens, pouvant sans aucun doute paraître impressionnant aux yeux de la plupart des gens. Qui plus est, auparavant, il a fait montre d'une grande vivacité d'esprit, d'un certain humour. Il semble être un homme sociable et, à la manière dont il l'a accueilli, n'est clairement pas le genre d'hommes à juger les gens sur leur seule apparence ou des on-dit. Il apprécie cela. Finalement, son vis-à-vis se décide à prendre la parole. Sa voix ne trahit aucune hésitation, ses mots sont directs. _

_- Votre différence d'âge ne me dérange pas plus que votre passé. _

_A cela, le sorcier se tend quelque peu. Franck Granger est décidément quelqu'un. _

_- Vous avez fait des erreurs que vous avez par la suite cherché à réparer. Vous vous êtes racheté aux yeux de votre communauté, mais surtout, vous êtes un homme bien au regard de ma fille. Son opinion est pour moi le plus important. Si tel est son choix, je vous accepterai dans ma famille sans plus de difficulté que pour ce jeune Weasley il y a quelques années. Vous me paraissez d'ailleurs mieux assortis. Le même amour du savoir vous anime. Vous me semblez être un individu suffisamment sûr de lui pour ne pas brimer les aspirations d'Hermione et lui apporter le soutien et la reconnaissance dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Toutefois, si vous la blessez d'une quelconque façon... Sorcier ou non, cela ne fait pour moi aucune différence. Je protègerai ma fille par tous les moyens. Vous êtes un homme sombre, mais je ne veux rien savoir de plus sur votre passé que ce que je ne sais déjà. Néanmoins, il est la preuve que vous êtes un homme pouvant se révéler dangereux et hanté par des forces qui, peut-être, le dépassent. _

_Le silence s'étire un instant. Les regards s'affrontent. Severus, impassible en apparence, attend ce qu'il pense être un coup fatidique tandis que son interlocuteur le jauge, l'évalue, le scrute d'une telle manière que, s'il n'avait fait face à un moldu, le sorcier se serait attendu à devoir parer son esprit contre une attaque de légilimencie. _

_- Alors je n'aurai que quelques questions qui tournent toutes autour d'une unique chose : êtes-vous en paix avec vous-même ? Etes-vous réellement certain de ne pas replonger un jour dans quelques sinistres affaires, d'être suffisamment confiant en vos capacités et attaché à ma fille pour ne pas l'entraîner dans une lente descente vers votre enfer personnel ? Etes-vous prêt à faire les efforts nécessaires à son bonheur ? Elle est à un stade de sa vie où elle souhaite se fixer. Il arrivera un moment où une vie d'amants ne lui suffira plus. Elle voudra une vie de couple et probablement un jour une vie de famille. Etes-vous prêt à faire face ? Ma fille mérite le bonheur. Elle est pleine de vie, curieuse d'esprit, avide d'expériences. Elle apprécie le calme d'une soirée autour d'un feu ou d'un jeu d'échec autant que les sorties avec ses amis… Pouvez-vous m'assurer qu'elle ne risque rien, que, comme je le ferais moi-même, vous la protègerez de tout… Même de vous si cela s'avérait nécessaire ? Quel homme êtes-vous pour ma fille, Severus Snape ? _

Franck Granger est un homme comme il en a finalement peu rencontré. Un homme pour qui il peut avoir du respect... Et dont les déductions et questions sont plus que pertinentes. Quels changements dans sa vie est-il prêt à faire pour elle ? Quel homme est-il pour elle et surtout quel homme peut-il devenir pour elle ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il est surpris par la main d'Hermione qui se pose sur son épaule.

- Severus ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Dubitative, elle l'observe un instant puis, sentant qu'elle ne tirera rien de lui, l'embrasse brièvement avant de poser une tasse de thé fumant devant lui et s'écarter quelque peu.

- J'ai besoin de ma trousse de toilette et de vêtements propres pour demain. Je transplane à la maison chercher ce dont j'ai besoin et je reviens.

A peine s'éloigne-t-elle d'un pas que déjà une main la retient.

- Reste.

Son regard noir est d'une rare intensité. Hermione décide cependant de prendre cela avec une certaine légèreté, espérant détendre cette atmosphère qui l'oppresse et dans laquelle elle se perd.

- Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant, je vais avoir besoin de tout cela. Il est hors de question que j'enfile à nouveau mes vêtements d'aujourd'hui après ma douche demain matin. Passage dans la salle de bain pour lequel j'ai besoin de quelques accessoires.

Il ne dit mot mais ne relâche pas pour autant la main sur laquelle, au contraire, il resserre sa prise.

- Etre une sorcière présente des avantages. En transplanant je n'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps.  
>- Il est minuit passé. Nous sommes donc le 25 et tu as promis de passer cette journée entière avec moi.<p>

Attendrie malgré elle, Hermione sourit.

- Voyons, ce sera tout comme. Il s'agit juste d'un aller-retour et, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment besoin de vêtements propres et quelques autres effets personnels… Notamment pour cette nuit. Il fait vraiment trop froid pour que je dorme vêtue uniquement de l'une de tes chemises.

Sans un mot, il métamorphose l'un de ses pyjamas en quelque chose de plus approprié pour la jeune femme, et nettoie les vêtements qu'elle porte encore d'un Scourgify bien maitrisé. En effet, il n'est pas des plus agréables lorsqu'il est lancé sur une personne. Elle frissonne sous le sortilège et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

- Vraiment Severus, était-ce bien nécessaire ?  
>- Tes vêtements sont propres, tu as de quoi dormir au chaud - sans compter mes bras bien entendus - et pour le reste, les "accessoires" qui te seront nécessaires demain matin il suffira de quelques sortilèges de métamorphoses. Etre sorcier présente en effet quelques avantages.<br>- N'espère pas m'amadouer ainsi. Tu agis en enfant et je ne peux porter constamment la même chose. De plus, aucun sortilège ne remplace sur le long terme un bon lavage à l'ancienne ou des objets non métamorphosés.

Le poids de son regard se fait plus fort. Elle s'inquiète à nouveau face à ce visage aimé qui se ferme. A-t-elle été insensible ? Peut-être réalise-t-elle trop tard l'importance que revêtent pour lui ces quelques jours ? Lui qui a connu si peu de noël heureux et bien trop de réveillons solitaires.

- Je… Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. J'apprécie particulièrement ce noël en ta compagnie.

C'est à présent elle qui intensifie la pression sur la main qui enserre la sienne, le pressant de comprendre.

- Il n'est pas indispensable que je me rende chez moi. Ce n'est pas gérable sur une période prolongée, mais tu as raison, pour deux jours, je peux tout à fait me contenter des possibilités offertes par quelques sorts.

Encore une fois, il ne dit mot, ne laisse rien transparaitre de ses pensées, se contentant de la fixer de son regard abyssal qui parait la transpercer et lire au plus profond de son âme.

- Severus. Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtient est un pyjama qu'il lui tend. Réticente face à son silence, elle consent toutefois à gagner la salle de bain pour se changer. Dans le reflet que lui offre le miroir, elle le voit qui l'observe, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, alors qu'elle finit d'enfiler son haut. Elle soupire. Cette soirée avait si bien commencé. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus s'est finalement déroulé sans encombre, du moins à ce qu'il lui semble, et voici que tout part de travers.

Dans la tête de Severus tout n'est que chaos, un tourbillon de pensées, de sensations, de souvenirs. Il ressasse les paroles du père d'Hermione tandis qu'il la regarde se préparer pour la nuit. Quel homme est-il pour elle ? Est-il prêt à avancer pour qu'ils puissent former un "eux" qui leur corresponde à tous deux ? Alors qu'elle cherche autour d'elle un objet à métamorphoser, et qu'il la voit se décider pour un porte-savon qui devient brosse à dent sous sa baguette, tout se met soudainement en place dans le chaos qu'est devenu son esprit.

Il accroche son regard dans le reflet du miroir et, prenant courage dans une dernière inspiration, se lance vers quelque chose qui l'effraie sans doute nettement plus que bien des situations auxquelles il a été confrontées en tant que Mangemort et espion.

- Demain matin, tu pourras transplaner chez toi afin de prendre quelques affaires, ce qui te semble nécessaire à ton confort, et…

La bouche pleine de dentifrice qu'elle prend à peine le temps de cracher dans le lavabo, elle se retourne pour lui faire face et le coupe dans sa tirade :

- Non, Severus. Je t'assure que pour deux jours je peux parfaitement me contenter de cela.

C'est à son tour de l'interrompre d'une voix où l'on sent le poids des mots. Une voix qu'elle ne peut qu'écouter. Une voix à laquelle elle répond par un battement de cœur précipité. Une voix qui a toute son attention.

- Transplaner à ton appartement prendre ce qui te parait nécessaire et laisser ce que tu auras choisi chez moi.

Un frisson la parcourt, l'instant s'étire. Elle ouvre la bouche mais ne parvient dans un premier temps à articuler un mot. Finalement, craignant que son imagination ne lui joue des tours, elle articule d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemble pas :

- P… Pardon ?

C'est à présent lui qui hésite. A-t-il mal interprété les choses ? Est-il allé trop vite ? Peut-être ne veut-elle pas, avec lui, de cette vie dont lui parlait plus tôt Franck Granger ? Rassemblant son courage et un brin d'espoir qu'il ne pensait pas avoir en lui avant de la connaitre, il réitère :

- Tu peux laisser quelques effets chez moi, si tu le souhaites. Bien entendu je ne t'obl…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la sorcière délaisse la brosse à dent, qui tombe négligemment au sol, et se jette dans ses bras, enserrant sa taille d'une étreinte puissante pour son petit gabarit. Un instant pris au dépourvu, il peine à réaliser ce que cela signifie, mais elle est entre ses bras et c'est là le plus important.

- Merci.

Ce simple mot, où transpire la tendresse, achève de le libérer. Il respire à nouveau. Il a enfin pris la bonne décision. Il ignore s'il est un homme bien pour qui que ce soit, néanmoins, pour elle, il est prêt à essayer. A prendre sa vie en main et avancer. S'il a de la place pour elle entre ses bras, dans ses pensées, au creux de son cœur, dans le berceau de rêves nouveaux, il trouvera sans mal un espace à libérer en son manoir.

Ses affaires auprès des siennes comme leurs peaux qui se touchent, leurs mains qui se mêlent, leur étreinte qui se fait charnelle. La vie lui offre un cadeau et il est enfin prêt à l'accepter et se battre pour lui… Pour elle… Hermione. Le fil de ses pensées se perd alors que sa raison chavire sous le regard chatoyant de sa compagne, son sourire mutin, sa langue taquine… Une décision, une poignée de mots, quelques affaires de plus en sa demeure… Et tellement de lumière en son cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin :<strong>Pour moi Hermione passe effectivement depuis longtemps la nuit au manoir (bien avant d'être avec Severus il lui arrivait de s'endormir sur place pendant des recherches) de manière plus ou moins occasionnelle et plus souvent depuis qu'ils ont passés le cap « physique » de leur relation mais elle n'a jamais laissé d'affaires chez lui. Elle n'a jamais osé de peur qu'il se sente piégé ou envahi et il n'a jamais proposé. Tout au plus il lui arrivait, lorsqu'elle était sûre de dormir au manoir, d'emmener une brosse à dent, une brosse à cheveux, un change et encore pas à chaque fois (comme le prouve ce soir où elle n'a rien) se sentant plus à l'aise avec un aller-retour par transplanage tant qu'il ne lui a pas donné d'indications comme quoi il n'a aucun problème avec le fait qu'elle envahisse un peu son espace. Il est tellement difficile à comprendre, à « apprivoiser » qu'elle reste hésitante sur certains sujets. Voilà, vous savez tout. Bonne fin de semaine, merci par avance pour vos reviews et à très vite !


	28. Chap 28 : Construire

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Bonjour tout le monde. Excusez-moi pour le délai de publication (encore), pas mal d'évènements se sont bousculés dernièrement et je n'ai pu passer du temps sur ma fic. Il n'y aura pas de réponses individuelles à vos reviews cette fois-ci et, encore une fois, je m'en excuse. Croyez bien que je les ai toutes appréciées et je vous en remercie infiniment. Bonne lecture !

**Une dernière chose :** Merci à Khalie ! Je n'ai pas les mots pour dire combien elle est indispensable à cette fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 :<strong>** Construire**

_**J + trois ans un mois et cinq jours !**_

Dans un premier temps, Hermione n'a osé laisser au manoir que le strict minimum : un nécessaire de toilette, un pyjama, deux paires de sous vêtements et chaussettes, un jean, un pull, un t-shirt tout simple et un petit haut plus élégant et féminin. Le tout bien rangé, confiné dans un minuscule tiroir, loin des regards. En somme, la présence de ses quelques effets est invisible. Et pourtant, bien qu'elle ne sorte de cette cachette ce dont elle a besoin que le laps de temps nécessaire à sa douche, les premières semaines tous deux ne voient que cela.

De ce fait, l'anniversaire de Severus a encore été plus maladroit que les précédents. Ils ont passé le neuf janvier en tête à tête. Toutefois, de peur de l'effrayer, Hermione n'a pas eu le courage de lui offrir un cadeau vraiment personnel. Ainsi, bien que cela manque d'originalité, le présent a consisté en un simple grimoire. Un ouvrage rare et fort intéressant bien sûr, mais loin de ce que peut représenter la chevalière. Ce que la jeune femme n'a pas réalisé, c'est que pour le sorcier, le fait qu'elle soit là et qu'elle occupe un petit tiroir dans sa chambre à coucher est plus précieux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui offrir.

Les jours passant, tous deux trouvent leurs marques et une douce routine s'installe entre recherches, colloques, quelques rares sorties en compagnie des proches d'Hermione ou en couple. Une vie normale… ou presque.

Les soirées se déroulant à l'extérieur ne sont jamais vraiment routinières. Bien sûr, certaines choses reviennent à chaque fois : elle doit invariablement batailler sec pour que Severus accepte de passer un moment avec ses amis ou sa famille, bien qu'il soit plus facile de le convaincre quand il s'agit de voir Mr ou Mme Granger. Il bougonne et traîne des pieds tout l'aller. A leur arrivée, les premières minutes sont on ne peut plus délicates. Personne n'ose vraiment s'exprimer de peur que la situation ne s'enflamme puis, doucement, un semblant d'échange s'instaure. Les banalités passées, les habitudes du groupe d'amis prennent le dessus et la conversation bat bientôt son plein. Seul Severus reste silencieux la majeure partie du temps. Il observe, écoute, retient les quelques propos acerbes qui menacent parfois de lui échapper sous peine de briser le fragile équilibre. Et, de plus en plus fréquemment, il se permet une remarque, souvent sarcastique mais toujours juste, qui ne manque pas d'une certaine forme d'humour que tous apprennent petit à petit à apprécier… Enfin presque.

Les recherches ont leur lot habituel de réussites et d'échecs. Les colloques sont, dans leur grande majorité, ennuyeux. Néanmoins, tous deux savent se divertir mutuellement, le plus souvent au dépend de leurs contemporains. Parfois, une théorie, un exposé ou une thèse, les sortent de leurs turpitudes et les encouragent à venir à la conférence suivante.

Leur vie commune se déroule globalement sans accros. Quelques disputes de temps à autre, comme pour tout couple. Rien qui ne menace le bonheur qu'ils ont su trouver, construire et jusque là entretenir.

Au fil des mois, la sorcière rentre de moins en moins dans son appartement. De ce fait, progressivement, le petit tiroir est devenu deux, bientôt rejoint par un bout de penderie, une lampe, des livres, une nouvelle paire de rideaux pour la chambre. La brosse à dent trône fièrement dans la salle de bain en compagnie de tout un tas de petites choses, tel du maquillage, du parfum etc.…

Toutefois, ce n'est qu'en avisant une boîte de tampons, négligemment abandonnée sur le bord du lavabo, côtoyant intimement sa mousse à raser, que cela frappe Severus. Elle est partout.

Il observe un instant "la chose", ne sachant trop ce qu'il attend. La voir exploser ? Disparaître ? Ou peut-être est-il sur le point d'hyperventiler ? Non, rien de tout ceci. Il n'est pas à deux doigts de la panique, ni même en colère ou outré par cette petite marque de présence typiquement féminine. Hermione est dans sa vie depuis quelques temps déjà et il ne se souvient pas avoir connu de période plus sereine. Si le mot ne lui était pas tant étranger, il pourrait presque dire qu'il est heureux.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu craindre, il ne se sent pas oppressé par sa présence. Elle respecte son besoin de solitude et son intimité. Jamais elle ne fouille dans ses effets personnels et, même si elle le presse parfois de questions, elle conserve toujours une certaine retenue quand le sujet est pour lui difficile à aborder. Elle connait les limites à ne pas dépasser… mais sait aussi les repousser. Ils ont atteint un point d'équilibre où tous deux se sentent bien malgré les concessions inhérentes à la vie à deux.

Toujours en surveillant "la chose" d'un œil, Severus entreprend de se préparer. Après avoir œuvré plus de trente heures à l'élaboration d'une potion, il a accepté non sans mal de laisser Hermione, fraîche d'une nuit de sommeil, prendre le relais pour quelques heures. Bien qu'ayant éprouvé des difficultés pour s'endormir, sachant son breuvage entre des mains autres que les siennes, force lui est d'admettre que ce temps de repos lui a été salutaire.

Tout en prenant sa douche, il respire les effluves délicats d'un savon qui, dans un autre contexte, serait susceptible de nuire à sa virilité. En attrapant sa serviette, il note la seconde, d'une couleur plus douce et cependant parfaitement accordée à la sienne. S'armant de son rasoir, il inspecte une fois de plus la fameuse petite boite. Après avoir fini sa toilette et s'être habillé, il la saisit de deux doigts et se dirige vers la chambre à coucher.

En pénétrant dans celle-ci, il ne peut que constater qu'il s'agit à présent bien plus de leur chambre que de la sienne. Les tiroirs et l'armoire peinent à contenir les effets d'Hermione en plus des siens, et une malle a pris ses quartiers au pied de la fenêtre. La pièce, bien que spacieuse, ne répond plus à leurs besoins mutuels. Il inspire, expire, fait une dernière fois le tour des lieux du regard… et tourne brusquement les talons.

Les tampons toujours tenus à bout de bras - on ne sait jamais, si cela mord ou s'avère être contagieux - Severus fait une entrée fracassante dans le laboratoire. Se délectant du cri de terreur d'Hermione, il l'observe avec satisfaction passer de la peur à la colère… Aussitôt remplacées par un visage livide et une expression de bête prise au piège alors qu'il brandit "la chose" !

C'est la sorcière qui hyperventile alors qu'il s'avance, jette un œil au contenu du chaudron, et pose brutalement la boite sur la paillasse de travail.

- N'arrête pas de tourner.  
>- Qu… Quoi ?<br>- La potion n'est pas encore stabilisée. Tourne. Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Lentement.

Trop perturbée pour réagir, la jeune femme obéit tel un automate, tout en portant son regard tantôt sur ces maudits tampons qui semblent crier leur présence, tantôt sur Severus qui paraît… étrangement froid. Elle ne sait que penser et s'auto-invective de tous les maux. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas rangé immédiatement la boîte ? Maintenant qu'elle y pense, elle s'est laissée aller. Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle ainsi pris ses aises ? Oh Merlin, elle a changé les serviettes sans lui en parler ! Pour être honnête, c'est nettement plus esthétique et harmonieux. Elle soupire de soulagement en se remémorant que pour les rideaux, elle avait obtenu son aval… et s'horrifie aussitôt en visualisant l'état de la chambre. Elle est certaine que ses quelques bijoux traînent sur la commode. Et la malle ? L'a-t-elle bien refermée ? Sous son regard inquisiteur, elle se sent soudainement à nouveau élève à Poudlard. Est-ce ainsi que va s'achever leur histoire ? Pour une foutue boîte de tampons !

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Ne cesse pas de tourner ! Lui intime-t-il dès lors qu'il la voit relâcher l'attention portée à l'expérience en cours.

Un sursaut plus tard, Hermione s'oblige à conserver à l'identique le mouvement qu'elle imprime à la potion.

- Donc, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que faisait sur le bord du lavabo - mon lavabo - "cette chose" ? Termine-t-il d'une voix où perce la désapprobation, voire le dégoût, tout en pointant du doigt l'objet de l'offense.  
>- …<p>

Oui, en voilà une bien bonne question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle été aussi négligente ? Existe-t-il seulement une bonne réponse ?

- Etait-ce à ce point compliqué que de la ranger ? A moins que tu ne penses que mon rebord de lavabo soit un endroit approprié ?

Eut-elle été moins inquiète de la tournure qu'étaient en train de prendre les choses, elle aurait pu lui répondre que cela ne s'avère pas bien différent de sa mousse à raser, ou encore qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un lieu plus incongru et inapproprié que celui où il persiste à laisser traîner ses chaussettes. Mais voilà, elle panique. Il ne passe alors du barrage de ses lèvres serrées qu'un pathétique « Non… Oui… Non ». Terriblement éloquent, n'est-ce-pas ?

Haussement de sourcil interrogateur et moue dédaigneuse finissent de la perturber, et elle de s'embrouiller.

- Je… Je veux dire non.

S'interrompant pour inspirer et tenter de se calmer, elle reprend plus posément :

- Je suis désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus.  
>- Non, en effet.<p>

C'est fou ce que trois mots, énoncés distinctement et d'un timbre à rigidifier instantanément un cadavre, peuvent avoir comme effets dévastateurs sur une personne en proie au doute.

Elle manque de renverser le chaudron, qu'il redresse d'une main, alors qu'elle imagine déjà son monde s'écrouler. Après un court moment d'abattement total, elle s'apprête à fournir foule d'arguments, plus percutants les uns que les autres, afin qu'il ne mette pas un terme irréfléchi à leur relation.

Severus se réjouit un instant du spectacle qu'elle lui offre. Oh, douce vengeance. Il hésite entre la laisser déballer le raisonnement dont il ne doute l'élaboration dans le brillant cerveau qui lui fait face, et mettre fin à son petit jeu. Sorte de punition pour avoir été aussi désinvolte avec son intérieur ! Il doit toutefois reconnaître que cela est quelque peu immature.

Finalement, c'est son stress qui le décide à parler. Car oui, Severus Snape, bien que très habile à le dissimuler, est stressé.

- Prends tes affaires.

Le ton impérieux est pareil à un coup de fouet sur un animal endormi. Hermione sort enfin de sa torpeur, son esprit se met au travail et sa langue se délie.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas me mettre à la porte comme ça ! Pour si peu ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ainsi notre histoire. J'ai eu tord, mais voyons Severus. Je…

L'ignorant complètement, ce dernier étudie la potion dont il a repris la préparation. Parvenu à la conclusion qu'il recherchait, il hoche la tête imperceptiblement avant d'ajouter :

- Nous partons dans deux heures.

Une nouvelle fois, le ton ne prête pas à la discussion. Totalement perdue, incapable de réagir, Hermione le regarde fixement avant d'avouer : « Je ne comprends pas. »

- Ça ne peut plus durer.

Elle s'en veut, voudrait retrouver la hargne qui l'habitait il y a quelques secondes encore, mais ne parvient à retenir les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Elle le connait suffisamment bien pour savoir combien il peut être intraitable, stupidement têtu et désespérément maladroit dans ses relations avec les femmes. Elle est fatiguée d'avoir l'impression d'être quasi constamment assise sur un siège éjectable, d'avancer en terrain miné où tout faux pas lui est interdit.

Cette fois-ci, Severus pâlit. Il n'est pas prêt à ça, ces larmes qui roulent sur les joues de celle qui représente tout le bonheur de sa vie. Il s'empresse donc de préciser le fond de sa pensée.

- Nous - en insistant sur le nous - partons pour le magasin de la branche mobilier de chez Boisferme. Il nous faut une nouvelle armoire pour la chambre ainsi qu'une seconde table de nuit. Peut-être également un plus grand meuble pour la salle de bain. Si tu as d'autres suggestions, je t'écoute.

Ebahie, elle scrute son visage dans l'espoir d'y discerner la vérité.

- Tu veux acheter des meubles ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Avec moi ?  
>- Evidemment, ils sont pour tes effets et doivent nous convenir à tous deux.<p>

Livide, elle répète lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe : E-vi-de-ment ?

Toujours stressé, Severus ne prête pas suffisamment attention au timbre de voix de la sorcière et, les yeux braqués sur le chaudron, ne peut lire son langage corporel. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait sans doute pas immédiatement poursuivi sur sa lancée.

- Tu peux également, si tu le souhaites, céder le bail de ton appartement. Il est ridicule de payer un loyer pour un logement où tu ne passes qu'une ou deux nuits par mois tout au plus.

- Ridicule… RIDICULE !

Cette fois-ci, le ton soudainement haut perché de la jeune femme lui fait redresser la tête et contempler l'ampleur du désastre qui l'attend. Hermione fulmine. Elle bouillonne d'une colère mal contenue. Dans son esprit, les pièces du puzzle se sont mises en place et elle comprend qu'il s'est joué d'elle.

Bien évidemment, elle est soulagée qu'une vulgaire boîte de tampons ne signe pas la fin de leur relation, mais, qu'il ait osé prendre plaisir à l'observer se décomposer et paniquer la met hors d'elle. Il tente alors de sortir du marasme où il s'enfonce, et avance prudemment quelques mots.

- Rien ne t'oblige à rendre ton appartement si tu ne le désires pas…

Bien mal lui en a pris.

- Encore heureux !

Sur ce, Hermione fait demi-tour et l'abandonne à son triste sort devant le chaudron. Non sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière elle pour faire bonne mesure.

Severus reste un moment figé. Seule sa main droite, qui continue machinalement à mélanger le breuvage qui infuse, trahit le fait qu'il n'est sous l'influence d'aucun sortilège. Et c'est probablement là le pire. Prenant conscience de la situation et craignant pour son couple, il hésite entre la potion et Hermione.

Il ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : la retenir, lui parler, la convaincre. Un simple petit mot « _reste_ » lui brûle la gorge, mais… son orgueil freine cette pulsion. Il a si souvent été rejeté. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt être reconnaissant de tous ces mois de vie qu'elle lui a offerts ? Comment réagirait-il si elle lui annonçait « _je te quitte_ » ? Serait-il capable de maintenir un masque d'indifférence en sa présence ? Il refuse de s'effondrer devant elle ! Toutefois, il ne veut pas la perdre. Sans oublier la potion.

C'est la première fois qu'ils parviennent à mener l'expérience aussi loin, et, s'ils arrivaient à la mettre au point, les retombées seraient formidables. Il y a tant en jeu. A-t-il le droit de se détourner de ce qui promet d'être la grande avancée médicale de la décennie pour une histoire de cœur ? D'ailleurs, a-t-il vraiment le droit de vivre une histoire de cœur ? Ses démons intérieurs, les vies qu'il a brisées ou prises lui soufflent que non, bien sûr que non. Le souvenir de Lily affleure à sa mémoire. Les regrets le hantent toujours. Survivrait-il au fantôme de sa relation avec Hermione ? Il en doute fortement. Entre la potion et Hermione, il hésite… vraiment.

Finalement, il se décide pour « un entre deux » et vérifie rapidement que les barrières magiques dressées autour du manoir n'ont pas été franchies. Rassuré sur ce point, il adjoint un nouveau sort, en plus de ceux déjà en place, afin d'être immédiatement averti si quiconque tente de quitter les lieux. Chose qu'il s'empresse également de rendre temporairement impossible. Evidemment, il n'aime pas l'idée de la savoir à la merci d'un potentiel agresseur, incapable de s'échapper. Néanmoins, il en a évalué les risques, qui s'avèrent on ne peut plus faibles. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas été la cible d'une quelconque attaque et il serait immédiatement prévenu si quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer le manoir, et plus encore si cela s'avérait être un succès. Il aurait alors tôt fait d'intervenir, sans oublier qu'Hermione n'est pas une mince adversaire.

Très précisément une heure et quarante deux minutes plus tard, soit le moment exact où l'état de la potion permet enfin d'appliquer un sortilège de stase, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvre avec fracas. Les vieux réflexes ayant la vie longue, Severus se retrouve en position de combat, baguette en main, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour Hermione d'éclater de rire. Incertain, il hésite une fraction de seconde avant d'abaisser son bras, ce qui renforce le rire de la jeune femme.

Passablement vexé, et quelque peu inquiet pour sa santé mentale, le sorcier l'interpelle :

- Quand tu auras fini de te gausser…  
>- Mais je t'attends mon cher rustre, lui répond-t-elle avec un sourire.<br>- Tu m'attends ? A cela il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.  
>- Oui. Ou plutôt des achats nous attendent. A moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis ? Ajoute-t-elle face à son mutisme.<br>- N… Non.

Severus qui bégaie, ce n'est pas loin d'être une première. Autant dire qu'elle est fière d'elle-même.

- Bien ! Tapant dans ses mains, elle fait demi-tour et s'élance hors du laboratoire.

Interloqué, il lui emboite le pas et, chose qui ne lui arrive jamais mais traduit combien son trouble est grand, trébuche sur une dalle inégale du sol, alors qu'Hermione ajoute :

- Et dépêche toi, il faut que je sois au bureau des hiboux postaux avant dix-huit heures si je veux que mon pli spécial parte ce soir.  
>- Pli spécial ?<p>

Cette fois-ci, il est définitivement perdu.

- Oui, un pli spécial. Se retournant, elle le jauge du regard avant de poursuivre. Tu ne sais donc pas que les résiliations de bail ne peuvent être envoyées par hiboux classiques ?  
>- Tu résilies ton bail ?<p>

Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, elle précise : "Oui, sauf si tu persistes à te transformer en idiot. D'ailleurs, les bras ballants, tu es nettement moins sexy."  
>- Sexy ? L'interroge-t-il avec toujours autant d'incrédulité et, peut-être, une pointe de fierté toute masculine.<br>- Et idiot. Oui.

Voilà pour sa très brève superbe, il fronce les sourcils tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, pour reprendre l'adjectif dont tu sembles friande. Nous étions fâchés. Ma surprise est compréhensible. Tu rends ton appartement alors qu'il y a moins de deux heures tu menaçais de me quitter.

Cette fois-ci, elle décide de lui faire totalement face.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir proféré de tels propos. Et, de mon point de vue, nous n'avons jamais été en froid. Tu hurles, je hurle, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Cela n'empêche pas d'avancer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me faufiler hors du manoir et de ta vie à la première dispute venue !

Se sentant à présent effectivement stupide, Severus s'efforce de reprendre constance et annule discrètement le sort d'alarme placé très récemment sur sa demeure. Afin de détourner l'attention de la jeune femme, il reprend :

- Et maintenant tu… emménages ?

Il n'est pas parvenu à gommer totalement le doute et l'espoir dans le ton de sa voix mais, étrangement, vu le sourire qu'elle lui tend, il s'en moque. Il n'est pas une machine. Un être froid dont l'indifférence envers autrui n'a d'égal que le tranchant de sa langue assassine. Il est un homme. Un homme avec ses peurs, ses doutes, ses failles. Un homme qui, malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu et son self-control chevillé au corps, ne peut empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'emballer, alors que la femme qui lui a ouvert les portes d'un nouveau monde dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Et, tout homme qu'il est, il ne peut contenir les tremblements de la main qu'il appose sur la joue tendue vers lui, lorsque, dans un tendre sourire et les yeux encrés aux siens, elle ajoute :

- Bien sûr que j'emménage. Je t'aime.

Dans un souffle, il murmure des mots qu'elle seule peut entendre, avant de l'embrasser avec un mélange de tendresse et de passion dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. En un baiser, en une pensée, son univers s'éclaircit encore un peu plus. Elle emménage chez lui, avec lui… Chez eux.

Chez eux…

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin :<strong> Pour info j'ai choisi effectivement que Severus se rase à la manière moldue (bien qu'il utilise surement une mousse à raser de son invention) et Hermione des tampons là encore moldus. Ils viennent tous deux de ce monde et je les imagine en avoir gardé certaines habitudes. Bien sûr ils connaissent les sorts permettants de se passer des manières moldues et n'hésitent pas à en faire usage en cas de besoin.

J'espère que les jours à venir seront plus calmes et me laisseront la possibilité de vous répondre individuellement tout en m'occupant de la fic. En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année (et une bonne année si je ne publie pas d'ici là).

Autre petite chose, pour celles d'entre vous qui comprennent l'anglais je vous recommande la fic « Untouched » par AnetteS. Elle est en cours de publication, il est vrai que les chapitres ne sont pas mis en ligne très régulièrement mais cette fic est à mon avis un vrai petit bijou. J'en suis fan. Elle vient de mettre en ligne le chapitre 13, magnifique de sensibilité. Je préfère prévenir elle est « M », le début est assez dur mais après… elle traite d'un sujet difficile avec beaucoup de tact, de délicatesse et laisse évoluer ses personnages d'une manière que je trouve juste. Bref je la conseille.


	29. Chap 29 : L'annonce

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Bonne année à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre 29, j'admets il est court mais bon c'est toujours mieux que rien non ? Et promis le prochain sera plus long. Comme toujours merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me laisser une review, elles sont toujours très appréciées En attendant : bonne lecture et tout plein de bonnes choses pour cette année qui commence.

**Une dernière chose :** Khalie : Merci ! Je ne sais plus comment remercier ma géniale bêta mais le cœur y est assurément.

SNT59 : Mdr, oui Severus est Monsieur Romantique par excellence ^^

Amber1994 : Je sais que mes mises en lignes sont de plus en plus espacées alors que je devrai les accélérer, j'en suis désolée. J'essaye pourtant. J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées pour toi également. Si tu as eu le temps d'y jeter un œil, as-tu aimé « untouched » ? A bientôt et merci encore pour ta review.

Lessa : Merci ! Ce chapitre est différent du précédent mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. A très vite… J'espère ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 :<strong>** L'annonce**

_**J + trois ans sept mois et un jour !**_

Tout concourt à ce que ce jeudi ensoleillé soit agréable. Six mois se sont écoulés depuis qu'ils ont officiellement pris la décision de vivre ensemble et personne n'en est mort. Le manoir tient encore debout, Cassandre ne tempête ni plus ni moins. Leur entreprise est florissante. Bref, l'apocalypse n'a pas eu lieu.

Bien sûr, certains journaux, et surtout certaines journalistes, ont voulu faire de l'événement leurs choux gras. Mais cela n'a pas vraiment duré. Leur histoire est déjà du réchauffé. Tout le monde, ou presque, sait depuis bien des lunes qu'Hermione Granger passe ses journées et ses nuits en compagnie du mystérieux, mais non moins célèbre Severus Snape. Qui, ceci dit en passant, n'espère qu'une chose : l'anonymat, si tant est que cela soit encore possible…

Le couple, bien qu'adepte des étincelles, tient le balai. A dire vrai, fort heureusement qu'ils sont tous deux entiers de caractère, sans quoi l'un aurait immanquablement privé l'autre d'une partie non négligeable de sa personnalité. Leur activité battant son plein, leur premier anniversaire est presque passé inaperçu. Ils n'ont rien fait de particulier, ni dîner romantique, ni cadeau, ni sortie, juste des chaudrons autour desquels s'activer et des potions à livrer. En réalité, ils ont bien - à leur manière - célébré cette date. Dès que les potions l'ont permis, à chaque temps de repos, ils ont partagé un moment d'intimité… on ne peut plus passionné. Le laboratoire : paillasse et mur le bureau : mobilier et tapis la bibliothèque : étagère et fauteuil. Sans oublier le classique lit, l'enivrante douche et la cuisine, qui ont également subis leurs assauts. Après _l'interlude cuisine_, ils ont dû rester cantonnés aux pièces interdites à Cassandre, celle-ci ayant frisé l'apoplexie quand elle les a surpris en pleine action sur SON plan de travail. A côté de cela, une certaine routine s'est installée.

Bien que son regard ne quitte le grimoire qu'elle tient en main, Hermione n'en lit pas un mot. Son esprit s'égare vers les plaisirs simples qui composent sa vie.

Se réveiller entres ses bras, le rythme des battements de son cœur réconfortant sous ses doigts, le souffle de sa respiration à peine audible, rassurant, tranquille. Se réveiller et se savoir à sa place, chez elle, chez eux.

Et ce sentiment de plénitude ne la quitte pas, quand bien même Severus, éternel lève-tôt, la devance à la salle de bain et vaque à ses ablutions. Car alors le murmure de l'eau la berce. Elle le sait là. Tout près. Encore et toujours.

Si toutefois Morphée l'a trop bien accueillie au pays des songes, il lui suffit de pénétrer la salle d'eau pour s'emplir de sa présence, de son odeur. Et elle sait. Elle sait que toujours il l'attend pour le petit déjeuner. Parfois bougonnant sur le côté tardif de son réveil, et néanmoins toujours là. Pour elle.

Levant les yeux du livre qui lui sert d'alibi, elle se perd dans la contemplation de l'homme dont elle partage la vie. Complexe, entier, fort, fragile, doux, passionné, froid, dur, tendre à ses heures, et bien d'autres choses encore…. Lui, tout simplement lui.

Alors qu'il la fait cible d'un œil inquisiteur, Hermione se réfugie à nouveau à l'abri de quelques pages de l'ouvrage, tout en laissant son esprit dériver vers ce regard noir et profond. Son regard. La force qui l'habite alors qu'il se perd dans l'ambre du sien. La crainte qu'elle seule est autorisée à y lire, parfois, alors qu'il doute et n'ose la toucher de peur de la voir disparaître.

L'incrédulité mêlée de bonheur qui y perce alors qu'il se réveille et la contemple, étonné qu'elle soit là, encore et toujours.

La noirceur qui y transparait les mauvais jours et avec laquelle elle a appris à composer.

Et mille autres choses. L'intelligence, la curiosité, la moquerie, la tristesse, la mélancolie, la passion…

Oui, mille autres petites choses qui font écho à sa voix tantôt douce, tantôt fervente, tantôt forte, tantôt murmure, tantôt lame, tantôt caresse, mais invariablement féroce dans sa possessivité, alors qu'une litanie sans fin s'échappe de ses lèvres : "mienne". Mot à lui seul porteur de toute la force de son amour alors qu'il la fait sienne, encore et toujours.

Hermione frissonne, resserrant imperceptiblement la prise de ses mains sur le grimoire, alors qu'elle revit la puissance de ses étreintes, qui n'ont d'équivalent que la tendresse qu'il sait aussi y insuffler. Par Aphrodite, ce qu'elle peut aimer cet homme.

Dissimulée derrière l'épaisseur du livre dont elle serait bien en peine d'énoncer le titre, et à plus forte raison d'en résumer le contenu, elle pense à tout cela et bien plus encore. En ce jeudi ensoleillé, à la lumière du passé, elle a tout pour être heureuse, en paix. Et pourtant...

Les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux n'ont pas la couleur du bonheur et l'étau qui lui enserre le cœur répond à sa peur, sa douleur. Depuis son réveil, son esprit est en ébullition. Comment n'a-t-il pas perçu son désarroi ? Lui qui sait si bien la lire. Comment ne peut-il pas voir qu'elle suffoque ? Est-elle si bonne comédienne qu'il ne devine ses tourments intérieurs ? Plus sûrement, a-t-il décidé de la laisser venir à lui. Ils ont si souvent tiré, à tort, des conclusions hâtives.

Mais voilà, pour une fois elle ne veut pas faire ce pas. Sa décision est prise, rien ne la changera. Elle veut lui laisser le choix de rester… de partir. Et ce savoir la déchire. Entre joie et désespoir. Comment peut-elle aborder, avec une telle conclusion, un sujet auquel ils n'ont jamais vraiment songé ? Comment peut-elle lui dire, alors qu'elle s'étouffe sur les mots qui ne veulent sortir ?

Cela fait très précisément sept heures et vingt-quatre minutes que, repliée sur elle-même, elle cherche dans la douceur des souvenirs la force de dévoiler ce qui l'habite. Le courage de parler et de le laisser décider s'il veut, ou non, encore de ce tout qu'ils forment depuis seize mois.

Elle sait qu'à l'instant où elle se confessera, se confiera, l'équilibre fragile et merveilleux qu'ils ont atteint tous deux volera en éclats. Elle se raccroche à ces derniers moments de calme, de plénitude, dans lesquels elle est plongée malgré sa tempête personnelle. Elle se repait de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de sa présence. Elle songe garder son secret un peu plus longtemps, mais… Non. Sept heures et trente-six minutes, c'est déjà trop. C'est trahir un peu plus sa confiance.

A cette pensée, elle rassemble tout le courage qu'elle peut trouver, hésite à se lancer, pour la millième fois peut-être… Se tait.

Il se lève. Quelques notes et sa tasse de thé en main, le voici qui se dirige vers le laboratoire. Elle ne comprend ce qu'il lui dit, ses mots qu'il lui tend.

Elle se raidit, suffoque, se crispe et dans un souffle à peine perceptible, sent les mots passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Déjà, elle veut les retenir, revenir en arrière, ravaler ce flot de quelques syllabes qui creusent un abîme sans fond. Trop tard.

Son murmure résonne dans le silence de leur échange, sonne comme un cri alors qu'elle l'observe se figer. Pour ne pas voir le désastre, elle ferme les yeux sur une ultime image de bonheur : lui, avant qu'il ne se retourne… Elle peut encore prétendre qu'il esquisse un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin :<strong> J'espère comme toujours vous mettre en ligne le chapitre suivant prochainement. De toute façon le compte à rebours est enclenché, il faut vraiment que j'accélère les mises en lignes car apparemment petit bout ne tardera plus tellement même si j'en saurai plus jeudi. Je vais me répéter par rapport à mes derniers blablas (et sur le suivant si j'en ai le temps) mais si vous n'avez pas de mes nouvelles pendant quelques temps ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne sera pas à cause de l'abandon de la fic mais pour séjour à la maternité et gros manque de sommeil. Plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci, ça passera peut-être avant le grand chamboulement mais comme la décision de la date de l'accouchement ne m'appartient pas je ne promets rien si ce n'est que vous aurez à un moment ou un autre la fin de ma fic. A bientôt donc !


	30. Chap 30 : Réaction

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je n'ai toujours pas accouché mais pas mal de détails à gérer et plus de difficultés à m'assoir devant mon pc (le portable n'est pas utilisable actuellement malheureusement) d'où ce délai assez long entre les chapitres 29 et 30 ainsi que le fait que je ne réponde pas individuellement à vos reviews cette fois-ci. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Elles m'ont toutes fait un immense plaisir et je vous remercie mille fois pour le temps que vous avez bien voulu consacrer à leur écriture. En attendant de vous retrouver avec le chapitre final je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !

**Une dernière chose :** Merci à Khalie pour son travail de bêta toujours aussi soigné.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 :<strong>** Réaction**

_**J + trois ans sept mois, un jour et un tremblement de terre !**_

A l'instant où elle libère ces quelques syllabes, Hermione voit Severus se figer. Cette poignée de secondes semble durer une éternité alors que résonnent quatre petits mots qui emplissent tout l'espace : "Tu vas être papa".

Comme au ralenti, elle contemple la chute de la tasse que tenait le sorcier. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle veut cajoler une autre image de lui, prétendre qu'il va lui tendre un sourire… Le temps reprend sa course folle alors que la porcelaine se fracasse au sol. Par un suprême effort de volonté, elle rouvre les yeux juste à temps pour le voir quitter la pièce. Il ne s'est pas retourné. Il n'a pas dit un mot. Il n'a pas esquissé un geste vers elle. Il n'a pas souri. Son univers est aussi dévasté que le spectacle qu'offre les restes de tasse éparpillés au sol, ses illusions de bonheur noyées comme les dalles de pierre qui baignent dans le thé. Elle a mal. Elle pleure.

Sans perdre de vue la porte close du laboratoire, elle se remémore son intelligence, sa culture, sa curiosité d'esprit qui ne manque jamais de la stimuler, son entêtement, la barrière qu'il dresse entre le monde et lui, mais surtout, elle songe à tout ce qui a été et ne sera plus. Toutes ces petites choses qu'elle est seule à connaitre.

Ses trop rares sourires, la tendresse qu'il laisse parfois entrevoir, la trace de l'oreiller sur sa joue et ses cheveux emmêlés qui lui barrent le regard au réveil, les joutes verbales dans lesquelles il les entraine et qui la laissent tantôt en colère tantôt hilare. La main qu'il lui tend et mêle à la sienne quand il lui lit un passage particulièrement intéressant d'un grimoire. Son humour délicieusement sarcastique dont elle apprécie la singulière saveur. Sa relaxation, son visage dénué de tension lorsque, assis entre ses jambes au pied du fauteuil, il savoure les doigts féminins qu'elle passe entre ses cheveux, massant son cuir chevelu. Sa fragilité et sa force, ses attentions parfois maladroites, la rudesse qu'il met dans sa manière de lui prendre un chaudron trop lourd afin de masquer sa gêne. Le tic qui agite son index droit quand il devient nerveux… La passion qui embrase son regard quand il lui fait l'amour, ses hésitations aussi parfois… et tant d'autres choses encore qui le rendent unique et fabuleux à ses yeux, parfaitement imparfait.

Une partie d'elle espère encore le voir revenir, mais elle sait qu'il n'en sera rien. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle le connait. Elle devine sa peur, bientôt remplacée par de l'orgueil mal placé, son sentiment d'être piégé, peut-être même de la culpabilité. Fou qu'il est, il se peut qu'il se sente coupable de la lier d'une telle manière à lui. Un enfant. Oui, il est capable de se reprocher tellement de choses. Elle l'aime, elle est heureuse avec lui, néanmoins elle a toujours eu conscience qu'il n'a pas mis tous ses démons derrière lui. Elle ne peut mener ce combat à ses côtés. Si elle veut pouvoir espérer une vie de couple - oserait-elle même le penser, une vie de famille - où tous ont leur place et où aucun d'entre eux ne se consume pour le bonheur de l'autre, il doit faire cette partie du chemin seul. Il a déjà eu trop d'obligations, trop de promesses, de serments à tenir, trop d'hommes dont il a été le pion. Il doit revenir seul vers elle… ou pas du tout.

Elle peut lui dire, lui montrer, lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il évoque et provoque chez elle, à quel point elle le trouve merveilleux malgré ses défauts… S'il ne le croit pas lui-même, s'il ne peut accepter qu'elle l'aime pour ce qu'il est, s'il ne peut comprendre qu'il a le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, s'il ne peut se pardonner lui-même des choix et des fautes qu'il est le seul à encore se reprocher, s'il ne peut voir plus loin que le passé, s'il ne peut considérer tout ce qu'il a accompli dans son ensemble, le mal comme le bien, cela est vain.

Hagard, il erre un temps dans les couloirs du manoir. Il suffoque. Un étau lui enserre la poitrine. Il vacille, prend appui sur le mur, manque s'effondrer. Une main sur le torse, essayant vainement de contrôler son souffle et les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il prend la direction du parc. Les pierres qui l'entourent renforcent son impression d'être pris au piège. Tout tourbillonne. Lui, habituellement si maître de lui-même, panique. Il ne sait que faire ni que penser. Il a besoin d'air et se raccroche à ce fait pour ne pas perdre pied. Le reste peut attendre.

Enfin, sa main trouve la poignée, et ses doigts tremblants s'en saisissent avec peine. Il maudit sa nervosité, pour ne pas dire la terreur qui le comprime, son corps qui le trahit. La porte pivote sur ses gonds : l'air. Il reste là, une main de chaque côté du chambranle, tête basse, visage dissimulé par la barrière que forme au monde ses cheveux corbeau, à inspirer frénétiquement pendant de longues minutes. La panique reflue lentement à un niveau plus gérable. La colère, elle, monte.

Ils ont juste atteint un point d'équilibre. Comment peut-elle lui faire ça ? Un enfant ! Est-il seulement de lui ? Rapidement, il écarte cette pensée. Il est en proie à bien des tourments mais ne peut s'abaisser à envisager cela. Elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Il en est convaincu et c'est bien l'une des seules certitudes qui lui reste. Il faut qu'il s'éloigne. A nouveau, il étouffe.

Sans même prendre le temps de refermer derrière lui ou de prendre sa cape, il se met en marche. Droit devant lui, qu'importe la direction, la destination n'est pas le but. Juste s'éloigner, marcher, respirer.

Son enfance lui revient par saccades. Une succession de flashs, tous plus désagréables et déprimants les uns que les autres. Au milieu de ce maelstrom de mauvais souvenirs, trône celui de son père. Comment pourrait-il être une personne sur qui un enfant puisse compter, par qui il puisse être aimé, lui qui n'a qu'un pitoyable individu pour figure paternelle ? D'ailleurs, un père, qu'est-ce ? Pour lui, cela prend l'image d'un homme dur, impitoyable, adepte de la boisson à ses trop nombreuses heures sombres, les rudoyant sans cesse lui et sa mère. Sa mère… Il hésite souvent entre l'aimer et la détester. Elle était sorcière, l'autre un simple moldu… elle aurait dû pouvoir les défendre tous deux, se protéger, et se faisant épargner ces atrocités à son fils. Il sait pourtant qu'il est injuste. Elle était souffrante. Sa magie n'était pas… Mais tout de même, elle aurait pu partir ! Non ?

Il offre au ciel son visage en quête d'une improbable réponse à ses tourments. Rien n'en ressort, bien sûr. Suivant son impulsion du moment, Severus transplane jusqu'aux abords d'un bar peu avenant de sa connaissance. Cela sied à son humeur. De multiples recoins s'offrent à lui, peu de lumière et personne pour venir le déranger. Ruminant ses sombres pensées, il avale whisky pur feu sur whisky pur feu. Un enfant…

Comment peut-il oser vouloir amener sur terre un petit être et fonder une famille, lui qui n'en a jamais eue et en a tant détruites. Bien sûr, il a tenté de se racheter, de corriger ses erreurs et d'aider à vaincre les horreurs qu'il a contribué à créer et auxquelles il a participé dans sa jeunesse. Cependant, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il est devenu Mangemort par choix. A l'époque, personne ne l'y a forcé. Il y a été incité, certes, mais au final c'est lui qui a décidé et scellé son sort. Lui encore qui a révélé la prophétie… détruit Lily. Lui, toujours lui.

Il n'est pas le seul sorcier à avoir eu une enfance et une adolescence difficile, cela ne peut en aucun cas constituer une excuse. D'autres sont passés par là et n'ont pas suivi la même voie. Il a eu le choix. Il aurait pu essayer d'améliorer le monde, changer les choses mais il s'est laissé séduire par un discours de domination, de vengeance, un discours qui appelle à verser le sang. Il a été faible. Il est faible. Son père avait raison sur au moins un point : il ne vaut pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien. En tout cas, il est certain qu'aucun enfant ne devrait l'avoir pour père, et qu'en aucun cas Hermione ne devrait être liée à lui pour le reste de leur vie. Elle mérite mieux… l'enfant aussi.

Au onzième verre, son esprit n'est plus aussi affuté qu'à l'accoutumée. Néanmoins, dans un éclair de lucidité, il réalise que tout comme son père honni, il noie ses problèmes, ses inquiétudes et ses sources d'angoisse ou de mécontentement dans l'alcool.

Cela a sur lui l'effet d'un électrochoc. Pris d'une soudaine rage contre lui-même et ses faiblesses, il raffermit sa prise sur son verre et le brise. Les plaies qu'il s'inflige, se faisant, ne calment en rien son ire. Il jette la bouteille contre le mur le plus proche et, tout en regardant s'écouler le liquide moiré et son sang, prend sa décision. Il est certain qu'il ne peut être un bon père. Son attitude actuelle et la marque sur son bras en sont les preuves accablantes, s'il en fallait. Il quitte les lieux sans un regard en arrière et part cuver dans le parc où il jouait enfant avec Lily.

Hermione, bien qu'inquiète, parviendra à s'endormir cette nuit-là, seule dans leur lit soudainement trop grand, les aménagements de la chambre à coucher semblant la narguer. Le lendemain matin, sa mine révèle tout de ses tourments. Ses yeux rougis et bouffis, son visage ravagé… Elle n'est pas loin d'être dévastée, mais tente à tout prix de conserver un brin d'espoir. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? Peut-être Severus va-t-il revenir et lui dire que tout va bien. Qu'il est heureux. Le regard perdu dans le lointain, son front appuyé contre la fenêtre en quête de fraîcheur, elle a conscience que les chances que cela arrive sont minces. Mais c'est là tout ce qu'il lui reste.

Lorsqu'elle gagne la cuisine, le sorcier est déjà là. Les cheveux emmêlés, le visage, les mains et les vêtements maculés de terre, l'haleine aux relents d'alcool, tout dans son allure laisse deviner qu'il n'a pas eu une nuit très reposante. Les bras croisés sur son torse, adossé sur une chaise, les jambes étendues et relevées, les pieds posés sur la table de la cuisine, il la toise d'un regard sombre, indéchiffrable.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Hermione se raidit, choisit finalement de s'assoir et tire sans un mot sa chaise. Une fois installée, elle se retient à grand peine d'agripper à pleine main la table et décide de le laisser parler. Elle se contente de soutenir son regard, mais n'a pas longtemps à attendre.

- Tout est fini entre nous.

Cinq mots. Voilà tout ce qu'elle obtient. Sa respiration coupée ne lui permet pas de prendre immédiatement la parole. Son esprit essaye d'intégrer ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Perturbé par son absence de réactions, Severus décide finalement d'étayer son point de vue de sa voix velours qui n'en est que plus définitive, sans appel, tranchante et destructrice.

- Notre histoire est une aberration qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer.

Voyant qu'elle ne le contredit pas, il poursuit avec plus d'éloquence qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il pensait qu'elle aurait tenté, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de le faire changer d'avis. N'a-t-il donc jamais compté ?

- Tu es source de vie et moi un fossoyeur, le bras armé de la mort.

A cela elle rit. Un rire triste et sans joie auquel il ne sait lui-même comment réagir.

- Tu donnes dans le mélodramatique maintenant ?  
>- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?<br>- Non, pas vraiment. Mais ne vois-tu pas le ridicule de la situation ? Source de vie, fossoyeur… Honnêtement je ne porterais pas la vie sans ta contribution, ce qui nous rend au même niveau de ce point de vue là. Quant au second… Ne sois pas naïf !  
>- Naïf ? S'exclame-t-il, offusqué.<br>- Oui, naïf. La guerre… J'ai tué également, Severus. Je ne suis pas une brebis immaculée.  
>- Tu compares ce qui n'est pas comparable.<p>

Lassée, elle se lève et s'agenouille à ses côtés tout en se saisissant d'une de ses mains.

- Severus, ne vois-tu pas ce qui s'offre à nous ? Je sais bien que nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants à ce stade de notre relation, mais je t'aime et je crois que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Nous pourrions construire quelque chose de fabuleux, une extension de ce bonheur que nous avons déjà.

Si proche de lui, elle le trouble. Il ne supporte pas ce regard qui sonde le sien et atteint son cœur. Il sait qu'elle s'obstinera. C'est une battante. Il aime cela chez elle, mais là… Non, il ne peut pas être faible. Il sait qu'il a raison, qu'il sera un père abominable qui les rendra tous malheureux. Il doit être ferme et ne pas se faire d'illusion. Avec ses belles paroles, ses déclarations d'amour, elle pourrait le faire douter, lui faire miroiter un avenir accueillant, doux et chaleureux… La chute n'en sera que plus dure lorsqu'elle se rendra compte de son erreur et partira avec l'enfant, le laissant seul. Il vaut mieux tuer l'espoir tout de suite et faire cesser cette mascarade sans retour possible.

Brusquement, il arrache sa main à la sienne, une expression de dégoût peinte sur le visage. Sa voix est dure, sèche, cassante lorsqu'il s'exprime.

- Tsss, quelle sotte tu fais. Par égard pour les quelques plaisirs charnels dont tu m'as gratifié, je voulais t'épargner la réalité, mais puisque tu insistes…

Abasourdie par ce changement de ton et ses paroles qui se veulent déjà blessantes, la rabaissant presque au rang de putain, elle le fixe d'un regard quelque peu perdu.

- Si tu décides de garder cette chose, grand bien t'en fasse. Néanmoins, qu'il soit clair pour toi que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce bâtard. La simple pensée que tu donnes naissance à un morveux que tu prétends être le mien me dégoute. Tu me donnes la nausée. Et regarde-toi là, assise par terre, avec tes grands yeux écarquillés. Pathétique, tu es vraiment pathétique.

Il n'en pense pas un mot, bien sûr. Il veut juste qu'elle parte. La chasser avant qu'elle ne le quitte en réalisant l'énormité qu'elle a commise, qu'il n'est qu'un monstre. La chasser avant d'être meurtri encore une fois. Et il réussit encore mieux qu'il ne l'a escompté.

Blessée au-delà des mots, la douleur qui vrille son regard alors qu'elle se redresse manque faire supplier le sorcier. Et lorsque d'une voix glaciale elle s'adresse à lui, il ne la reconnait pas.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Severus, car il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Je ne t'imposerai pas de vivre avec moi ou notre enfant, car oui, contrairement à ce que tu as osé insinuer, il s'agit bien du tien, mais si tu reviens sur ta décision et que tu t'excuses, je suis prête à te laisser une chance.

Une chance ? Elle est prête à lui laisser la possibilité de s'excuser et à demeurer avec lui ? Alors peut-être que… Non ! Non, fou qu'il est, il a failli céder et lui révéler la vérité. Barricadant ses émotions derrière un mur infranchissable, il se répète que c'est mieux ainsi. Il ne peut pas être égoïste et profiter de ce qu'elle lui offre. Ce serait cruel pour elle et l'enfant. Oui, ils seront bien mieux sans lui. Mais pourquoi cela sonne-t-il aussi faux à ses propres oreilles ? Pourquoi souffre-t-il autant ? Il n'a pas le loisir de prolonger cette introspection qu'elle reprend encore plus froidement :

- Bien, je ne t'importunerai donc pas. Je vais de ce pas faire mes bagages. Dans une heure, je serai partie et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Ceci dit, Severus, ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter mon enfant. Car à présent il s'agit de mon enfant. Tu n'as plus un mot à dire le concernant. Tu perds à cet instant tous tes droits. Quant à moi, je ne m'abaisserai pas à te haïr. Tu ne fais simplement plus partie de mon monde. Tu n'existes plus. Adieu Severus.

La souffrance qui le submerge est insupportable. Il croyait connaitre la douleur, il croyait que rien ne pourrait être pire que Lily… Combien il a tort ! Il ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi. Il n'a pas le choix, mais… Alors que, sans plus ni le regarder ni lui parler, elle franchit la porte de la cuisine, il se lève brutalement, renversant sa chaise au passage. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'est pas prêt à la voir disparaitre. Il doit la revoir, encore une fois, juste une, oui juste une. Désespéré, le sorcier en vient à s'exprimer sur la seule possibilité qui lui vient en tête à cet instant-là.

- Tu sembles oublier un peu vite que tu travailles ici !

Elle se fige, pivote lentement pour lui faire face et, plantant l'ambre flamboyant de son regard dans le sien, le toise.

- Ma démission me paraissait évidente. Si tu veux que les choses soient faites de manière plus formelle, bien. Je démissionne. Tu auras le document en faisant trace sur ton bureau avant que je ne parte. Je ne devrais pas avoir de difficulté particulière à trouver un autre poste et, en attendant, j'ai suffisamment d'économies pour vivre sereinement. Plus rien ne me rattache à ce lieu à présent.

Non, cela ne va pas. Cela ne va pas du tout. Elle doit rester. Non, elle doit partir. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Son cœur qui cogne avec force bourdonne à ses oreilles et l'empêche de penser correctement. Il a besoin de plus de temps.

- Nous nous sommes tous deux engagés à livrer la potion en cours. Elle est délicate, et comme tu le sais, je ne peux achever cette commande seul. Et tu ne me laisses pas le temps de trouver quelqu'un de compétent pour te remplacer. Sans même parler du fait qu'il s'agit d'un breuvage de notre invention à tous deux, qui a certes été breveté, mais dont la composition n'a pas été rendue publique. Cela m'obligera à former entièrement la personne amenée à prendre ta place. Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons déjà perçu une grosse somme d'argent ? Le minimum à faire et d'honorer jusqu'au bout notre contrat envers le client. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne te sentes au-dessus de cela.

Elle s'est interdite de s'effondrer devant lui, interdite de lui montrer à quel point elle a mal, raison pour laquelle elle a tenu son discours au plus court avant de partir. La colère qui la submerge rend les choses plus faciles. Comment ose-t-il ! N'en a-t-il donc pas fais assez ? Il ne sera pas dit qu'Hermione Granger ne respecte pas ses engagements.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je pars. Définitivement. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. Cependant tu as raison sur un point. J'ai également apposé ma signature au bas de ce contrat je m'acquitterai donc de celui-ci.

L'étau qui oppresse le sorcier se relâche quelque peu. Elle ne va pas disparaitre. Pas tout de suite.

- Toutefois, je ne resterai pas ici. Je reviendrai uniquement dans trois jours pour la phase finale de la potion. Entre temps tu peux t'en arranger sans moi. A moins bien sûr que cela soit au-delà de tes capacités…

Cette petite pique à l'effet escompté. Il ne discute pas davantage. Elle peut enfin quitter la pièce et ne plus le voir. La porte qui se referme derrière elle sonne comme le point de non-retour. Severus, en conflit avec lui-même, demeure là, à contempler le panneau de bois tandis qu'Hermione entreprend de faire disparaitre toute trace de sa présence en ces lieux.

Rien ne sera plus pareil au Manoir. Une chape de silence s'abat sur celui-ci alors que la sorcière passe les barrières magiques et transplane au loin. Dans un élan de rage, Severus détruit la cuisine. Elle est à présent aussi ravagée que son cœur. Tel un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, il s'effondre et reste là, au milieu des gravats, seul. Elle a emporté la vie avec elle, ne laissant que le désespoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin :<strong>Oui, je suis très méchante… J'assume. Ne me détestez pas, il reste un chapitre ^^ Je vous dis donc une dernière fois : à bientôt pour la suite ! Et merci par avance pour vos reviews si je me retrouve dans l'incapacité d'y répondre (et oui je croise les doigts pour accoucher rapidement, je n'en peux plus). Bonne fin de semaine.


	31. Chap 31 : La fin d'une ère

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Il s'est fait attendre mais le voici le voilà le dernier chapitre de « Confessions autour d'un chaudron » ! Je m'excuse bien évidemment pour le temps écoulé entre la publication de l'avant-dernier chapitre et celui-ci mais je suis certaine que vous voudrez bien me pardonner, entre temps un petit garçon a pointé le bout de son adorable nez ^^ Il n'y aura pas de réponses individuelles à vos nombreuses reviews, qui pourtant m'ont fait un immense plaisir, car sinon je pense que vous aurez ce chapitre dans… longtemps. Je m'efforcerai par contre de répondre à vos reviews pour celui-ci (je ne garantis pas la rapidité de la réponse par contre, désolée). Ce ne sera possible que pour celles qui sont connectées en laissant leur review et acceptent les messages privés pour les autres auxquelles je n'aurai pas moyen de répondre : par avance merci. Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !

**Une dernière chose :** Merci une dernière fois à Khalie. Vous pouvez lui faire une standing-ovation, sans elle je ne sais pas où en serait cette fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 :<strong>** La fin d'une ère**

_**J + trois ans, sept mois et quatre jours !**_

Une fois partie, elle ne l'a effectivement plus vu durant les trois jours suivants. Réfugiée chez ses parents, à l'abri dans sa chambre d'enfant, elle repense avec amertume à tous ses rêves de petite fille. Oui, elle est une sorcière et une femme accomplie, respectée par ses pairs au niveau de sa carrière, mais pour ce qui est du sentimental… Il ne reste rien. Severus a dévasté son cœur, ses espoirs. Sur son lit, elle pleure, une main berçant son ventre, sur ce qui a été, ce qui aurait pu être et ce qui ne sera plu.

Ces trois mêmes jours, le sorcier les a passés entre son laboratoire, sa bouteille de whisky pur feu et le parc où il a connu Lily. Malheureusement, le souvenir de la jeune femme ne lui est d'aucun secours. Il n'a pas de réponse. Au troisième levé de soleil, il se contemple sans joie dans le miroir et se convainc de prendre une douche. Il ne peut pas laisser paraitre sa souffrance, il ne peut pas être faible. Après avoir avalé quelques potions, il est prêt.

Hermione se traine jusqu'à la fenêtre après une nuit blanche et, observant l'aube dérouler ses couleurs, sait qu'elle n'a plus le choix. Il est temps.

A l'heure dite, il sent les barrières du manoir vibrer, se plier et céder, libérant un passage avant d'aussitôt se refermer. Elle est là.

- Severus.  
>- Hermione.<p>

Raides dans leur douleur, ce bref salut est déjà presque trop. Leurs regards s'accrochent un court instant avant de se détourner, fuir la souffrance de l'autre et dissimuler la sienne. Sans plus une parole, chacun perdu dans son monde, ses souvenirs, ses désillusions et ses regrets, ils œuvrent en parfaite harmonie à l'élaboration de leur ultime potion. Les années passées à travailler ensemble leurs permettent en effet de ne pas se gêner malgré la tension qui existe entre eux. Leurs mains se frôlent sans jamais se toucher, menant la danse d'un ballet aérien connu d'eux seuls. Les volutes de fumées ne suffisent à masquer les regards qui se perdent sur l'autre. Ultime échange, ultime désir, inachevé… tout comme leur histoire au goût amer. Voici cinq heures qu'ils brassent, coupent, écrasent, mélangent. Cinq heures qu'ils sont côte à côte pour une dernière valse de magie, ne s'étant éloigné de quelques mètres que pour enfiler leurs robes de protection lorsque cela est devenu indispensable à leur sécurité. C'est un peu plus d'eux qui disparait. Le breuvage est presque fini.

- Je te verserai une pension.  
>- Je ne veux pas de ton argent.<p>

Quelques mots échangés par deux voix vides, éteintes, à leur image. Enfin un peu de vie, une émotion, la douleur mal contenue dans un aveu.

- Je veux un père pour notre… mon enfant. Je te veux toi.

Brièvement, leurs yeux s'arriment, se sondent et laissent percevoir une myriade de sentiments : l'espoir, la peur, la peine, le renoncement. L'atmosphère est lourde d'incompréhension. La potion est terminée, tout comme leur histoire.

Hermione, les yeux embués de larmes, accroche pour la toute dernière fois sa robe à gauche de la porte qui la mènera hors du laboratoire, hors de cette vie.

Les lèvres pincées par la douleur, Severus l'observe. Son cœur s'emballe. Il est comme un enfant impuissant face à la souffrance de sa mère, un adolescent amoureux d'un mirage qui embrasse son Némésis… un homme qui commet la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, pourtant marquée par toutes celles qu'il a déjà faites. C'est un murmure qui lui échappe presque malgré lui, une supplique qui sonne comme un cri aux oreilles de la sorcière.

- Épouse-moi.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, abaisse lentement la main qu'elle s'apprêtait à apposer sur la poignée, et pivote tout aussi doucement pour lui faire face. L'incrédulité est clairement visible sur son visage. Celui du sorcier est ravagé, plus expressif qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse et la maudit tout autant pour l'avoir entendu, s'être retournée, le faire espérer. L'hésitation est perceptible, sa voix hachée par l'émotion, lorsqu'elle lui pose une seule question :

- Que fais-tu de tout ce que tu m'as dit voilà trois jours ?

Il ne sait que répondre, ne peut parler. Il a toujours eu tout faux. Lily n'est jamais revenue malgré ses supplications. Il s'est juré de ne plus s'abaisser à cela, de ne plus ajouter le sel de l'humiliation sur les plaies de son cœur déchiré.

- Est-ce que je dois oublier ? Peux-tu me prouver que tu ne changeras pas à nouveau d'avis ? Comment puis-je te faire encore confiance alors que tu m'as…

Sa voix se brise. Elle a mal.

- Je ne pourrai plus repasser par-là, Severus. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je n'imposerai pas cela à mon… notre enfant.

Elle a dit "notre". Peut-être peut-il encore la convaincre de rester. Sans elle, il ne peut plus respirer. Sans elle, c'est la vie qui s'en va. Sans elle, il n'est plus rien si ce n'est une masse de souffance. A nouveau elle se détourne. Il doit faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi… même la vérité. C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste.

- J'ai dit… Ce que j'ai dit, c'était… J'avais mal et je… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas digne de toi… Je voulais que tu souffres également. Je voulais… Je croyais vouloir que tu partes lorsque je l'avais décidé, plutôt qu'après… quand je t'aurai déçue et que tu ne voudras plus de moi. Lorsque tu partiras avec cet être que j'aurai appris à… aimer, peut-être. Mais c'est à double tranchant, n'est-ce-pas ? Ça a trop bien fonctionné et… Je n'étais pas prêt à ne plus te voir. Je le croyais mais j'avais tort. Je t'ai poussée au loin pour toujours et je n'ai pas supporté cette idée. La potion n'était qu'un pauvre prétexte pour te revoir. Je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnes. J'apprendrai à ne plus faire ça, mais tu devras être patiente avec moi. Je suis toujours… C'est toujours mon plus mauvais côté qui parait lorsque j'ai peur, et je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Terrifié de devenir père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un père. J'ai tué le mien. Je suis terrifié à la simple pensée de te décevoir et que tu partes en emmenant la vie avec toi. Je suis perdu sans toi, Hermione. Reste.

Un long silence s'étire. Il suffoque. Il l'a perdue. Il les a tous deux perdus. Il est vide. Il chancelle. Sa vision se brouille. Il ne peut pas la laisser le voir comme ça… Il n'a plus la force de se battre. Il est vide. Que lui importe qu'elle voie sa faiblesse, ses larmes… Il n'est plus rien.

- Re...

Il redresse la tête et la dévisage, la supplie du regard de continuer, de lui parler encore une fois. Il n'a plus d'orgueil. Elle inspire. Recommence.

- Redis-le.

Il hésite, incertain. Est-ce un jeu ? Est-ce qu'elle se plait à le voir souffrir. Pathétique homme qu'elle met à terre d'un simple mot.

- Redis-le, Severus.

Ce qu'il croit percevoir dans l'ambre de son regard, dans la chaleur qui perce à nouveau dans sa voix, le convainc d'essayer.

- Reste ?  
>- Non.<p>

La douleur qui le transperce est plus forte que tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer. Plus puissante que lorsqu'elle est partie trois jours plus tôt. Il ne l'avait jamais pensée aussi cruelle. Elle sourit… Pourquoi sourit-elle ? A nouveau, il souhaite lui faire mal, physiquement mal. Mais elle porte la vie. Son enfant. Il ne sait que penser. Il a l'impression que ce moment dure depuis une éternité, alors que seule une toute petite poignée de secondes s'est écoulée avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

- Non, Severus. Enfin oui… Repose-moi ta première question.

Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas jouer à ce jeu, ne veut pas espérer, ne veut pas… Il ne veut rien, néanmoins, il est incapable de résister à son regard. Fou qu'il est, il ne parvient pas à renoncer à ce semblant d'espoir qu'elle parvient toujours à rallumer. Résigné à son sort, il murmure à nouveau les mots qu'il ne pensait jamais prononcer :

- Épouse-moi.

C'est un sourire radieux qui prend place sur le visage aimé, alors qu'elle s'élance dans ses bras. Un arc en ciel au milieu des larmes. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle lui dit, ce qu'elle lui chuchote. Il sait juste qu'elle est à sa place, contre lui. Il s'accroche à elle. Il ne la laissera plus jamais partir. Peut-être même le lui dit-il. Qu'elle est à lui, à lui seul. Qu'il fera tout pour elle. C'est l'espoir, la joie, le pardon, le commencement de la vie… leur vie à deux et de celle inattendue qu'ils ont conçue et qui grandit en elle.

Elle essuie ses larmes et il n'en a cure. Elle le voit pleurer, il devrait la détester pour cela, mais tout ce qu'il voit c'est qu'elle est là. Elle l'aime. Il est libre et Hermione le sait. Elle sait que Severus vivra, qu'il vient de faire un pas vers le lendemain, vers la vie toute entière. Il vient d'abandonner le gros de sa chape de tourments en acceptant son rôle d'homme, et par là même celui de père. Elle sait qu'il y aura encore des moments difficiles, que Severus lui-même sera impossible et qu'elle le poussera à bout plus d'une fois. Toutefois, elle croit sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils surmonteront le tout. Elle sera son point de repère si nécessaire, tout comme il est son port d'attache. Il a enfin accepté son amour pour elle, enfin accepté d'aimer et d'être aimé. Et lorsqu'il l'embrasse, il lui fait passer tout ce qu'il ne peut exprimer avec des mots. Il est là pour elle et le sera toujours. Il s'efforcera d'être un homme dont elle peut être fière… Et un père. Il fera tout pour être un père.

L'après-midi touche à sa fin lorsque Cassandre, discrète, se faufile jusqu'au bureau. Le propriétaire des lieux doit manger. Elle le forcera si cela est nécessaire. Trois jours que cela dure et, parole d'elfe, ça suffit ! Elle ne le laissera pas dépérir. C'est là sa mission. A peine a-t-elle entrouvert la porte que la créature se fige. Souriante, elle repart avec son plateau, laissant le couple tendrement enlacé. Et si les mains de Severus caressant le ventre d'Hermione ne la trompent pas… Cassandre est heureuse. Enfin l'avenir resplendit.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon p'tit blabla de fin :<strong> Et voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop... naise ou Severus totalement hors caractère. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, mettez cela sur le compte des hormones ^^ Je suis un peu triste de quitter cette fic qui m'aura suivi tout au long d'une belle aventure. Elle m'aura accompagnée durant ma grossesse et maintenant que mon fils est là je tourne une page. Libre à vous d'imaginer la vie de Severus et Hermione si l'envie vous prend. Je les laisse ici, prêts (du moins le croient-ils) à faire face aux péripéties d'une grossesse puis des débuts d'une vie à trois tout comme je le suis de mon côté.

Je vous remercie toutes d'avoir partagé ce bout de chemin en ma compagnie. J'espère que vous aurez passé d'aussi bons moments à me lire que j'en ai eu à écrire cette fic et découvrir vos petits (ou longs) messages. Je ne sais pas quand, ou si, je serai à nouveau amenée à publier quelque chose sur ce site. Pour l'instant je rêve de nuits de sommeil ininterrompues, de repas chauds à une heure décente bref d'un rythme de vie à peu près normal et si quand je plonge mon regard dans celui de ma petite grenouille, à défaut d'oublier la fatigue je fais avec, je n'ai définitivement pas l'énergie, le temps ou l'inspiration pour écrire quoique ce soit avant… très longtemps je pense.

Je vous dis donc au revoir et peut-être à une prochaine fois au détour de quelques mots glissés sur le web si ma plume me titille. Merci encore pour tout et bonne route à toutes (et tous si un représentant masculin se perd par ici, sait-on jamais).

Nb : Comme Khalie me l'a fait remarquer, Némésis est une déesse (celle de la justice distributive, la vengeance divine, la jalousie et la colère) donc féminin mais je me réfère plus au fait qu'à présent Némésis est employé en tant que synonyme d'ennemi. Cet usage provient du souhait que puisse avoir un individu pour exercer la vengeance contre son pire ennemi, tel que l'aurait fait la déesse Némésis pour administrer la justice distributive. Je voulais qualifier ainsi James du point de vue de Severus donc je l'ai masculinisé. Désolée pour cette entorse à la vérité. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez faire un saut sur le site lesdefinitions . fr par exemple, j'y ai piqué la phrase « cet usage (…) justice distributive ».


End file.
